Legacy of the Lunar Spear
by HarborRat
Summary: Lu Ling Qi, Lu Bu's daughter, finally rides into battle with her father. After losing him at Xia Pi, she is given to Xiahou Dun as a prize. Will she step out of her father's shadow and learn to love the man she was awarded to?
1. The War Begins

Disclaimer: Lu Ling Qi is Lu Bu's daughter from the Dynasty Tactics 2 game so she's an actual Koei generated character. Don't own her. Don't own any of these people. This story is also set in the DW4/DW5 era. If you have come into the fandom after those games, you should play these installments to see this franchise in it's glory.

12/20/10- At some point over the years the page breaks vanished from FFN. That makes this rather difficult to read without the right formatting. Editing to correct that and several past grammar/spelling mistakes that never were fixed.

* * *

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 1

**The War Begins**

**

* * *

**

Zhang Liao sat on the fence next to the training grounds and watched with a smile on his face. Lu Bu had just dropped to his knees from an attack.

"Oh no I am slain; you have beaten the mighty Lu Bu." He hit the ground with a clank of armor and a cloud of dust.

"Please daddy, this isn't Luo Yang drama theatre." Lu Ling Qi twirled her spear expertly.

"We usually poke them in the eye to make sure they're dead!" Liao called out to her. He looked over the young girl who stood at the center of the training field seriously irritated with her father's poor acting ability. She was tall for her age, almost 5'7" already and already full developed. Her petite facial features were outlined by her deep brown hair that was colored by the sun although her face could only be classified as pretty. Her outfit was attractive and menacing at the same time; she wore a fitted top and shorts underneath her armor plating. Ling had smaller, but identical, shoulder plates meant to mimic the one's her father wore and greaves. Upon her head was a headband of sorts with a pheasant feather, a cutting off the headpiece of the mighty Lu Bu.

"Good suggestion General." She went over to her father lying on the ground looking like an idiot. He had his tongue hanging out the side of his mouth and eyes crossed. She kicked him gently.

Lu Bu laughed and sat up. "Come my little assailant; give your father a hug."

"Why? You lost?" She stuck the spear in the ground and leaned on it as Liao laughed.

"Because I'm doing this despite your mother's wishes." He smiled at her and opened his arms beckoning her. She finally caved.

"Thank you daddy."

"Well I can't have you not able to protect yourself can I? Not the most beautiful girl in China, especially now that war's broken out."

"Whatever." She pushed away from him. "You just want me to scare the boys off so you don't have to eat dinner with mama alone." She kissed his forehead. "Besides I know you think Diao Chan a hell of a lot more attractive than me."

"Watch out Fengxian, she's turning into you!" Liao hollered. "God help the boy that tries to take her away from her father though." He whispered to Hua Xiong who had a crush on the young girl.

"Well, get your sword then. Let's see how well you're doing with it." Lu Bu smirked knowing it was by far her favorite weapon.

"You promised we'd go for a ride. I haven't been able to take Firestorm out all week because some overprotective general, who shall remain nameless, thinks it's too dangerous." She stared down at him, the same scowl he used on everyone.

"Well there is a war going on, or haven't you noticed?" He stood up and tussled her hair.

"Well in that case, I'll protect you." She smiled and readjusted her hair. She may be a fierce warrior, but by god she was still a sixteen year old girl. "Since you're so concerned about being attacked outside the gates of the city."

Liao chuckled. "You do need a new head bodyguard." Liao leaned against the fence and couldn't help but wonder how long it would be before Ling decided she needed to fight as well. He had watched her grow up, but there was still so much more she had to learn. Lu Bu had trained her, which was his forte, but he had also shielded her from everything outside the walls of the city. Only through talking with the eight men she commanded, ex-elite bodyguards that protected the palace, did she learn anything of practical value. And the elite guards were notorious for being lewd and vulgar. Liao had already heard her speak her mind about things and everything she said had overtones of Lu Bu's arrogance and the guard's vocabulary. Both father and daughter were trying to create the son Fengxian never had and as war approached he could only hope she would see how important it was to make up her own mind about things.

"Generals." Dong Zhuo stormed into the practice arena followed closely by Diao Chan. "We must meet now."

Ling immediately sensed the change in her father. She knew he hated Dong Zhuo and loved Diao Chan, he had confessed that much to her. She never really faulted him for not loving her mother, it was an arranged marriage and they were complete opposites. In fact, her mother seriously irritated her and she spent all of her time with her father and she never regretted it. However the idea of her father being with Diao Chan rattled her a bit. First, Chan was only two years her elder and second, if Dong Zhou found out he'd have them both killed. Then there was something about Chan that never set right with her. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder and looked up at him. His face was contorted in an angry menacing look, directed at their lord. She turned and saw that it was because he was giving her the same look he always did, that lewd disgusting look as his eyes roamed over her body.

"Excuse us, Ling. Perhaps you and Chan can entertain each other while we discuss matters."

"I'm sure you'd love that wouldn't you?" She said with contempt and gave him a scowl. She felt Lu Bu's grip tighten on he shoulder, a warning.

"You are becoming more defiant with age my dear, perhaps you should think about taking a husband soon. You are sixteen now, aren't you?" Dong Zhuo smiled. How he would love to be the one to force his way into her tight little body….especially when her breasts were large enough to crush his head if he wasn't careful. He saw Lu Bu's reaction; his adopted son knew exactly what he was thinking. Well, it's not like she was an actual relation….hell even if she was it probably wouldn't stop him.

"Yes." She stared daggers at him and gripped her spear tighter.

"Go train with Li Ru." Lu Bu pushed her off in the general direction. "Now."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

"I will defend Si Shui Gate, my lord." Hua Xiong bowed and left.

"General Zhang, you better prepare reinforcements." Lu Bu crossed his arms and watched his friend bow to him.

"As you wish, sir." Liao followed Hua Xiong.

"I am sorry, Fengxian, I know you wish to accompany them" Dong Zhuo looked over at his 'son'. "But the defense of the capital is more important."

"I understand, my lord." Lu Bu looked out the window and watched Lu Ling Qi toss Li Ru in the air and kick him into the hay bales.

"She is becoming quite a warrior." Zhou moved to the window.

Lu Bu narrowed his eyes at his lord and imagined his halberd running through the man's back. "Yes."

"You must be proud."

"Very."

"You are being very curt with me. Is there a problem?" Zhuo spun around and stared at him.

"I do not appreciate your interests in my daughter, _sir_."

"You must let her go sometime, General."

"Not anytime soon." Lu Bu tried desperately to contain his anger.

"If you didn't do such a fine job of hiding her from the world, I would think someone would try to take her as I took the Qiaos."

"Over my dead body."

* * *

"The enemy approaches!" Li Ru ran up and instantly came to a halt when he realized that Lu Bu was there. "Uh, sir."

"Good." He reached for Red Hare

"Allow me to accompany you." Lu Ling Qi rode up on Firestorm, dressed for battle.

"No. We are not so desperate as to force our women to battle." Lu Bu said coldly as she dismounted.

"Actually, we are. Diao Chan, prepare yourself to defend the Qiaos." Dong Zhou pushed Diao Chan towards the palace. "Go!"

"Yes….yes sir." She looked up to Lu Bu before running off.

"That is unacceptable, Lord Dong!" Lu Bu turned to the man, with rage in his eyes.

"You might as well protect them too Ling."

"Protecting your harem is beneath me." Ling spat. She got a fierce response from both Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo.

Zhuo slapped her. "Remember your place. You will not address me as you would a bodyguard."

Lu Bu turned his cold glare off of his daughter and onto Dong Zhou. He grabbed the man's hand. "How dare you touch her!"

"Keep your daughter in line and I wouldn't have to." Zhou ripped his hand from the warriors grasp and stormed off to his palace.

"Bastard…" Ling growled and felt her father's hand whip across her face.

"Do as you are ordered and don't talk back!" He leaned down and stared into her eyes.

Ling tried to hold the stare but she had to give in and look away. "Yes, sir."

"Insubordination is inexcusable." Lu Bu growled.

"Understood."

"If I can hold my tongue, so can you." He softened his voice. "Don't give him a reason to touch you."

"If he does he will die."

"Ling Qi, the time will come for that…..but it is not now. Do not repeat that, you hear me?"

"Is she worth it?" Ling asked knowing her father was contemplating killing their lord for Diao Chan.

Lu Bu looked away. "Yes."

"Then I will protect her for you." Ling sighed.

"Just stop drawing attention to yourself." He squeezed her shoulder.

"Be careful daddy." Ling stood on her toes and kissed his cheek when he bent down to her level. "She'll be waiting for you when you're done."

"Both of you better be." He patted her head.

* * *

"AHHHHHHH!"

Ling looked over at Diao Chang who rolled her eyes. The two Qiaos were locked in a small room in the palace and were doing everything they could to be annoying. "Can't we just hit them a little?"

"No." Chan smiled, she was going to try and win her over. Unfortunately Ling still frightened Chan.

"AAAAAHHHHHAHAH"

"Why?" Ling growled.

"Lord Dong wished for them to be unharmed." Chan lowered her voice. "And you know better than to make him mad! He'll take it out on you."

"So we baby-sit?" Ling sat down and took her headband off. "If he tries to do anything with them he's going to rip them in half. Those two can't be more than twelve."

"Don't worry about it." Chan shook her head. "It's not worth it."

"EEEPPPPP! HEEEEEEELLLLLLPPPPPP!"

"Oh that's it." Ling stood but Chan stopped her.

"Haven't you listened to a word I've said?"

"Not really." Ling looked to the door.

"Then think about your father then! If you hurt one of those girls, Dong Zhuo will want to take it out on you and him. Mainly you….and Fengxian won't stand for that Ling please….."

"Fengxian?" Ling looked the songstress in the eye.

"I mean General Lu."

"Hmpf." Ling sat back down. "You really care for him?"

"Of course I do." Chan sat down and waited for Ling's reaction.

"You better." Ling held her spear and toyed with the spearhead. "Because I won't let you hurt him."

"I know." Chan hated being alone with her, she was unpredictable.

"Why is it suddenly so damned quiet?" Ling stood and put her ear to the door. She thought she heard a man's voice. "DAMMIT!" He burst into the room and threw her spear at the intruder.

"Look out Ce!" Zhou Yu pushed his friend out of the way and narrowly avoided being hit.

"Yipes!" Ce looked at the fuming woman. "This place is crawling with em! We definitely found the harem alright!"

Ling drew her sword. "Are you calling me a whore?"

Chan stood behind Ling and raised her maces. She was worried; these two young men looked like formidable opponents. She was good with her weapons but she still had a long way to go before she was worthy of fighting a general. "How dare you steal the property of Dong Zhuo!"

"Jealous we don't want you?" Sun Ce laughed only to have to raise his Tonfa quickly to block Ling's forceful attack.

"Master Zhou Yu!" Xiao pulled on his sleeve. "She's mean! She's Lu Bu's daughter, be careful!"

"I believe she has already chosen her opponent." Zhou Yu looked over to Diao Chan. "My lady, shall we?"

"Of course." Chan moved towards him and watched Ling defend herself easily against the Sun boy's high strung musou.

"How can you fight to keep these girls in Dong Zhuo's hands when you yourself are in the same predicament, Diao Chan?" Zhou Yu inched closer and watched the songstress's eyes grow wide.

"How do you know my name?"

"Don't fall for his pathetic tricks, Chan." Ling kicked Ce into the wall. "Just crack him in the head and shut his conceited mouth."

"Can you beat me?" Zhou Yu asked, "I think not."

"I…..I will." Chan stood up straight and readied herself.

"You know, you're pretty cute." Ce grunted as Ling leaned into the weapons deadlock. "Maybe you'd like to meet my brother Quan, he could use a forceful woman."

"Any man I can control is no more than a dog." Ling spun out of the deadlock and sliced his arm.

"Owww…." Ce backed up. "Okay maybe you're not the right girl for him. How about pirates? Eh? Like those? Either one we've got would be compatible with you."

"Ce! Quit the matchmaking already!" Yu snapped.

"Ok, you see if Diao Chan is interested in Quan."

"What the hell are we going to do with you?" Yu shook his head at his best friend's consistently chipper attitude and his new found need to set up his siblings with mates.

Ling heard Chan scream and turned to see Zhou Yu prepare to attack as she scrambled across the floor. "Must I do everything?" She high kicked Ce into the Qiaos and attacked Zhou Yu. Her father would be pissed if she let some Wu asshole skewer his mistress.

"Now that's not playing fair." Yu hissed. "But I am not surprised considering your lineage."

"So you believe you're better than Dong Zhuo why? It would appear that you are both trying to steal a pair of twelve year olds just like he did."

"We're not twelve!" Da hollered.

"We are liberating them from the hands of a perverted tyrant. Obviously you yourself are too fond of those hands to see why a proper maiden would be disgusted by them." Yu smirked.

"You do talk an awful lot." Ling swung in front of Chan who finally had a chance to stand up.

"Actions speak louder than words." Zhou Yu attacked her with his fierce hacking.

"Hey bro!" Ce looked out the window. "Lots of guards are heading this way."

"Want to run away do you?" Ling slashed back at him. "Now that you've bitten off more than you can chew?"

"Ummm…and I think the big guy is Lu Bu. Yeah, definitely Lu Bu." Ce looked out the window at the blood bay stallion and his huge rider galloping across the stone courtyard.

"Chan! Attack him!" Ling raised her sword and gave the woman the Lu stare of death.

"I can't let you take them!" Chan raised her maces.

Ce shrugged. "Well, I disagree."

"You two have nowhere to run to." Ling tried to break through Zhou Yu's defensive stance to no avail. It was fine with her; she could keep this up all damned day. However time was running out for the Wu strategist. "Didn't plan on me did you pretty boy?"

Yu jumped back and shot one of his light darts out of his sleeve, he only succeeded in pissing her off. "No, I did not. I didn't think you were sharing Dong Zhuo's bed along with your father's mistress. What a neat little love nest that must be. Do you at least get to leave the room before your father takes his turn?"

Chan's eyes grew. If he knew about her and Lu Bu then Dong Zhuo must….."AHHH!" She dropped her maces as Sun Ce jumped up in the air and slammed his tonfas down in rapid succession.

"Honestly, do you think I am feeble minded? You taunts mean nothing." Ling ducked and cut open his arm. "So I see you are taking the little Qiao. Does that imply you are so ill-equipped you need to claim the smaller cavity?"

"You do have a mouth on you don't you?" Yu didn't even glance at the blood staining the sleeve of his robe.

"I told you!" Sun Ce laughed and scooped Da Qiao up and over his shoulder. "She's perfect for Gan Ning."

"Gan Ning does not need anymore encouragement." Yu watched the woman move into protect Diao Chan again.

"Well we can talk about it over dinner. I'm starving and the reinforcements are probably charging down the hall as we speak so…." Ce jumped out the window with his Qiao.

"Hurry, Zhou Yu!" Xiao began to cry. "Please."

"I am not a man to keep a lady waiting, so we must put this off until we meet again."

"You might want to practice some more." Ying watched him leave with Xiao.

"You let him go?" Chan asked.

"You fool, if they made it this far Hu Luo Gate has fallen. We have bigger concerns." Ling swung the door open and marched down the hall, her father racing at her. "The Qiaos have been taken."

"What?" Lu Bu couldn't believe it.

"You might want to teach your songstress slut how to hold her own in combat." Ling began to push past him.

"Don't insult the woman I love." He looked down at her furiously.

"Father, I have failed to complete my mission thanks to her. I can not do my job if I have to protect her in the process."

"By god girl I will tan your hide if you don't shut your mouth." He heard his bodyguards coming down the hall and broke off the conversation. He peaked into the room and saw his teary eyed lover standing there.

"Sorry." She picked up her maces. She knew she had prevented Ling from stopping the theft of the Qiaos, but she was more upset over what would happen to the three of them because of it. Lu Bu and Lu Ling Qi were too furious right now to begin to think about what Dong Zhuo would demand in return for their failure. Chan knew all too well what the despot wanted.

"We must leave. The gate has fallen and we are pulling out of Luo Yang. Dong Zhuo is setting fire to the town as we speak." Lu Bu turned back into the hall. "Let's go."

* * *

"BAH!" Dong Zhou watched the battle turn sour. "Burn the town."

"What?" Li Ru stared at him.

"You heard me!" Zhou screamed. "Burn it to the ground!"

"But….we can't burn the capital!"

Zhou took his sword and sliced off the man's head. "Li Jue, Burn it!"


	2. Chaos Ensues

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 2

**Chaos Ensues**

* * *

Lu Bu sat on Red Hare, gaze fixed on the setting sun. They were fleeing from Luo Yang and the allied army led by Yuan Shao. Dong Zhuo had halted their advance by burning the capital, but it was only momentary. The lords of the land had united against his rule, rallied by Prime Minister Cao Cao, it was only a matter of time before the attacks renewed. Lu Bu remembered his brief encounters with the man when he visited the capital and he never really liked him. Cao Cao was shrewd and intelligent; he would be ready to put in his bid for emperor soon. As competent as the Wei man was, Lu Bu doubted he would receive the unanimous backing of the warlords. Sun Jian in the east seemed to be making quite a name for himself toting the flag of Sun Tzu. What a crock of shit that was. If he was related to Sun Tzu then Red Hare was plow horse. Even though his background was questionable, he still was a fierce fighter and a quick thinker. That brat of his did manage to steal the Qiaos with his friend. Then there was the blueblood Yuan Shao who would try to take over the country boasting about his riches and lineage. That man was worthless, he could tell from the way he handled his allied army at Si Shui and Hu Lao gates. He had no idea how to command, and he only got by because of the people he employed. Sounded a lot like Dong Zhuo, except Yuan was not a pervert. Then there were those three guys he had fought…an interesting trio. The tall one had been the one to kill Hua Xiong at Si Shui, Guan Yu was his name. He had a lot of respect for him, he was an incredible fighter. Then there was the plump one that reeked of booze and the mellow homely guy. He'd have to find out who those two were: they'd cause trouble later if they were running with Guan Yu.

The last of the rear guard moved past him and he saw no signs of the allies pressing them, another stupid decision by Yuan Shao. Now that they were at war, what would Dong Zhuo do? Would he just find another castle to sit his fat ass in while his 'son' destroyed the competitors? Probably. He sighed remembering that he had not reported to him yet. What was he going to do about the loss of the Qiaos? How a man could be so lucky as to have Diao Chan and still seek more women…..

* * *

"Ling!" Lu Bu took his long strides away from Hare and approached his daughter. Where the hell had the time gone? Only yesterday it seemed that she was barely able to reach his knee and now he was having to deal with watching everyone talk to her chest. Had he done the right thing by teaching her to fight? The aggressiveness that he had purposely cultivated to make her better in combat was causing problems. As of late he found himself raising his had to her too often and it didn't seem to be having an effect. She was old enough now that maybe it was time to talk this all out….

Liao gave her a sympathetic look; he himself has to endure a few of Lu Bu's lectures and did not envy her. All of China trembled at the mention of Lu Bu yet his own daughter defied him every chance she got. Not that she ever got very far with talking back, no one could hold a stare with the mighty Lu Bu for very long. Ling was becoming more like her daddy everyday and that worried both men. How far would a girl get outside the walls with that kind of attitude? Certainly neither one of them foresaw a need to be worried, but unfortunate events happened and there was no telling when fate would turn it's back on them. Liao had lost his own family ages ago something that still upset him from time to time. Watching the flames die out as his home collapsed in on itself sealing the grave of his wife and three children, he couldn't help but blame himself. Years later he met the great warrior Lu Bu only to be shocked by the man's devotion to his family. Sure Fengxian did not love Lady Chen as he did his own poor little Lian but the woman didn't seem to mind. But Ling Qi, was another matter entirely. The little girl was the center of Lu Bu's world and now was no different. Liao had been fortunate enough to be accepted into the Lu family and Ling had helped ease the pain that still burdened his heart. Young Min would be almost ten now…but there was no use in thinking about that.

"Sir?" Ling was apprehensive. She hated these stupid chats that amounted to a whole lot of nothing. Who was he kidding? All these years studying under him and he thought she's turn out any different.

"Come." He didn't pause, he just kept going.

"Wonderful." Ling mumbled and followed her father, having to run to catch up. She stopped when they were far enough from everyone to be out of earshot.

"You need to listen very carefully, this is important." Lu Bu looked down at her and watched her look back attentive.

"Sir?"

"You have to obey your orders; there is no way around that." He sighed. "There will come a time when I am not able to help you. I may be the mighty Lu Bu, but I will not live forever."

"This is about what in particular? My comments to Dong Zhuo?"

"That is what got me thinking about it, but this discussion has been a long time coming. You are sixteen now, people will not be as forgiving as they were when you were younger."

"I understand."

"Good. You have to learn, as I have, that there is a time and place for everything."

"As you have?" Ling asked cynically.

"I have learned it; I just choose to ignore it every now and again." He grinned.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

Ling crossed her arms and looked up at him. "I am ready to fight….will you let me accompany you?"

Lu Bu hesitated. If he let her come along she might get hurt….well it would be a long shot. However if she stayed behind she would be closer to Dong Zhuo's filthy hands. How times flys…..

"You know I'm good. No one can beat me."

"No one?" he raised his eyebrows.

"Well almost." She smiled. "But I want to fight next to you, not against you."

"Ling…"

"Come on. Let's conquer China together. You and me. The unbeatable Lus." She smiled. "Then you and Diao Chan can have your empire and I can pick a hot husband out of the men who fought well. Sounds like the beginning of a dynasty." She smiled.

"You make it sound so simple." He laughed. "You sound like me."

"Well that's a relief. If I sounded like mom I'd be on a quest for the prettiest silk or the sparklyist diamond. Do I look fat? Are my eyes the same shade of brown they were yesterday? Can you buy me a new shiny necklace to go with this carpet I'm wearing?"

"Don't make fun of your mother." He chuckled.

"Sure, do as you say not as you do." She pushed him. "Where's the fun in that?"

"Hey, watch who you're shoving around!" He grabbed her in a headlock and messed up her hair.

"Ugh…you're such a child!" She pulled away from his hold and fixed her hair.

"You're such a girl." He mess her hair up again and laughed when she got pissed off.

"Well I'd like some male attention other than Dong Zhuo's." She returned her hair to its former state.

"Do you now?" He asked. "Anyone I know?"

"No, this army has nothing but nasty old men. We need to recruit some younger talent." She put her hand on her hip.

"Yes, telling me that will definitely sway my recruiting methods." He sat down on a rock and she plopped down next to him, just as she always had. Perhaps it would be good to have her with him; she was of course his protégé. But there was one thing he still needed to ask. "So how did two little rich kids kick your ass?"

"They didn't kick my ass and if I recall you ran away from the sworn poverty brothers."

"I didn't run away." He put his arm around her shoulder. "It was a tactical retreat."

"And they ask where I get it from."

* * *

The officers stood in the great room of the castle quietly waiting their turn to report on the previous battle. Cheng Gong went first, reporting the casualties, captured officers and defectors.

"Those are not pleasant numbers, Chen Gong." Lord Dong said dryly.

"Sir, we were soundly beaten." Gong answered and stood waiting for the man to cleave him in half.

"And why is that?" Zhuo looked around. "I have the mighty Lu Bu and Zhang Liao fighting for me. How is it that I lost?"

"We were heavily outnumbered sir." Gong replied.

"Next." He waved his fat hand and watched Gong step back.

Lu Ling Qi took a deep breath and stepped forward, hands behind her back and head held high. "The two Qiaos were captured."

"Are you telling me, Major Lu, that you could not handle two hapless teenage girls?"

"Sir." Diao Chan stepped up. "They were taken by Sun Ce and Zhou Yu."

"Did I ask you?" Zhuo screamed. "No. So shut up until I call on you! So Major, let me reiterate my question. How is it that you let them escape?"

Lu Bu clenched his hands; the bastard was getting dangerously close to going too far. He looked over to Ling, who was completely unfazed. The truth was she was protecting his lover and fighting two warriors at the same time. But that was not an acceptable answer…..

"I was outmatched." She watched his eyes sparkle as she said it. Figures, he would turn this into a way to get her into his bed. Ewwww….

"Effective immediately you are being demoted back to Guard Captain. Obviously your father's influence has lead to you being promoted before you are ready for it. You are dismissed."

Ling bit her tongue_. How dare this wretched pig…_.."Yes sir."

Lu Bu watched her leave and breathed a sigh of relief. That wasn't as bad as it could have been. He looked over to Chan who was about ready to cry from her previous reprimand.

"Now Chan, you may step forward." Zhuo stared at her. "Since you are currently the only asset I have I will assign Lu Ling Qi to your bodyguard command. Hopefully she will be able to protect you better than the Qiaos."

Chan knew what was going through his mind. Now he would have an excuse to keep Ling closer…it was only a matter of time now. "Yes sir."

"Go." He watched her trot out of the room. "Next."

Lu Bu couldn't help but wonder why Chan seemed so upset by Ling's new assignment. Knowing his daughter she was still probably being very hostile towards Chan and his love was easily rattled by those things. "My lord, the allies have stopped their pursuit. We are safe for the moment; I suspect that Yuan Shao will not be able to retain control of the army for much longer."

Zhang Liao cleared his throat. "And we have discovered that Sun Jian has made off with the Imperial seal. He has already begun to pull his forces out of Luo Yang and back to Jian Ye."

"Well this is wonderful." Dong Zhou looked around. "We lost the city, the two Qiaos and the imperial seal."

"Yes sir." Zhang Liao waited.

"Fantastic." He stood and threw the reports at Lu Bu. "You make me so proud." He sneered cynically.

"The general took on three accomplished warriors at once!" Chen Gong said admirably.

"We still lost, that's all that matters." Zhou stared the strategist down.

"Of course."

"You are dismissed." Zhou slammed his fist into the desk. The officers mumbled their 'yes sirs' and began to leave. "Oh and Lu Bu, have your daughter escort Diao Chan to my chambers."

"I'm sure Lady Diao can find the way." Lu Bu didn't turn to look at him.

"It is a large unfamiliar castle, I wouldn't want her to get lost."

* * *

Diao Chan watched Lu Bu shatter a glass in his hand. "My lord, please! You'll hurt yourself." She rushed over and used her sash to stem the blood flow.

"If he thinks…."

"Let him try." Lu Ling Qi rested her hand on her sword.

"It is time for him to die."

"No…please." Chan grabbed his face pleading. "I don't want to lose you."

Ling looked away. She felt like she was intruding on their time together. "I will do as you ask, father."

"Go, as he has commanded." Lu Bu said bitterly. Then he kissed Chan's hand. "I will be along shortly."

"Fengxian….please…be careful." Chan pressed her lips to his.

Ling kept her head turned. One day she hoped she could feel so strongly for someone….

* * *

"Ah…my two beauties." Dong Zhou greeted them.

"My lord." Chan bowed.

"Sir." Ling nodded. _Oh I hope you suffer. _

"I do believe that since it is your father's fault that I lost the Qiaos that he should replace them with something of his." Zhou eyed Ling.

"Oh?" She cocked an eyebrow and Chan was amazed how much she looked like her father doing it.

"Chan, perhaps you could lighten the mood. Play something…nice while I inform Ling of her new assignment."

Chan's eyes grew wide. "Uh…yes my lord."

"This is an informal meeting, _Captain_; perhaps you should remove some of your armor." Zhou waddled over to a small table and poured some wine while Chan began to play her harp.

"I'd prefer not to." _Why don't you try and take it off you bastard?_

"I don't care what _you_ would prefer." He raised his voice and turned back to her. "I am getting sick of your inability to follow orders. Something I intend to correct."

Chan focused on her harp. _Lu Bu where are you?_ "My lord, Lady Lu is not accustomed to…."

"Shut up." Zhou walked over to Ling. "I gave you an order." He slowly ran his chubby fingers up her arm and tugged on the shoulder plates. "Must I do it myself?"

Chan kept her eyes down; she knew Dong Zhuo was just trying to make Ling vulnerable. If he hit her with her armor on, he would himself be injured. It was a tactic he always employed. But Ling was not one of his typical conquests…so what was it he was going to try?

Ling watched Chan fumble with her harp. Even the dense songstress could tell the obese lord was hiding something. But what? She quickly grabbed his hand and pulled it off her arm. "Touch me again you putrid bastard and I'll break your damned hand."

Zhuo leaned in close enough to let the stench of his last meal permeated the space between them. "I thought you might misbehave…." He spit chunks of meat bun at her as he hissed his 's'. "So let me clarify your predicament. Your father has made the mistake of touching my property, something I have allowed to go unchecked because I wanted something of equal value in return. You."

Chan struck a sour chord and looked up astonished. So he did know about their affair. _Dear God, Fengxian, hurry!_

"And you suspect I'll give in to your demands to save my father."

"Absolutely. You will not only please me tonight and every night, but you will keep it quiet. Along with Chan. I wouldn't want your father to be suddenly executed. Who would win then? I lose a general, her a lover and you your daddy. So little girl what will it be?"

"I like the option where we execute you." She slammed her fist into his chin and watched him fall over onto his bed.

"You little bitch; I'll make you regret that."

"I think not." She smiled as she saw her father appear in the doorway.

"Lu Bu…I…." Zhuo backed up as his 'son' lunged at him with his halberd.

"Worthless scum…"

Chan closed her eyes as the Lunar Spear fell. She winced as she heard the thud of a head hitting the floor. She opened her eyes to see the same satisfied look on the faces of Lu Bu and Lu Ling Qi. It gave her a chill. Then her eyes darted down to the twitching body on the floor and she backed away….it was horrible. How could they be so happy with such a gruesome scene?

"At your service my lord." Ling bowed to her father.

* * *

Lu Bu strode down the hall, Dong Zhuo's head in one hand and Lunar Spear in the other. Behind him was a trail of blood, a proud Lu Ling Qi and a slightly bewildered Diao Chan. He entered the main dining hall where the officers were having drinks together and threw the head across the floor. "Considering our lord's failure at Luo Yang, I relieved him of his duties. Anyone who will not accept me as their new lord will end up following him to hell. Any questions?"

Zhang Liao looked over at the bleeding head on the floor. Dong Zhuo's face was frozen in a shocked silent scream. As Liao's eyes wandered around the still room, it was not the only shocked expression he saw. Now the question entered his head: Could Lu Bu rule over these people with shear force and terror? Certainly no one would oppose him now…but later? "My lord." Liao stood and bowed, hoping his fellow officers would follow his example.

"My lord." The men stood and quietly mumbled.

Ling glanced over the men in the room, trying to distinguish who was not wholeheartedly devoted to following her father. Her eyes found no one stupid enough to betray any thoughts of discontent. She had a feeling that somewhere amongst these men lay a traitor. She would weed him out and personally see to his execution. But that was for later, now it was time to celebrate her father's new status. She looked over at him and saw Diao Chan's dopey smile; her eyes focused on her one and only lover. Perhaps she wouldn't be sharing his triumph with him tonight….she owed him that much. Let him enjoy his new life with her, she could keep an eye on the men with Liao. Without a word she went over to her father's friend and smiled, taking the seat next to him. Lu Bu's eyes looked straight at her and they silently communicated the situation. She watched a small smile touch his lips, yes he did deserve it.

"So that demotion didn't sit well with you, hmmm?" Liao whispered.

"This is the beginning of something great Liao." She looked over and grinned.

"I think this is the beginning of a very long war, Ling."

"I live for battle." She poured herself some wine.

"Where have I heard that before?" Liao rolled his eyes. If she only knew how very horrible it could be….

* * *

Chen Gong sighed heavily before trying to argue his point again. "Please, General…er. Lord Lu Bu, we must formulate a strategy before we seize territory."

"And I'm sure you have a recommendation?"

"Yes….I believe we should take Xia Pi. It is easily defended and already highly fortified. It would be an excellent base of operations." Gong looked over at Zhang Liao who looked like he had something to add.

"I know you want something a bit more….uh prestigious." Liao watched Lu Bu's eyes drift across the map. "However, if we continue as planned we'll only be using Xia Pi briefly. We will eventually capture something more respectable. I think it is a good start."

"Unless you're getting old and you really want a lavish castle to rest in." Ling sat down between the two officers. "I'm sure these two would understand."

Lu Bu laughed. "Yes leave the fancy shit for Yuan Shao, let us take Xia Pi. We are soldiers, we do not need luxury."

"Sir." Chen Gong looked up at him "I don't know where you got the idea from, but Xia Pi is not an unpleasant place. It's actually very nice. The river runs through the city and the palace sits overlooking it. A small, but very nice town."

"Alright then, let's take it. At the very least I won't have to hear anymore about it." Lu Bu crossed his arms and looked down at the three of them. He had to end this debate soon, he missed Chan. She'd want to play something for him before lunch. He never thought life could be this good.


	3. A New Kingdom

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 3

**A New Kingdom**

* * *

"Hey!" Zhang Liao shouted at Ling as she barked orders to her cringing cavalry colonel. Liao cleared his throat, "General Lu the younger!"

Ling turned to look at him and narrowed her eyes in confusion. What the hell did he want? She looked back to Colonel Ding. "Break for lunch then I want them all back in the saddle. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am…uh sir." Colonel Ding replied. He hated her training methods but he sure as hell want going to tell her that.

"What?" Ling asked quizzically to her father's best friend.

"Can you stop terrorizing your command for ten minutes?" Liao smirked.

"They don't respect me, so they're going to learn how."

"They respect you a hell of a lot considering you're a girl." Liao poked her arm

"I'm not going to be satisfied until they fear my name as they fear my father's."

"Ling, ruling with fear is not the only way to do things." Liao admonished.

"And you have a better suggestion?"

"I'm going to need a hell of a lot more time and patience for that. Besides, your mother's arrived."

"WHAT?"

* * *

"It's kind of dingy isn't it?" Lady Chen Mei asked her husband.

"Hmpf. Nothing's good enough for you is it?" Lu Bu rolled his eyes.

"Well you could have taken a better castle, that's all I'm saying. It looks….damp. There could be mold."

Ling looked at her father and mouthed the words silently "Mold?"

He shrugged. "Well dear, you can do what ever you want to make it more comfortable. As always." He looked at her brighten up at the chance to spend money.

Ling groaned. This was all turning out to be a fairly wonderful beginning to the war, until her mother showed up. Then she had to turn over her unit to Liao so that he could drill them and she could listen to her mother complain. To make matters worse, her grandfather accompanied her. "Why don't you just go back home with grandpa, mom? You seem to like it so much better there."

"Because she is lady of Xia Pi now." Lord Chen responded. "And you are Lady Lu, not a General."

Lu Bu watched his daughter grumble under her breath then waited for his father-in-law to begin his tirade. He could remember almost seventeen years ago when he was still a highly promising warrior and the adopted son of Lord Ding Yuan. Lord Chen had visited and suggested the union, hoping to secure an interest in the up and comer. Lu Bu had agreed and he and Lady Chen had quickly produced a child, Lu Ling Qi. After that they could barely tolerate each other. Their views on child-rearing were complete opposites. That and the fact that Mei considered pregnancy "icky" and the birthing process "messy" hindered their reproduction intentions. He was still young and took every opportunity he had to be with other women, screwing Mei was as exciting as banging a dead heifer. He felt bad for neglecting his wife, but she didn't really mind. To her all she ever wanted was to be labeled as the mighty Lu Bu's wife and be included in the fanfare. She wanted the money and fame that was attached to him, and that was it. Worked out well for both of them, but Lord Chen kept butting his fat ass head into everything.

"So you killed another step-father, good example you're setting for Ling." Lord Hong Chen queried as his daughter fluffed a flower arrangement

"Would be if he moved on to in-laws." Ling mumbled so that only her father could hear. She got a kick in the shin for her comment with a stern, "behave" look.

"Just executed him, eh? Could have handled that better couldn't you have?" Hong crossed his arms in from of the fireplace and stared down his son-in-law.

"Considering his hands were getting dangerously close to your granddaughter, I think not." Lu Bu stretched out his long legs and leaned back in the chair.

"So this has nothing to do with you little mistress?"

"According to Dong Zhuo I was going to be doing a lot with his mistress…" Ling scooted her chair away from her father's reach.

Hong looked at her. "That is not humorous young lady."

"I didn't think so either. If daddy didn't relieve him of his head, I would have. Might have taken a whack at something else while I was at it."

"Do you see what you're method of raising a child does? Do you?" Hong huffed. "Ling is sixteen, you should be finding her a suitor not fitting her with a suit of armor."

"I have never listened to any of your advice concerning Ling, why would I start now? Besides, she is the best I have ever trained. I am proud of what she has become." Lu Bu watched Hong throw his hands up in disgust.

Ling smiled. "Thanks Daddy."

"You're welcome."

"Fengxian." Hong turned back to him. "You had better find her a man to marry now, while you still have this prestige of yours. I know you too well. You are going to lose all of this and very soon. You never listen to anyone giving you any kinds of advice, and I doubt you do on the battlefield either. Give her a chance at a life, before you abruptly end yours. Because if you wait she will end up as someone's slave."

"I'll die fighting by my father's side." Ling sat up tall and growled.

"You better hope you do, because I will not be able to help you. Your mother will be safe, with me. She will still be the daughter of an important man, loyal to the emperor. You, my poor disillusioned granddaughter, will end up as nothing. The daughter of a traitor and thus nothing."

"Then leave." Lu Bu stood up and stared down at the man. "You can't come here and insult me, the only reason you still live is because you are family. Get out now, before that immunity wears off." Lu Bu stormed out.

"Listen to what I have told you Ling." Hong looked her in the eye.

"I have." Ling stood and rested her hand on her sword. "And from what you have told me you have allied with someone else. Who?"

Hong was surprised that someone so young could have seen through his words like that. "Yuan Shao."

"Figures. Your side of the family always allies with money."

* * *

"Sir!" Chen Gong rushed over to Lu Bu with a map. "Cao Xing had returned with information."

"Oh?" Lu Bu kept walking down the long hall.

"Cao Cao has temporarily moved out of his stronghold at Xuzhou….it is practically unguarded."

"Really?" Lu Bu asked thoughtfully

"Yes sir." Gong smiled.

"Call a war council."

* * *

"He is unfit to rule." Li Jue slammed his fist into the table.

"He doesn't rule, he doesn't care about anyone but himself." Guo Si leaned back against the hay bale and stared at the loft.

"Not true." Jue flipped the makeshift table over and began to pace. "He cares about that darling daughter of his."

"Yeah." Si took another drink. "That's it though. He says Dong Zhuo was moving in on her. If you let your baby run around in practically nothing, what do you expect?"

"I will not serve him." Jue growled. "He is a tyrant."

"Hey." Si looked up at him. "He won't last. My bet is Cao Cao will come to annihilate him. Then we defect, get better pay and rank."

"Sounds good."

* * *

"Leaving so soon?" Ling asked pleasantly as Lord Chen and her mother got back into the carriage they arrived in.

"Ling, it is unsanitary." Mei answered.

"Yes mother." Ling responded dryly.

"You are welcome to come with us." Hong looked out the window at her.

"I don't think so."

"Ling, you are a beautiful girl. We can find a great husband for you."

"I'm a warrior, not a wife." Ling crossed her arms.

"I believe last time Ma Teng was in the capital he spoke of his youngest son being around your age. It would be a good match; he said the boy is turning out to be an exceptional spearman and horseman." Hong said hopefully.

"And?"

"I could arrange it for you….think on it."

"No." Ling turned on her heels and said coldly. "Enjoy your trip."

"That husband of yours has ruined her." Hong turned to his daughter. "Spoil the girl but not that way! A great horse, a powerful sword and a commission in your army are all fine gifts for a son, but a daughter? What is he thinking? She'll never adapt to a life away from him, not after all he's done to keep her away from the world. Foolish child is even excited about battle…foolish."

"Yes, but look at the necklace he gave me. Oh my Fengxian, he does have good taste in jewelry."

* * *

"So we're moving out to capture Xuzhou." Chen Gong announced triumphantly.

"And start a war with Cao Cao? The Prime Minister?" Li Jue asked.

"Don't we have enough enemies?" Guo Si added.

"They are all enemies!" Lu Bu hollered.

"Yes sir." Jue nodded apologetically.

"My lord, I am sorry." Guo Si looked away.

"We should move out quickly!" Cao Xing jumped up. "There is no telling when they will return."

"Fine, cavalry only. We will attack fast." Lu Bu waved them away. "Dismissed." He watched the officers gather their things and Ling shuffle up beside him. "Yes, that means you."

Ling grinned and waited for the men to leave before hugging him. "Thank you! You won't regret it!"

* * *

Ling wandered down the hallway after dinner on her way to the study. She was hoping to pick up something to read tonight. She was so excited about tomorrow's ride to Xuzhou she knew she'd never be able to sleep. Might as well find something interesting and become the cultured individual everyone expected her to be. She stopped abruptly, were those voices or gurgles coming from the study? Curiously she inched closer, a decision she would regret till the end of her life.

"Ohhh…ahhhh…yess…please."

"Chan..you're so….ah…feel so….good."

"Oh Fengxian…..oh ….god…"

"There? Is that where you want it my sweet?"

"Mmmmm…the mighty Lu Bu indeed."

Ling stood eyes wide and then turned and ran out down the hall, out of the castle and into the courtyard. She ran up to Liao, who was chatting with Cao Xing. "My ears! Are they bleeding? ARRGGGG!"

Liao laughed. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Take me away from the bad place." She pounded her head into his shoulder. "I am scarred for life. My shattered mind will never recover."

"What is your problem woman?" Liao chuckled.

"I heard….." She cringed. "Them….doing…thing's I never needed to know about."

Cao Xing busted out laughing. "Oh my god, you heard your dad and Chan didn't you?"

"AHHHHH!"

"Poor, innocent Ling." Liao smiled and pet her head.

"Come on girl, you knew that was happening." Xing punched her playfully.

"Knowing and hearing are two entirely separate things. Yuk."

"I walked in on my parents once." Xing remembered fondly. "I heard spanking and I wanted to see my brother get his ass beat, snuck into the barn and poof. My god I never needed to see my mom bend over a saddle and dad….well those memories are still unpleasant."

Liao smiled. "Sorry, Ling. You can stay here with us tonight. Not a big chance he'll want anything like that from us."

Ling looked him in the eye and said "Ewww. Not funny."

* * *

"Why is my daughter avoiding me?" Lu Bu turned to look at Zhang Liao who had started to laugh.

"Holy shit Fengxian, you have no idea what you did."

"What?" He asked surprised. Why would Ling be mad?

"Remember any inappropriate activity in the study anyone may have overheard?" Liao hinted.

"Oh." Lu Bu looked ahead thoughtfully. "I never did talk to her about…..that. I guess I should."

"Aw, she knows plenty." Liao waved it off. "Don't damage her more by talking about sex with her."

"Liao, whatever she knows is probably from those filthy bastards we command. She needs a proper 'birds and bees' talk."

"Really?" Liao laughed. "Man, I will pay to listen in on this talk."

"I am serious."

"Fengxian, she was in the same room with Dong Zhuo. That girl knows exactly what was on that pig's mind."

"Well, none the less." Lu Bu looked at the ground thoughtfully. How would he tell her about that?

* * *

"Lord Cao Cao!" Dian Wei gruffly pushed past the men surrounding his lord. "Sir!"

"Dian Wei, what is wrong?"

"That bastard Lu Bu has taken Xuzhou!"

"WHAT?" Xiahou Yuan and Cao Cao both asked

"Swept in with his cavalry and took it." Dian Wei explained.

"My lord," Guo Jia coughed violently then refocused. "I have a suggestion."

"Please." Cao Cao turned to the ghastly ill old man.

"Find that Liu Bei, ask him to help you. With your combined strength you should press on to Xia Pi."

"And ignore the fact that Xuzhou has been taken?" Yuan asked.

"He will have to retreat. His cavalry is half his army; he is vulnerable at his capital if he is elsewhere. Once you…" Jia hacked up some blood and took a deep breath. How sad he wouldn't live to see the end of this chaos. "He will be forced to pull back to Xia Pi, and then you can attack him in his castle."

"That's crazy! That place is fortified now!" Yuan exclaimed.

"I doubt he will stay in it long. I do not see him as a man of patience."

"Very well." Cao Cao looked down at the old man. "I wish, we had met earlier. It is a shame that sickness should take such a brilliant mind."

"My lord, reunite our lands. Then I will feel my contribution worthwhile. I will die knowing I helped." Guo Jia patted his lord's hand and wrapped his cloak around him. He stumbled inside of his house to lie down, perhaps for the last time.

* * *

"Ling!" Lu Bu hollered as he walked into the cottage serving as his headquarters.

Liao looked over at the unknowing girl and whispered. "Be strong."

"What?" She looked him over. "What is this about?"

"Can't say. But remember details." Liao shoved her towards the cottage

"Huh?" Ling slowly walked away from him as he laughed to himself. She opened the door and shut it. "Sir?"

"You fought well." Lu Bu complimented and sat down.

"Sure, and you had to tell me that in private?"

"No, we need to talk."

"About?"

"Life."

Ling sat down and sighed. "Well this is going to be a long one."

"Well," Lu Bu picked his words carefully. "I know you heard Chan and I…"

"Oh no." Ling stood up and waved her hands. "No No NO! We are NOT talking about this!"

"Sit down; you need to hear about things from a reliable source."

"What things? I've pretty much figured everything out by now father!"

"Look, when you fall in love and get married then you are going to have to deal with this."

"I'll deal with it. I'll be just fine. Can I leave?"

"Why? Does this make you uncomfortable?"

"YES!" Ling looked at him. "You're my father….I never need to hear certain words come out of your mouth….or sounds. Let's just forget about this okay?"

"No. Dong Zhuo trying to get his hands on you has made me realize I never made you sit through this. So stop bitching. First, no man can touch you unless he's married you first."

"Fine."

"Next, men are whores. There's no way in hell the man you marry has never been with another woman. If he's contaminated with some disease, we'll kill him and start over."

"Alright, diseases kill him."

"Don't let him pressure you into anything you don't want to do. I guess there's nothing wrong with doing things you actually want to do….yes there is. No oral or anal sex. Period."

"Oh God strike me dead now." Ling covered her ears.

"Stop that." He smacked her hands away. "Next, no multiple person things either."

Ling whimpered and looked to the door. Why was this happening? "Please stop."

"Foreplay…."

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH"

"Stop it." Lu Bu smacked her on the head.

"No! Imagine you're in my position! What if your father ever had this conversation with you?"

"Which one?"

"I don't count Dong Zhuo as anything but a gluttonous pervert."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. With boys it's different. You go to bed one night and there's a girl there, you figure shit out. Anyhow, you are getting this talk whether you like it or not."

"I don't"

"Protest noted. Now where was I?"

"Is this because you're trying to marry me off?" Ling looked longingly at the door. Maybe she could feint illness or stab herself. Either way it was better than….

"Stop changing the subject. Ah yes….the importance of foreplay."

* * *

"How are you doing this morning General?" Liao asked Ling as she stared into the cup of tea she was holding.

"You knew."

"Yup. So how was it? Must have been pretty horrible if you haven't tried to kill me yet." Liao sat down.

"Oh tons of interesting facts. Like the reason I am an only child is because my mother hates sex because it is 'juicy'. I never want to hear that word in reference to anything related to my parents….ever."

"Your father just wanted to be helpful."

"You would think from listening to my insults that I had a greater understanding of things than he believes."

"I tried to stand up for you, but he got it in his head that you needed sex ed."

"That was the most horrible thing I've ever experienced."

"Awww…poor Ling." Liao laughed as a dusty messenger galloped up.

"SIR!" The man fell out of the saddle. "Cao Cao is moving in to attack Xia Pi…."

"No…." Ling jumped up. "Son of a bitch…."

"Tell your father, I'll form up the men." Liao looked down at the messenger. "How many units?"

"He has Liu Bei and his men with him. Combined they total almost ten brigades."

"Dammit." Liao shook his head and ran off to rally the men. He has a sinking feeling in his gut that this wasn't going to turn out well.


	4. Battle of Xia Pi

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 4

**The Battle of Xia Pi**

* * *

"General!" Diao Chan ran up and stared up at Lu Bu with frightened eyes. Quietly she whispered, "What do we do?"

"You, are going to leave. I cannot have you here; you can't fight your way out if needed." Lu Bu reached down for her hand. "I….don't want to lose you."

"Fengxian, I won't leave! I will be with you or I do not want to live." Chan never felt panic like this before.

"Chan, honey, we will be together again. You just can't be here, right now. Not with a pending battle. You must leave before they are too close."

"But…" Chan began to cry as she felt his massive calloused hand wrap around hers. They couldn't be separated, not now….not now that she finally had him.

"No buts. You must be safe." Lu Bu looked behind him to make sure no one overheard. "Dear, if this does not go well I will send Ling to escort you to her grandfather's home. I'll need to tell her it is to keep you safe….when it will be to keep you both safe. I cannot image what Cao Cao would do to you two..." the mighty warrior looked away and couldn't continue. He had to make sure the girls were protected; he had already put them in too much danger.

"Why does she get to stay?" Chan whimpered.

"My love, Ling can fight her way out if need be."

Chan nodded. There was no use arguing any further, once the great general had passed along an order it was to be followed.

* * *

Lu Ling Qi watched her father and his lover talk amongst themselves, and then Chan hit her knees crying. Of course her father was off his horse in a second, comforting her and telling her everything would be alright. Of course it would be alright! Three of the best fighters in the empire were going to be defending the stronghold. There was no way they'd lose; Cao Cao couldn't have brought enough men to take down Lu Bu. This would be a day that went down in history and made Lu Bu famous.

Zhang Liao sighed as his experienced eyes scanned the fortress. Men were jumpy, horses exhausted and generals wary. Then he looked over to Lu Bu, who was trying to help Diao Chan into a carriage. Chan was hysterical and it was not helping matters any. Lu Bu tried to pry her hands off his arms, but he wasn't all that interested in watching her leave. Liao's eyes suddenly darted to Ling, who was quickly closing the distance between her and the distraught couple. What the hell was she…oh.

Diao Chan held her cheek from the surprise attack from Ling. The slap was uncalled for and neither she or Lu Bu had time to react before Ling shoved her into the carriage.

"Save your fucking drama! Our morale is bad enough without you acting like this is the final farewell." Ling slammed the door to the carriage.

"Ling…." Lu Bu's deep growl made the horses flicker their ears nervously.

"You know I'm right." Ling snapped back.

Lu Bu grabbed her arm and drug her close enough to make sure only she could hear. "If you raise your hand to her again I am going to take a switch to your ass, I don't care how old you are."

"Sorry.." Ling looked away; she still wasn't able to hold his stare for very long.

"Fengxian….she was right. I am not helping. Fight, win and I will be waiting for you." Chan waved and ducked into the carriage.

"You are lucky you are my daughter. If you were anyone else you would be dead." Lu Bu shoved her away from him and mounted Red Hare. "Men, ready yourselves for battle!"

Ling ground her teeth together as he rode off and turned to see Liao's comforting smile. She made her way over to the older general. "What?"

"You're crazy." Liao patted her head affectionately. "Just like your old man."

"We're in deep shit aren't we?"

"Yeah. Ten brigades." Liao smirked. "And a hell of a lot of good generals."

* * *

"Lord Cao Cao!" Dian Wei rode up. "A couple of officers would like to talk with you."

"So?" Cao kept his focus on the stone walls of Xia Pi and the archers on top of the gates.

"They are Lu Bu's officers. Li Jue and Guo Si."

"Really." Cao stroked his goatee. "Well, then I will grant them an audience."

"Mmmm." Wei galloped back to the sentry point where the two men waited.

"Prime Minister?" Liu Bei quietly hailed.

"Ah, Liu Bei? What can I help you with?" Cao smiled, he like the man. He was a good fighter and very devoted to the cause. Cao just wondered how long they could fight side by side. Liu Bei wanted to restore the Han, but the Han was dead. The only thing that could rise out of the chaos was a new empire….perhaps one governed by the man who had run the country for so long as prime minister.

"My brothers and I were wondering where you would like us positioned."

"I believe on the southern gate. That is where your men are coming from is it not?"

"Yes, but we will move to accommodate your battle plans if needed." Bei answered, he was honored to be asked to help in this venture. Lu Bu needed to be reined in, he was a maniac on the warpath.

"No your men have had a hard march to get here so quickly." Cao slid off his horse and stroked the animal's neck. "I have not thanked you enough for your participation in this battle."

"We are honored to help."

"Ah…perhaps you would like to stay here while I greet these two defectors, I am interested in your take on the matter."

"Defectors?" Liu Bei asked and looked at the men Dian Wei escorted up the hill. "Figures. That is what you get for being an uncaring leader. You cannot ask a man to die for you if he knows you do not care about his life."

"True." Cao smiled at both Guo Si and Li Jue bowed before him. "Speak."

"My lord, we would like to assist you in brining down the traitor Lu Bu." Si stared at the two men; hopefully they would not be executed for this.

Jue added, "Lu Bu murdered our lord, Dong Zhuo, and commands this stolen army like a heartless brigand. We cannot serve such a man."

"Tell me, what generals does he have?" Cao asked.

"Well us, Cao Xing, Chen Gong, Lu Bu, Zhang Liao and Lu Ling Qi." Jue answered.

"Lu Ling Qi?" Cao looked away remembering the name from what seemed like ages ago. He had so often visited Luo Yang, to meet with the emperor, and quite a few times he had to deal with Lu Bu. Dong Zhuo always made sure his 'son' was visible. But there was that little girl that always was at her father's side at formal events…" His daughter? He asks his daughter to fight?"

"My lord, she has grown up since you last were in the capital." Si replied.

"What of Diao Chan?" Bei asked. "Has he sent her away to safety?"

"Yes, actually. This morning. He sent her via carriage to the west."

"My lord, I suggest we send a rider to capture her…she may be of use in negotiations." Bei looked to Cao who nodded.

"I agree. Dian Wei, please see to that in person."

"Yes sir." Wei grinned from ear to ear and walked away.

"Then what are you two suggesting that your part in this be?" Cao asked.

"We will open the south gate so that you may swarm into the castle and attack. Lu Bu has accepted Chen Gong's strategy already. He will keep all the gates closed and charge out from the north gate to attack your headquarters. Zhang Liao will be at the western gate, Cao Xing at the east. Ling Qi will accompany her father, as always, and Chen Gong will defend the northern gate. If we open the south gate, then your men may attack the castle from within. You can easily take Zhang Liao by surprise and Cao Xing will not be difficult to subdue. Then Si and I will call Lu Bu back into the castle, and you can ambush him." Li Jue answered.

"How can you be so certain he will come back?"

"If the battle goes sour, he will send his daughter away. We just need to tell him she returned against orders and is pinned down inside the castle by an ambush party." Si answered.

"This is very well thought out." Bei complimented. "You really hate him a lot…don't you?"

"His is a horrible ruler. We cannot allow his military might to win him a seat of power." Jue answered.

"Very well." Cao nodded. "You may go ahead with your plan. Meet up with Liu Bei after you open the southern gate and coordinate your ambush with him."

"It is sad that a man so skilled can be so very bad with people." Liu Bei frowned "Ambition ruins so man good men."

* * *

Ling galloped up to the bridge next to her father and swung her sword to decapitate the first man that challenged them. She guided Firestorm off to the left around the castle wall as Lu Bu broke to the right and the bridge. She smiled to herself as she heard the familiar voice holler, "Who else seeks death?" Once she rounded the corner her horse collided with a dozen archers who folded underneath his steel clad hooves and she looked for her next victim. So many blue soldiers….but where were the generals?

* * *

Xiahou Dun looked over at his younger brother and sighed. "This is going to take all damned day."

"Where are those defectors anyway? I thought they'd let Liu Bei in by now." Yuan looked over at the green uniforms of Liu Bei's small army across the field. They hadn't budged.

"Hey, the gate's opening." Dun smiled and pointed at the Eastern gate "Looks like we get to fight after all."

"Well, brother, what do you say? Shall we charge them?"

"Lets." Dun laughed as his eager brother spurred his horse towards the gate. He was about to dig his heels into his mount's flanks but as he turned his head he saw a speck of something coming at his head. Before he could realize what it was he was flying off the back of his horse and into a crowd of his men. After the impact of hitting the ground wore off he felt a tremendous pain in his left eye. What the hell….

"Sir…." Xiahou Mao, Dun's adopted son, rushed to his father's side. "Dear god….someone get a doctor!"

Dun tried to blink, but only got a jolt of pain rushing over him because of it. Slowly he allowed his right eye to focus on the wooden shaft and brilliantly colored fletchings. With a grit of his teeth he grasped the arrow and pulled. "ARRRRRRGGGGGG!"

"Father!" Mao watched in horror as the arrow and eyeball detached themselves from Dun's head. Blood immediately began to pour out of the empty socket and he let his gaze fall upon the small round object on the projectile. He couldn't pry his eyes off the globe, especially when it started to move towards Dun's mouth.

"Essence of my parents I cannot discard it." Dun sunk his teeth into his former eye and realized immediately how difficult it was to grab a hold of a slippery filmy eyeball. Frustrated enough and in terrible pain he only bit down harder and the lens shot out of the eye and hit the roof of his mouth. With a vicious tug he ripped the remaining portion off the broad head and squished the nasty runny Vitreous Humor into his mouth. The disgusting gel sat on his tongue momentarily, and almost triggered his gag reflex; however Dun quickly swallowed the remains of his left eye. He heard the gasps and stunned silence around him, then with blood running down the left side of his face he stood and drew his scimitar. With a spine-tingling scream he ran at the man responsible for his loss.

Cao Xing was still holding his bow in his hand when charged him. He could not believe it despite being a seasoned warrior. How could that man get up after loosing an eye and attack him? Did he just eat his eyeball? Before he could do anything a scimitar smashed his skull open and his body hit the ground with a thud.

Brain matter splattered across Dun's already bloody tunic and the fierce warrior looked down at the man. Blood from his own wound began to drip on the dead general's corpse. "Asshole."

"Uh, father?" Mao offered a tattered handkerchief.

"Thanks." He wrapped it around his head and then turned to his men. "What the fuck are you all looking at? FIGHT!"

* * *

Zhang Liao galloped towards the river and the steps that led to the other side of the fortress. The southern gate had fallen and the enemy forces had quickly swamped his position, soon after that western gate fell. He hoped he could get across the river to alert Chen Gong and get ready for a retreat. He jolted forward in the saddle as his horse shied away from the stairs. The river was….running high. Someone must have opened the floodgates. He turned around, there was no way he could ford the river with it running so high, he and his steed would be swept away and be smashed into the grate at the southern end of the castle. He looked up and raised his spear, "I Zhang Liao, shall be your opponent!"

"Why throw away your life so quickly?" Guan Yu asked.

"You are surrounded!" Zhang Fei pointed his spear at him.

"Do not be foolish! I myself will vouch for you to Lord Cao Cao. Do not die for such a unworthy cause! " Guan Yu said.

"Guan Yu is right." Xu Huang rode up, axe in hand. "An officer of your quality deserves a second chance. Please, surrender and we will ask Cao Cao to spare you."

"Lu Fengxian is my closest friend….I cannot forsake him."

"Your generals Guo Si and Li Jue have already betrayed him. The battle is over." Guan Yu said solemnly.

"You underestimate the strength of the Lu family." Liao glanced across the river to see Chen Gong with his back against the wall and Guo Si holding a sword to his throat.

* * *

Ling looked at the hordes of enemy soldiers circling them. She was currently pressed up against her father's back, sword raised in preparation for a musou. All of their bodyguards and men were dead, but Li Jue was coming with reinforcements from the north gate. Ling took a deep breath and waited for her father's words, a signal to begin the musou. "Daddy?"

"Ling…I want you to go, now."

"Right."

"Ling Qi, I am giving you an order." Lu Bu felt his palms begin to sweat as he gripped the Lunar Spear. The battle was lost….if he could only get her out of here he would continue to fight. Hopefully he could get back to his men, and then they would retreat through the southern gate. He had to know she was safe first…..he just had to. Now he was regretting everything. It was his fault she was like this…he only realized too late that she modeled herself after her hero…him. Sure he had given her everything and made sure she wasn't exposed to the evils of the world, but all of that protection left her completely unprepared for a life away from him. A mistake he intended to correct once they got out of this mess.

"And I'm being insubordinate."

"I'm asking you then, as your father, please go. You must protect Chan." _Respect for authority is going to be the number one issue on my agenda_.

Ling shook her head. "You can't actually think I'm going to believe that?"

"LING!" He growled. "You will leave, now. I am sick of this shit from you. I need you to protect Diao Chan while I reform the men and retreat. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." She mumbled.

"Just keep her safe, okay?"

"Yes."

"And you too. I…" Lu Bu cleared his throat. "I'm proud of you daughter. You fought well today. We just need to regroup and fight another day."

"They are too strong; you'll never break through their lines."

"I will. I just can't do it if I'm worried about you."

Ling sliced a man's arm off. "You need me here then."

"No, you must go. I cannot fight as well if your safety is on the back of my mind. Leave, I will be along soon. Take Chan to your grandfather's house and wait for me. Be safe."

Before Ling could reply he screamed 'You WORTHLESS SCUM' and she musoued with him. After the double attack was completed he ran over to Li Jue and they began fighting for the defense of the northern gate. She whistled and Firestorm ran over, trampling more enemy men as he came. Without looking she put her foot in the stirrup and swung onto his back. Storm reared and struck out at a few pike men that ran up as his master watched her father attack the men around him. She got one last angry look from him and then turned to the west. He was so easily distracted by his women, maybe she did need to leave and protect Chan. He worried so much for her…it would be one less thing on his mind. Besides, who was going to be able to get past the mighty Lu Bu?


	5. Lu Bu's Demise

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 5

**Lu Bu's Demise**

* * *

Firestorm, the four year old son of Red Hare, galloped effortlessly down the well traveled road to the west. His blood red coat gleamed in the light of the setting sun and his 25 foot stride easily covered a mile in little over a minute and a half. It was a good day for him, he had finally been able to use that extensive training in battle and he was damned thrilled to finally be given the freedom to run uninhibited. His master, his absolute favorite person in the world, sat proudly on his back enjoying his blazing speed and smooth gait. A few more years and it was quite possible he'd be able to surpass the old man….

Lu Ling Qi sat calmly in the saddle, not betraying the rush of emotion that she was feeling. She needed to be back at Xia Pi with her father, not out on this desolate road hunting down his favorite whore. If she were to return there would be hell to pay. She'd more than likely get stripped of her newly acquired rank and precious command, in addition to the most horrible punishment of a whoopin' from her father. Even at the ripe old age of sixteen she still feared a spanking from the mighty Lu Bu. As harsh as he could be she had to admit that she always deserved it. Besides she would have never even paused to listen to a gentle reprimand, would she?

The sun was beginning to set and an eerie red sky began to loom on the horizon. The darkness began to grow behind her and as she looked back over her shoulder she couldn't help but get a chill. The combination of the two was spooky; as if the heavens knew something devastating was going on to the east. She turned back to the west and saw what looked like Chan's carriage on the side of the road. She played with the bit a little to get Storm's attention and then reined him in. The headstrong stud colt protested a little but gave in to the firm hold on his mouth and slowed to a canter then a fast trot.

Ling allowed her mount to trot around the carriage before she brought him down to a walk. The back axle was shattered and the carriage itself was chewed up. She looked around….there wasn't any sign of life anywhere. Applying a bit of pressure with her right leg to Storm's side she coaxed him to sidestep closer to the vehicle. His head went up and he snorted at the door. With her left hand she ran her fingers into the gashes on the side of the transport; it looked as if someone with a very large axe had attacked it. As her steed moved forward she swung the door open and saw what had peaked his interest. The driver and the guardsmen were in mutilated pieces inside. A pile of detached limbs sat on the floor and their two heads rested upon the heap, staring agape at the young girl. Without the slightest sigh of distress she closed the door and began to think. If someone had attacked the carriage to capture Diao Chan, then they knew she was going to be traveling on this road. That had to mean that someone at Xia Pi had given that information to the enemy. Ling clenched her fist and felt the warm tears begin to well in her eyes….someone had betrayed them. She had abandoned her father to their treachery.

Storm jumped, startled by the harsh kick in the ribs. Following the path of the reins that guided his head around to the east he pranced around until he heard a panicked voice say, "Run Storm, give me everything you have…." What had upset his master so much? Whoever it was would pay, that was for certain. He pinned his velvet ears back and lurched forward, back to Xia Pi.

* * *

"MY LORD!" Guo Si raced forward and came to an abrupt halt when Lu Bu turned on him.

"WHAT?"

"Lu Ling Qi….she is trapped in the castle by an ambush party!"

"But I sent her away!" Lu Bu's face suddenly softened into a more distraught look.

"She returned….against your orders." Si answered.

"DAMMIT!" Lu Bu jumped on to Red Hare, "Li Jue, hold the gate. I will return."

"Of course my lord." Jue watched Lu Bu race back into the castle and then smiled at Guo Si.

"Only a fool lets his women decide his course of action." Si shook his head.

"Easy friend, it shall soon come to an end."

* * *

Zhang Liao stood shackled next to Zhang Fei on the top of the eastern wall of Xia Pi. He had tried to break out past the three enemy generals, but it was in vain. He was no match for the shear power and force of a combined attack from Guan Yu, Zhang Fei and Xu Huang. After his capture they had tried to convince him that he needed to appeal to Cao Cao, but he refused to discuss anything with the man when he had arrived. The prime minister was quiet and thoughtful when he had inspected the prisoner and said nothing to him. Then they all came up to the wall to watch the battle wane. He only hoped Guo Si and Li Jue would die horribly for their betrayal. Then Cao Cao finally spoke.

"Any word on Dun?"

"Sir…he's still fighting." Cao Pi, his second eldest son, replied.

"My Lord!" a young messenger ran up. "Lu Bu is heading back into the castle! General Liu has readied the ambush."

Cao nodded then finally turned to Zhang Liao. "Guan Yu and Xu Huang have spoken up for you. Apparently you have made an incredible impact on them and they wish for your life to be spared."

"So I gather." Liao watched the familiar red horse dart down the congested ally and towards the southern section of the castle. He could only watch as his best friend rode to his doom. He may not have been the best ruler, or a sympathetic commander but he didn't deserve this. At least Ling was safe…..

"He will be captured."

"That is yet to be seen." Liao wished there was some way he could tell him….but even if he yelled a warning Lu Bu would never hear it over the sounds of battle.

"Then once the inevitable happens we will talk." Cao strode away from the man. Huang and Yu were both correct; he was a very impressive individual. If he could sit here, amidst the chaos and hell of the losing battle, and still retain his devotion to his commander he was an officer worth recruiting. Were all of Lu Bu's devoted subjects this stubborn?"

* * *

Lu Bu rode around the corner of the blacksmith shop and towards the market where Ling allegedly was. Guo Si was behind him not too far, but he lost track of the man when he turned into the open areas filled with produce tents, crates and wheelbarrows. The market had become a mess of debris from the fighting that had obviously taken place here. Where the hell was she? Hare tried to pick through everything, but he was just too damned big and Lu Bu was forced to dismount. "Ling!"

"She's not here." A calm unfamiliar voice came out of the darkness

Lu Bu turned around frantically searching the shadows. "What have you done with her?"

"It is what you have done that had led you to this." Guo Si held a torch in his had. "Your army is no more, oh mighty Lu Bu."

"You son of a bitch!" He turned to strike at the traitor but Guo Si had already set fire to the pitch soaked crates that had halted Red Hare's advance. The startled stallion reared and neighed, then backed out of the marketplace to safety. Lu Bu had never felt so completely alone in his life. Then a familiar scream broke the deafening silence that had overcome the cacophony of a mere minute ago. "Chan?"

"NO!" Chan screamed and clawed at Dian Wei's arm as he drug her out of the alley. "Save yourself Fengxian! Let me die!"

"Chan…." Lu Bu took a step forward at the same time Liu Bei and his archers stepped out of the shadows.

"General, the battle is lost. Surrender." Bei watched Chan cry and wail as Dian Wei harshly grabbed her and put his axe to her neck. "For the sake of your loved one."

"And leave her to you?" he shifted his gaze to Dian Wei, "Or that swine?"

"Come now, General." Cao Cao calmly rode his horse into the square that had been a bustling merchant haven the previous week. "I am not an unreasonable man. If you agree to serve me then I will give her back…as a token of my good will."

Liu Bei looked up surprised. "Lord Cao! Do you honestly expect him to remain loyal to you? Do you want to end up like Dong Zhuo or Ding Yuan?"

"I would never serve him anyhow." Lu Bu held the Lunar Spear aloft. "Who else seeks death?"

"Fine. Then surrender and find your own death." Cao spat in disgust. "Fight on and condemn your woman to being used by every man in this stronghold like the cheap whore she is."

Liu Bei looked away. The prime minister could be so heartless when he was mad; perhaps he was not the leader the country needed. They needed someone who cared about the people, who treated even the enemy honorably…..

* * *

Liao let a tear fall as he saw Lu Bu surrounded by Liu Bei's archers. Cao Cao must have promised him something because he slowly tossed his famed Lunar Spear aside and allowed the soldiers around him to bind his hands behind his back. He looked to Zhang Fei who was also watching the historical event, "Well?"

Fei looked over at the defiant man and shrugged. "I guess we go to the main palace now, and then your fates will be decided."

"I wish to die beside my comrade…as you would with your brothers."

"You should think that over. My brother is worth my life." Fei tugged on the ropes that held Liao and lead him down the stairs.

* * *

"We finally have you." Cao Cao sighed. "And how many men have died so that you can be here before us today?"

Lu Bu stared up at him. "Save your whining."

"You should have been better to your men; maybe they wouldn't have been so quick to betray you." Cao Cao looked over to Liu Bei whose face was wracked with mixed emotions. So he did not have the stomach to deal with the consequences of his proposal. The man would have to overcome his compassion if he was to be a leader.

"Or maybe they wish to die like dogs, with you, instead of like men with me." Lu Bu didn't budge; he knew his end was near.

"How pathetic that you, the mighty Lu Bu, could not muster one soul to fight by your side till death."

"That's where you're wrong." A smooth cold voice came out of the darkness and everyone turned to see an armor-clad warrior stride into the room.

"Ling, no!" Lu Bu tried to get up, but the guards restrained him. At least he was going to die knowing she was safe…..damnit.

Liao looked up, astonished. How did she get in here? How did she get back? He looked to the ground and shifted his aching hands a bit to stop the rope from cutting into his wrist and inhibiting circulation. What a sad end to Lu Bu's reign. Two fierce warriors bound on their knees and a teenage girl defending them.

"Lu Ling Qi? Why last time I saw you, you were a child." Cao Cao looked her over. "So this is it? You are defended by a woman?"

Ling tossed her helmet at the prime minister. "I'm not just any woman. I am the daughter of the greatest warrior that has ever lived and any man who faces me will die." She raised her sword and inched closer to her captive father and his faithful friend.

"Would someone please disarm this distraught girl?" Cao tossed at glance at Xu Huang and Liu Bei.

"You cannot be here." Liu Bei drew his sword. It was bad enough Diao Chan had to watch her lover die from the corner of the room, but his child?

Xu Huang raised his weapon as well, "Liu Bei is right, what is about to happen is not for your eyes."

"Ling, leave now! Damnit! Save yourself!" Lu Bu looked to Cao Cao. "Do to me what you will, but leave her out of this!"

Xu Huang and Xu Zhu approached from the other side, and she attacked Xu Huang first. The man raised his axe in defense, not wanting to attack the girl that was trying to protect her father. Trying not to really fight her he was easily pushed back by her ferocious attack and she nailed him in the side of the head with the shaft of her weapon. She looked to Xu Zhu. "You next."

"I'm better than I look!." He raised his mace in defense, she was quick and he wasn't prepared for her either.

"If you promise not to harm her, then I will order her to put her weapon down." Lu Bu looked back to Cao Cao.

Cao watched as she easily knocked away Xu Zhu and broke his nose with a spinning kick.. None of the men were trying to harm her and it was proving to be their downfall. Liu Bei looked to him, and he knew the man didn't want to fight the girl either. They sympathized with her and they didn't want to do her any harm. Guan Yu was ready to try and disarm her, but he was pushed out of the way by another, Xiahou Dun.

"I won't be so kind."

"Good." She began to fight with Dun and they exchanged harsh blows. "I'll relieve you of more than your eye."

"Such confident words. You mustn't have had to fight a real man yet."

"Real man?" Ling scoffed. "When I'm done with you I'll replace that eye with one of your shriveled balls. If it's large enough to fit…"

"Cao Cao damnit!" Lu Bu looked to his daughter who was in a deadlock with the man who wanted nothing more than revenge for the eye he had lost.

"Fine. Order her off." Cao watched Dun take a hit on left arm, then another in the face from the hilt of her sword. He was not faring well to her hits on his blind side. Blood poured out of his eye socket and soaked the tattered cloth he had wrapped around his head.

"Ling! Lay down your weapon! Immediately! That is an order!" Lu Bu snapped and the room echoed his thunderous voice.

Ling backed off momentarily and shook her head. "No! They will kill you!"

"They will kill me anyway. You cannot take the entire Han army by yourself! I couldn't, how can you?"

"Then I will die protecting you!" She bounced back dodging a strike from Dun's scimitar and cracked him in the jaw with her foot.

"Surrender now! It is over!" Lu Bu hollered and watched her lower her weapon. Dun knocked the sword from her hand and sheathed his weapon.

Cao Cao looked her in the eye as Dun restrained her with his arm around her neck. "She is yours then Dun, payment for the eye Lu Bu stole from you."

"What?" Lu Bu looked up at the man with rage filled eyes. "That wasn't what we…"

Cao raised the Wrath of Heaven and let the blade lop off the man's head. "Liu Bei you can have Diao Chan."

Ling watched her father's head roll across the floor and felt the strong forearm around her throat tighten a bit. "No…."

Liao stared at the head as it hit a man's foot and he kicked it. How could he fail his friend….death was too good for him.

"Zhang Liao." Cao pointed his sword at the next man's throat as Diao Chan screamed and lunged for her cherished Fengxian's body. "I will ask you once more, will you join me or him?"

Liao closed his eyes. He knew Lu Bu was not the leader that would reunite the land, he had always known that. This man before him exhibited all the signs of being able to end the chaos. Besides, he could still help his friend by watching over Ling. Ling who had not reacted at all to her father's death, a Lu trait. She would grieve by seeking revenge, and maybe he could prevent that and keep her alive. "At your service my lord."

"Good. I see you are the sensible man my officers have told me you were." Cao sheathed his sword and turned to a nameless bodyguard "Clean up this mess." Cao stepped over the blood and stormed out.

Ling watched as two men picked up her father's headless body and drag it outside, laughing. "You will not desecrate his body!" She screamed and watched Diao Chan fall to her knees crying. In vain Ling fought Dun's hold, but he only held on tighter.

"You have no control over this anymore." Dun whispered.

"Go to hell." She fought him as if her life depended on it.

Dun watched as a guard picked up Lu Bu's head and carried it away. He pulled the young girl away from the grizzly scene and to the first lockable room he could find. "Dian Wei, guard this room."

"Sir." Wei stared back at the girl. If she only knew how highly Xiahou Dun thought of women. He grinned and slammed the door. She'd get exactly what she deserved.

Dun turned down the hall and disappeared into the night to take care of his wound. He just wasn't in the mood to deal with that shit right now. He had to see exactly how bad his eye really was….alone.


	6. A New Life

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 6

**A New Life**

* * *

"Well Dun, did you enjoy your prize?" Xiahou Yuan asked the next morning.

"I didn't touch her." He fiddled with his breakfast.

"Come on, that's about the only thing that will make your eye feel better!" Yuan rubbed his brother's shoulder.

"How _is_ your eye, cousin?" Cao asked gently knowing Dun would never say anything other than 'fine'.

"Fine."

"You should have someone look at it." Cao offered.

"No." Dun drank some wine.

"So what are you going to do with her? Zhang Fei had a fine time with Diao Chan last night." Yuan smiled.

"I think I'm going to marry her." Dun said it quietly.

Cao spit out his wine and put his glass back down on the table. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I would like to marry her." Dun repeated slowly and condescendingly. He couldn't stop thinking about how well she had fought; something that always gained his respect. To find a woman he respected had once been unthinkable, but suddenly his prize had a hell of a lot more value. "Besides she's about the only woman I've ever been able to tolerate."

Yuan looked at his brother. Dun had never had any respect for women and found them annoying. He would enjoy them then leave as soon as possible. They were weak and needy and that offended him. But where had this sudden desire to get married come from? He had adopted a young man out of his own ranks, Xiahou Mao, so he obviously was not interested in her for a family. "Why?"

"She's got potential. I don't see a need to eliminate everything that once belonged to Lu Bu. Salvage something."

Cao watched a servant sop up the spilled wine. "But marriage is a very extreme measure…."

Yuan added, "And she's the daughter of an executed traitor. She has little value other than a concubine."

"She'll do." Dun got up to leave. "You can tell her General Zhang, if you don't mind."

"As you wish." Liao watched the man leave. He had been sitting quietly down the table from the men, picking at his meal and minding his own business. He didn't have much of an appetite. Partially because of the prior days events and mostly because of Ling. He couldn't stop thinking about what the man could be putting her through, especially when he heard how poorly Zhang Fei had treated Chan after he got drunk. Neither one of the girls deserved that kind of treatment, not because they had loved a man that everyone else saw as a demon. Now he just needed to convince her that it was a good idea. Talk about lost causes.

"Well, looks like we'll have a party tonight then." Cao said thoughtfully. What had gotten into him?

"Maybe someone gave him some opium for the eye." Yuan looked over to Cao.

"I certainly hope so. I'd hate to think that arrow did more damage than we initially thought."

"Wow, I never thought I'd have a sister-in-law." Yuan chuckled. "Never in a million years…"

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Cao asked to no one in particular.

* * *

Zhang Liao cautiously entered the room, knowing Ling's potential for violence. She instead was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling. "Hey kid."

"Hi Liao."

"How are you?" He asked knowing what a stupid question it was.

"Fine." She sat up and stared at him. "I smell burning flesh; I guess that means they set my father's body ablaze."

Liao gulped and nodded. She had her father's ability to react to things emotionlessly. He had woken up in his room in the morning to go out and investigate. After seeing the gruesome sight he went to the stable to weep for his friend. Was he ever going to forgive himself for not preventing this? Could he have done anything? "I tried to save….anything for you. I couldn't."

"The Lunar spear?"

"Sent to Yuan Shao."

"Red Hare?"

"Given to Guan Yu."

"Firestorm?"

"Cao Cao."

"Diao Chan to Liu Bei and me to Xiahou Dun. His property is dispersed." She got up and walked over to him. "Are they treating you well?"

"Yes..I" He was cut off by a swift punch to the chin.

She stared at him as he recovered from the punch to his chin. "That's for abandoning him."

Liao nodded, he figured she would do something like that. He couldn't explain himself now, she was too angry. He looked down at her, still tall and proud with her father's angry eyes. "How are you doing?"

"Fine."

"I'm sorry…."

"He's gone. There is nothing we can do to bring him back, no use lingering on it." She looked back at her armor and sighed. _No time to think on that…not now._

"I brought a message, from Xiahou Dun."

"Oh?" She turned back to Liao. "Why doesn't he have the balls to tell me himself?"

"He wants to marry you."

"What?" Ling examined Liao's face, wondering if it was a joke.

"Tonight. I know what you're thinking and trust me Ling, this is not something you want to oppose!"

Ling strolled to her armor that she placed on the chair last night. She ran her hand over it. No wonder he didn't come to claim his property last night….he wanted her for something else. Why would he want to do that? It was a stroke of luck for her; she knew she wasn't worth very much to anyone anymore. "Why?"

"I guess you impressed him. He just sent me to tell you. Ling…..please don't do anything stupid."

She turned back to him and shrugged. "I have nothing to lose, but I also have nothing to gain."

"Your father…he'd want you to do this. This is the best option."

"Mmm." She looked over at the man and said, "Fine, tell him I'm honored to be his wife. And ask if he intends to send you to take care of his business tonight as well."

Liao closed his eyes. She was her father's daughter, no question about it.

* * *

Dun cracked a smile as Liao relayed her comment to him.

Cao leaned in to look at his cousin, "This amuses you?" Of course it did, if it were Dun in the position he would have said the exact same thing. Was that it?

"Yeah. Perhaps you can help me find suitable attire for her."

"Sure." Cao sat back in his chair. "I'll get you the best."

"Thanks."

"What's up with you?" Yuan asked, unable to hold his question any longer.

"Nothing." Dun snorted.

"Nothing?" Yuan shook his head. "That's the understatement of the century."

Dun stood up ready to leave. "Just do whatever is necessary to make this official, no more. Make sure she doesn't show up looking like shit like she did last time."

Liao nodded and watched him leave. God he hoped he could get her to behave. But how long would it be before she snapped? She watched her darling father die before her eyes, no one was that well adjusted. Then there was the fact that she was marrying an enemy officer….this had disaster written all over it.

* * *

Ling dressed herself in the regal blue silk dress the servants delivered. She carefully did her hair so that she looked her best. There was a knock at the door. "Why bother to knock? I can't let you in." She put her sapphire earrings in, a present from her new lord Cao Cao.

"Ready?" Liao asked and smiled. "You look incredible."

"I'd rather go in there in full battle armor." She smirked and handed him the matching sapphire necklace to put around her neck.

"I know, with the Lunar Spear and Firestorm." He clasped the chain and squeezed her shoulder.

"Yeah, but that's what I get for not insisting that I plan the wedding." She took his arm "Nice dress, huh? Straight off the concubines back."

"Yeah….well Cao Cao was kind of hard pressed to find a dress."

"Lucky for me his lust rival's Dong Zhuo's." Ling brushed some lint off the dress.

"Ling, promise me you won't go out looking for revenge."

"Why don't you just stab me right here and get it over with?"

"You have to understand that a war is about to break out and we need a strong leader to keep China together. If we are divided and ravished by war, this country will be destroyed."

"And I suppose Cao Cao is that leader?" She rolled her eyes.

"Yes."

"I thought you felt that my father was the leader we needed."

"Let him go, or you'll end up like him. Blinded by the desire to take everything for himself. There is more to being a ruler than you think."

"I didn't hear you complaining before." She snapped and pushed away from him. She closed her eyes momentarily to let the memories of yesterday pass; this was no time to think about that.

"Ling.."

"Problems?" Cao Cao entered the room and looked at the stand off. "We're waiting."

"You should have showed up a few minutes earlier, Liao was just begging to kiss your ass."

Cao watched Zhang Liao shake his head. Lu Ling Qi was much more than he could handle, however she was probably exactly what Dun needed. He looked the girl over, she was stunning. It was more her figure than her face, but any man would be happy with that trade off. Maybe he was too hasty giving her away to Dun. "Shall we?" he offered her his arm.

"Of course my lord." She took Cao's arm and let him lead her out of the room.

"You look amazing." He smiled and stared at her chest. _God, she's going to poke Dun's other eye out with those…_

"Well I'd hate to disappoint my new owner."

"My cousin has for some reason taken a liking to you."

"Well my luck has been running extremely high these past few days."

"Don't make the mistake of thinking he won't kill you if you piss him off."

"Save your threats for someone who gives a shit."

* * *

Dun fidgeted with his greaves and wondered why this was all talking so long. Official or not, this was ridiculous. "What?" he asked his brother who was staring at him. They were the only two in this small room awaiting the arrival of their lord and the bride.

"What are you doing? Have you even talked to this girl?"

"I told you I thought she fought well."

"That really doesn't clarify anything." Yuan nudged him, "Is this about the eye?"

"No."

"Man, I heard about people having a near death experience and suddenly coming to the realization that their life sucks, but marring the first girl you find is kind of odd."

"Miaocai, this has nothing to do with my eye." Dun played with the cloth that covered his wound as he spoke. "I spent all night thinking this over. There isn't a woman in this world I have an ounce of respect for save her. I can either have my fun with her for a few nights or I can have her fight with us for the rest of her life. Besides, just because I hate women doesn't mean I want to die alone."

"It kind of slams the door on a lot of options though. But if you feel this strongly about it….I'm happy for you. Suppose I couldn't really see you with a girl that didn't have some fight in her anyhow."

"Thanks."

"Marrying Lu Bu's daughter….you crazy son of a bitch." Yuan shook his head still not believing his brother.

"Don't get too used to it." Dun looked over to the door hearing voices. "Might have to snap her neck by the time the night's through."

"Now that's the brother I know." Yuan laughed and followed Dun's surprised look to the doorway where their cousin stood with Lu Ling Qi on his arm. "Damn. Did you know she looked like that?"

"No."

"Whoa, good catch Dun."

Cao Cao released the girl once he reached Dun's side. "So you want the quickest ceremony I can think of, right?"

"Fuck yeah." Dun crossed his arms waiting.

"What are you looking at me for?" Ling snapped. "I don't want to be here either. Let's get this bullshit over with."

Yuan muffled his laugh and sat down. "I can get used to this."

"Fine." Cao grabbed her hand in his right hand and Dun's in his left, then slapped them both together. "Xiahou Dun. Lu Ling Qi. As Prime Minister of the late Han Empire, I pronounce you husband and wife."

"That worked." Dun nodded.

"That's really an official ceremony?" Yuan asked skeptically.

"Here, sign these papers." Cao slammed the document on the table and signed his own name on the bottom. "Dun, you here. Qi, here. Yuan here. There you go an official piece of paper commending the event. Now do you want me to announce it?"

"Go ahead; we're going to the bedroom." Dun pointed to the door. "Go on."

"I'm surprised we didn't just do this in the bedroom. Fucking heathen." Ling stormed out, more irritated with Cao Cao calling her by her given name than anything else. If her father was alive he would have ripped them all to shreds….but he wasn't. And she was now Xiahou Dun's wife heading down the corridor with him behind her like a shepard. "You never did tell me why you did this."

"Nope. I didn't."

"Here, let me get the door for you _husband_."

* * *

Ling used the partition to slip out of her dress and into the trampy nightgown that had appeared in her absence. What a fantastic day this was turning out to be. Quickly the image of her father's head rolling across the floor flashed before her but she blinked it away. He was gone, and she had to make the best of things. This man, Xiahou Dun, was doing something completely irrational and apparently uncharacteristic. The lingering question was why? What would he have to gain from marrying her? She didn't need another person to tell her that she was worth nothing. The puzzling thing was that he already had her, she was his gift, so what was with the marriage shit? Could she be this man's wife? It was worth a try, there were very few options at the moment. She stepped out from behind the privacy screen and watched him look at his face in the mirror. "Eye giving you problems?"

"No."

"Well it's oozing, so I believe your lying to me." She walked over to his side. "Let me see."

"No."

She brought her right hand up and smacked him on the back side of his head, on his blind side. He pulled back surprised and she pulled the cloth off. "Yeah that's healthy all right."

"You little bitch."

"Sit down and let me take care of it."

"I don't need your help."

"You're as bad as my father, sit down." She pushed him into the bed and jumped on his chest. "Lay still."

"Why should I trust you?" he asked as he grabbed her wrist.

"Because I'm stuck with you. If you end up dead I'm going to end up in the same predicament I was in yesterday. Besides, I'm letting you touch me tonight. This is the least you can do." She freed her hand and gently took his face in her hands. _Ewww…this is pretty nasty. Wonder what it tasted like.._

"Well?" He looked at her and finally figured out why she didn't irritate him as much. She was a soldier in every aspect of her being. She had a filthy mouth, worse than Mao's; she was cocky and eager to fight. However there was the nice part of it all being wrapped up in a very beautiful little feminine body.

"Are you going to let me treat this, or are you going to continue to be an asshole?"

"Why should you care?" Dun narrowed his eye at her.

"Because I'm your wife and that actually means something to me. I'm going to protect you whether you like it or not." She looked around for something to clean away the blood. She got up and pulled a cloth off the nightstand and grabbed a bowl of water. _I have to keep you alive to stay alive myself. How did this all go so damned wrong? We were supposed to win, we were unbeatable…no not now. Get through this with him. A welcome distraction…that's all this is. Easy enough….right?_

Dun sat up and watched her. For once in his life he had something incredible to look at and he only had one eye to do it with. She returned to him and dabbed away the ooze and blood. "You might as well ask me." He watched her intently.

"Fine. Why?" she wrapped a fresh cloth around his eye, knowing he'd prefer to keep it hidden.

"I respect you as a warrior." He looked at her. "I've never respected a woman before."

"You fight like a woman." She smirked. "You need to practice. It's not coming back."

He pushed her off of him and sat up angry. She was right; he didn't know how to adjust to not having his complete sight. "I'm not going to let you insult me." These past two days were the worst in his life, all because of the darkness that enveloped his left side. Then there was the throbbing pain that accompanied it.

"Insult you? I'm telling you the truth. You're brave to continue fighting without it, but stupid if you don't relearn how to fight. Unless you're satisfied with keeping me on your left side for your entire life." She smiled and laughed. "I'll protect you."

"And who's going to protect you now?" He asked and pounced on her angrily. He pinned her to the soft bed.

She looked at him and took a deep breath. "Your sense of dignity."

"I have no dignity, I've murdered men before."

"So? You obviously want a life with me and you're not going to get it if you rip me open on our wedding night. Who wins then?"

"What do you like to be called?" He asked letting her free.

"Ling."

He quickly lowered his lips to hers and kissed her. Quickly his passion took over and he began to let his hands wander, he felt her gasp when his hand ran over her thigh and then between her legs. "So the mighty daughter of Lu Bu doesn't know everything yet."

"What kind of a stupid statement is that?"

"You're so cocky, yet you're still an untouched girl." He smiled as her face betrayed her anger.

"Of course I am." She ground her teeth together and looked up in to his face.

"You're rational enough to deal with this, what's the problem?" He rolled off of her and lay down next to her young body.

"I don't like being unskilled….at anything." She sat up disgusted.

"Then stop getting pissed off and get back here." He pulled her down and let his fingers work the fine thread of her nightgown off. Slowly he moved over to kiss her shoulder.

"You're not usually like this with women are you?" she asked curiously as he looked at her amused with his one good eye.

"No. I honestly hold no respect for women. I use them as I like with no regard for their well being."

"Then why are you making an exception?"

"Same reason I took you as my wife, I have respect for you. You fought well. You continue to fight well." He smiled as she cocked her head to the side and he exposed her breast.

"No one has ever had this honor have they?"

"No." he bent down and hovered his mouth above her large breast. "Just like no one has had this honor, until now." He licked her nipple then sucked on it, feeling her excited breath he took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could. With his left hand he played with her other.

Ling leaned her head back into the pillow and ran her hand behind his head, pressing him harder into the act. _Good god, who knew this would feel like this? _She gulped when he stopped and looked into her aroused eyes. She brought his face up to hers and he kissed her and she let him take control. She couldn't really do anything, everything she knew was information gathered from soldiers. Men whose only interest was getting a girl to do what they wanted. Xiahou Dun was interested in showing her how very bad she was at sex, and he was enjoying it immensely. She couldn't just let him have his way. Quickly she flipped him off her and sat on his chest. He set his head back on the pillow with a knowing grin. He waited for her move…so he could mock her. This was not how this was supposed to be, this wasn't supposed to be another battlefield. She bent down slowly and kissed him.

Dun broke off her pathetic kiss and laughed. "God, don't tell me you've never even kissed anyone."

Ling sat upright again, just because she knew about things didn't mean she knew how to do them. How difficult could a kiss be? She roughly pulled his face back to it previous position and tried again. She could feel his laugh start in his chest and finally erupt from his mouth.

"Oh please, stop." He laughed again. "You're making a fool out of yourself."

She raised her fist to hit him for making a mockery of her efforts, but he took both of her hands in his and rolled over on top of her again. Pinned to the bed she lay there heaving with anger. Her jaw as set and her eyes narrowed, she growled through her teeth. "Do not laugh at me!"

"You should know when you're beat." He gently put his lips to hers and kissed her, the whole time watching her angry eyes. Out of the side of his mouth he said. "Open your mouth."

"No." she growled through clenched teeth.

"Think of it as training." He quickly dropped back down to her breast and bit her nipple.

"Owww!" She realized too late it was only a ruse to get her to stop clenching her teeth. His lips were locked onto hers in an instant and his tongue found its way into her mouth. She wanted to bit down on it, punishment for attacking such a sensitive spot, but she was enjoying it. He let go of her hands and sat back. "Why did you stop?"

"Oh so now you're interested. " He stood. "Well, it's time to get rid of these clothes."

"Ah." She watched him look her over and realized her nightgown was still on. Out of habit she pushed the string back onto her shoulder.

"Now you're shy?" He began to unbutton his blue tunic.

"No." She sat up defiantly and clenched the sheets in her hand. _Damnit, I don't want to do this._

Dun threw his tunic over the chair and shook his head. What the hell was he going to do with a virgin? Never in his life had he had to deal with one of those, he always preferred to take the broken in ones. They whined a lot less. He looked back at his new wife. "Scared?"

"No." She snapped and stood up, dropping her nightgown off on the floor. "Happy?"

He looked her over. "Actually yeah."

Ling shook with rage as he looked her over like livestock. "Well let's see if you're going to disappoint."

Dun rolled his eyes. "Because you have a frame of reference." He unbuttoned his pants and dropped them to the floor. "What to touch anything to satisfy your curiosity?"

"That. "She sneered. "Is barely worth looking at."

Dun laughed. "Yes, you are definitely a virgin aren't you?"

"Let's get this over with." She snarled and lay down on the bed and crossed her arms.

"I don't think so." Dun sat down next to her. "You more than any other woman I have ever met need to be fucked."

"Ah, quotations from the lost book of Confucius." She watched him pull her arms off her chest and fondle her. She wanted to look away, disgusted by his handling of her, but she wouldn't give in. She stared back.

"Loosen up; you'll need to sooner or later."

"What do you want me to call you?"

"Why, are you planning on screaming out my name? I haven't even gotten to the good stuff yet." He smiled as her nostrils flared. This was worth getting married for.

"Damn you." She smacked his hand off of her body and started to get up.

"Oh no." He pushed her back into the bed. "What happened to the you're my husband shit? Hmmm? I thought our vows meant something to you."

"Then get on with it."

"No until you settle down and admit you're enjoying it."

"Enjoying what? You're not doing anything but ogling and proding me?"

"I got a trophy wife, that's what happens."

"You're such an asshole."

"Well you're just a terrified little girl."

"I suppose that makes you a pedophile then."

Dun smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Like I said, you need to be fucked."

"I don't really see you doing anything about that. All talk…eeeeepppp."

Dun lay down next to her and rested his head on his hand as he played with her clitoris. He could tell from the look on her face she had no idea how to react to it, but she was definitely trying to fight it. In a matter of minutes he would have her a hell of a lot more receptive to everything, which was the ideal. If she fought him, he couldn't even begin to teach her anything. If he had to go through the rest of his life with this woman, she better catch on quick. He adjusted his hand a little, running his finger around a bit and she accidentally moaned. He chuckled and leaned over and kissed her while taking his hand away. "You can call me Dun."

AN: Longer sex scene at Art of War.


	7. The Morning After

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 7

**The Morning After**

* * *

Zhang Liao continued to sharpen his spear as Guan Yu and Xu Huang talked beside him. He couldn't stop thinking about what they had been told last night. Cao Cao had calmly entered the room and announced that Xiahou Dun had taken Ling as his wife in a private ceremony. It had stunned nearly everyone. He knew it was coming, but for it to be so private made him wonder. What worried him the most was the rumors he was hearing about the man. He frowned as Zhang Fei and Liu Bei began arguing over Diao Chan. The poor woman just sat on the ground, a battered shell of the beauty she once was. At least she was accustomed to this…abuse. What about Ling? She had always been safe under the protection of her father. Sure she got slapped every now and then, but what kid didn't? He looked to Guan Yu who was shaking his head.

"Those two are going to tear each other up over her." Yu frowned.

"At least she's better off than Lu Bu's girl." Huang shrugged as he looked away from the confrontation.

"What do you mean?" Liao asked.

"Dun's a bit violent. If that girl keeps talking the way she had, he's going to smack the shit out of her." Huang informed him.

"Well, she's used to reprimands…." Liao began to say then saw the sorry look in the man's eyes.

"Liao…" Huang dig his toe in the dirt wondering how to break the news to the man. "Uh…he's wanted for murder in Youzhou for killing a woman who talked down to him. She was the wife of the governor and she said something….well anyhow he just pounded the life out of her."

"What?" Liao went pale. How the hell could he have advised her to marry him? What had he done?

"Both of these girls should have been given merciful deaths." Guan Yu stood up. "Perhaps I can help one of them."

"Oh, don't get involved." Huang warned.

"I have no choice. I can't have her tear our brotherhood apart."

"What the hell do you want with her!" Zhang Fei hollered at Liu Bei.

"I don't understand how you can be so horrible to her Fei. I don't care if you've been drinking." Bei answered

"You want her for yourself? Huh? Just because you don't have a wife right now that means you think you're entitled to all of her right?"

"Yide, you're drunk. I'm not discussing this with you until you're sober again. However I won't let you take her with you, you've done her enough harm."

As the men continued to argue Chan looked up at Guan Yu who had his Blue Moon Dragon and looked down at her sadly. "Do it please. You are an honorable man, please let me join him."

"I hope you will be happy." He nodded and raised his weapon.

"I will be with you soon Fengxian." She smiled and bowed her head. She smiled softly thinking about meeting her love as the blade detached her head from her body.

Zhang Fei and Liu Bei looked over at Guan Yu, startled. Yu stepped away from the dead woman and looked to them "Now there is nothing that will tear us apart."

* * *

Xiahou Dun heard the rooster crow and slowly opened his eyes. The odd thing was his left eye wasn't opening, so still groggy; he tried to use his left hand to rub it. Oddly his left arm didn't move either, it felt as it something was laying on it. Annoyed he swiped his eye with his right hand only to smack the empty socket with his knuckle and inflict pain upon himself. Startled he tried to sit up, but that heavy thing prevented that as well. Now incredibly pissed off with the dream, he looked down at the obstacle…..a girl? That was enough to force him awake and he quickly remembered the past few days events. First he had lost an eye…then he got married. Slowly he allowed himself to look over his young wife, who was nestled up against the left side of his body with her arm draped over his chest. Last night had been one of the most interesting experiences of his life, but that didn't surprise him. Everyone knew of her father's libido, he fucked every woman in a ten mile radius of Chang An when he was younger, so he took a wild guess she had inherited that from him as well. It was a very accurate guess. If Lu Bu could have only seen his baby girl on top of him last night…she defiantly wanted to learn. "Wake up."

Lu Ling Qi fidgeted slightly and readjusted her position. Why did her pillow feel so damned warm? A voice, very close and very gruff, accosted her thoughts.

"Lazy little bitch, get off me."

Ling opened her eyes as soon as her pillow began to move and the bed got grabby. She was somewhat surprised to see that her pillow was a man and grabby bed was none other than his left hand. "Huh?"

"Time to get up." Dun flipped her off of him and swung his legs over the side of the bed. So this was married life.

Ling shifted uncomfortable, she was sore. She was never sore….oh. She grunted and rolled off the bed in the opposite direction of her husband. The early morning sunlight filtered through the window to shine a spotlight on the remains of her virginity on the stained bed sheets. Two reminders of the previous night's events. Then again, she had absolutely no reason to complain. She had enjoyed herself and he had been kind despite being an ass and teasing her about her inexperience. After the initial bout of insults they had settled into an understanding: He knew and she wanted to learn. Declaring a trace had mutual benefits and they quickly put aside their differences. "Let me look at your eye."

"If you let the other one stare at your tits."

Ling laughed. He was abrasive and she couldn't help but like it. All this time she had been admonished for talking the way she did, now she had by chance stumbled upon the one person that cursed more than she. It was a nice distraction from reality and she appreciated it. Putting the thoughts to the back of her head she grabbed the small bowl of water and washcloth from last night and walked over to him. His long ebony hair was tussled and had some crusted blood chips in it. "Why is it bleeding again?"

"I have a tendency to forget I don't have it in the mornings. You know, thirty years of it being there, two days missing."

"Lay down." She knelt on the bed and waited for him. "You just want to be difficult don't you?"

"I don't need…" He grumbled as she scooted over next to him and dabbed at his face. "Damnit! You know I can't see you when you do that!"

"That's the idea." She smiled and turned his face toward hers. "We need to find some ointment for this."

"Fine."

"You want to wash this shit out of your hair?" She asked as she picked a crumble of the scab out of his hair.

"It's probably from the cuts you gave me." Dun looked over at his clothes hanging on a chair. They seemed so damned far away. He sat on the side of the bed and watched the blood clot chips hit the floor as she picked them out. "We're leaving today. Anything you want to take with you?"

"I don't have anything anymore. It's all been given away to the victorious officers." She said bitterly and began to comb through his hair. It was odd how now she seemed alright with him. He had the chance to be horribly cruel to her last night, but instead he ridiculed her and walked her through it. She couldn't be upset about the ridicules either; she would have done the same thing if their roles were reversed. "What do you really want with me?"

"Fight alongside me during the day, fuck me at night. That's all you need to do."

"I can accept that." She let his hair fall from her fingers and jumped out of the bed to brush through her own. _Yes, especially if it gets me closer to your cousin._

* * *

"Feel better?" Yuan asked slyly as his brother sat down next him with his breakfast.

"Better than any gift you ever gave me." Dun pushed his sibling with a grin.

Cao Cao looked over at his favorite cousin and sincerely hoped he would recover from his wound. Yuan already had shown extreme concern at his inability to defend himself on his blind side. It would take time, but that was something they didn't have. He hated to think of what it would do to Dun if he forced him to general from his horse, behind his lines. Then he directed his attention to his newest family member who was returning with a plate of food. Dun forced Xu Huang to move over so that his wife would be able to sit down next to him, something that shocked the stoic warrior. So she made it through the night…..and without a scratch. How odd. "Good morning Lady Lu." Cao smiled

"Good morning, Lord Cao." She replied and stopped as Zhang Fei stumbled past her.

"They just let everyone eat with us, don't they?" Fei snorted, semi-drunk. "Hopefully you had as good a time as Diao Chan did last night."

"I wouldn't be too worried about Chan; she's quite capable of pretending to enjoy her time under an obnoxious inebriated asshole." Ling shifted her wait and leered at the man.

"Funny she told me I was much better than your daddy."

Zhang Liao sat at the long banquet table and watched as Ling's blood began to boil. He knew from the way she was standing. So she would finally snap, and Zhang Fei was her victim. He looked to Xiahou Dun who had remarkably come in content with an unharmed and proud Ling behind him when they had all assembled for breakfast. The man now sat watching his new wife pick a fight with the large man, to the unknowing observer a very uneven battle. Maybe the man really did like her….maybe there was a chance she wouldn't end up dead by his hand. He could only hope.

"I find that hard to believe." She rolled her eyes,"You'd never be able to match my father in anything. Especially when the only women you've had have had four legs."

"Well I'm not a charred hull of a human being hanging by butcher hooks off the front gate." Fei sprayed spit at her. "But then again Little Chan isn't doing very much anymore either. Unless someone took her headless body and made off with it."

"But you are a worthless drunken prick who couldn't hold his own against my father even with the help of his two brothers. I doubt you'd fare any better against me."

"You ought to watch your mouth bitch; your cycloptic husband can't do very much to protect you. He can't even parry anymore." Fei watched Dun's head snap up and the outraged man begin to get out of his seat.

Ling turned to the table and dropped her plate, then slammed her fist into Fei's rosy face. "I'll show you my strength. I will have your inebriated ass on the ground begging for my forgiveness. Fight me if you are so damned sure of yourself."

"With pleasure." Fei spit out some blood and growled. The girl had some power behind that punch, this would be an interesting duel. He handed his plate to Guan Yu and took his spear out of the corner. He looked back to the infuriated woman in the center of the room. "What, no weapon?"

"I'll have to ask for a loaner." She turned back to her new lord. "My lord, if I could request a weapon. I'd like to teach this boasting booze sponge a lesson, for the honor of my husband and my father."

"What would you like?" Cao looked at her. No wonder Dun liked her so much; she was as bad as him.

"It makes no difference to me." She looked over her shoulder. "Better make it a sword. I'd hate to make him cry by defeating him with his own weapon class."

Dun was still standing and thought about offering her Kirin Fang, but it was a difficult weapon to wield and he was afraid it would be too much for her to handle. He looked up to see Cao hand her the Wrath of Heaven. It was the first time anyone other than the swordsmith or Cao had handled the weapon, and he was truly speechless.

"Use mine then." Cao handed her the sword that had taken her father's head.

Liao's eyes grew wide. How the hell could Cao Cao be so stupid? He looked at the man's steady gaze into Ling's eyes. He was daring her to try and kill him with his own sword. He was a hell of a lot more percept than Liao had initially given him credit for. _Please Ling, don't throw your life away like this._

"You're going to need a hell of a lot more than that, sweetie!" Fei spat. "I can take on a thousand men with no problem."

"Then we'll make it more interesting." She smiled and bowed to Liu Bei. "May I also borrow your sword sir? Since you don't have the strength to keep your general in line, I'll use your weapon to do it."

Liu Bei stared at her and reluctantly handed her the Gold Moon Dragon. He watched as she took the two swords and easily spun them in her delicate hands, as if she'd been using them her entire life. Then he saw the same glint of fury that he saw in Lu Bu's eyes when he fought him, it was almost as if she was possessed by the great warrior.

Liao let his shoulders fall. By god she was going to do it. She was going to try and kill both of them and only he and Cao Cao saw it, or at least believed she could do it. He stared at Ling and for a second she glanced at him. _NO!_ He wanted to scream at her, but instead she turned back to Zhang Fei.

Ling expertly whipped the two incredible swords through the air and then crossed them in front of her. She bowed to Fei, "Shall we?"

Fei cocked an eyebrow. "Yeah, bring it."

"With pleasure." She immediately took the offensive and Fei was forced to block against the twin swords. Ling slid across the floor as he brought his Serpent Spear up to toss her away. She leaned back on her right leg and held the Gold Moon Dragon out in her left hand while bringing the Wrath of Heaven above her head in her right hand. She stared the big man now with unwavering eyes.

Fei was still struggling with his hangover, but he suspected she'd still be a handful if he was completely sober. She had to be equally handicapped by using two unfamiliar blades…and such large and heavy ones at that. Why did it seem like she was really comfortable with them then? He narrowed his eyes and lunged at her and batted at the sword in her left hand hoping to spin into her and twist his spear around and lock up both weapons, it was exactly what she wanted him to do.

Ling quickly spun to her right, shielding herself against Fei's attack with the Wrath of Heaven and whipping the Gold Moon Dragon around to attack him in his weakened state. He narrowly escaped having his gut split open.

Fei wiped a bit of sweat off his brow and looked at her. Where the hell had she learned how to use a pair of swords like that? He ran at her, it was an embarrassment to not have the woman subdued already. He faked a blow to the right and struck out at her left leg, trying to juggle her. Instead she met him with his brother's sword and used Cao's weapon to lock up his spear. With a twist of her weapons she pinned he spear to the ground and high kicked him in the head, dropping him to he knees.

"I win." She jumped back and spun the weapons in her hands, tossed them in the air and grabbed them by the blades, without doing any damage to her hands. She turned back to the owners of the weapons and grinned. It would be so easy to take both their lives with their own weapons, but something Liao had said suddenly struck her. _You have to understand that a war is about to break out and we need a strong leader to keep China together. If we are divided and ravished by war, this country will be destroyed_. Yes, the country was heading into a very long war and there were currently several options available if one wanted to pick sides. Certainly Cao Cao would try to assume the empty throne and Liu Bei would take offense to that. That would send Liu Bei off to make a claim of his own. Then there was that Sun family who thought they were entitled to a lot more then they deserved and Yuan Shao would obviously think he deserved the country since his money had bought him everything else. There were a few other minor warlords who would try, but did not have the charisma or resources to pull it off. So that left four men: Cao Cao, Liu Bei, Sun Jian and Yuan Shao. Yuan Shao and Sun Jian didn't appreciate what they currently had and she had quite a dislike for Jian's obnoxious heir and his Qiao stealing friend. So that left Liu Bei who was whining about the Han and the people all the time and Cao Cao who had personally executed her father. The options solely based upon her personal opinions were not good, so she needed to base this decision on fact. Cao Cao was the stand out amongst them; He had the power, the knowledge and the ambition to take the throne and lead the country into another three hundred years of prosperity. Liu Bei, although no doubt virtuous, cared too much about everything. Emotion had no place in decision making process however his charisma seemed to make up for it. If she were to eliminate these two men today, the country would lose the two chances it had to return to its former glory. With a polite smile she handed them their swords, hilt first, and respectfully as the men accepted their blades back. "Thank you, they are truly phenomenal weapons."

Dun smiled as his new wife humiliated Zhang Fei, it served him right. She sauntered back around the table and sat down next to him, pulling her breakfast plate over to her. Everyone in the room gave him the same stunned, but jealous, look. So this was married life.

Liao breathed a sigh of relief. That was close….what the hell made her change her mind?

* * *

Cao Cao watched Dun tighten the girth of his saddle and then turned back to Xiahou Yuan. "He seems….happy."

"I think they're cute together." Yuan snickered.

"I didn't expect her to take to him…"

"Suspicious?" Yuan asked.

"Mmm…" Cao watched Ling walk across the courtyard to her husband's side. It was obvious that she was uncomfortable without her weapon; he could see it in the way she walked. He also saw her desire to cleave his head off with his own sword. But she hadn't, why was that?

"What are you thinking?" Yuan asked never really understanding his cousin's thoughtful blank stare.

"I wonder how well she'll handle seeing her daddy hanging from the gate."

"Hey Mengde?" Yuan said quietly. "If he really likes her….maybe we can help them out a bit."

"Miaocai, even I do not possess the diplomatic ability to meddle in your brother's love life."

"But…" Yuan watched as Ling helped tie a bedroll on the back of Dun's saddle. "He's never had a love life before. He's bound to screw it up."

"And I thought Dun was the one with brain damage." Cao shook his head and turned to his new horse, Firestorm.


	8. Marching Home

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 8

**Marching Home**

* * *

"Mount up." Dian Wei led a raggedy old gelding over to Dun's wife.

"What's your problem?" she sneered.

"I don't like women, at all."

"Well there must be some mighty uncomfortable men in this camp then." She swung into the saddle.

Dian Wei kept walking and made it about twenty strides before he got her insult. "You'll pay for that." He snapped, but she was already gone, trotting over to her husband.

"Ready?" She nodded to Dun.

"You two are just such a nice couple." Yuan smiled.

"Are you always like this?" Ling asked annoyed with the happy man.

"Ling this is my brother Yuan. He's my younger brother so I beat on him a lot when we were kids….explains his problem."

"Not being angry and vicious to everyone is not a problem Dun." Yuan replied.

"Yes, it is." Ling took her husband's side not out of duty, but simply because she believed the same thing he did. Get out of the way or die. She sat back in the saddle and looked off at the gate. Was he still out there?

"Happy to have you as a sister-in-law." Yuan muttered and watched Dun fidget with his handkerchief again. The eye was really irritating him today, and the dust and grime from the ride to Xu Chang wasn't going to help. "You know you could stay here for a few days, and catch up later."

"No." Dun pushed by him angrily and jumped into the saddle. He kicked his horse into a trot and rode over to Cao Cao.

"Why do you do that?" Ling asked, "You know he's going to take offense at such a suggestion."

"I have to try…" Yuan explained. "He doesn't take care of himself."

"That is my job now." Ling moved her nag over to Dun.

"Ready to move out?" Cao looked to his cousin and watched him nod.

The troops marched through the stone gate of Xia Pi and out into the open field, and Ling saw many of them look up at the gate as they walked under it. _He was still there_. She took a deep breath and urged the chestnut onward, it had to happen sometime. Cao and Dun were discussing the weather and the estimated date of their arrival in Xu Chang. Yuan began to tell a story about the Yellow Turban rebellion to Xu Huang and Dian Wei stared at her smiling, daring her to turn around. Finally she gave in and looked back. Hanging from the top of the gate, by butchering hooks through the Achilles tendons, was Lu Bu. His body was stripped of everything, armor, clothes, head and finally skin. The fires had done a good job of roasting that off. His head was untouched on a spear on the top of the gate, next to the Imperial flag. She felt her stomach turn…._I'm sorry daddy._

Dun turned around when he heard his bodyguards protest. Ling had brought her horse to a halt and was staring back to Xia Pi. Some soldiers had lowered Lu Bu's body down with a rope and men were taking turns pissing on it. He looked over at Cao who furrowed his eyebrows, but said nothing. Ling began to turn her horse around.

"My lady…" Sima Shi protested, but got his face kicked in by the woman's foot. She grabbed his spear and slapped the nag's rump with it and galloped back to the fortress.

Dian Wei smirked, "I'll go get her." He moved his well bred horse past his lord.

"No." Dun stopped him. "I will. She's my fucking problem." He turned back and galloped after her. She had already made it back to the gate and was attacking the troops. One colonel unseated her and she back flipped herself out of the saddle.

"You dare incur the wrath of Lu Ling Qi?" She musoued and took out most of the men leaving the Colonel standing there dumbfounded. She slammed the spear into the ground and kicked the man, past her father's dangling body, and into the wall. More soldiers came over to investigate, Liu Bei's soldiers.

Guan Yu galloped up on Red Hare and demanded, "What the hell is going on here?"

"None of your concern." She swung at him and he cracked her inferior spear in half with the Blue Moon Dragon.

Dun galloped up and put himself between the future Shu officer and his wife. "ENOUGH!" he barked.

Ling held the two pieces of spear in her hands and refocused on the Colonel. "Not before you meet your maker."

"NO!" Dun pointed the Kirin Fang at her. "That is an order Ling."

Ling huffed and tossed the wooden sticks aside. "We'll settle this another time, boy."

"You will not." Dun pulled her into the saddle in front of him. "Ling, meet Colonel Xiahou Mao, my son."

"Excuse me?" She looked back at him and to the young man rubbing his head from the impact of hitting the stone wall. Dun wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Mao, this is Lu Ling Qi, your new step-mother."

"Nice meeting you." Mao waved meekly.

Guan Yu watched curiously and looked over at the dangling body of the traitor Lu Bu. He could only imagine his own rage if that was someone he cared about. He watched as Dun rode back to the waiting Wei officers with his wife riding in front of him. She looked back to the body, then to him. Guan Yu gave her a sorry sympathetic look, but got a cold menacing stare in return. With a shake of his head he turned to his troops. "Let's go home boys."

* * *

Ling stared at the dusty road as she sat in front of her husband and trotted along after Cao Cao. The situation was completely humiliating, a point not missed by the asshole known as Dian Wei. She was being held in place by Dun's forearm, a forearm that she had to say was quite impressive in its muscular definition. Then there was the fact that Cao Cao was riding her horse….bastard. Overall she felt like a child that had run away from home. She felt like shit until she saw Zhang Liao's gentle eyes. She gave him a brief smile before she was distracted by Cao Cao.

"Let's camp here for the night." Cao announced and slid out of the saddle.

Dun brought his horse to a halt and watched his wife jump down. "Set up a tent, can you do that without attacking any family members?"

Ling gave him the finger and watched him laugh and ride back down the lines. She turned back to Cao Cao who was watching her intently. "What the fuck are you looking at?"

"Watch it." Dian Wei growled still on his horse's back.

"Shouldn't you be off marking trees?"

"I hope he beats you tonight and lets me watch." Wei licked his lips.

"Well if you'd like to watch the finer points of sex then feel free to come along and beat yourself off." Ling stared up into Dian Wei's heartless eyes and watched a smile touch his lips.

"You look like you want a piece of the Coming Evil." Wei stepped up to the woman and looked her over. Too bad Dun made her his wife, if she was a concubine then he could have very well have asked to borrow her. Probably wouldn't have returned her in one piece….but…

Ling busted out laughing. "Coming evil? Is that honestly what you call yourself? That's as bad as Prime Minister of the _former_ Han. A string of words that hold little value and fail to impress."

Dian Wei began to lift his axe and growled, "You may be Dun's wife but that doesn't mean anything, even to your husband."

"Go ahead." Ling stepped forward. "Take a swing. Then I'll take that oversized hatchet and take your fat bald head off and shove it up your already stretched ass."

"Enough." Cao Cao stepped between them and put his hand on Dian Wei chest to calm the overanxious lad down.

"Ohhh….bet that makes you feel all warm and fuzzy." Ling looked at Cao's hand and back into Wei's anger contorted face.

"I said enough." Cao pointed his finger into Ling's face. "The only reason you are still alive is because my cousin likes you, but when that wears off you had better hope that Dun takes your life. Your lack of respect for authority is disgraceful. Only a common whore would address high ranking officers with such disregard….and that is exactly how this camp will treat you when Dun's amusement fades."

"You want respect, earn it like everyone else. Otherwise, don't waste my time with your lectures." Ling chomped her teeth at his outstretched finger and watched rage begin to kindle in his eyes.

"Fucking woman! Can't you just do as you're told!" Dun trotted up and dismounted. He stopped and watch his lord struggle with his anger but then back off and quickly swing into the saddle.

"I suggest you gag her for the rest of the trip if you intend to keep her that long." Cao kicked Firestorm in the ribs harshly and the colt reared, not willing to leave his master. Cao agitated enough slapped the colt with the reins and took off down the road at full gallop.

"Later sweetheart." Wei smiled and rested his axe over his shoulder as he found his own mount and chased after his furious lord.

"Your family has this incredible knack of pissing off the wrong people." Dun pointed to a spot next to the river. "I said put the tent there, why don't I see it?"

"Obviously because your imagination is lacking." Ling pushed by him on her way to setting up the much desired tent. She was stopped by his rough grip on her arm.

"You have miscalculated your worth. Let me remind you that you are still worth nothing to me or this army. Do what you're told."

"Yes master." Ling hissed mockingly.

"Make up your mind. Do you want to join your daddy or get a second chance? Think about it…while you set up the tent."

* * *

Cao Cao cleaned off his plate and set it down. He looked around at the other campfires that were scattered around them. The closest one was where their kids were happily chatting about everything from the mythical ice orb to the Qiaos. Cao Pi was leading the discussion with his cousins Xiahou De and En, Yuan's two boys, and Xiahou Mao listening with interest as Pi added his colorful commentary. The most recent addition, Lu Ling Qi, was adding her vibrant laughter to the gathering. It finally struck Cao, she was still a young girl. "Dun, you married a girl half your age…you dirty old man."

"She's still older than those Qiaos and not as naïve as you think." Dun replied.

Cao sat back and rested his hands on his knees. Dun probably didn't even realize how quickly he had defended her, and if Cao was dumb enough to point it out his cousin would just say he was stating fact. Yuan was right. Dun was really hung up on her….something that was difficult to comprehend. "Alright Dun, what are you going to do with her?"

"Well," Dun ate a fried wonton. "I thought I'd introduce her to taking it on all fours tonight…"

"That's not what I meant." Cao huffed.

"I recruited you an officer, Mengde. If you decide to pursue that, well it's up to you. You're the commander here."

Cao switched his attention back to the campfire where En was whispering something in Ling's ear. Pi instinctively knew it was something embarrassing from his childhood and tackled his cousin before he could continue. The rest of the 'kids' simply laughed and watched the two wrestle. "She wanted to kill me and you want me to give her a commission?"

"You killed her father, personally. You had to know that was coming. Besides, you're the dumbass that gave her your sword."

"Thanks for your concern."

"Look, I don't know what she was thinking and honestly I don't care. If you want her to join us, then use your diplomatic skills for something other than getting a woman into bed."

Cao had to think about it. As outrageous as the notion was, Dun never failed him on recruiting exceptional talent. His last find, Dian Wei, had proven to be one of the best officers he could have ever hoped to have under him. If Dun thought so highly about this girl that he married her and suggested she join them, then he needed to try. He already had a healthy respect for her, she could fight, but the overpowering desire to ensure Dun's happiness was what finalized his decision. If he accepted her into their army than she would be more invested in everything, including her husband. Then maybe he could finally find out what had stopped her from making an attempt on his life. He let his eyes wander further to the left where a lone pair of officers were talking quietly at a small fire. The conspirators had kept to themselves since their defection, something that unsettled him. "I think that we might want to think about ridding ourselves of Guo Si and Li Jue. They have already shown that their loyalties are too easily swayed."

Dun looked up at the two men in question and took another bite of his duck leg. After he finished chewing he looked over to his right and shouted. "Ling! Come here."

Ling stood and looked down at Mao, "Does he do that to you too?"

"Yup, welcome to the family." Mao smiled. He really liked Ling, perhaps a bit too much. He brushed off the thoughts as she walked away to see what his father wanted.

"Mao, your new mom is hot." En watched her ass as she walked. More women needed to wear shorts.

"Trust me, I've noticed." Mao rubbed his face. "And she's two years younger than me….and my dad isn't shy about discussing his sexual experiences…and I can't stop thinking about her kicking my ass. I'm a pervert."

"So you wanted to be spoils of war, huh?" De asked with a nudge.

"Need I remind you that she is your aunt?" Mao asked. "You are all just as bad."

Ling braced herself for what she figured to be a long drawn out lecture on why you don't insult Cao Cao. Or her execution. Only thing was that Cao Cao was watching her with a thoughtful look, not one of hate. "You want me to feed you?"

Dun didn't look up, but searched for another piece of duck. "Guo Si and Li Jue were the ones that betrayed your father."

Cao raised his eyebrows, he wasn't expecting this. He looked back at Ling and saw the fire dance in her eyes before she turned to look at the two men. Her whole body tensed and then she began her march over to the culprits. Cao watched with interest as the defectors grew quiet and Guo Si stood up. The man was scared, no terrified, and he was getting ready to run away from the approaching female. Without pausing, Ling grabbed a medium sized branch out of the fire. The far end of the stick flaked away a bit to reveal a glowing hot tip, then she spun the stick around in her hand so that she could stab with it. And that was exactly what she did.

Li Jue watched, in shocked horror, as Ling plunged the wooden poker through Guo Si's abdomen and then through his back. Si screeched and instantly tried to grasp the stick and pull it out but Ling only gave it a sharp twist and shoved it in further. Now the small barbs that used to be branches were lodged inside Si's abdominal cavity, his feeble attempts to remove it would only cause him more pain. As Si hit his knees clenching at his stomach, Ling turned her gaze upon him. Jue didn't move, he knew it would only piss her off. "If I were to explain…"

"You've be wasting your breath. Save it, I want to hear you scream." Ling grabbed Si's sword and unsheathed it.

"Senselessly killing people; just like your father. He must be so proud."

"Are you trying to piss me off so I kill you faster? Hmmmm? Now I thought you'd have enough respect for me to know that wouldn't work."

"I am only buying time until your new husband comes to whip the skin off you for your little outburst."

"But he's the one who ordered your execution." Ling poked him gently in the ribs to prod him into fighting. "So I bet that I'm going to be rewarded tonight for my little 'outburst'. And believe me when I tell you he knows how to make me happy."

"How satisfying it must be to compound the defeat of your father with the defiling of his daughter. All his sexual conquests are simply a way of humiliating your precious daddy's memories, or have you not figured that out yet? Or maybe you turned out more like Diao Chan than we all realized, fucked by every man in China and still looking for more."

Poor Chan, she was going to go down in history as being the biggest slut in the three kingdoms when she didn't deserve the reputation at all. At least she was happy now….hopefully with Lu Bu. "You just want me to lose my temper and…" Guo Si grabbed her leg and began pleading, wiping his warm blood all over her exposed leg. Ling kicked him off and he landed on his back, pushing the stick back through its original puncture hole. The man screamed some more and thrashed around a bit. "Look, get up and try and act like a man for once."

"I will lose to you either way. You do not like to play with the defenseless, so I am giving you one option. Go ahead and behead me."

"No. Chen Gong chose to be executed in that manner, and I do not believe you to be worth of it. At least he remained loyal to the end."

"Ah…you mean unlike you and General Zhang." Jue watched Si stop his thrashing; the man's life had finally drained away and given him a release from the horrible death.

"I do have a lot more control than my father, so perhaps you would like to stop wasting my time."

"And I have more patience than you; we shall see who wins this standoff."

"Or…" Ling smiled wickedly. She looked Jue square in the eye as she let a sharp whistle escape from her lips.

Jue looked towards the campfire where Cao Cao and Xiahou Dun were watching with interest. Both men had turned to look behind them as the red stud colt that had been recently acquired by Cao Cao reared and struck out at the bodyguard that was holding his reins. The man jumped out of the way and Firestorm galloped over to his true master and nudged her face affectionately. Jue began to shake; his quick death was not going to come.

"Hey Storm." Ling scratched his withers with her barely existent nails and took a strap off the bedroll. Quickly she turned to Jue and thrust her sword through his arm to pin him to the log he was sitting on. Instinctively the man turned his attention to the weapon while he screamed and gave Ling the opportunity to loop the strap around his foot. Without wasting anytime she tied the other end to the stirrup and smiled. "Let's go for a run."

Firestorm picked his head up and flickered his ear in the direction of the frantic man. Happy to have his rightful owner in the saddle he lurched forward, noting the slight resistance and ripping sound that came from the distressed man. Not particularly bothered by it he quickly got up to full speed and tore down the road towards the rear guard. Hopefully that asshole that had smacked his tender flanks was watching how a real horseman could work with him. He was determined to put on one hell of a show so that he could win back his rider, the only one he wanted. If this didn't work he was determined to go on a hunger strike, certainly that nasty old lord wouldn't want him to starve to death.

Dun tossed the duck leg in the fire, "Shit, just imagine what she's got planned for you."

"Not funny." Cao reached over for a piece of duck before Dun ate the whole thing.

"Well I'm going to check on the men and head to bed. When she returns your horse, tell her to meet me there." Dun stood and wiped his hands off on his tunic. "If there is a tent to go home to…."


	9. Regrets

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 9

**Regrets**

* * *

Ling trotted Firestorm down the road ignoring the stares of the soldiers as she passed. They had all watched as Li Jue's bleeding body bounced down the road attached to her stirrup. An unforeseen problem arose when the man's body got tangled up in Storm's hooves at one point, but her faithful steed bucked Jue's body off and kept going. Now she was returning to the main camp after ditching her victim's body by the rear guard and she was finally seeing the same fear that she saw in their eyes when they heard "Lu Bu was coming". Suddenly her grief wanted to overwhelm her, it had been only this morning when she had seen him up there on the gate…No, crying would only make her seem weak. Lu Bu's daughter was not weak. Finally, after being in denial for two days, she let the impact of the horrible events hit her. Lu Bu was dead, Chan was dead and she was married to Cao Cao's favorite cousin. What she had known here entire life was now gone and there was only one thing she wanted-revenge.

Ling had managed to get through the first night with Dun because she genuinely liked and respected him. It was a pity that he could have enough respect for her to marry her, yet he still did not understand her at all. All of it meant nothing, if he got trampled in the process…well that was just how things turned out sometimes. Thinking back to this morning she couldn't help but wonder how she didn't kill those men. It was true; there were only two men strong enough to lead the country, Liu Bei and Cao Cao. Certainly this would all play out and they would be the last ones standing. Eliminating them would have been bad, even if it did make her feel better for the few seconds before Dian Wei sliced her in half. Cao Cao probably would end up winning; everything was slanted in his favor. She needed to wait it out, let Cao Cao build his empire, then avenge her father and salvage something out of the ruins. Her father wouldn't want her to just die needlessly. If she was going to honor his memory, she needed to kill Cao Cao and come away with something substantial. As Dong Zhuo fell…so would the 'hero of chaos'.

Then there was the question of what to do after Cao Cao was disposed off? If Liu Bei got over his annoying tendencies perhaps she could ally with him. Or did she want his head too? He was there and according to the boys he was the one who insisted that Lu Bu would betray them. It was Cao Cao who gave the ultimatum though, and it was his sword that took his head. Yes, he was the true enemy. Why Xiahou Dun decided to break down and show her mercy she didn't know, but it was convenient. He was granting her access to the man she wanted to kill. She began to feel bad for him, the man was beginning to really like her...but no. Xiahou Dun needed to stay alive so that she did not become property of someone else, someone further away from the throne. That meant staying by his side in battle, helping him train and keeping his eye socket from becoming a pus cistern.

Liao blocked the road and forced her horse to come to a halt. He walked over to her side and quietly and touched her arm. "Are you alright?" he whispered.

"Mmmm."

"You need to be careful Ling; they still consider you to be the enemy. You can't just shoot your mouth off like you've been doing."

_I am the enemy_. "Really?"

Liao grabbed her hand. "Ling Qi, are you trying to get yourself killed?"

"I'm still alive."

"You have to let him go."

"It may be easy for you….but…"

Liao squeezed her hand tightly. "Don't throw this away. You are protecting General Xiahou….I can only hope it is because you are trying to make things work. This can be really good for you Ling; you just have to accept that he's gone."

"How long has he been gone Liao?" She pulled her hand away. "Two days? How quickly you move on."

"Ling.." Liao watched her ride back to Cao Cao. "You're going to end up like him."

Ling looked ahead and saw Cao Cao sitting along at the campfire. Great. Now she had to return the horse that was rightfully hers and grovel. She looked down at her hands as he caught sight of her. Last night when Dun finally blinked off to sleep, she couldn't help but think of Diao Chan. Chan had initially come into their lives for the expressed purpose of having Lu Bu kill Dung Zhuo. That had worked out quite well, but her problem was she fell in love in the process. Now if Chan was capable of playing two powerful men against one another even with her lack of substantial intelligence, just imagine…"Lord Cao, I am sorry I didn't ask before borrowing your horse."

"Well you did me a favor, so I will let that slide." Cao watched her dismount and hand her mount off to his bodyguard. "Please, sit with me a while."

"Just as long as it's not on your lap."

* * *

Liao sat down against the tree he had designated as his secluded resting spot for the night. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get the image of that carcass out of his head. It wouldn't have been as bad had his head not been up there looking down at him…._Fengxian I am sorry_. He covered his eyes again with his hand trying to stop the tears from falling again. His best friend and he couldn't do a damned thing to save him. If Ling wasn't here, he would march over to Cao Cao and demand that he be executed. At least he wouldn't have to live with this…but Ling was the most important thing in Lu Bu's life. She was planning something and he couldn't let her follow through with it. At least then he could still help Lu Bu, even while serving another lord. Yes, he did believe that Cao Cao was the best choice for reunification and he respected the man…..but Ling wouldn't see his decision as anything but treachery.

"Hey…Um…Liao, can we talk?"

Liao looked up and quickly brushed off the tears that had formed in his eyes. "Yuan…sorry I didn't hear you come up."

Xiahou Yuan sat down and quickly spoke his mind. "Is Ling going to try and kill my brother?"

"Is your brother going to try and kill Ling?"

"I asked first." Yuan smiled.

"She's usually only like this in battle." Liao plucked a few blades of grass out of the ground. "She hasn't mourned him. Ling thinks if she shows emotion people will think she's weak because she's a girl. That's why she's acting like she is. She'll calm down…I hope."

"So…is she going to hurt Dun?"

Liao was surprised that Yuan thought his sibling to be such a weakling. "I think your brother is capable of defending himself."

"Look, he's really into her. At first I thought it was because of the eye and part of me still does. But I think he genuinely wants to be with her and if that's the case, he needs help. I know my brother and he's bad with women."

"So I've heard."

"Yeah, that lady kind of had it coming though." Yuan scratched his head. "Anyhow, he asked Cao to make her an officer and that means he _really_ likes her. We just want him to be happy and frankly if left on his own they're going to kill each other."

"Does your brother know that you think so highly of him?"

"Nope." Yuan bit his lip. "Will you help us?"

"Us?" Liao was surprised that there was another individual dumb enough to get involved in Xiahou Dun's personal life.

"Yeah, Cao."

"Cao Cao?"

"Yup." Yuan smiled.

"I want her to be happy, I owe her father that much." Liao sighed. "But if he hits her…"

"Relax! He likes her. So you'll help?"

"I'll do what I can. But Ling is very tight-lipped when it comes to everything. The only one who could ever make her talk was Lu Bu."

"So we'll win her over!" Yuan said happily. "With my romantic thoughts and Cao's scheming, how can we lose?"

"You really don't understand Ling at all."

"But you do!" Yuan smacked his arm.

"Not well enough."

* * *

Xiahou Dun inspected the tent that his wife had pitched for their stay tonight. It was actually well done, something he didn't really expect. She even went so far as to make a desk and chair out of a crate and barrel for him. Unfortunately there was the unaddressed issue of the cot being a single sleeper. Was he going to let her sleep on him…..no she could find a spot on the ground. He tossed off his eye patch scarf and threw it on the 'desk' then rummaged through her things and found her mirror and looked at his eye. It pissed him off that he couldn't see it well since he could only look at it straight on. Any rotation of the mirror allowed his nose to obstruct his line of sight. Frustrated he put the mirror down. He had been trying to compensate for his handicap on the ride, but anyone who came up on his left side startled him. He had at one point forced his horse all the way over to the left side of the road, but when Cao had asked him a question he looked away and almost got struck by a branch. Ling saved him on that one; she quickly nudged the horse with her left knee and got the animal to move far enough to avoid a collision. Letting his wife ride in the saddle in front of him was hardly an option….and right now he was doubting whether he wanted her near him at all.

Now that he could think more clearly, he regretted a lot of things he had allowed himself to say. He slipped up and told Yuan that she was the only woman he didn't hate so that his compassionate brother would stop bothering him about the eye. Now, in hindsight, it was obvious that he had given his brother enough material to start him on a quest to help him find marital bliss. Just what he needed. Yuan had inherited their mother's passion for life where Dun had received their father's cold indifference. Naturally Yuan had developed the outgoing personality and the sensitivity, where Dun had always preferred to be anti-social and frigid. There was no need for the world to know what his true feelings were on anything and only his two closest friends, Cao and Yuan, could ever pry anything out of him.

But that changed when he lost his eye. After the rage and adrenaline had subsided, he was left with a throbbing pain, an upset stomach and despair. He never doubted himself before however after his bout with Ling he was very aware that he had been beaten by a girl. Slowly everything he had ever known was coming into question. As he sat alone in the empty treasury that night he had a revelation. At thirty years old he was happy with his prospects. Cao was getting ready to go to war and take control of the country by force, and he was poised to be his second in command. Possibly the Grand General. Then that asshole had shot him in the eye and his future was in question. He didn't need Yuan to tell him he couldn't defend himself well, there were enough cuts on his left side to tell him that. He was a warrior, but now he couldn't fight. He was a general, but a man that leads from behind isn't worth following. Those two words were all that anyone had ever used to describe him….but what becomes of the man who can only see the right half of the world.

Eventually his depression had led him to wonder what options he had. Sure, cope with the impairment and retrain. Sounded easy enough, but there was something else that had come into the picture. Lu Ling Qi. It pissed him off that he was having a more difficult time coping with his loss than she was with hers. He had asked Mao to go and ask Dian Wei if she was hysterical, then at least he could take out some of his frustrations on her. Mao returned, with that look of pity every one had adopted for him, and told him she hadn't done much of anything. Dian Wei later confirmed that he had his ear pressed to the door the entire night and he didn't hear a single sob. Just her pacing. How could a woman deal with her life being destroyed better than he, a battle-hardened warrior could? Certainly she was far worse off….then the thoughts crept into his head. Here alone in the empty dank room he couldn't help but feel lonely. No one could understand what he was going through and he didn't really care if they did. If the army was forced to leave him behind….what would he have?

Nothing. His life revolved around the army, and that was it. Sure if it came down to it Cao would happily give him a desk job or something 'safe'. He'd rather die. He didn't want his life to be over and he couldn't help but think he was missing out. Several months ago he had adopted Mao. Initially he told himself that it was because he thought the boy had potential and he'd be a good apprentice. But it was merely because he didn't want his line to end with him. He wanted to leave something behind when he was gone, just like Yuan would. When Xia Pi rolled around he let that notion carry him too far. Ling was available, with the minimum amount of work, and she had an excellent pedigree. He didn't want kids, but he hadn't really thought about getting married until that moment either. He respected her and she was turning out to be a strong warrior like her father. Like Mao, he thought she'd make a good officer, and she wouldn't be able to hold that position as a concubine. He opted to give her a chance on that basis not realizing that he had allowed himself to develop feelings for her. Respect was one thing, but emotional attachment was another. In two days he let her work her way under his skin…and that would not do.

"HEY! You in there?"

"Yuan if this is more of your romantic bullshit…."

Yuan forced his way into the tent. "Oooohh. So neat and tidy."

"What do you want?"

"I just wanted to talk. You know see how the eye is…."

"You always want to talk." Dun huffed and crossed his arms.

"Ooohhh. A desk too, you must be special."

"Yuan what is it?"

"You seem to be getting along well with your wife."

"Not this again."

"Come on brother..."

"Look, I was nice to her so she'd be easier to deal with in bed."

"Oh. So that includes letting her beat on Zhang Fei and Mao then kill Li Jue and Guo Si."

"That." Dun snapped. "was to win her allegiance for Cao."

"It's not a crime to like your wife."

"God, don't you ever quit? Look, I don't appreciate your meddling."

"You told me…."

"I told you a lot of shit to get you off my back. She means nothing and that is what it comes down to."

Yuan noticed that Dun was back to being himself….which was good and bad. His kindness towards Ling was very unlike him, but if he was back to being bitchy Dun….she was in for it. "Look, I think you got something good. That's all. I know you think that means your going soft….but.."

"Would you leave me alone? I don't need your sappy lectures."

"I'm just looking out for you."

"Fine. Then do it with your sword and not your bleeding heart."

"Did something happen? You seemed really happy with her at dinner…"

"Must you know everything?" Dun hollered. "If you're so damned interested in my marriage then why don't you grab a chair and sit in the corner."

"Okay…Point taken. You don't have to yell." Yuan threw up his hands and walked out of the tent. This was going to be a long battle.

* * *

Ling watched Cao stare at her and she knew he was trying to gain the upper hand by forcing her to grow uncomfortable with the silence. She really didn't care, they could sit there all night and she wouldn't say a word. After a good five minutes of nothing he spoke up.

"You had your chance, why didn't you take it?"

"We lost. When that happens you lose everything: land, family, possessions and usually your head. It's the way of the world."

"You can do better than that." Cao cocked an eyebrow.

"Fine. You and Liu Bei are the only ones capable of keeping the country together. I was about ready to eliminate you both, something that would have really screwed everyone over. I may not like either of you, but I hate Yuan Shao and the Suns annoy me."

"Still, I killed your father."

"Thanks for reminding me."

"I asked him to join us, he refused." Cao sighed. "Such a great warrior, a man without equal, it was a great loss."

"I agree."

"I lost my temper….he deserved a better death than I gave him. I could not imagine my soul being able to rest if someone did that to me. I have to apologize for that….he did not need to see me give away those things he held most dear."

"You can do better than that." Ling wasn't buying it.

"No I can't. You have to accept that as my apology, I will not tell you I am sorry I executed him. It was his choice. You however have turned out to be just like him. I would have never believed it if someone had told me a girl had beaten Zhang Fei."

"He was still drunk and I doubt he will be so easy to beat next time."

"True." Cao tried another tactic. "Dun has a great deal of respect for your abilities and I trust his opinion like none other. He has suggested I offer you a position in this army. What do you think of that?"

"Insanity must run in the family."

Cao had to laugh. "Yes, I would have to agree with you. He has surprised me more in the last two days than anyone has in my entire life."

"You're not dumb enough to trust me, so what are you after?"

"I want to ensure you stay loyal to your husband. I know you are perfectly aware of your situation; without him you are back to being chattel. So you intend to keep him alive, help him through this and heal that eye. I'll give you the remains of your father's command if you continue to do just that."

"Does he know that you treat him like this?"

Cao was surprised that she took offense at it. She must actually like him after all. "No, but I am concerned. Other than being my favorite family member he is also my best general. I want to do my best to make sure he is happy and healthy. If you are the one he chose….well so be it. I'll work around my distrust of you if you can work around your grievances."

"Despising you for killing my father is hardly a grievance."

"Then hate me…but don't hold it against him."

"So you expect me to serve you?"

"Do it out of loyalty to your husband, not to me."

"You are crazy."

"Not really. If you do try anything stupid…" Cao looked over his shoulder at Dian Wei. "He will happily cut you down."

Ling watched as Wei gave her a smile. "I have already determined that I will protect him, so it is not to appease you. I know I am fortunate….so I will continue to honor my oath to him."

"Before you can take command of your unit…you'll have to swear loyalty to me in front of them."

"If I can still manage to talk with the bile clogging my throat, sure."

"Then when we reach Xu Chang, you can rearm yourself."

"Fine."

"Your husband is waiting for you in your tent. Goodnight."


	10. Conspirators

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 10

**Conspirators**

* * *

Ling walked slowly through the tall grass as she made her way to the secluded campsite that she shared with her husband. She began to feel the effects of no longer being under her father's protection and she really missed him. Two days ago she couldn't bring herself to admit he was gone and instead paced back and forth trying to figure out what she was going to do to Dun when he came to claim his prize. When nothing happened she fell asleep in the early hours of the morning. The next day she was focused on the marriage and the wedding night extravaganza kept her mind off of everything. Now today she couldn't find anything to take her mind off of him and she was having a hard time controlling her emotions. She couldn't be strong anymore…all she wanted to do was cry. Taking a deep breath she walked closer to the tent she had erected. At least Dun would want to have sex…that would keep her distracted.

Dun looked up as Ling ducked into the tent. He was lying in his cot trying to read. Her eyes were watery and that just pissed him off more. Yuan's conversation had irritated him enough and he determined this whole thing wasn't worth it. Even though a part of him wanted her to come over and tend to his eye and share his tiny cot for a while he wasn't going to admit it to himself. "You sleep over there tonight." He pointed to a pile of blankets on the ground.

Ling noticed the cold tone of his voice and got worried. "Your cousin asked me to join you as an officer. Was that your doing?"

"Yeah, but don't get any ideas. It's only because you fight well, not because I want you to be close to me."

"Ah." She looked away completely confused "What's wrong with you?"

"I'm just not in the mood to deal with you right now."

"Alright." Unable to take any more she quickly added. "I think I should go tell Liao about this….he'd like to know."

"Just don't bother me when you come back in."

"Fine." As soon as she was free of the tent she broke into a trot and went to find Liao.

Dun stared back at the book he really wasn't reading. Now he was beginning to feel guilty. It certainly wasn't her fault that he was pissed off at Yuan and his damned eye kept dripping blood all over his book. She didn't ask to be part of this nightmare; he was the one who invited her. Now every waking moment was spent thinking about how to live without complete sight and he was becoming exceptionally frustrated with the options available. Instead of accepting the help that was being offered he was turning her existence into the same hell that he was experiencing. Ah well, if she made it through all this then she really was worthy of him. Within two days they would be back in Xu Chang and he could start training again then it would be easier to assess the true damages that he had suffered. He closed his eye and leaned back against the pillow. How the hell could an empty socket hurt so damned much?

* * *

"Okay!" Yuan sat down next to Cao Cao and smiled. "Zhang Liao's in!"

"In what?"

"He's going to help, with Dun."

"Yuan….you didn't just walk up and ask him….did you?" Cao asked, afraid of the answer.

"Well yeah. I really don't like to draw things out."

"What did you say?"

"I asked if she wanted to kill Dun." Yuan replied honestly.

"God, Dun's going to kill _you_ when he finds out about this. This whole thing is a bad idea." Cao closed his eyes.

"Well Liao thought that Dun was going to kill her. So I asked him to help out with Ling and that we'd work on Dun."

"You told him I was involved in this nonsense?"

"Yeah." Yuan smirked. "He really didn't believe it, but I assured him you were."

"Yuan, we really don't even know him."

"Mengde, you have to learn how to trust your instincts. He wants Ling to be happy, and Dun and Ling are meant for each other. Besides, he's like next of kin for her. So technically he's family. Oh, don't give me that look. It will all work out." Yuan gave him his best reassuring smile.

"Yuan, I have written books on strategy, not to mention run the country for the past few years and now I'm degrading myself with this?"

"It's a worthwhile cause. " Yuan smiled.

"It's a lost cause."

"We have to do something….he's back to old brooding Dun."

"At least he's feeling better." Cao sighed.

* * *

Ling stumbled upon Zhang Liao's tree purely by accident, but by the time she found him she was ready to burst into tears. When he looked up at her she couldn't be strong anymore and started bawling and hit her knees. "I'm….sorry….you're all…I have."

Liao gently pulled her close to him and let her cry into his shoulder. "It's okay…"

"I want my father back."

"I know." Liao sighed. He had lost his own family ages ago something that still upset him from time to time. Lu Bu adopted him into his family after that horrible incident. All that was left of the happiness they had once known in Luo Yang was sitting here underneath an old willow tree. Ling was the only bit of family that he had left and he wasn't about to lose her too.

"I can't be strong….like him. Everyone…hates me."

Liao smiled. "Oh so that's why Cao Cao and Xiahou Yuan are trying to help you and Dun out."

"Yuan's an idiot." She sniffled. "A hopelessly romantic idiot."

"He's bold and straightforward. He asked me to help. I only briefly spoke to him at breakfast this morning and he just sat down right there and started talking like we were old friends."

"I'm telling you…..whole family's nuts."

Liao noticed her sobs were slowing down, his distraction was working. "Well his crazy family must really think you're something if they're going through all this trouble."

"So that's why Cao Cao threatened me and Dun's making me sleep on the ground."

"I thought you two were…..well good on sleeping arrangements."

"He's so bitchy." Ling began to cry some more. "I didn't do anything. I don't want to live the rest of my life with him….I want to go back home."

"That's not really an option anymore. Ling…..try and work things out." Yes, there was an excellent suggestion. Work things out. How? How do you work with a complete stranger?

"I have to….I don't have any other choice."

"Sorry."

Ling hiccupped and frowned. "It wasn't supposed to be like this….he was unbeatable."

"I know." Liao felt horrible. He really didn't know what to say. How do you comfort someone whose whole life was suddenly no more? Ling had only known herself as Lu Bu's daughter, and did her best to be just like the old man. Now that life was turned upside down Liao could only hope she would see how important it was to make up her own mind about things. The fact was her daddy was gone and with him her security. "Ling, you're so much like your father it's frightening. You have to live for yourself now….you have to make the decisions that are best for you."

"My fathers dead and I've been married off to a one eyed bitchy jackass...how is this worth living for?"

"Do what you want to do, not what you think your father would."

"I don't know what to do….I only know what he would do."

"He's dead because of that. You have to start thinking for yourself now…it's time to grow up."

"Cao Cao asked me to join him….swear loyalty to him and get the remains of our army in return."

"What do you want to do?"

"I want to get the Lunar Spear back."

"Then you're going to have to do what Cao Cao asks. He isn't that bad. I know you can't see that now but look at what he's doing for Dun! The whole notion is ridiculous, but he cares about the man enough to try and help him be happy….with you."

"It's all Yuan's idea; he's the mentally deficient one."

"Yeah, he seems like a nice guy." Liao rubbed her arm. "Give everything some time to fall into place, please."

* * *

"Can I join you?" Liao asked.

Yuan looked up thrilled. "Yes! Hey you met Mengde already, right?"

"Yeah…briefly." Liao nodded to his new lord. "Sir."

"Yuan, you're seriously beginning to worry me." Cao watched Liao sit down slowly. "Really, this is not how I run my army. This is all his doing."

"Ah…so how's your girl?" Yuan waved Cao's comment off.

"She's just confused you know. Ling's only sixteen….she's never been out of Lu Bu's sight until now." Liao looked at the two men, "So why is your brother making her sleep on the ground?"

"Uh….I kind of pissed him off." Yuan grinned.

"Then maybe we should just leave them alone." Liao suggested.

"Excellent idea General." Cao nodded his approval.

"Why are you doing this?" Liao asked.

Before Yuan could say anything Cao answered, "Dun can have whatever he wants and if she is what he wants…then I will make that happen."

"What do you want me to do?" Liao asked quietly.

"Uh, Mengde?" Yuan asked.

"Me? You can't be serious!"

"You're the strategist!"

"Well I'm not doing anything until she swears to serve me."

"No wonder she wants to kill you! You're so uptight!"

Liao watched with amusement. When the man had a sword at his throat he never considered that he was capable of being so friendly. "You two really think this has a chance?"

"Not really…." Cao mumbled.

"I know my brother better than he does, he likes her. We just have to stop them from sabotaging it."

"Just…" Cao huffed. He looked over at the confused Zhang Liao. "She reminds me of my son, Ang. If anything happened to me he'd be after the bastard's head too. Stupid need for revenge. What the hell does it matter to the dead?"

"We'll conduct a séance to ask you after Ling slits your throat." Yuan laughed.

"I can't wait to bring Ren into this war. Between the two of you you'll have me taking my own life." Cao growled.

Yuan chuckled then turned back to the new general. "So Liao….you got family?"

"Uh…not really. Just Ling now."

"Lucky man." Cao grunted.

"You're beginning to sound like my brother." Yuan pointed his finger at Cao.

"Good, maybe you'll leave me alone." Cao looked to Liao. "So, is she at least a good officer?"

"Not really." Liao admitted. "She knows how to fight…and people will follow her because their afraid she'll carve them up when she returns."

"Great."

"Well you should train her!" Yuan suggested. "You're always reading that damned _Art of War,_ might as well try and teach her something. Might get you scratched off the death wish list."

"One thing at a time. Let her swallow her pride first…then we'll talk." Cao Cao said simply.

* * *

Ling quietly approached the tent again. The light was no longer lit and she figured Dun would already be asleep. It was a guess, she didn't know the man. That was a large part of the problem. Maybe she could deal with being away from her father if she wasn't forced to be with a complete stranger. No, strangers were usually nice. Dun was a complete asshole….sometimes. How could he be laughing at her one minute, threaten her the next, follow that with the gift of the two traitors and then finish off the evening with a frigid command. Sleep on the floor….bullshit. Finally back to being angry, Ling ducked into the tent and let her eyes focus on Dun's form resting in the cot. "You still awake?"

"No."

"I want to talk to you."

"I thought I made it clear you weren't supposed to disturb me."

"That's about the only thing you've made clear these past few days. I have no idea what you want out of me. One night you tell me you don't hate me then the next you want me to sleep on the floor like a dog. Hell, your own family doesn't even understand you!"

"Okay, then I'll make this clear to you. Once and for all. You are going to fight for Cao Cao during the day, then come home to me at night and do your duties as my wife. That's it. I will not develop an attachment to you, period. If you don't make it back from the field one night…well life will go on."

Ling sat down on the cot next to him. "Why are you suddenly like this. Yesterday…"

"Yesterday I was trying to avoid dealing with my loss…the same as you."

"But…"

"Look. I appreciate the fact that you can fight. That's why I've given you a chance. So why don't you grow up and realize this is as good as it's going to get. If you don't like it…the river's twenty feet away. Go drown yourself."

"Look, I'm trying to make this work out. I don't understand…"

"Obviously." Dun growled. "If you want to keep your head then you better start treating Cao with the respect he deserves. You got away with it because he's used to dealing with his own children when they throw their little fits. He is your lord, so address him as such. And don't keep pushing Dian Wei, he'll eat you alive. I don't know what your problem is, girls your age are usually married by now. Don't take it out on us because we interrupted your extended childhood romping through Eastern China with your bloodthirsty father."

"You're such an asshole."

"Then get off my bed." Dun ripped the blanket out from underneath her ass and heard her hit the ground.

Ling crawled over to the pile of blankets on the ground and held back her tears by biting her lip. He'd probably enjoy listening to her cry…..he wasn't going to get that joy. She grabbed a blanket and stood up…..the campfire would be better. Let him sleep by himself.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm not sleeping on the ground." She heard her voice crack betraying her weakness.

"Oh God, you're not going to cry are you?"

"What do you care?" She made a move for the tent flap.

"Because or marriage is public enough as is, thanks to my brother."

"I don't want to be near you either…so what's the harm in me…"

"Ling…just stop your crying, get your clothes off and get in bed. Sharing the damned cot is worth not having to hear you cry in here or Yuan bitch come morning."

"I don't want to…"

"Just come to bed. I'd like to sleep tonight if you don't mind."


	11. Welcome Home

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 11

**Welcome Home**

* * *

"Good morning!" Xiahou Yuan jumped up to greet Ling and Dun as they approached the breakfast table that had been set up in the center of camp.

"For some…"Ling looked over and saw Liao sitting next to Xu Huang, on the opposite end of the table where Dun was about ready to park his worthless ass.

"Yuan, just quit it." Dun growled.

"So….sleep well?" Yuan asked.

"Mmmm." Dun helped himself to porridge.

Cao Cao cleared his throat in an effort to shut Yuan up. "We will be in Xu Chang by nightfall. I hope you have considered my offer Lady Lu."

"Yes."

"Shall I have plans made? I would like to have as many people witness this as possible."

Ling looked down the table at Liao before returning her eyes to Cao Cao. "Yes…I will accept." _If only to keep myself alive until I figure out what to do. Daddy….I wish you were here; I don't know what to do. I'll do what I am asked to do, in order to buy myself time and freedom, by then I will figure out how to punish Cao Cao for what he has done. Yes sound plan. That whole Diao Chan deal was definitely a bad idea. I can't play men that way. I can't seduce anyone. Certainly not my husband. First I accept his offer, and then I get back what belongs to me by force._

"Good." Cao smiled to Yuan.

"That's great news! Don't you think Dun?" Yuan bubbled.

"I told you I only married her to give us an officer. What part of that did you not understand?" Dun snapped getting the attention of everyone at the table.

"Well…."Yuan smiled embarrassed of his sibling's outburst.

"Just stay out of my marriage Yuan. I already regret it enough without you compounding that."

"Besides, I have no interest in being with him either. I simply want to keep my head and get back what is rightfully mine." Ling broke the silence.

"And that would be?" Cao asked.

"The Lunar Spear." _Amongst other things_.

"Well, you may have that chance. Yuan Shao is causing quite a stir." Cao shook his head. One thing after another.

"Isn't your mother's family siding with Yuan Shao?" Xu Huang asked politely.

"Yes. I am sure my grandfather has already offered his services to the great and wealthy Lord Yuan. I imagine he will be his strategist, he thinks too much." Ling replied.

"A strategist? We could use one of those." Cao Pi smirked at his father.

"Thanks son." Cao rolled his eyes.

"Lord Chen is a master of forming alliances, nothing more. He has a knack for seeing incredible potential in people and marrying his family into bonds with future men of power. He understands one thing: money." Ling informed them.

"You have a great family, no wonder you're so pissed about joining mine." Dun sneered with a heavy dose of cynicism

"Oh, I guarantee he won't approve of you. You don't have very much value either, my dear handicapped husband."

* * *

Zhang Liao rode along quietly next to Ling, who had made her way back to him once Dun started a shouting match at the front of the column. Cao Cao had told her to get lost on account of his already throbbing headache and Ling happily obliged him. Now she was quiet and reflective riding the poorly bred mare that she was given. "I'm glad you accepted his offer."

"I am unfortunately married and if it is my husband's wish I join his cousin's army…..I don't really have a choice." She knew the statement to be true; it was after all what she was taught. Lu Bu had taught her many things, but in the end it came down to the fact that oaths were meant to be upheld. An odd statement from a man that had killed both of his adopted fathers….but he tried to make her learn from his mistakes. Xia Pi had to be listed as a mistake…so what Liao had said about acting like her father was probably true. If she followed through on what instantly came to mind it would probably get her killed. At this point it would be dying for the sake of dying, nothing more. Thinking things through had stopped her from attacking Cao Cao and Liu Bei after the fight with Zhang Fei. But were her thoughts right? "Liao?"

"Hmmm?"

"What's more important….family or country?" Three days ago she thought life was perfect; He father was invincible, she was confident in everything and war was great. Now, Lu Bu was dead, she was scared and war had quickly stolen away everything she loved. Fear was something she only felt when dealing with her father's punishments, even then she knew it would eventually be alright. He always forgave her eventually. Now she was genuinely afraid and uncertain. Sure she could fight, but what did that matter anymore? Another large part of her security was Firestorm, he would compensate for any errors she made out of stupidity or inexperience, along with whatever well crafted weapon she would have chosen. Now with a mangy horse and the promise of the worst weapon Xu Chang armory had to offer she wasn't so sure of herself. The worst part was all she wanted to do was go to her father and have him make it all go away…but he was gone and everything that was upsetting her was now her new life. How could she have been so damned stupid? Of course everything was perfect in Luo Yang, Lu Bu made sure of that.

"As a soldier you leave your family to fight on behalf of your country." Liao looked away. _So that they can be attacked by bandits and die in flames while you're not there._

"But…how do you choose? Certainly family is to be revered yet country lives on after we're all gone."

"You sound like a strategist." Liao chuckled. "What's this about? You've never been the thoughtful type."

"I'm just wondering."

"Well, we go to war to serve our country. Without country our families don't have a chance. I'm not answering your question am I?" _She wants me to tell her what to think. _

"Maybe I'm asking it wrong." Ling looked at her hands. "Pretty soon you're going to be all I have. My grandfather will end up dead if he fights for Yuan Shao and he will be 'merciful' and take my mother with him."

"Ling…we both need to do our duty. If you're asking me who you should be loyal to, you should be loyal to your lord. We are pawns, we can only serve. Besides you have just acquired a lot of family."

"Don't remind me."

"I honestly believe this is good for you, if you can only get along with Dun…."

"He has made it very clear what he expects and I will do it." She couldn't help but remember a few weeks ago when she had listened to her father's lecture._ You have to obey your orders; there is no way around that. There will come a time when I am not able to help you. I may be the mighty Lu Bu, but I will not live forever_. Oh, if he only knew…

"Be strong. I know how difficult this is. The pain will dull over time."

"Sorry you're stuck with me Liao. I'm not turning out to be what anyone expected. I'm supposed to be strong…"

"There is no shame in grief, Ling."

"I'm scared….."

"You have me. I'm here for you." Liao smiled reassuringly.

"I know."

* * *

Xiahou Dun stared at his wife's face as she slowly fell to her knee and bowed before Cao Cao. The setting sun cast an eerie glow over the main courtyard of Xu Chang and had he been a superstitious man he might have thought it a bad omen. Ling looked like she was about to be ill, but then again swallowing your pride did tend to turn one's stomach.

"My Lord, I am at your service." Ling managed to blurt out the words and cringed as she bowed her head and focused on his feet. _This to gain control of three hundred men?_

"Then I bestow upon you the rank of Captain. The company behind you, the remains of your father's army, shall be your command." Cao watched her clench her fist. Dun was right; destroying everything that was once loyal to Lu Bu was a waste. Hopefully Zhang Liao was more influential than he seemed.

"Thank you…my lord." Ling wanted to throw up. How could she do this in good conscience? Certainly she had more respect for her oath than her father did, but in the end would she just ignore it for her own benefit anyhow?

"Ling…" Cao whispered. "Stand up, dear."

Ling stood but kept her eyes down. Certainly Dun would be gloating, that evil son of a bitch.

"Welcome to the family." Cao said with a bit of warmth that he never really allowed on the battlefield. He looked to Dun who was simply standing off to the side with his arms crossed, stoically watching his young wife's humiliation. Would he really be able to help them? "You should dismiss your men and ask Dun to show you to the armory. You'll need a weapon."

"Yes, sir."

"I will see you at dinner." He took a few steps and immediately saw Yuan's grin. _Oh God, what have I gotten myself into?_

Ling turned around to look at the men that were now her responsibility. Some faces were familiar, but she never knew their names. One thing she knew from her brief stint as a General in her father's army was that these men would need to see exactly what she was capable of before they listened to her. How could she rule over them with fear if her status was such a joke? Looking over these faces she suddenly realized how heavily she had relied upon her father's reputation to build her own. Tomorrow she would have to start anew….hopefully with the help of Liao. "Gentleman, we meet here tomorrow at dawn. You have already received your barracks assignments, so you are dismissed."

Dun watched the men disperse quickly before she changed her mind and waited for her to wander over to him. "Well, what do you want to fight with?"

"I'd like one of everything."

"You've only earned one, so pick."

"Sword."

"Spear it is." Dun turned on his heels and marched off in the direction of the armory.

Yuan rolled his eyes. "God, he can be such an ass."

Cao gently pushed the young woman in the direction of her retreating husband. "Don't take that from him. You have the right to choose your weapon, he's just being obstinate."

"Oh brilliant idea, _Mengde_, send her to a secluded spot filled with weapons with the one man she hates more than you." Yuan huffed.

"He's afraid isn't he?" Ling snickered. "He doesn't want me using a sword because it will make him look bad. You may be right; this is a battle worth fighting."  
Liao cocked an eyebrow and watched her trot off after her long-striding husband. "My lord…..I don't understand."

"They only think they have one thing in common. Let that be the foundation that we build upon."

"What the hell does that mean?" Yuan snapped. "Sounds like a damned fortune cookie!"

"You wanted my help, that's what you get." Cao grinned and walked off to the eastern entrance of the palace, his concubine wing.

* * *

Ling burst into the building she watched Dun disappear into only to end up slamming into his ass and falling into his bent over form. "I said sword."

"Get off me." Dun stood and tossed her off. "Here."

"That," Ling sneered, "Is a spear."

"You want to get the Lunar Spear back, right?" Dun watched his words sink in. "Then you better practice. I held that monster and I know damned well you're not ready to use it. I don't care how good you are."

_Dammit! Can't I be right, just once!_ "I thought you didn't care."

"What is it with you people and all these damned questions? I think my motives are clear. You're going to make me look bad if I don't guide you in the right direction. Besides, I can't blame you for wanting to keep something of his. More useful than a digested eye."

"Then I'll need something heavier than this."

"Work your way up to it. In this camp you're going to earn everything."

"If you resent me so damned much…why the hell am I your wife?"

"Because I think you'll grow up eventually and turn out to be one hell of an officer. But you're along way from that point and the sooner you figure out that you're going to have to make a name for yourself instead of living off your father's reputation the better." He pushed the spear into her hands and walked out of the building.


	12. Shattered

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 12

**Shattered**

* * *

Xiahou Dun lie wide awake in his bedroom staring at the ceiling. His wife, the source of his insomnia, had repositioned herself in her sleep so that she was clinging to his chest with her head pressed into his neck. It was not her proximity that was bothering him, but his comfort with her being there. The past few days he was going back and forth trying to decide exactly what he wanted the two of them to be. As much as he told himself he was going to remain distant, he kept ending up in this same position; her happily asleep on him and him petting her head as she slept. Even after she had started to cry the previous night, he had waited for her to fall asleep so that he could touch her. Certainly no harm would come of him reinitiating sexual relations …..but it would probably cloud the issue. She was confused and scared and lost without her father and before they could be anything she needed to figure out who she was. Then again, he needed to stop taking his own problems out on her. They needed to stay apart for now…until these trials were over. There was too much at stake.

Only a few days had past since that day at Xia Pi and it seemed like an eternity to them both. Why the hell couldn't he make up his mind? His gut feeling told him it was a good move to get married but he was a man who enjoyed solitude. Or was until half his world went dark. Why did that matter? How could one isolated incident change his perspective so quickly? Never before did he allow a woman to sleep on him like this, no matter how huge her breasts were. Why her? He knew the answer already but even admitting to himself that Yuan was right drove him nuts. Tomorrow he was finally going to find out how impaired his fighting skills were and for the first time he was nervous.

* * *

Ling looked over her new command assembled before her. They were all reequipped with spears, on Dun's orders. He decided to assign the unit to Zhang Liao since he was already predisposed to her and her 'attitude problem'. That was a prefect arrangement as far as she was concerned. Now the only question was, how the hell do you retrain three hundred men? What Cao Cao said was true, this unit was made of the remains of Lu Bu's army, every little piece of it. She had bridge layers, spearmen, cavalrymen, archers, bodyguards, a cook's apprentice, several pike men and a small group of officers. The officers were a problem in themselves.

"Well, _Captain_?" Hua Xi asked. He was already bitter enough about having to accept a Lieutenant's position but having to serve with _her_?

"Do you have a problem with me?" Ling snapped.

"Yes. More than a few."

"Care to elaborate Lieutenant?"

"Not…" Xi sneered, "In front of the men."

"Later then."

Xi put his hands behind his back and raised his head up. "You mean after you figure out how to command this unit you don't deserve."

"Liutendant!" Ding Jun cautioned. He was Ling's cavalry colonel before this whole tragedy struck. Yes, he hated the way she treated the men and her officers. Yes, she was inexperienced and untrained herself. Yes, she was a girl and an arrogant one at that. However she was the best shot that Xi or he had at regaining their former positions and he wasn't about to let his thirty year military career end here. "Make suggestions instead of insults."

"When our Captain, asks for them."

"Jun, can you begin instructing the men on the proper stance for a spearmen while Lieutenant Hua and I discuss matters?"

"Of course, Captain."

* * *

"Yuan, why aren't you taking the offensive?" Dun began moving closer to his younger brother in the practice ring.

"Well, I'm kind of distracted by the pus and other nasty shit that's coming out of your eye." Yuan held the Enforcer Rod close, knowing that Dun was probably going to take some whacks out of frustration.

"Funny."

"No really, all that is dripping out from underneath that fancy bandage of yours. Maybe you should see a doctor…"

Dun hacked at him and watched Yuan just block and fall back. "Attack me!"

"This is the first day…"

"Fight!"

Yuan shook his head and lunged forward with several quick stabs then sidestepped to his right and swept Dun off his feet with the Rod. His older brother fell flat on his back and stared up at the sky. "Sorry…"

"Fuck." Dun gritted his teeth and sat up. "Again."

"Dun, you should be attending to that eye not frustrating yourself by coming back too soon."

"Yuan, in order to 'come back' I would have had to have left the field of battle. I have not done that… nor will I ever."

"Dun…"

"Keep attacking my left side….I have to catch on sooner or later."

* * *

"Alright, what is it?" Ling folded her arms and stared at Hua Xi.

"I'm not going to do your work for you. You have no place being an officer and we both know that."

"I don't even know you, how would you have the slightest idea of what I am capable of?"

Xi ground his teeth. "Of course you wouldn't. The high and mighty Lu Ling Qi….you want to know who I am? I used to serve Dong Zhuo as a colonel commanding a unit of pike men in Luo Yang, until your father reorganized the army and I was passed up for promotion because he didn't appreciate my brother's interest in you."

"Me? Who the hell was your brother?"

"Hua Xiong? Remember him? Incredible warrior, died at Shi Shui trying to prove himself worthy of you."

"I never knew about that." Ling thought back to the man she only barely remembered.

"Well that would be because he wasn't good enough to even warrant an introduction according to your bastard father. Then, as if his death wasn't bad enough, Lu Bu decided to take it out on me for being a relative. Now I have to suffer even more humiliation by serving under you. Believe me, I definitely don't think you're worth feeding more or less commissioning."

"So you hold a personal grudge and that's why you're being insubordinate?"

"No, my personal grudge is why I despise you. My professional estimation of your ability is why I am insubordinate."

"Go on." Ling narrowed her eyes at him.

"You haven't the slightest idea how to command anything. You have no skill or education befitting an officer and your leadership skills are horrendous. You know nothing or formation, strategy or morale. You're going to do exactly as you always have done, which is rely on your officers to run everything while you go out on some joyride to kill the generals. I'm not going to be your lackey."

"I'll show you how unskilled I am…" Ling gripped her spear and gritted through her teeth.

"Well you are a spitting image of the old man, ready to kill me for telling you the truth. Some things aren't pleasant to hear, so you might as well kill the messenger…."

"What's going on?" Liao marched up and separated them.

"We're having a little heart to heart." Xi grumbled.

"Ah…." Liao closed his eyes and sighed. Now was not the time for this…"Xi, we've been friends a long time and I know you're frustrated. But you have one chance to get your title and unit back and that is by proving yourself. I know you already have…but not to Cao Cao."

"Mmmmm." Xi bit his lip.

"Ling, you need to ask for your officers' help. They are both more experienced than you and they are both valuable resources. You need to learn."

Ling huffed and started at Hua Xi. "Fine."

"If I have to talk to you two again I'm demoting you both to sergeants. None of us have a lot of lenience here; we all need to work together if we are going to get back to the positions we used to hold. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir." Ling and Xi responded.

"Remember, we are all going down if you two are at odds. Get back to work." Liao walked off to watch his other men train.

"Well, what should I do?" Ling asked.

"Break them into squads, let their sergeants lead them. Have the three of us set up stations where they will have to come to fight us. I'll take pike, you spear and Jun sword. Let them go up against an officer and let them learn the principles of spear usage that way."

"Very well." Ling nodded. _ Oh god, I'm screwed. I don't know any of this!_

* * *

Cao Cao watched from the balcony outside his study as the events unfolded below. Dun was doing horribly and Ling wasn't fairing any better. Two lives completely destroyed and two people desperately trying to salvage something out of the shambles. The fact was that they needed each other….they were the only two individuals capable of understanding the others misery. Then again that was his job, wasn't it? Dun had secured the asset and now it was time for him to step in and cultivate it. It was the way it always worked but now it was going to be more difficult because Dun was personally attached to the asset. But this was a simple challenge, something he was more than capable of handling. He'd let them get furious with their circumstance first, that way they would be too preoccupied to read between the lines and figure him out. Easy enough.

* * *

Ling galloped her nag towards the small group of ten men preparing to defend themselves. This was an exceptionally good idea; Hua Xi was definitely good at what he did. Too bad he hated her and everything she used to be. Clearing her head she urged her horse onward, but the animal was already way too tired to do anything but canter slowly. How she missed Firestorm; if she ever got him back she was never going to take him for granted again. With a shake of the head she raised her spear and readied herself for her mount to plow through the men, an event that didn't happen. The horse refused at the last minute, not wanting to charge head first into a group of armed men, and slid to a halt. Ling, completely unprepared for a warhorse to respond in that manner, went flying over the gelding's head and into a stack of hay behind the men she was attacking.

_Don't they know how to train horses here?_ Ling rubbed her head and pushed her way out of the forage pile. The little chestnut came over to investigate and began nibbling alfalfa off of her head. Angrily Ling shoved the animal's head away and stood up. The men were surprised, but their training kicked in and they all raised their weapons. Ling jumped up; she'd just have to do this on foot. Fine. With a low growl she clenched the shitty spear and advanced. Why of all weapons did she have to get stuck with a spear? Having to hold the weapon in both hands hindered her movement enough to slow her down when she was trying to move at a faster pace than a walk. It was irritating; especially since she was so damned good with a sword….but the Lunar Spear was the important thing. That was what mattered.

With her head held high and her hair covered in hay she whipped the spear around and attacked. First man took a sharp crack in the jaw, the second a smack in the ribs and the third dropped to an overhead chop. With a swift spin she was close enough to the fourth man to juggle him and toss him into the fifth and sixth privates. She grinned as the sergeant and his remaining four men stood waiting for her. Hearing an odd sound behind her, she turned and almost got impaled. The six men she should have subdues were standing behind her, ready for a second round. But…how? Usually the men went down after just one…but that was with a better spear. This piece of shit was a reject weapon, class level one, with barely any damage infliction. _Son of a bitch! I'm starting from scratch!_

* * *

Dun took the long way back to the palace after practicing all day. The dismal performance that he managed against Yuan was eating at him. Before today he would have never thought it possible that he would lose every match against his younger brother during the course of a full day….but he had never anticipated being partially blind. Hours of training only produced frustration anger and bruises, and he was dreading going to dinner. Certainly everyone had heard about this already and he wasn't looking forward to the sorry stares and apologies. He'd get better, he had to. There wasn't any way in hell that he would allow this embarrassment. He would get better or die trying.

* * *

Cao sat at the table and suddenly noticed the only voice he could distinctly make out was Xu Zhu's, which was because the man always yelled. He ignored the obese general and looked to his left where Dun was sitting, quiet and obviously depressed. Ling sat next to her husband and was equally anti-social. Both of them had suffered a severe hit to their self-confidence today and neither one was going to be drawn out into conversation by anyone. He felt bad knowing it was his decision that lead to this. Had he not forced Lu Bu's hand at Xia Pi, Dun would have both eyes and Ling would still be in her phony little world with her father. But perhaps it was for the best. If things were as they had been four days ago, Dun would be alone and content with it. He may have never met the one woman he actually wanted to spend time with and he certainly wouldn't have married of his own free will.

Lu Ling Qi was a different matter. She needed to be brought into the real world before she became a lost cause. Eventually she would settle into her new role and do it well, Dun was right about that. Lu Bu shielded her from everything, including life itself, and only exposure to the outside world was going to make her into someone of worth. Cao understood Lu Bu's reasoning, as all father's do, he wanted to give his kid the best life possible. But providing basic needs and safety was one thing, providing a fantasy world for her to live in was another. Dun was trying to shock her out of her upbringing, which was just pushing the girl further away from him. If they were to be happy, then he was going to have to do something soon. Dun was unknowingly destroying his marriage before it even began, thinking that she needed to be tricked into reforming when all she needed was honesty. Xiahou Dun and Lu Ling Qi, two people completely unique and from entirely different worlds yet they shared the same way of thinking. How the hell Dun picked up on that so quickly….he'd never know, but the fact was that Dun wanted to be with her. So that was how it was going to be.


	13. Hero of Chaos?

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 13

Hero of Chaos?

* * *

Cao Cao rode Firestorm across the training grounds and observed the progress of his growing army. He couldn't complain about any of his officers, they were all performing well and the army would soon be ready to move towards Guan Du. But there was one that worried him; Xiahou Dun was not recovering as he had hoped. Dun, being the obstinate and aggravating person that he was, insisted that he needed to keep training to learn how to deal with the lack of sight. It wasn't working. Dun wouldn't practice with anyone other than Yuan, and Yuan just made him mad. It wasn't the fault of the younger Xiahou that he allowed his concern to show, Yuan had always been more transparent with his emotions, but Dun took offense to it. Dun took offense to everything these days, except for his new wife. However Lu Ling Qi had other concerns.

Ling had become obsessed with training herself, but of a different variety. She worked day and night trying to improve her abilities as a commander to ensure that she retain her position. She had even managed to upgrade to a level two spear already, which went a long way to making her happy. Even if the only reason for her hard work was the retrieval of the Lunar Spear, Cao was indeed impressed. The initial shock of being humbled went along way to making her tolerable, however he wished Dun was able to see it. Three weeks had passed since Xia Pi and they had stopped interacting. It was nice to not have to listen to the bickering but it was also incredibly disturbing to him. Dun wasn't taking care of his injury and the socket was not healing over. That was something that needed to be attended to and the person responsible for that was his wife.

"I think the time had come for me to unveil my plan." Cao looked back at Dian Wei who was riding his jet black horse next to him.

"Are you still thinking about going through with this?" Wei asked.

"I told you, I will do whatever necessary to ensure Dun's happiness."

"You're going to get her close enough to you to make her dangerous. You know how her father worked his way up to power, she's his exact duplicate." Wei stared at the source of his displeasure, Lu Ling Qi. He knew she was a calculating little bitch, more than willing to invest some time in her revenge. Cao cared too much for his cousin and couldn't see the danger that was lurking in the mists.

"Lu Bu would have never accepted these conditions, at any age."

"Fine." Wei cracked his knuckles.

"I understand and appreciate your concern." Cao shook his head. "I disagree with you though. Not so long ago Dun brought a young man back with him, a woodcutter out of the forest, and everyone said the same thing. He's only getting close to you to kill you Mengde. He is untrustworthy, Mengde. Send him away while you still can. Do you recall those days, Wei?"

The bald man gritted his teeth. "All too well."

"I did not listen to those accusations then and I will not listen to them now. Everyone distrusted you once and you became just as defensive about it. I can only hope that she will serve Dun as you serve me."

Wei unclenched his jaw. It was true; so many people had hated him when Dun first introduced him to the prime minister. But Cao hadn't killed his family; he was just looking for a job. Dun never forced this upon him, he volunteered for it. Cao wasn't going to change his opinion, he rarely did, so that meant watching Ling was going to be his duty. Great.

"So let's call a war council and give everyone their new orders."

* * *

"Yuan Shu and Yuan Xi must be eliminated before we strike at Yuan Shao. I'd like to have the northern territories under my control by next month." Cao paused and walked over to the map on the wall. "So the force attacking Yuan Shu will consist of Xu Zhu and Xu Huang lead by Cao Zhi. Cao Pi will take Zhang Liao and Xiahou Yuan and attack Yuan Xi."

"Man, Ang's going to be pissed." Cao Pi whispered to his younger brother.

"Well someone has to defend the precious Wan Castle. Might as well be the heir of our nameless kingdom." Zhi mumbled back. He actually did miss his eldest brother. Ang was always fun to be around, unlike Pi who had taken to kissing everyone's ass in his spare time.

"As for the nameless kingdom." Cao growled as he walked past his sons, "I am proclaiming myself King of Wei. The Han is dead, only a new dynasty can emerge from the rubble."

"Well that's a bit better than the old title father." Pi smiled

"Nothing like calling yourself the former prime minister to ensure that everyone knows your unemployed." Zhi whispered

"Can't wait till he goes senile and starts proclaiming himself King of Koi." Pi whispered back in reply.

"As for the defense of Xu Chang…" Cao narrowed his eyes at Zhi and Pi who quickly wiped the grin off his face. _Stupid boys._ "I will leave that to Xiahou Dun and Dian Wei. I do not want the Lu Company leaving either. We have yet to determine their dedication."

The officers mumbled their 'yes, sirs' and everyone left except for Dun who didn't even get out of his chair. "So I'm being demoted?"

"Yuanrang, you are not healthy. Don't even try and argue that with me." Cao rested his hands on the table and watched Dun play with a knife.

"Answer the god damned question. Am I being demoted, Mengde? ." Dun slammed the knife into the table and looked his cousin in the eye.

"I'm reassigning you until you are well."

"Fine." Dun stood up and left.

Cao sat down and looked at the map again without really seeing anything. It would be good for the boys to have their first taste of command, and for two such easy opponents to present themselves was a blessing. Once the smaller armies were destroyed, he could reunite the forces and attack Yuan Shao. By then Dun should be ready to return to battle and he could stop worrying. Let Dun be mad for a while, it would be better for him to be pissed at someone other than Yuan or Ling.

* * *

Lu Ling Qi stood away from her unit observing the drill practice. They were doing well, although their spearmanship was still rough. Liao had already informed her that the unit was going to be left behind, and secretly she was thankful. This unit was in no way ready for battle and they probably wouldn't follow her anyhow. Why was it so easy for Lu Bu? Why did men run from him at first sight and men charge to certain death next to him? What was she missing in this equation?

"Captain Lu." Cao Cao walked up and stood next to the girl observing practice. _Wow, they look bad._

"My lord." _What now?_

"After the army moves out tomorrow I'd like to drill everyone on formations. Dome and Dart formations will be the best to practice, don't you agree?"

"Yes sir." _Dome and Dart what? What happened to Flat? I know that one! Oh Liao, I need you….._

"Very good. I look forward to watching tomorrow." Cao cleared his throat. "Although there is the matter of your husband's injury that you are not seeing to."

"He doesn't want my help. I'm listening to his orders, isn't that what everyone wants. Me to be obedient?"

"He needs help and it was part of our bargain that you make sure he gets it."

"Fine. Anything else? Certainly there is something else you can come up with. Pull the Lightning orb out of my ass?" She looked up at his scowl and silently cursed herself for the comment. "Sir…." _Yes. Would you like me to pull the orb out of my ass sir. Much better. _ She sighed.

"That will be all for now." He hoped she'd be just as abusive to Dun, the man needed some harsh comments thrown at him to make up for all of Yuan's sympathy. "I would like for you to come with me to the training grounds, if you don't mind."

"You want to…fight me?" She asked sounding a bit worried. Level two spear versus Wrath of Heaven sounded like a pretty bad match.

"No. You need to check up on your husband's progress."

"What progress?"

"_That_ is my point." Cao growled. Discussing anything with her was as bad as trying to hold a meaningful conversation with Ang. Everything was some little cynical remark or a jab at him. He really did miss the boy; he was by far his favorite son. Probably because he had turned out to have the charisma that Cao always wished he had. Ironically Lu Ling Qi, an only child, was just like her father but none of his fifty children turned out to be anything like him. Ang had his moments but was always way too jovial. Pi turned out to be an exact replica of his grandfather, Cao Song, which drove Cao insane. As if he didn't have enough of watching his father brownnose growing up, now he had to watch his own son work the men of influence. Then there was Zhi, whose mind was as sharp as a strategist. Cao had high hopes for him thinking he would end up writing commentaries like the old man, but instead he started composing poems.

* * *

Dun kicked the crate until it shattered into splintery shards. He couldn't believe how difficult this was. He was getting his ass handed to him by his brother and Yuan wasn't even trying all that hard. He had to make some progress, Yuan was leaving tonight. Who else was he going to train with? Mengde? "FUCKING HELL!"

"Easy brother…." Yuan ducked as Dun threw a piece of the crate at him. "You just need some more time."

Xu Huang sighed and watched Xiahou Dun obliterate the crate. He wasn't doing well at all and Cao Cao was forced to give him command of the home guard. It only made it more difficult for the man to concentrate. He looked up as Lu Ling Qi walked over with Cao Cao. "My lord….Lady Lu."

"He is getting worse." Cao observed.

Ling frowned, she couldn't let him destroy himself. Xiahou Dun was all she had keeping her alive. "General, this isn't helping."

"What the hell would you know? You've been protected by your daddy all your life. What would you ever know about hardship?" He pointed an angry finger at her.

"Do you always whine like a woman?"

"Shut up." He snapped.

"No." She strolled over to him. "I'd love to see you try to shut me up, but I wouldn't want you to be humiliated any more today."

"Don't you have something you should be doing? Like cleaning my armor?"

"Why should I waste my time? At this rate you'll never need it." She moved over to Yuan. "Any luck with archery?"

"Actually he's doing fine with that, he's still got his dominant eye." Yuan smiled and let his grin fade when his brother glared at him.

"Don't talk about me like I'm some kind of invalid, when I'm standing right here!" Dun screamed.

"What would it take to get him reassigned to the front lines?" Ling turned to Cao Cao.

"An improvement." Cao looked down; he couldn't stand the sight of his cousin so weak.

"What if I were to accompany him? I will be his left eye." She watched Dun sheath his sword in disgust.

"You'd love that wouldn't you?" he growled.

"You're an embarrassment when you're throwing fits like this. Besides, even my shoddy command is more impressive than the old men of the home guard. It would be a move up at any rate."

"This is none of your concern. Go play drill sergeant some more, I don't need you."

"I had better prepare my men." Xu Huang stood up and looked to Yuan as the man began to walk towards him.

"Me too. I'll talk to you before I go Dun." Yuan turned his head and left with Huang.

"I'm not taking my wife as my bodyguard."

"No one said you had to." Cao looked at her "At least let her tend to your wound."

"Since you've already proven incapable of handing that simple task." Ling huffed.

"I ought to beat you." He growled at his wife.

"Promises." She sidestepped away from his angry swipe.

"I have things to attend to. I'll see you both at dinner." Cao turned away from them and couldn't help but smile. _Perfect_.

"I'll make you a deal." Ling looked at his angry face.

"I'll make a better one. Get out of my sight and I won't hit you."

"I need your help and you need mine. You need someone to train with, away from all the men. I can help you; I have already seen the flaws in your attack."

"And what exactly is it that you want?" Dun watched her grapple with the strength to say what she needed to say.

"I need your help with formations. I don't know them and I have to know at least two of them by tomorrow. Liao's leaving in two hours…he can't help. I can't ask my subordinates, they already have such little faith in me. You know this shit…I need you to teach me."

"Sounds familiar." Dun smiled suddenly remembering their wedding night. But he hadn't touched her since. God, that would be nice about now.

"Look, without each other we are going to fail. Neither one of us wants to be married to an embarrassment so let's just work something out."

"Fine." He turned away from her and returned to his training. "Then get your weapon and get ready to start training."

"Give me your weapon and I'll show you what your problem is." Ling held her hand out for the scimitar.

"You think you know everything about combat, don't you?"

"No, but I know what weaknesses to look for in my opponent." Ling took his weapon out of his hand and smiled. "Plus I can't resist the chance to make fun of you." She jumped back from his swing and giggled. Once he returned to his typical thoughtful stance she began to play with the giant blade in her hands. It was simply annoying; not well balanced, too damned long and the hilt was wrapped with the nastiest leather and gold ornamentation. _Oh well, It's better than the shitty spear I have._ Trying to recall his stance she gripped the hilt in both hands and planted her feet about two feet apart and tried different ways of bending her knees so that the blade's weight didn't topple her.

Dun watched her wiggle around trying to find a comfortable way to hold Kirin Fang, but about all he could concentrate on was her ass. As she shifted around and squatted to find a duplicate of his stance, she was also riding her shorts up. Not that they were all that long to begin with, but the unique moves she was having to create were doing a very good job of slowly revealing her lower ass cheeks. One thing was for sure; his wife was never going to wield a scimitar. Not without a complete wardrobe change. "That's not how I stand."

"That's not the point of this demonstration." Ling set her shoulders back and held the scimitar up over her right shoulder. "And yes, this is how you stand."

"No." Dun walked up behind her and pushed her left foot out further. Then he pushed her torso forward a bit more. "That's more like it." Before he backed away and let her continue, he couldn't resist tugging her shorts back down to their original position. He didn't need her showing off any more than she already did, a line had to be drawn somewhere. She was his wife. That was a sight meant only for him.

"Thanks." She muttered. "Ready?"

"I'm waiting."

"Okay, first all of your moves are linear. You advance forward slash, slash, slash." Ling demonstrated then repositioned herself back into the stance. "Or slash, slash, chop." She advanced another few steps and then stopped. "Everything is based around what you can get from your peripherals. You no longer have complete sight, so your moves should paralyze everyone you can't see."

"Like what?" Dun saw where she was heading. All this time he had been expecting his sight to adjust to his movements, but he needed to create new attacks to adapt to his impairment. Dammit..he knew that. All this time he was just letting the anger get the best of him.

"What about adding a 360 degree spin? Use the linear move then toss in something new to lure your enemy and then shock them with a blindside attack." She took slow steps. _Hack to left, slash to right, swing to left…momentum carries...Oh shit. _

Dun was following behind her and wasn't expecting her to actually try the move. She almost lodged his own weapon in his ribcage but he kicked her backwards and jumped off to the right and out of the way. She flopped backwards carried by the off balance maneuver she was trying. "Sorry…instinct."

"Good instinct." Ling sat up and handed him his weapon. "Guess it's better for you to work with the idea anyway."

Dun took his scimitar back and watched her dust his footprint off her shirt. He sheathed the weapon and held his hand out for her. "That will help…thanks."

Ling gave him a brief smile. Maybe tactics lessons would be so bad after all. "Now…can we talk about this Dome and Dart thing?" She let him pull her up and saw his smile begin to spread. That same mocking smile that he had when he told her that kissing her was like planting a carp on his face.

"You really don't know anything do you?"

"Why do you keep asking me that?"

"It just amazes me that's all. As good as you are in combat; you don't know anything that would allow you to make your skills useful. How your father taught you to ride and decapitate, yet never thought of teaching you the simplest formations…."

"He would have gotten around to it if your cousin didn't kill him." Ling snapped furiously. "I only rode with him for two months…and there wasn't any time. You're so pissed off about everything I don't know but you're the ones who stole him from me!"

"Need I remind you that you are now an officer of Wei? You need to get over it."

"When you get over your eye, you hypocrite!"

"That's different."

"No...it's not." Ling took a few deep breaths. This was no time to start a fight. He needed to tell her about the formations or she was most definitely going to lose her small command. There was only one way to get back at Cao Cao and that was by force. She needed to learn how to be a good officer, it was the only way. Only once she could lead men to victory and hold their respect would she be capable of toppling his empire. That was the important thing. These sudden emotional outbursts were weak…they needed to be contained. "Sorry."

"Mmm." Dun smacked her shoulder. "Come on, let's go find some books and paper. I'll teach you what you need to get by, but you're going to have to keep on it. Mengde won't let up, after he's seen you can handle it he'll keep pushing you to keep improving."

"Thanks."

"Like you said, I can't have you embarrassing me."


	14. Parting Weis

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 14

**Parting Weis**

* * *

"Hello?" Xiahou Yuan knocked lightly and slowly began to open the door to Dun's bedroom. It was always a very dangerous endeavor; Dun was always so damned possessive. He was more concerned about walking in on something that he really shouldn't be seeing, but the door was open right? And there wasn't any sound indicating anything was going on….and Lu Ling Qi was a vocal woman.

"Come on in." Xiahou Dun turned to the door as his brother entered his domain.

Yuan stepped inside the room and was pleasantly surprised to find it semi-clean. His brother never really cared to waste his time cleaning up after himself, mainly because it always fell on his young brother's shoulders when they were growing up. _Yes, I was so damned gullible_. He had agreed to pick up all the toys when they were kids because he didn't want Dun to get in trouble, which just meant that his elder brother took advantage of him and never put away anything. Something that obviously worked its way into his adult habits. Yuan could never be upset about it; Dun had always protected him from all those kids that teased him for being a plump youth. To this day Dun still watched over him and if helping him have the girl he wanted was the only way to pay him back, then he wasn't going to give up on them. "I'm ready to leave, I just wanted to say goodbye."

Ling looked up at her brother-in-law from the desk and gave him a brief smile. "Then I better go find Liao."

"He is looking for you. Last time I saw him he was heading for the stables." Yuan couldn't help but let his curiosity get the better of him, so he looked at the paper she had been writing on. It kind of looked like formations.

"Well I'll give you two some time alone." Ling pushed the paper under a book. The last thing she needed was Yuan ratting her out to Cao Cao. It definitely wouldn't look good if he knew she outright lied about knowing this stuff. Tracks covered, she turned to leave.

"Hey, you're family too." Yuan wrapped his arms around the girl and gave her a squeeze. "Take care of yourself little sister. Make sure this one doesn't get into to much trouble, eh?"

Ling couldn't help but smile as he hugged her. Yuan was such a sweetheart. "I will. You take care too; those Yuan children might start throwing money if things get desperate."

"I'll keep that in mind." Yuan chuckled and let her go see her own family. After she was far enough away he whispered to Dun, "So what's with the strategy lesson?"

"She asked for it." Dun shrugged. "Mengde's putting some pressure on her and she doesn't know any of this."

Yuan wanted to smile but somehow repressed it. _Way to go Mengde!_ "That's good. At least you don't have to train with him, now, he's so bitchy when he loses a duel. He gets into his ambition quotes really quick."

"Tell me about it." Dun knew he was in no condition to handle Cao Cao either. His cousin was a furious fighter and he hated to lose.

* * *

"Liao!" Ling trotted up to him as he emerged from the stable.

"Where have you been?" Liao asked with a gentle smile.

"With Dun.." she saw his raised eyebrows and continued. "He's teaching me about formations. I need to practice Dome and Dart tomorrow in front of Cao Cao of all people. You were leaving, so I asked him."

Liao looked up at Cao Cao who was off in the distance lecturing his son Cao Zhi. He had once again underestimated the man's ability. How brilliant to wrap all of his current problems into one decisive campaign. He had to attack Yuan Xi and Yuan Shu, that was inevitable, but to use that as a reason to get Liao and Yuan out of camp was shear brilliance. Of course Dun wasn't healthy, but he was still an able commander, forcing him to stay behind would infuriate him and he would never see through his cousin's schemes. Ling Qi was too busy obsessing on her training to notice anything short of a severe natural disaster. They were both oblivious. What blew his mind was the clever usage of formations to chase her to Dun and in turn he suspected she would help him practice. The army would be gone for a month, ample time for the newlyweds to take comfort in each other. _Wow_. "I'm proud of you; your father would have never done that."

Ling smiled. She hadn't been receiving many compliments lately, and after hearing them nonstop for her whole life to this point it was beginning to take a hit on her self-esteem. "I really didn't have a choice."

"Ling, promise me something."

"Anything Liao."

"Try to be yourself. I know I've told you this before, but perhaps you'll give some more thought to it now. Ruling with fear only creates resentment. If you want your men to follow you, you have to show them that you're human."

"What do you mean?" Ling looked up at him.

"If your father had shown his men an ounce of the compassion that he showed you and I, they wouldn't have despised him so much."

Ling put her hands on her hips and snapped, "Zhang Liao, of all people are you telling me that my father deserved to be betrayed?"

"No…all I'm saying is that I don't want you to make the same mistakes he did. Save your fury for the enemy, let the people that are your allies and family see the real you. Especially your husband."

"He is just as bad."

"No, he's worse. When you get as old as us you get stuck into the habits and it's hard to break out of them. Look, I need to leave now, but think on this. We'll talk when I get back."

"Be careful."

Liao gently took her face in his hands and kissed her forehead. "You too. Try to interact with your men a bit, that will go along way to making things easier."

"But daddy always said…"

"I know. Officers don't mingle with the peons. Give it a try….for me."

* * *

"This is not only nepotism, but it's just irrational." Cao Zhi looked up at his father's annoyed glare.

"Try and pretend that you have some interest in battle." Cao Cao growled.

"Oh good! Now you're offended! Fantastic. I don't know why you even ask me for my opinion."

"Zhi, the only irrational thought here is that you stay behind and sit out. Be a man for once."

"There is nothing immasculine about anything I do. You're the one with the insecurities, not me. Don't worry father, I like women." Zhi had enough of all the gay references thrown around by his brothers and cousins.

"Son, I don't have the luxury of appointing you a court position. I need officers, and you need to put down your pen and pick up a sword."

"Father…" Zhi clenched his fists. "You are not in need of another officer. If you are so desperate for generals, why not bother Uncle Ren some more? At least he's good at it."

Cao closed his eyes and rubbed his right temple. Zhi was protesting his appointment as commander for the simple reason that he just didn't see the glory of war. Zhi never wanted to be put in the position where he had to change out of his robes and into armor, he wanted to be the family intellectual and that was it. Cao couldn't have one of his children unable to command. War usually found a way of putting the one incapable person in the way of a pivotal victory. If it came down to it, he at least wanted to know Zhi had seen action. "Zhi, this is not a permanent post. You need the experience and I will happily let you return to your tranquil garden and serene willows when you return."

"Oh that is priceless, using my own poetry to insult me." Zhi threw up his hands. "Xu Huang and Xu Zhu can't be happy with this! Honestly would you be?"

"Xu Huang and Xu Zhu are soldiers; they will do as they are ordered." Cao crossed his arms and sighed. There had to be something wrong with this generation, they were all so damned opinionated and insubordinate.

"How can they be? They know me; they know I am not bloodthirsty or even aggressive! Send Dian Wei instead, he's itching to bludgeon someone!"

"No, you are the one who needs the experience Zhi. Those are my orders and you know I never rescind an order."

"Father I am the wrong man for the job. This duty should fall to someone whose passion is to destroy…not someone who pities everything that is in the path of this calamitous force you are endorsing." Zhi looked around the field and spotted someone who fit the description perfectly. "Like Lu Ling Qi, she'd love to go play barbarian and drum in a new world order of chaos."

"Someone who wants to see me dead."

"I'm beginning to understand why." Zhi saw his father's flash of anger. Yes, that one was a bit too far.

"Zhi, go do your duty. This discussion is over."

"Yes father." Zhi saluted and walked over to his horse.

Cao rolled his eyes at the salute. It was a sloppy mockery of what any soldier would expect, but Zhi didn't really grasp the importance of that formality. In his mind respect was shown with a bow, not a hand signal. Cao watched the boy leave and join his generals, neither of which seemed to mind the young man leading them. Xu Zhu loved hearing Zhi's eloquent poems and stories and was thrilled to have the entertainment along for the ride. Xu Huang was confident enough in his abilities as a general to know that he could handle teaching the young lord while commanding the army. Hopefully the young man would come home with a greater appreciation of the aspects of war instead of writing a treatise on the glory of peace. With a shake of the head he looked over to his other commander, Cao Pi. Pi was the exact polar opposite of his sibling, not a shred of reluctance or unfortunately, humility. He was currently bragging to his men about the swift victory that he would bring and they cheered his speech. Pi was always so full of shit. At least he would have two veteran, unexcitable generals with him. Then there was Ang, who was pestering him from a distance. One son would come home and lament, one would return with an inflated ego and the eldest would be sending enough letters complaining about his assignment to wear a rut in the road. Ang had been getting more creative with his pleas. One of the most recent letters, which had arrived only three hours before, told of Ang's 'longing to be with his family' and his 'intense desire to glorify the name of his prestigious father.' It was promptly followed an hour later by a short note: 'I miss you papa, come visit and I'll buy you a prepubescent concubine.' Smart ass.

* * *

"Well that was an excellent meal, thank you Kin." Cao Cao looked up and complemented the chef who beamed with pride.

"I agree. Best cashew chicken I've had." Xiahou Dun nodded without looking up at the man.

"Thank you my lords." The man retreated back into the kitchen to brag to his wife.

"Well now that everything is so quiet around here…" Cao frowned annoyed with the echo of his voice in the usually filled to capacity dining hall. "Perhaps you would like to meet your new nieces and nephews."

Ling Qi looked up realizing that he was addressing her. "Oh…" She saw Dian Wei's look of disgust and then turned to Cao's bizarrely gentle expression. "That would be nice."

"Take a lot of paper if you intend to keep track of their names." Dun chuckled.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to come and see them as well." Cao replied.

"Are you kidding? One more person drawing breath in that harem of yours will deplete the room of oxygen." Dun looked over to his wife. "Enjoy, I'll be training when you're done."

Ling Qi watched her husband get up and leave, laughing to himself. What exactly had she just gotten herself into? Cao stood and instantly Dian Wei was on his feet, the proper response for such a devoted dog. Reluctantly she stood and took the arm he offered her. Why was he being so nice? "I don't really know all that much about children…I don't have to hold anyone do I?"

"No…they're just curious about you. All the concubines are jealous that Dun has found a wife and is leaving them alone."

"They want him to…" Ling Qi struggled with the verb she needed. Borrow? Use? Screw? Spank? "Visit them?"

"Your husband is referred to as the handsome dangerous one." Cao said dryly.

Ling Qi noticed the agitation in his voice. Someone was jealous. _Ha! That's what you get for sharing your whorehouse with your cousin. Wait…that is disturbing. Almost like thinking about Dong Zhuo and Daddy sharing Diao Chan. God I hope this isn't the new trend, I can barely handle Dun. _"So what do they call you then?"

"Master."

"Oh." She smirked knowing that is was proper for her to call Dun 'husband' or 'master' but instead she chose 'asshole'. Thank god he was amused by it.

"Well here we are. Brace yourself." Cao smiled knowingly and opened the double doors to his harem antechamber.

"DADDY!" A little girl ran over and hugged his lower leg and looked up at him with sparkling brown eyes. "Did you bring me something?"

Cao sighed and picked up the child, no more than eight. "Just your new aunt."

"Oh." The girl refocused on Ling Qi and frowned. She dressed weird. Like the ladies that could twist themselves into knots.

"This is your Uncle Dun's new wife, Lu Ling Qi."

"Ewwww… Uncle Dun's mean."

"More so now that he lost an eye." Ling Qi responded and jumped back when the child began to scream.

Cao put the girl back down on the ground and watched her run into the main chamber screeching for her nanny. "Perhaps you could refrain from scaring my children while you're here."

She shrugged. "Sorry." She followed him into the main chamber and stopped in her tracks. The room was huge, but it was covered in children of all ages and gender. Was Cao Cao trying to personally populate the Wei kingdom?

Cao smiled as his children surround him and began tugging at his cape for attention. They were definitely not as annoying now that he only had to put in appearances in their nursery. Unlike the first few where he had to live through the annoying early years in the confines of a smaller home. Not surprisingly Pi had been the one he had contemplated killing since the stupid child never stopped hitting his younger brother Zhi to make him cry. Damned instigator. "Hello little ones."

Various voices and affectionate phrases chirped back. Ling Qi started to do a head count but gave up after she reached twenty-five. At that point ludicrous became a proper numerical term. She noticed a couple of pre-teens giving her the evil eye. A few concubines shuffled in from the courtyard to look her over. She instinctively flashed the Lu glare and saw then turn away.

"Now children, I want you to meet you new aunt, Lu Ling Qi. She just married your Uncle Xiahou Dun."

Ling Qi was not expecting the sudden silence that befell the children. Apparently the name of Xiahou Dun was enough to scare the shit out of them. What the hell did he do to these kids? "Hello."

"Hi!" One boisterous little boy jumped off the plush couch and ran over. "I'm Cao Su."

"Nice to meet you." Her curiosity got the better of her. "So why are you all scared of your Uncle?"

"He's mean!" chanted the little sobbing child from earlier.

"You're repetitive." Ling retorted.

"Your husband thought it was funny to tell them some ghost stories." A woman emerged from the silk curtains at the end of the room. "And then he yelled at them for crying. Good luck with your own children, my dear."

"Ling Qi, this is Lady Bian. Cao Pi's mother."

"Oh." She raised her eyebrows. For some reason she thought all the older children were Lady Ding's kids. So if this Lady Bian woman was here, she was a concubine. Well….Pi must have made one hell of an impression on the old man. "Hello."

Lady Bian picked up the crying little girl and rocked her back and forth. "That and he has a nasty habit of returning the concubines damaged."

Ling Qi looked over as some of the concubines whispered between themselves. So that was it. Of course if Dun was rough with a few of them they would come home and talk to everyone in their little world about it. _Can't really blame him though, if I had to deal with these women for more than five minutes I'd be hitting them too. Just like those damned Qiaos._ "Occupational hazard."

"Hardly." Lady Bian sneered and gave Cao a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"We should be going, there isn't much light left and I'm sure Dun is growing impatient." Cao smiled apologetically to his pleading children and pushed his way through them to the door.

"Don't look so haughty, my dear. It is only a matter of time before you end up here."

Ling Qi smiled her cockiest smile and smoothly answered. "I am capable of a lot more than just spreading my legs on command."

"With him, you better not wait for him to command you to do it." Lady Bian walked off with the child in her arms.

With a cold glance in the direction of the other concubines, she turned her back on the sub-world of the harem and walked out the door. What the hell was that? Was Cao trying to subtlety threatening her or simply trying to show her how things would have been if Dun hadn't married her? Was this her fate if Dun got killed? He was a cunning son of a bitch that was sure and his true motive of this visit wasn't to introduce her to the family. So what was he up to? She smiled as he offered his arm again, his face only a sweet expression that did little to fool either one of them.


	15. Settling In

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 15

**Settling In**

* * *

"Dun?" Lu Ling Qi brushed his black hair out of his face and pushed it back behind his ear. Their training session had lasted well into the late hours and she was trying to get some more formation advice out of him before he went to bed. Sitting on his desk she figured it was the best time to try and work on his eye. It didn't look good, but the question was why?

"Yeah." He let her hand tilt his face so that she could get a better view of him. Her eyes darted across the left side of his face and he could see her concern. It would be nice if, eventually, they could become this relaxed around one another. He fought the urge to run his hand up her leg and instead moved the paper around on the desk.

"What's the deal with Lady Bian?" Ling Qi let her left hand rest on his jaw and ran her thumb across his well trimmed beard. She loved the beard and his mustache, they were incredibly sexy, especially how he took such care to trim it perfectly each morning. His lips were chapped and dry and all she could think about was licking them. _Dammit keep your mind on work! _

Dun cocked his eyebrow and felt her dab an alcohol soaked gauze pad around his empty eye cavity. Why was it that she was so unpredictable with her questions? "What do you mean? She's Mengde's concubine."

"But she's more important than that isn't she?"

"Yeah, she's the eldest. She is in charge of all of them."

"What's with _them_ though?" Ling Qi tossed the used swab away and picked up a fresh one. _What a mess!_

"Nothing you should find bizarre. Cao loves her and Lady Ding is merely the woman he married for power. You know, like the little love triangle your father had going."

"Oh." She frowned as the swab came away with a mixture of pus and blood. Something was still lodged in there. Had to be. "Did you get the entire arrow out when you pulled it out?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know that?"

"That answers the question. Look, I think there's something still in there. It's still seeping because of something, so I'm going to have to feel around."

Dun grabbed her hand. "Feel around any part of my body, except for my eye socket."

"Don't be such a baby, I'll be gentle." _Although I really would like to feel up your chest again. Dammit! _

"Sticking your fingers into my wound is not going to be gentle no matter how much you try."

"Then go see a doctor."

Dun growled and let go of her hand. "Be quick about it."

"Quick is not thorough." Ling Qi cleaned her right hand off with the alcohol soaked rag and gently placed her finger where her husband's eye used to reside. Within a minute of searching she found the culprit. The fine tip of the arrow had embedded itself in the back of his socket. With a couple of flicks of her finger she dislodged it and pulled it out. Triumphantly she held the miniscule bit in her hand and showed her patient. "See?"

"How did you learn how to do all this?" He opened his own hand and let her place the arrow tip in his palm.

"I had to patch up my father. He never would see a doctor for any of his wounds, said that it didn't help his image any to be bothered by scratches. My mother's terrified of blood and anything that stains. So I did it."

"Mmmm." He dropped the sliver into his desk drawer and let his eye refocus on her legs.

Ling Qi finished her cleaning and wrapped his eye patch back around his head. Finished with her minor surgery she jumped down off the desk and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Part of the package deal is a reward for being a good patient."

Dun smiled. "Then formations must be how I pay my bill."

"Yes, so continue." _Or you could treat me like your wife and molest me a little. God, what the hell is wrong with me? Why can't I just….no. I have to concentrate on my duty. Besides, he obviously isn't interested in me for that anymore. How can he be if we are sleeping naked next to each other every night? Daddy always said men lack self-control when it comes to naked women…so that means he genuinely doesn't look at me that way. I thought it was part of my role as his wife. "Fight during the day, fuck me at night." That was what he said, right? Maybe that only applies when we're too far away from Cao Cao's harem to have any other choice. I just want something to keep my mind off how bad I am at my job. Am I really that horrible to be with? _

* * *

Zhang Liao smiled as Xiahou Mao galloped up. "Colonel?"

"The enemy is maintaining a defensive position. They are well contained within the stronghold. My scouts tell me there are three generals and four sub-generals. Oh…" Mao rolled his eyes. "And Yuan Xi's wife."

"His wife?"

"Yes, the Lady Zhen Ji. She is rumored…"

"To be extraordinarily beautiful. Yes I have heard, you do recall I worked for Dong Zhuo. Those rumors were always quick to reach his ears." Zhang Liao grinned. He liked the young man; he was a good soldier a fact that didn't surprise him. So far he had learned to trust Xiahou Dun's judgment on those things. During the ride to Yu province, Xiahou Mao had made an effort to fraternize with him; in the young man's mind he was trying to help smooth things over with his new step-mother's family. Too bad the kid was trying so hard to win the easy battle; his father was the one who was in need of reinforcements back at Xu Chang.

"Well our fearless leader has also heard those rumors." Xiahou Mao informed him. "So he has ridden to the front lines to investigate."

"Excellent." Zhang Liao mumbled sarcastically. Like father…..

* * *

"Why are you two just standing here?" Xiahou Yuan trotted his horse over to his two sons.

"Well, "Xiahou En began, "Our cousin has decided to begin collecting women like his old man. It apparently begins here."

"He said that if she is as beautiful as she is rumored to be then she needs to be in Wei. Something about envy of the three kingdoms, blah blah." Xiahou De added.

"You two just let him go? You do realize if he gets killed Cao Cao is going to want to know why….right?" Xiahou Yuan asked.

"He'll be fine." Xiahou En shrugged.

"Besides if she high kicks him he'll take it as a come on." Xiahou De smiled at his father. "Worried?"

"A little." Yuan admitted. "Our commander is running off after women instead of ordering his men into an offensive position."

"Uncle Cao's going to castrate him when we get home." Xiahou En snickered. "Just because he let his balls talk him into a scouting mission."

"Gentlemen." Zhang Liao galloped up and brought his horse to a halt. "I have taken the liberty of positioning the units where they would be best suited for a siege attempt. We are ready to support our commander's efforts."

"Oh god." Xiahou Mao walked his horse up to the rest of his family and watched his cousin move in for his seduction of Zhen Ji. "Please tell me he isn't going to claim her by pissing on her leg."

* * *

Cao Pi inched his bay stallion closer to the young woman he had been ogling. She was even more stunning when he finally was close enough to realize her dress was as revealing as they came. He wiped his hand across his mouth to clear his face of drool and then cleared his throat. "What's this!" He began and saw her lift her beautiful dark eyes towards him. "Such beauty….Maiden come with me, Cao Pi, and I shall show you the world!"

* * *

The small crowd of generals watching the scene looked to each other with the same stunned look. Eventually Xiahou Mao opened his mouth, "You have got to be kidding me."

Xiahou En quickly regained his composure and busted out laughing. "That was…priceless!"

"Maiden, Cao Pi is here to hump your leg! Please come hither so I can proceed to defile you." Xiahou De shook his head. "I'd rather hear Cao Zhi's flowery bullshit poems than to watch him make an ass out of himself in front of everyone. Look Yuan Xi is laughing at us."

"It would appear to be working." Zhang Liao said as Zhen Ji walked over to take Cao Pi's hand.

* * *

"Lord Cao Pi, I have trusted your words and have come to be at your side." Zhen Ji bowed slightly to the man that was currently covering her hand in slobbery kisses.

"You will not forget it! You have made the right decision. You shall never leave my side again!"

Zhen Ji looked up at her furious husband on the top of the gate. He was screaming and thumping his fists on the stronghold wall. _Yes, Yuan Xi I have chosen to leave you for a better life. At the very least Cao Pi will not lock me away in a small castle just so that he will not have to share me with the world. _"I shall assist your assault forces."

"Really? Come then, back to our lines. Then you and I can defeat this Yuan Xi and we can be married."

"Of course, my lord." _At the very least I will be in a better home…right?_

"Here, let me help you onto my horse."

* * *

"Incredible…." Xiahou De shook his head in astonishment.

"God, I hate flutes…they just make me want to put my head under the foot of a Nanman elephant." Xiahou En moaned. "She better be really hot."

"Wow…from here it looks like my step-mom is going to have to give up her title as Wei's hottest." Xiahou Mao smirked. "This Zhen Ji is gorgeous and she's got a nice slutty dress too."

Zhang Liao cocked an eyebrow at the mention of Ling Qi. He knew she had caused quite a stir in the Wei camp, being the only girl had a tendency to start men talking, but for her new nephews to suddenly change their interest was going to devastate her. They were the only group in camp that had welcomed her with open arms and she quickly found common ground with them based purely on age. They had made her feel like someone important, the only ones in Wei to do so, and now they were going to return with a new obsession. As much as she pretended like the superficial things weren't important, he knew she was still a very self-conscious sixteen year old girl. Hopefully Xiahou Dun would warm up enough to finally complement her on something other than her battle prowess, but that was highly doubtful. "Perhaps we can use this to our advantage." Liao looked over to Xiahou Yuan.

"Oh?"

"This defection has put Yuan Xi in a vulnerable position….throwing a fit on top of his stronghold gate. If you ride forward and snipe him, I'll be ready with an all out assault."

"Take out the enemy commander and storm the fort. Excellent strategy, sir." Xiahou Yuan nodded his approval as he pulled an arrow out of the quiver and nocked it. He watched Zhang Liao gallop off to his lines and couldn't help but appreciate his quick thinking. Xu Huang and Guan Yu were definitely right, he was an exceptional officer. That was something he was going to have to pass along to Mengde, someone needed to be promoted and it definitely wasn't his easily distracted, ass-kissing son.

* * *

"Lord Cao Cao!" Guo Jia coughed up some phlegm as he sat up in bed. "I am honored by your visit."

"How are you? Were the doctors able to help?" Cao sat down next to the man's bed and looked at the man's shaking hand. He was thin, pale and weak; more than likely these were his last days.

"I'm dying..slowly; the worst way. But perhaps I can help you once more?" Jia looked up at his lord as he reluctantly put his head back down on the pillow.

"Perhaps." Cao played with his goatee, "Recently I have begun to doubt my alliance with Liu Bei."

"You see him as a threat?" Guo Jia nodded. "And rightly so."

"I see him as a capable man, one that could easily create an army out of nothing. He makes the few men that he has count for at least ten of mine."

"I agree." Jia narrowed his eyes. "But you have not visited me to discuss the admirable qualities of the Imperial Uncle, have you? You are contemplating eliminating him as a precaution."

"This war will be long and fierce. If every warlord puts in his own bid for emperor….well it will only take longer to reunite the lands."

"My lord," Guo Jia began to cough and gladly accepted the glass of water that Cao Cao handed him. "You do not need to validate your claim to the throne. I support you completely. I also support your idea to end Liu Bei's quest before it sidetracks your own. You are two men of extraordinary ability, and that only means that you will end up as enemies."

"Thank you."

* * *

Lu Ling Qi listened to the men around the small campfire laugh to themselves. She bit her lip and quietly approached. _Here goes nothing_. "Can I join you?"

Ding Jun looked up as the small group fell silent upon their commander's arrival. He knew her well enough to understand the amount of will-power that it had taken to force her to swallow her pride and join them. "Please do." He caught Hua Xi's look of agitation but ignored him.

"Thank you."

"Wine?" Offered a private.

"Thank you again."

"So polite now." Hua Xi sneered. "Perhaps the mighty daughter of Lu Bu has been finally realized she is expendable."

"We are all expendable, Lieutenant." Ling Qi growled.

"Your family line especially." Hua Xi mumbled

"I have to admit, you surprised us all with your formation knowledge this morning." Ding Jun kicked Hua Xi, an attempt to keep the younger man's attitude in check.

"I can't take the credit…you executed everything perfectly. Lord Cao was very pleased." Ling Qi smiled as the handsome young private returned with a cup of wine.

"That was never in question. We are professional soldiers." Hua Xi replied with a tone of disgust.

"Cousin, you seriously need to pull the speed scroll out of your ass." The young private spoke up.

"Captain, you haven't met Hua Gui have you? He is Xi's younger and more amiable cousin."

"Not that you would ever stoop so low as to talk to a meager private." Hua Xi snorted.

Ding Jun kicked him again. _Stupid bastard_. "He joined us before Xia Pi and I might add has a very promising future."

"Unless someone takes a dislike to him simply because of his surname." Hua Xi grumbled.

Hua Gui shrugged and looked up at his commander with a bright youthful smile. "Nice to meet you. My cousin is just a bitter asshole sometimes, please don't execute him. Unless you want to give me his job that is."

Ling Qi smiled back. The kid was probably only fifteen and he still had that naïve outlook that she used to have. She smiled sweetly and looked at Hua Xi, "As long as he keeps his comments to small friendly gatherings, I couldn't care less what he thinks of me. However, if your resentment begins to transform into insubordination I will relieve you of both your head and job."

"I get the feeling you're the only one here dissatisfied with our new lord. Your loyalty is the first that will come into question." Hua Xi looked up at her disinterested face and clenched his jaw.

"Perhaps," Ding Jun jumped in, "Captain Lu would have a better take on Hua Gui's dilemma."

"Oh thank god." The boy huffed. "I need help!"

"What's wrong?" Ling Qi ignored Hua Xi's nasty glare and looked at the young man.

"There's a bodyguard I'm trying to court…umm..Himiko. But I'm not good with romance."

"He gave her a meat bun." Ding Jun explained. "She took it and walked away."

"Why don't you get her something armor related to show you want to keep her safe?" Ling Qi asked.

"Wait! Let me write this down."

"Something girly, like a hair clip, to show you think of her as a woman."

"Oh this is great." Hua Gui jotted the ideas down. "What else?"

"Don't recite bad poetry. Someone once told me I was a 'delicate flower growing in the mists of an abandoned garden.' Whatever the hell that means."

"You really are a piece of work." Hua Xi threw his wine into the fire and stormed off.

"What did I do?" she gave a pleading look to Ding Jun.

"Well considering his reaction…..ummm.. do you recall who told you that?"

"Actually, "Hua Gui said thoughtfully. "That sounds like something I heard before."

"Maybe from Hua Xiong?" Ding Jun asked and watched the two youngsters react to the realization. Hua Gui simply snickered, amused by someone irritating his resentful cousin, but Lu Ling Qi frowned and closed her eyes. _Poor child, she'll never be able to win him over_.

"Okay, Captain, I'm ready for more suggestions."

_Make a copy for my husband while you're at it. _"Tell her she's beautiful in front of the other bodyguards. Never underestimate a woman's desire to make other women jealous."


	16. A Plan Comes Together

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 16

**A Plan Comes Together**

* * *

Cao Cao smiled as his lovely Lady Bian massaged his face with her delicate hands. "God woman, you are too good to me."

With a gentle kiss to the lips she pulled back and batted her eyelashes, "I only wish I could do this more often. You're working yourself too hard."

"You have always said that." He rubbed her hips briefly before running his hands around to her ass. "But look how far we have come thanks to my hard work."

"King of Wei…" she caressed his jaw, "But still so little time to relax."

"We are at war, my love."

"Which is why these days you have at home should be more relaxed. Honestly Mengde, what are you getting yourself into here? Your cousin's love life is none of your concern."

"His happiness is. You've seen how content he has been now that they are practicing together."

"But that is _his_ life." Lady Bian began to massage his arms, "Who is looking out for you?"

"I'm looking at her." Cao Cao flashed a charming smile.

"Then let me help with this nightmare of yours. If you insist on getting involved."

"I've never been able to refuse you."

* * *

"Tell me the story of the Gourd children again!" Xu Zhu plead and looked up at Cao Zhi with his pouty face.

"Again?" Cao Zhi asked.

Xu Huang sighed and leaned back against the tree. For hours now Xu Zhu was begging Cao Zhi to retell myths he had heard as a child. Somehow the young Cao managed to add something special to the tales that they had all heard so many times. He caught Cao Zhi's glance of frustration. Seeing an opportunity to shut the portly general up he decided to tell the abridged version. "There once was a farmer with two kids, Nu Wa and Fu Xi. One day a storm rolled in and the old farmer, who had managed to piss off the thunder god somehow, stuck a cage outside his door. The god, with his big old axe, came down but got shoved into the cage with the farmers pitchfork. Then he stupidly went to town and left his two kids with the deity so that they could be manipulated. The whiney god begged for water, kind of like a certain Wei general begs for stories, and the kids gave him some. So Thunder god busts out of the cage, pulls out his tooth and gives it to the kids. Says, "Plant this and then get in the gourd that grows and you'll survive the devastating flood I'm going to summon to kill your dumb father." So they do. A gourd grows; the father comes home and says 'Whoops." Realizes his mistake and begins to build a boat. Flood starts, the kids get in the gourd, dad gets in the boat and they float to heaven. The king of heaven got pissed about the noise and ordered the waters to subside. So down falls the gourd and the boat, boat smashes into tiny bits while the gourd bounces. Then Nu Wa and Fu Xi get out, grow up and Fu Xi hits on his sister nonstop until she agrees to marry him and they have a little incestuous ball of flesh that becomes the origin of mankind. The end."

Xu Zhu frowned. "I just like the way he tells it. I'm not stupid."

"Well asking our commander to read you bedtime stories is just ridiculous." Xu Huang replied.

"He was running out of poems!"

"He wanted to go to bed!"

"But…I like his poems. They're very sweet and moving. "

"Well stop it. It's embarrassing."

"MY LORDS!" a courier arrived and instantly bowed.

"Yes?" Cao Zhi watched the man fumble for the letter he was supposed to deliver. Once the letter was firmly in his grasp, he handed it the young lord. "Thanks."

"If he's that scared it must be from your father." Xu Huang observed.

"Yes." Cao Zhi cleared his throat and began to read. "Commander Cao….oh god father how pretentious can you be. Make yourself feel better about your embarrassing son…"

"Sir?" Xu Huang smiled politely.

"'Commander Cao, upon conferring with our strategist'….when did we get a strategist?" Cao Zhi looked up at Xu Huang.

"Maybe…" Xu Huang took a deep breath. "It is further down in the letter."

"Perhaps." Cao Zhi cleared his throat as Xu Zhu began to snore. Leave it to his father's letter to put the man to sleep. "'Upon confirming with our strategist I have decided to redirect our attention to the elimination of Liu Bei as a threat to our unification efforts. Recent reports suggest he is in the vicinity of Xia Pi and I expect you to see to this matter immediately. Sincerely, Cao Cao King of Wei.'"

Xu Huang watched Cao Zhi's eyes look up at him and he knew instantly what the boy was thinking. The young lord was reluctant enough to ride into battle; destroying a man who was so recently an ally didn't help. He watched the lad's hand shake a bit as he comprehended the ramifications of his father's brief yet definitive order. _Yes, Cao Zhi it is time for you to get your hands dirty._ "I will inform the cavalry of our new assignment. We should send out scouts with orders to not intercept the enemy."

"Of course." Cao Zhi reread his father's letter. Certainly he misunderstood. Had his father not complimented Liu Bei on his outstanding character and called him a hero? Didn't he even take him hunting? What about Guan Yu? Zhi had never known his father to be so impressed with anyone that he would give them something so valuable as Red Hare. But wasn't Guan Yu a good friend of Xu Huang's? "General?"

"Sir?"

"Do you not have reservations about attacking your friend?"

"I will do my duty, as he will do his."

"I thought my father considered Lu Bu's death a waste….certainly these men are worthy of more consideration than a murdering traitor."

"My lord." Xu Huang knew the young man looked up to him and genuinely wished to have a friendship with someone that wouldn't put him down like his father. But there was a line that had to be drawn; he could not grow attached to his generals. Cao Zhi was a man who thought too much anyway; to compound his lack of enthusiasm with an emotional attachment to the men would doom him. "We must do our duty. Questioning your orders only leads to court-martials and executions."

"I'm only questioning the rationale…"

"Please my lord." Xu Huang stood and grabbed his axe from where it was leaning up against the tree. "You must remember that we are trying to unify our kingdom once more. That is our objective. If your father has determined that eliminating Liu Bei as a preventative measure is necessary, then we are going to accept that and do our duty. We are at war, son; that means you have to leave your conscious at home."

* * *

Xiahou Dun walked down the hallway paying attention to the sword belt buckle he was trying to fasten and completely missed the sea of concubines crossing the hallway in front of him. By the time he looked up it was too late and he accidentally slammed into a few Nanman teens. "What the hell!"

"Sorry." Lady Bian explained from behind the herd. "It's a nice day; I was taking some of the girls out to tan."

Dun frowned as he surveyed the women in front of him. Most were keeping their eyes averted, others shuffled past him quickly and the two Nanman girls continued to stare at him with dewy eyes. Figures, those were the girls that liked it rough and as he recalled he had a bad reputation. "Then I'll cut through the ballroom, this could take all damned day."

"Ohh…leaving so soon General?" The buxom Nanman asked.

"Certainly you could spare a few minutes for us?" The short-haired girl asked.

"If I want you I'll come get you…it doesn't work the other way around." Dun was about to turn around when the busty one leapt forward and began to grab at his chest armor.

"Oh but it has been such a long time since we've seen you." The short-haired girl purred.

"You heard the man, get your hands off." Lu Ling Qi let her voice ice over as the words slipped from her mouth. Little Nanman whores touching her husband…_that's my job. _

Lady Bian hid her satisfied smile behind her fan and gently got the girls attention with a click of her tongue. "Come along ladies, the other girls are waiting."

"We're going nude sunbathing, General Xiahou. You're more than welcome to come protect us…" the short-haired girl backed out the door and skipped off to join the crowd.

"When you're looking for a little southern spice to add to your bed, you know who to look for." The busty girl blew him a kiss and cart wheeled out the door, advertising her lack of undergarments.

"Sorry, they are so unmanageable in the mornings." Lady Bian smiled apologetically and fanned herself as he continued on her journey. She took a last glance at the furious Ling clenching her hands in the hallway behind her husband. The young woman reeked of jealousy. _That, my darling Mengde is how you meddle in a man's lovelife._

* * *

"An incredible victory for Wei! Did I not tell you this would be an easy battle?" Cao Pi galloped his horse back and forth on the front lines with his unit commanders sitting on their steeds behind him. He grinned as the men cheered him. Damn it felt good.

"Easy for you, you horny little bitch." Xiahou De grumbled and fidgeted with the gauze that was wrapped around his left bicep. He had been struck with an arrow during their assault and was none too thrilled about it. Especially the part where the surgeon removed the projectile from his flesh.

Xiahou En started to laugh but got a reprimanding look from his father. He suppressed his laughter and refocused on his egocentric cousin.

"Now we can return home to Xu Chang as the most powerful army in China!" Cao Pi grinned as his men cheered.

"We fought one small detachment of Yuan Shao's force. And we're technically only half the army." Xiahou Mao grumbled. Cao Pi could be such a dick.

Xiahou Yuan leaned forward in the saddle to shoot his nephew a nasty glare. When were these boys going to understand that they weren't kids anymore? Cao Pi was the only one out of the bunch that was trying to carve a path for himself and he already had the backing of several influential people. It was only a matter of time before their playfully remarks were taken as insults. By then Cao Pi's retaliation was going to be harsh. Especially for Mao, he was the most recent addition to the family and his lack of similar genetic makeup was going to be working against him.

"Not only will we return as the victor, but we shall return with the most precious item Yi province has to offer! The beautiful Lady Zhen Ji!" Cao Pi motioned towards the woman that was standing beside her ostentatious carriage.

Zhen Ji felt the eyes of the entire Wei army turn to her. She heard the faint voice of her bodyguard behind her tell her to be strong. _Sure, be strong. It's beginning all over again. Am I ever going to be more than a trophy?_

Zhang Liao looked at the poor woman as she realized that her astonishing beauty was going to condemn her to yet another horrible marriage. It was a familiar scene; he could easily recall the same look on Diao Chan's face when she arrived in Luo Yang years ago. Dutifully following behind her adopted father, Wang Yun, she was introduced to both Lu Bu and Dong Zhuo. Both men had instantly begun salivating over her and the poor girl knew what was in store for her. At least she intended to use it to her advantage…but what about Zhen Ji? From the look on her face, Liao knew she had no delusions of conspiracy or betrayal. She was just trying to make the best of things.

He redirected his attention to the obnoxious young lord and couldn't help but wonder why he thought Zhen Ji mattered to the men. They would appreciate extra rations of wine instead of the knowledge that their lord was bedding a beautiful woman. Thankfully there was another Cao son in front of him in line for the throne.

* * *

"This looks a lot better." Lu Ling Qi smiled as she leaned over her husband in their bed. She had snagged another opportunity to inspect his wound when he innocently lay down to stretch his aching muscles and he wasn't being as much of a pain in the ass as he was the previous night. That and he had just taken a bath and returned to their room wearing his silk robe. Her teenage libido was kicking into overdrive.

"Better be." Xiahou Dun yawned "I'm not letting you shove your finger in there again."

"For such an allegedly brave general to whine so much about his little wound…."

"Allegedly?" Dun chuckled. "I married you."

Ling Qi looked down at his face and finally gave into her insecurities. She just had to know. "Are you ever going to touch me again?"

"Huh?" Dun watched her little brown eyes scan his face hoping to find the answer she was looking for without having him answer. Once again, a bizarre question out of no where.

"You haven't touched me since our wedding night."

"I've been too tired." He lied. Somehow 'I didn't want to give you an escape from your problems' seemed like a bad answer.

"Is that all?" She asked a bit worried. He had the same edge to his voice like that night he had told her to sleep on the floor. Maybe it was too soon to ask him this…

"I've been busy."

She took a gamble and spoke her mind. "I thought it was nice, I wanted to do it again."

"You really enjoyed yourself?" Dun asked.

"No, I was just asking to do it again because I hated it. I love living through horrible experiences, maybe we can go execute my father again." She began to turn away equally frustrated with her admission and his response, but he placed his hand on her cheek and pulled her back towards him.

"You know you're more than welcome to touch me too." Dun thought it would be a good tactic to return the blame to her shoulders. It seemed that she made clearer decisions when she was trying to correct a mistake. He wasn't expecting her reaction.

Ling Qi cocked an eyebrow and thought about it. It was definitely a very welcome invitation. He was offering his body up for her…explorations. Their wedding night had been filled with a lot of activity and didn't leave her the chance to truly appreciate him. Considering the timing, she wouldn't have been in the mood to play that game anyway. However weeks of lying next to his naked body was rotting her mind and the training he was pulling himself through only made him more defined. It was driving her crazy. Hell most men claimed that once they married a girl they could do whatever they wanted…so what was stopping her? This was her husband in front of her and his body was hers to toy with. Finally the thought of one of that nasty concubine running her hands over his chest gave her the push to yank the belt on his robe.

* * *

"So….Liu Bei just abandoned his brother and new wife?" Cao Zhi asked incredulously.

"I imagine Guan Yu volunteered for the rear guard." Xu Huang could easily imagine his friend begging Liu Bei to leave while he bought them time. "The lady Mi was more than likely just an oversight. Most of Liu Bei's army is gone, Guan Yu is personally escorting the carriage and he is going to have to face an entire army before rejoining his brothers. He will do what is necessary to ensure the safety of his lord's wife."

"Are you suggesting that he may surrender?" Cao Zhi asked happily

"Under the circumstances, I do believe he will. Allow me to speak with him…then we can return to Xu Chang and make our case to your father."

Cao Zhi smiled. Finally there was hope. "Yes, father respects him and he has been trying to woo him over to our army since they first met. Please see what you can do. Guarantee the safety of the Lady Mi and inform him that we will escort them both to Xu Chang."

"I will my lord." Xu Huang trotted away and looked over at the fortress. Fortunately there was nothing to commemorate the battle that was fought here months ago, but he still was thankful that Zhang Liao had been assigned to Cao Pi's command. He knew the man still blamed himself and it only pained him more when Ling Qi seemed to be struggling with her new life. This place held so many bad memories; he only hoped that Guan Yu wasn't going to include himself on that list.

* * *

Xiahou Dun tied the belt of his robe a bit tighter around his waist as he entered the kitchen with his wife following close behind him. He couldn't stop smiling and he knew this night would go down in memory as one of the defining moments of his life. He had just been used for his body and by god, it was wonderful. After his innocent statement, Ling Qi set off on an hour long inspection of everything he had to offer. With her feminine yet calloused hands she had rubbed and prodded each muscle paying a lot of attention to his chest and abdomen. Eventually she had taken his penis in her hands, which worried him a bit considering her tendency to grip her spear so tight her knuckles went pale. His worries quickly floated away as she thoughtfully tried to find a spot that would get the same reaction out of him that his index finger had managed to elicit from her. After he denied her the satisfaction, she continued on her journey and found a new fascination with his thighs. With an immeasurable amount of restraint he had controlled his desire to jump her, it would only ruin the good thing that he had. Once she made her way back up to his face, he couldn't resist. She was running her fingers along the bottom of his jaw and he figured she might do well with some encouragement, so he kissed her neck. That only gave her inspiration to start something new and with a mischievous grin she proceeded to begin kissing her way down his neck and down to his chest. He finally lost it when she kissed the inside of his elbow. Once again she insisted that she be on top, but he never cared about those things. Sex was sex, and that was possibly the best sex he had ever had. The downside was that the activity made her hungry and it was now almost three hours before dawn. The staff was asleep and there was little doubt in his mind that her growling stomach would keep them both awake until the sun broke over the horizon. So it was time for him to take care of his wife and feed her. "See if you can find some chicken breasts in the springhouse."

"Why?"

"I said I was going to make you something to eat…well I'm making you Chicken Chow Mein."

"You are?" Ling Qi looked at him as he shuffled the pans around looking for one he liked. "Why don't we just wake up the cook and…"

Dun shook a pan at her. "Because that is what a spoiled little daddy's girl would do. Let them sleep; they deserve their rest more than we do. I can handle this; I lived alone for a long time. Cooking is one of those necessities."

"Alright, chicken you shall have." She watched him choose a bottle of oil as if the overly descriptive labels had some significance to him. Impressive. As he continued to collect ingredients she slipped out the door and began the long walk to the springhouse where the perishable items were stored. As her bare feet touched the lush grass she smiled as the nights events flooded back into her mind. What had started out as a need to quench her lust for her husband's muscular form had quickly evolved into an incredibly erotic experience. Initially she wanted to answer some of the curious questions that had always plagued her inexperienced mind but before very long she became entranced with his being. He just lay there, watching her with his omnipotent eye in case she get a bit careless and endangered something important. No, all she wanted was to do to him what he had done to her. She wanted to make him writhe around with just the touch of a finger; however it didn't seem to work that way. What had taken him merely five minutes had been a two hour ordeal for her. Still it was a very enjoyable ordeal, one that she hoped to revisit soon. The springhouse door was within her reach and she stepped inside allowing the moonlight to illuminate the small housing. The chicken parts were easily distinguishable and she grabbed the webbed bag that held them over the cool water. Task completed she turned back to the kitchen ensuring the door latched. Last thing she needed was the cook coming after her because an animal stole some of his precious meats.

Dun looked up as she reentered the kitchen with the raw materials. It was good timing, the oil was just about hot enough for the chicken now. "Put it on the cutting block. For some reason I don't quite think you've mastered the art of not pulverizing your food while your cutting it."

Ling Qi walked by with a playful smile and slapped him on the ass with her free hand. "That's right, so make sure dinner is on the table when I get home from battle, bitch."

Dun turned around as she sauntered over to the cutting block and couldn't help but chuckle. Her smile lit up her usually grim face and the robe she was wearing did a very nice job of showing off her ample cleavage. So this was married life?


	17. Battle Looms

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 17

**Battle Looms**

* * *

"This is incredible." Ling Qi shoveled the chow mien into her mouth and took the wine he offered. "You're worth keeping."

Dun smiled and did his best to clean up the mess he had created. Occasionally he glanced over at her devouring his creation and slowly he began to imagine his future. Here, in the palace kitchen, was a glimpse of things to come. As he turned his attention back to the counter top he couldn't help but be struck with the realization that he had done very well. The playful sensual young woman that was gorging herself behind him was the genuine Lu Ling Qi. No longer bogged down by sorrow or hindered by her defensiveness, she was turning out to be somewhat of a good match. Lost in his thoughts he didn't realize she was beside him until the last second. "Done?" he asked startled.

"Every last piece." She put the bowl down and smiled. "Very good."

"Good." He wiped the last of the celery bits off the counter with his hand and turned to her. "Tired?"

"Not in the least." Ling Qi let her hand slip into his robe and felt his abdominal muscles again. They were so very nice.

"Good." He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his kiss. She was more than happy to try and return it, and the slobber was becoming less of an issue, but he still dominated the mark of affection. "Want to try something new?"

"New?" she asked coyly.

"Mmm.." He gave her a wicked grin and began to push her into the wall. With his hands on her hips he placed a kiss on her neck and let his right hand loosen her belt. Without planning to, his hands ran up her torso until the hit the underside of her huge breasts. He felt her breath begin to fluctuate as he began to fondle her.

Ling Qi smiled and ran her fingers through his long hair. He was a very handsome man; she had lucked out. The best part about tonight was the fact that she realized there was no longer a need to be so guarded around him. It was going to be nice to have an ally, especially when she had to deal with Cao Cao, Dian Wei and Hua Xi on a regular basis. Enjoying his teasing, she pushed the robe off his shoulders and watched it fall down around his arms. The regal blue silk draped around his substantial biceps and gorgeous chest made a spectacular sight. Flirtatiously she licked her finger and then rubbed her saliva on his nipple. When he looked down at what she was doing, Ling couldn't help but start to giggle.

* * *

Cao Cao scratched his head and yawned as he wandered down the desolate dark hallway. It was early morning, too early for the sun to even begin to shine a few rays over the horizon and all he wanted was a nice soothing cup of tea. His night had been entertaining to say the least, for some reason those two Nanman girls insisted that he select them. How they got so hot and bothered, he'd never know, but they were excited and he thought he was up to the challenge. Now he was regretting that. His lower back ached, his wrist had an odd pop to it and the busty one had tried to rip his penis off with her breasts. Someone had to teach those girls to calm down a bit when they were handling a man's genitalia….and to quit the chanting. Nanman territory must be an interesting place if those two thought ejaculating was a spectator sport. Made him feel old that a pair of teenagers had to cheer when he came, but they were so hyper anyway. Maybe Cao Zhi could do with a new set of concubines. Might get his mind off men if he had a pair of women rape him. With a heavy sigh he rounded the corner and thought he heard something. Then he noticed the flicker of a lantern in the kitchen. Who the hell was up this early?

"Oh Dun…faster!"

"You are so damned demanding."

"You really…want me to smack your…ass….again. Don't you?"

"I'd settle for you not suffocating me with your…..(uff)"

"Just find something to put…your mouth on…and keep it…there. Ohh…there! THERE!"

Cao Cao couldn't resist the urge to find out what his cousin was doing to his wife that required the usage of the kitchen. Brushing a strand of hair behind his ear he peeked around the doorframe and saw Ling pinned to the wall and Dun….multitasking. Thankfully Dun's robe was still partially on; Cao Cao never needed to have an image reference for any of his subordinate's stories. Still thirsting for his cup of tea, the King of Wei turned around and headed to Lady Bian's bedroom. He needed some sympathy.

* * *

Xu Huang dunked his head under the refreshing water of the river to rinse his hair of the honey and oat shampoo. Guan Yu had been using it on Red Hare and it had been months since he had been able to scrub the grime out of his scalp with something other than normal lye soap. The glistening stallion wasn't going to miss a small handful of shampoo and if he did, Guan Yu would more than likely buy him a sugar and carrot pie as consolation. Even now, after he had witnessed his friend order a baker to create a treat for his horse, he still couldn't believe it. At least they were happy together.

"Morning." Guan Yu lead his equine friend down to the river for a cold drink.

"So how is captivity treating you?" Xu Huang flashed him a smile.

"That Cao Zhi is quite the talker." Guan Yu squatted down and splashed his friend. "I stuck Ping with him though."

"Some father you are." Xu Huang sent a wave of water back towards shore out of retaliation.

Red Hare snorted at the bathing man with a distinguishable amount of irritation. Dammit! It was time for breakfast!

"They actually hit it off pretty well. They both think too much, it will be a good thing."

"Keep them away from Xu Zhu."

* * *

"Good morning my love!" Cao Pi kissed his new wife's lips as she let her eyes flutter open. After they camped the previous night, he had ordered his cousins to find someone to marry them. Xiahou De returned with some quirky ugly guy that was on his way to Wu to beg for food, or something like that. All that mattered was that he looked like a shaman and Xiahou De herded him to the main camp to pay his toll.

"_You've returned so quickly! Come my beautiful lady, it is time for us to solidify our union." He had exclaimed upon seeing the midget._

"_My, my. You are quite the stunning young lady. No wonder this young man is so taken with you." The talking cloak chirped._

"_You are a…shaman?" Zhen Ji asked. Obviously concerned that her marriage wouldn't be taken seriously._

"_A sage!" Ugly replied. "I'm thinking about being a strategist when I grow up."_

"_Don't worry, my love. We'll have my father do another ceremony when we return home. That way all of Wei can witness this wonderful event!"_

_ "Good for you!" the gnome said with a touch of envy._

_ "So, shall we love?"_

_ "Of course." Zhen Ji looked away bashfully. How cute._

_ "Well. I guess this is my turn, eh? Hmmm….well kiddo, sacrifice something of the pork variety, have a nice dinner and consider yourself hitched. Now, I got a boat to catch. See ya!"_

"Good morning, my lord." Zhen Ji forced a smile as her husband's morning breath caused her to wince.

"So…was I better than Yuan Xi?"

_You barbarian._ "By far."

"I knew it…" Cao Pi kissed her and then jumped out of his cot. "I know you'd love to revisit our lovemaking from last night, but I am the army commander. I do need to make sure everything is running perfectly."

_Because it isn't painfully obvious that Zhang Liao has been commanding this army ever since your arrival in Ji province._ "I am still tired my lord. Perhaps I will remain in bed a bit longer."

"Oh, beauty sleep. Good idea! I wouldn't want you to look any less than perfect!"

Zhen Ji watched the idiot leave and closed her eyes. The warm tears quickly built up in her eyes and she buried her head in the pillow to muffle her sobs. The events revolving around her recent marriage flooded back to her.

"_You've returned so quickly! Come my beautiful lady, it is time for us to solidify our union." Cao Pi yanked her to her feet and pulled her close. He was going to label her officially as his property and he wanted it done as quickly as possible._

"_My, my. You are quite the stunning young lady. I have never seen a vision so incredible, not even in my dreams. No wonder this young man is so taken with you." The short little cloaked man gave her a reassuring wink. _

"_You are a…shaman?" she asked. He dressed like a poor nomad, but his eyes betrayed his intelligence. This man was no shaman; however he was definitely good at blending in. _

"_A sage!" he replied with a thump of his staff and a whimsical giggle. "I'm thinking about being a strategist when I grow up."_

"_Don't worry, my love. We'll make sure my father does an official ceremony. That way I can show the world what a beauty I now have by my side!"_

_ "Good for you!" the sage touched his hat in a mock salute._

_ "Let's get on with this." Cao Pi said abruptly. Obviously realizing his wedding night was about to begin._

_ "Of course." She looked away trying to hide her disgust. How could this be happening again, so soon?_

_ "Well. I guess this is my turn, eh? Hmmm….well kiddo, sacrifice a pig, throw it on the spit and consider yourself a couple. Now, you make sure you treat this precious lady well, you here? My boat might leave without me, so congratulations and goodbye! My toll has been paid. See ya!" And he shuffled off towards the road when Cao Pi shuffled his new wife into his tent._

* * *

"I just received a message from Cao Zhi." Cao Cao walked up to Xiahou Dun as he adjusted the girth on his saddle.

"In iambic pentameter I'm sure." Dun shot his lord a smile.

Cao Cao momentarily forgot about the good news in his son's report. Dun was happy…no, he was glowing. "Things must be going well with Ling Qi."

"She's got a sex drive to rival yours. Never thought I'd encounter that phenomenon." Dun patted his horse's neck and looked at his cousin expectantly. "So what's the laureate have to say?"

"He's captured Guan Yu."

"I'll be damned." Dun thought about the giant and could imagine how happy his nephew must have been. The kid lucked out, that was for sure. "At least Xu Huang will have someone to keep him company while he baby-sits."

"And Cao Pi got married." Cao Cao took another letter out of his pocket and sighed.

"Are you sure you read those signatures right?" Dun asked and took the first letter to read it over.

"And then there's Cao Ang."

Dun started to laugh. "What's the good son have to say?"

Cao Cao tilted his head back and looked up at the sky. "He made me a macaroni picture of a nude woman."

* * *

"We're moving out." Dun led his bay colt into the barn and saw his wife grooming Firestorm. Every morning she made sure her former steed ate his breakfast and a good cleaning with the soft brush. He knew the animal meant more to her than most, they were obviously a team. He could tell from the way the young stud played with her hair and begged for treats and scratches. The calm horse before him was not the same horse that Cao Cao struggled to keep in check every day, but there was nothing he could do about that.

"Great." Ling Qi gave her horse one last scratch on the withers before leaving the stall. He stretched his neck out to nuzzle her and she couldn't resist. The fire red colt was her birthday present a few years back. Lu Bu had selectively bred one of the emperor's mares to Red Hare for her and she had even been there to help foal him out. He was a big one too, which had caused complications. His shoulders were broad enough to get him stuck and they had to help tug him out. It was a miracle he didn't crack any ribs as he made his way into the world. She missed him, he was a good friend. Slowly she'd get back what was hers. Soon the Lunar Spear would be in her hands and she'd certainly be able to come up with some way of getting her horse back. Slowly an idea began to form in her head and she grinned. There was something that Cao Cao could never resist. As soon as she found an opportunity to corner him on his ride to Guan Du she was going to offer him something more valuable than horseflesh.

* * *

AN: If you'd like to read the longer sex scene it's at Art of War


	18. Echos of the Past

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 18

**Echos of the Past**

* * *

Ling Qi rode along at the head of her column, staring absent-mindedly at the road in front of her. The small company had quickly come to grasps with the art of spear-wielding and they were anxious to prove themselves in battle; they were veterans and to be left behind to retrain was an insult. They weren't the only ones anxious for combat, Ling mused. She couldn't wait to get on the battlefield again, to prove herself worthy of her command and to silence all the nasty rumors she was hearing. The consensus seemed to be that she was incapable of being a commander without the support of a far superior officer, be it her father or her husband. What it boiled down to was that people would always preface her name with 'Lu Bu's daughter' or 'Xiahou Dun's wife', never by her actual rank. That would have to change.

As she lifted her eyes away from the road she saw the high command before her. Cao Cao rode point, Xiahou Dun to his left and Dian Wei to his right. The standard-bearers rode immediately behind each general, carrying the guidon with the surname of the man they served. She stared at the rather plain blue banner that fluttered behind her husband and fixated on the name: 'Xiahou'. The realization that she was going to possibly die under that banner hit her like an arbalest barrage. _Good God, I'm married to that man._ It wasn't a new concept, she has already come to terms with that…or had she? Slowly he had grown on her, or was it too quickly? Not even two months had passed since her father's death and she was already completely comfortable with him. What had started out as an attempt to keep herself alive had quickly turned into something more complex and permanent. What about revenge? When had that slipped her mind? The men were saying she was so easily tamed by Dun that it was an embarrassment to her father's name. Were they right?

Xiahou Dun rolled his eyes as his cousin continued to preach about the promise of an attack on Guan Du with the usage of explosives. They had been carrying on a heated conversation about it from the time the small detachment passed under the stone arch of the North gate of Xu Chang and it was doing nothing but making him more agitated. He got the weird feeling that someone was trying to stare a hole through his back and turned around to check on the forces behind him. To his surprise his wife was indeed staring at him. _Damn, they aren't kidding when they say your other senses get sharper when one is diminished._ She looked lost in thought and he narrowed his eye at her. What the hell was wrong now?

Ling Qi snapped out of her momentary reflections and looked at Dun's curious eye. He must have just considered her to be bored because he quickly returned to his discussion with his cousin. Thankfully he was not a very talkative man however Zhang Liao was. Soon they would be reunited and he would undoubtedly have questions and he had that uncanny ability to tell when she was lying. Somehow after Xia Pi he had developed all of the most irritating paternal instincts that a rebellious teenager despised: Advice, thought-provoking statements and the omnipotent blank stare that knocked the foundation out from underneath all lies. He was getting very good at it and considering how much she was missing her father lately, it wasn't going to be difficult to break her down. Once again her eyes looked up at the banner whipping in the wind behind Dun and closed her eyes. The name of her father would never again be seen on the battlefield and the man responsible for that was within striking distance. But it was now so much more complicated than just simple revenge now wasn't it? Opening her eyes again Ling focused on her husband's back. Why did she feel like she had something to lose?

* * *

Cao Ang sat back in his chair and put his feet up on his desk, just to test his ability to balance a chair without tipping it. Life at Wan castle was possibly the most intensely boring experience of his life. At least when he was stuck listening to his father drone on about the importance of morale or the inevitable discussion on defense of key strongholds, he could interject some comments that would get a reaction out of him. With no other option but letter correspondence, he was at a loss for amusement. Sure, this is exactly what the old man intended: isolation meant that he would have nothing to do but study and perfect his composition by communicating via courier. That and screw the small passel of concubines that were graciously left for him. It was a painful course on how to become the next Cao Mengde, and he wasn't about to conform. The last thing the world needed was a clone of his father. No longer amused with his balancing act he set the chair back on the ground and returned to his next masterpiece: a fine pointillism portrait of Dian Wei using nothing but dried soybeans. He grinned thinking about how pissed off his father's lapdog would be when he saw his image recreated in tasteless protein balls.

* * *

Lord Chen Hong looked over the plans for the fortification of the city of Guan Du once more. After he had offered his services to Yuan Shao months ago, he had discovered that the rich lord had already secured himself the services of a bright young strategist and his abilities were needed elsewhere. As much as he believed that defenses were beneath him it was much better than socializing with the quirky strategist Zhang He. Something was just not right with the young man. Perhaps it was this new generation; they all seemed so headstrong and liberal.

As he made a few notes on the positioning of archer reserves for the north wall he couldn't help but think of his brother, Chen Gong. When the messengers arrived to present the Lunar Spear to Yuan Shao they had informed him of the casualties. Apparently his foolish brother had chosen execution to surrender, but the younger Chen was always so idealistic. He had chosen his lord, and it was his duty to accept the same fate when Lu Bu's star faded. It was a pity, especially since Hong didn't believe his son-in-law to be worth it. He had ignored good advice, time and time again, it finally caught up with him and that was his own doing. Then there was his granddaughter who surprised him. He anticipated her to react as Gong did; accepting death more readily than submission, but instead the messengers reported that she agreed to marry Cao Cao's favorite cousin. Despite the intelligent move she was more than likely going to ruin it by resorting to pathetic decisions that characterized her father's influence. He wouldn't be surprised if she was already dead, executed for attempting to assassinate Cao Cao for his part in Lu Bu's death. One way or another it wouldn't matter very much in a few days.

The Wei army was approaching and would soon reunite for an assault on Guan Du. Yuan Shao's force was smaller than Cao Cao's army, however they has the benefit of a heavily fortified city. Cao Cao was more than welcome to throw away his numerical advantage by assaulting them. Archers would decimate their ranks and once they were weakened, Zhang He would reveal his offense maneuvers and destroy them. If fate decided against them, he had already determined to follow his younger brother's example and follow his lord into the afterlife. As he thought about it again his hand began to shake and he was forced to put the writing utensil down. If it came to that then he would have to assist his daughter into the next world with him and that notion never failed to rattle him. When the time came, could he be strong for her sake?

* * *

The calm waters of the river lapped against the small rocks along the road as the army marched past. Xiahou Yuan stood next to his horse as the animal took a drink of the refreshing liquid. He couldn't help but think about when they were kids and had played in the river near Chang An, it was probably one of the few times the cousins had all been together in one place.

_"It's cold." A stocky little eight year old squeaked as he touched the river with his bare toe._

_ "Won't be when you're in it." A grinning twelve year old Xiahou Dun picked up the younger boy and tossed him into the calm waters._

_ Cao Cao, the eldest at fourteen, laughed and hollered to his flailing cousin, "Don't be such a baby Ren!"_

_ "You next slim." Dun kicked the future lord off the little pier with his foot and chuckled to himself._

_ Yuan had been sitting under a tree not all that far from the weathered planks of the pier, reluctant to shed his clothes. He was at that point a very pudgy child and at the ripe old age of ten he was becoming very self-conscious about it. What momma had called baby fat, wasn't going away and it seemed like everyone noticed. He didn't want to have his family start to make fun of him like the other kids. The whole swimming excursion was a bad idea. Maybe he could just claim to have a stomach ache and go home._

_ "What's wrong, Yuan?" Dun had noticed him beginning to shirk away. He was always so protective of him; it seemed that he couldn't go five minutes without checking to see where he was. It was nice to know his big brother was never very far away, but it also became a huge annoyance when he genuinely didn't want to be noticed or wanted to be alone. Lately the only reason he didn't want him around was because he had discovered the great combination of watercolor pornography and masturbation, but that was beside the point. Right now, he didn't want to have his fat rolls exposed to the world._

_ "Nothing…I just don't feel like swimming. That's all."_

_ Dun came down the small pier as Cao Cao hovered around the support posts of the pier like a shark. Cao Ren swam over and ruined the ambush by latching onto Cao's neck to try and tug him underneath the surface. The two proceeded to get into a splashing match. "You seemed pretty damned excited about it before."_

_ Yuan looked away. Dun could always read his face like a book. "I just don't want to."_

_ "It's those goddamned kids again isn't it? They've been teasing you, haven't they? By god...I'll set them straight."_

_ "No…my stomach hurts!"_

_ "You just changed your story three times brother. You're going to have to pick a lie and stick to it if you ever plan on fooling anyone." Dun squatted down and ruffled his hair. "There's nothing wrong with you. Don't listen to that shit they say, they're uneducated street urchins. Common trash, they're just jealous."_

_ "I said it didn't bother me!"_

_ "No you just said you didn't want to swim and that you were sick. That's a whole new line. Come on, you can't let Ren drown Cao all by himself."_

_ "Okay." Yuan smiled weakly and watched Dun grin before running down the pier, leaping in the air and curling into a ball to try and gain the upper hand in the splashing contest. The wave he created was the biggest so far and easily unseated the clumsy Cao Ren from the lanky Cao Cao's shoulders. Perhaps this wouldn't be so bad, Yuan mused as he took off his shirt._

_ "Hey look! Little piggy is going for a swim!" _

_ "Oink Oink!"_

_ "Hey piggy! Don't you want to roll in the mud?"_

_ Yuan turned and froze in horror as the three bullies that had teased him in the market that morning came up and pushed him over into the grass. He bit his lip trying not to cry, and tried to crawl away to the safety of the river. He felt the toe of one of the boys kick him in the ass and the laughter rang across the river. Surely by now all of Chang An heard him being taunted._

_ "Isn't it a shame that the poor have to make themselves feel better by picking on children?" Cao Cao's adolescent voice suddenly became a lot more masculine as emerged from the river._

_ "The only shame is that I have to waste my time on these assholes again." Dun growled as he charged out of the water and wasted no time in delivering a swift punch to the stomach of the closest boy. _

It had been that way for their entire childhood and even now Dun kept a close eye on his troop movements. If he ever called for reinforcements, he knew that Dun would be there: alone if necessary. It seems silly for his brother, only two years his senior, to still be so protective of him as an adult but that was just the way Dun was. If you were family, then he was by your side till death.

The scouts had reached them about an hour ago and notified them of the proximity of Cao Cao's unit. With the next five hours they would join up with their king and finally return the army to its proper commander. The scouts weren't all that informative; all they said was that Mengde only had one company with him. Cao Pi had instantly questioned the intelligence of riding in front of three hundred men that had fought under Lu Bu. Zhang Liao had taken offense at the accusation and very quickly had vouched for the men that were now protecting his father. Cao Pi could only respond with a stutter, any proclamation from Zhang Liao was very forceful and commanded respect.

Yuan sighed as he lifted himself back into the saddle. He only hoped that when he saw his brother again that he didn't regret leaving him. No, Cao Cao knew what he was doing. As he turned back to the road he couldn't help but recall that it was the same 'isolation method' that Mengde had tried on Cao Ang. Yuan frowned, he knew damned well that his nephew saw through that tactic and was doing everything in his power to ensure the attempt to 'refine' him would fail. Hopefully Ling Qi, although sharing some of Ang's character flaws, was not as percept. But the beauty of strategy was that no tactic used twice ever produced the same results. _Please let that be the case. I want him to be happy more than anything, I owe him that much._

* * *

Cao Cao noticed a cloud of dust being churned up in the distance. Curious about the approaching rider he began to angle his horse towards a small slope that would carry him up the hill to an overlook point. As anticipated, the obnoxious young colt tossed his head and complained about the request. Cao Cao grunted, the horse's antics were becoming annoying, and he gave him a swift kick to encourage him to move. Instead of going forward Firestorm pulled his head back to his neck and stopped. Another kick only compelled the young stud to buck the King off.

Xiahou Dun looked up as Cao Cao went flying over his mount's head and slammed into the ground . In an instant Dun was off his horse and by his lord's side, Dian Wei not far behind. "You alright?"

Cao Cao brushed off the help and sat up. It had been a good number of years since a horse had managed to toss him and it was definitely not as easy to recover from now that he was older. He looked over as Ling Qi rushed over to the horse to quiet him.  
"A whole stable of great horses and I pick that one to ride into battle."

Dian Wei looked at Ling Qi as she inspected the horse's mouth and the stud squealed a protest. It hadn't taken her very long to notice his adjustments to his master's tack. As he looked back to his lord the messenger arrived and saluted.

"Lord Cao, permission to report?"

Cao Cao stood and dusted himself off, "Proceed."

"Cao Zhi sends his greetings and also wishes to inform you that they have made good progress. By tomorrow they should be at the rendezvous point. He also wishes to pass on the news that Guo Jia died. Lord Cao Zhi stopped in to visit and was informed that Master Guo had died the day after you met with him." The messenger looked away as Dian Wei scrutinized him.

"Thank you. Tell Cao Zhi that I appreciate the information and that I will be looking forward to his arrival. Go on." Cao Cao adjusted his hat and picked a stick out of his goatee.

"Good news always seems to travel with bad, doesn't it?" Dun muttered and watched his wife take off her beloved horse's bridle. Was she planning on setting him free?

"We should sacrifice something in his honor tonight. He was a good man, to lose him so early on in this war is a shame. History will not treat him with the respect he deserves because of his untimely death."

Ling Qi came over and glared at Dian Wei. "Did you do this? There is no need to put such a harsh bit in his mouth! He has never needed anything more than a twisted snaffle." She held the nasty looking 'hedgehog' bit up as proof of the man's tampering.

"I took corrective measures." Dian Wei explained. "He was unruly, an unfit steed for our lord."

"If you have a problem with me, don't take it out on my horse! Or don't you have the balls to face me?" Ling Qi snapped.

Dun cocked an eyebrow as the stallion rubbed his head against her back. No wonder he was tossing his head so much, the barbs on the bit had chewed up his mouth enough to make him bleed. It was nice to see his wife getting riled up again; he was beginning to think she was calming down too much. She was easier to get along with when she was depressed, but he liked her feisty nature. It was what had initially caught his eye and her insults usually were amusing. But picking a fight with Dian Wei wasn't such a great idea. "Ling, enough."

"Maybe I put that bit on the wrong nag." Dian Wei stared into her eyes as he taunted her.

Ling Qi whipped the bridle into his chest. "Keep your masochistic sex toys out of my horse's mouth."

"_Your_ horse? " Dian Wei made a 'tsk tsk' sound and then got an idea. "Actually, I do believe we were discussing a sacrifice before you so rudely interrupted, _Captain."_

Cao Cao couldn't hide his surprise. He had already asked his subordinate to stop provoking his cousin's wife; they had been getting along so well that he didn't need some fickle outburst to ruin it. Yet here it was; a petty squabble that was going to end up in a duel. "Ziman…"

"How better to honor the great Guo Jia than to offer up such a valuable item?" Dian Wei asked grinning sinisterly at the young woman in front of him. She stared back with a cold emotionless stare that was usually seen from a more seasoned fighter.

Ling ground her teeth and turned to Cao Cao, "Sir, I'd like to make you an offer."

Cao Cao blinked and glanced over at Dun who was watching the confrontation without a smidge of emotion. "I'm not going to sacrifice the horse."

"Sir, I want my horse back and I'm willing to trade something for him."

Dian Wei snickered, "Such a little whore, just like your daddy used to like."

Cao Cao shot the bald man an agitated sneer. Enough was enough. "Ling Qi, in my army everything is earned."

"I'll get you the Qiaos."

Dian Wei scoffed, "Don't waste his time with promises you can't deliver."

"What do you have against them?" Dun spoke up. He knew she never acted so spontaneously unless spurred by some emotion, that much he had managed to figure out in their brief time together.

"I have a score to settle." She replied.

"Elaborate." Dun said flatly.

"They were under my watch when the hyperactive Sun kid and his egocentric sidekick stole them." She looked into his dark eyes and saw his lack of acceptance of her explanation. "That and they piss me off."

Cao Cao thought about it. As much as he'd love to include two incredibly beautiful women into his already extensive collection, they were married to Sun Ce and Zhou Yu. By taking them, it would be an official declaration of war. "We are not at war with Wu, so how do you intend to capture them?"

"I'll wait until we do go to war with them. I may not be a strategist, but I do see the true motive behind attacking Yuan Shao. He has a good size army and a lot of funding. We defeat him and you acquire more men and the means to hire the rest that you need. Besides Sun Jian is the only one in the way after Yuan Shao is disposed of, isn't he? We all know they are a target, so when we do go fight them I will take them for you."

"How?" Dun asked.

"Just ride in and take them." She shrugged. "Nothing complicated. No one ever expects you to just charge through their lines to the main camp."

"That's why you need your horse and the Lunar Spear."

"Exactly."

Dun nodded. As insane as it was, it would work. Even if she broke through the lines, no one would pursue. What harm could a lone warrior do, especially a woman? Then there was the fact that she'd be voluntarily submerging herself in the enemy army. They would never even give her a second thought. "Even if you don't fuck the life out of them, they'd be worthwhile negotiating tools." Dun looked at the gleam in his cousin's eye. _But you want to fuck them._

"Then I will hold you to your word, my dear. Take your horse back, we can't have the wife of Xiahou Dun riding to battle on a nag anyhow." Cao Cao watched her face light up as she turned and lead her horse away. "It is amazing what the Lus will do for a horse."_  
_


	19. Sands of Time

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 19

**Sands of Time**

AN: This chapter is longer, but I rated the sex scene naughtier than 'R'. If you want to read the rest of it, it is located at Art of War.

* * *

"About two more hours then?" Xiahou Dun asked as he scraped some grime off his left bracer.

Cao Cao was watching Ling Qi approach and nodded. "Yes, then all we will have to do is wait for Zhi and his units."

Dun followed his lord's eyes to the approaching woman. After they had setup camp, she quickly began to tend to her horse's sore mouth. The stud was obviously resting comfortably now, or else she would have never left his side. "It will be interesting to see what this Zhen Ji looks like."

"I can't believe that fool." Cao Cao spat. "Jeopardizing a battle to secure the interest of a woman."

"Mengde, need I remind you of your little bargain with my wife?" Dun let a smile play across his face, partially from the nasty look his cousin gave him but mostly because of the arrival of Ling. She was grinning from ear to ear and he found it difficult to not get caught up in it.

"The men are comfortable and being fed as we speak. Upon the arrival of Lord Cao Pi's men, my boys will be ready to take up sentry positions. "

"Good work, Captain." Cao Cao watched her smile widen. She was trying so hard to get this right; he wished that she could turn her attention to her marriage instead of her command and horse.

"Well, nothing needs your attention then." Dun stood and flicked the last piece of chunked dirt off his bracer and looked down at her expectant face. "So let's go have sex."

Cao Cao grunted. No wonder they had problems.

"Sure." Ling Qi said without a hint of embarrassment. "I hate using archery practice as a time consumer anyhow."

"That means you get to hold down the fort, cousin. You think you can handle that?" Dun smirked as Ling Qi trotted off to their tent.

"You two are meant for each other." The Wei ruler mumbled and watched Dun leave to be with his wife. It struck him as odd that Dun wasn't taking advantage of this time to practice; he still wasn't 100% comfortable with his vision impairment. Then again, Ling Qi wasn't going easy on him and she hadn't lost a match yet. Perhaps he was waiting for Yuan to reappear and shock the hell out of his brother by beating his ass into the ground.

* * *

Dun pushed aside the tent flap and entered the tent. He couldn't hide his surprise when he saw that Ling Qi was already undressed and waiting for him underneath the deerskin blanket. "Excited?"

"In more ways than one." She grinned. Although still confused about her feelings regarding him, her new life and her duties to her father she couldn't help but enjoy this nice little benefit of marriage. The details could be worked out later; sex with Xiahou Dun was too good to pass up.

"Then help me undress." He chuckled as her eyes lit up at the suggestion. Good god, the woman was turned on by everything. He tossed the cape he was wearing onto the chest that stored his clothing. As he turned Ling Qi was already on him, tugging at his jacket. "Hang on; I need to take my bracers off first."

As Dun began to unbuckle the small leather straps that held the left wrist protector in place Ling Qi began to work on the right hand. She smirked as she saw his fingers begin to work more quickly, obviously trying to compete with hers. Using his right hand to take the bracer off, Ling had to be creative with the way she had to work with the hand that was in use. It didn't work all that well, and as the left bracer hit the ground he let his hand squeeze her breast as a reward to himself. Distracted by him she only took longer to fumble with the buckles and he let his left hand begin to run over her breast. Realizing that she was losing, she changed the game and bent her head down to take his finger in her mouth.

Dun felt the blood begin to pound as she began sucking on his index finger. Finally the right bracer hit the ground and her hands were free to unbuckle his belt. "I'm thinking we try another position."

Releasing his finger she giggled, "That's why you're the General." Unable to cope with the items strewn across the floor, she picked up the bracers and laid them down on the chest. He took the opportunity to grab her ass, something she enjoyed. He never just grabbed, he always started with a gentle squeeze and then ran his hand over her cheek then to her hip. It felt too good and it only reminded her of how much practice he obviously had before she came along. Considering he had been having sex for as long as she had been alive…it wasn't all that surprising. Turning back to look at him, she realized how much further she still had to go before he was nude. "Why do you have to wear so many clothes?"

"Why do you wear so little?"

She ran her hands over his breastplate and into the sleeves, pushing the jacket off. Realizing she was only going to create another pile of clothes to pick up she shook her head and chose her next piece. "You can help me you know."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"By the time I'm done taking your clothes off, I'll be too tired for sex. Or too old to be interested."

"Too old." Dun laughed. "I wonder when Mengde will hit that point." He began to unbuckle his breastplate while she removed the greaves. Mentally calculating how many more layers there were to his daily wardrobe, he suddenly realized she needed to be wearing a lot more.

"What?" Ling Qi looked up at his reflective gaze.

"I think we need to look into redressing you."

"What's wrong with the way I dress?"

"Nothing if you plan on killing a man with his erection."

Ling Qi rolled her eyes. "From what I've seen, not even twenty layers of clothes keep the women off you." _That stupid Nanman bitch, if I ever see her so much as look at him…_

"Do I detect a twinge of jealousy in your voice?"

"Just stating fact. Your argument holds no water." She stood back and looked at him in just his blue tunic and gold pants. He obviously wanted her to take his pants off since he began to pull his top off. _Fine with me.._

Finally naked he leaned down and kissed her, pulling her into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her hands through his hair. "Over here."

Ling Qi looked over as he tossed the deerskin on the ground. "Why not the cot?"

"It's not made for that kind of abuse. You like it rough…we'll break the damned thing."

He did have a point. Slipping out of his arms she sat down on the skin and leaned back, trying to be as seductive as she could.

* * *

Cao Cao continued to compose his letter to his absent cousin, Cao Ren, as the scouts of Cao Pi's army detachment came into view. He looked up and saw both Xiahou Yuan and Cao Pi approaching. They must have left Zhang Liao to see to the deployment of the units. As the two men got closer, Cao Cao thought he saw a young woman behind them. "Gentlemen."

"Father! Father! Look at what I did!" Cao Pi was out of the saddle instantly and over to his wife's side. He assisted her dismount by fondling her as she helped herself down.

"Good to see you too, son."

Xiahou Yuan rolled his eyes and reported. "Yuan Xi is dead, Ji province is secure and Zhang Liao is awesome."

Cao Pi pulled his wife up to the table where his father sat. "And I got married!"

"Thank you for reiterating that." Cao Cao looked at Zhen Ji and smiled apologetically. "You must be Lady Zhen. I must say all those rumors have fallen short of capturing your true beauty."

"Thank you my lord."

"She's absolutely gorgeous! And all mine!"

"And what of your command, son?"

Cao Pi's face paled as he noticed the edge in his father's voice. He knew that tone, it meant that he needed to change the subject fast or risk being castrated. "A quick battle….umm…..light casualties and we secured provisions."

Cao Cao looked back to Xiahou Yuan who was trying not to smile. "You should go check up on your brother."

* * *

"Army's arrived, wake up." Dun shook his wife awake and forced her to sit up.

"Mmm…" Ling Qi simply shuffled over and put her head down on the cape.

"Don't want to get dressed?" Dun queried as he slipped into his pants.

"Considering how much you wear, I can sleep in for another three hours and still beat you out of the tent."

Yuan approached the tent that was completely isolated from the rest of the camp. Firestorm looked up and nickered at him, sounding the alarm. Yuan looked at the stud colt with a touch of surprise. _Wonder what the story is behind him._ "Hello?"

Inside the tent Dun shook his head and replied, "Yuan?"

"Who else is dumb enough to walk up to your tent and say hello?"

"The man has a point." Ling Qi yawned and stretched.

Deeming himself decent enough, Dun stepped out of the tent into the light and let his eyes adjust. Slowly the dark blob in front of him turned into his younger brother. "You just get back?"

Yuan cocked his head and looked at the tent. He could hear Ling Qi rummaging around, obviously trying to get dressed. Things were obviously going well if Dun was choosing sex over training. His brother rarely allowed himself to take time for himself while the sun was up. Daytime meant work, the night was for pleasure. "Just stopped by to see how you were doing."

"UNCLE DUN!" Cao Pi galloped up the hill anxious to show his trophy wife to another individual. He loved to see the envy in their eyes as they looked his wife over. Plus he had been itching to show up his Uncle ever since Xia Pi. Finally Lu Ling Qi had some competition, and he was going to claim it as a personal victory when Zhen Ji was the hottest woman in camp.

"And he's the mature one." Yuan mumbled.

"Uncle Dun, this is my wife….the gorgeous Zhen Ji!"

Zhen Ji wanted to scream. This was far worse than life with Yuan Xi. Being paraded around for all of his family to see….at least Cao Cao was quick to shut his son up. She looked at the topless uncle and blushed. Neither one of her husbands looked that good under their clothes. "My lord."

Ling Qi stopped brushing her hair as soon as she heard the feminine voice outside. Immediately the hairs went up on the back of her neck. Her half naked husband was out there with a woman? She slammed the brush down and raced for the tent flap, not bothering to tie her hair up.

"Lady Zhen." Dun looked her over. _Damn._

Zhen Ji looked over as a woman practically ripped the tent in half trying to get out of the small housing. Ji was instantly met with a curious survey, then the woman's eyes turned dark and vicious. As usual. She sighed. Oh well she was probably just a concubine, no need to interact with her anyway.

"Aunt Ling Qi! I want you to meet my beautiful wife, Zhen Ji. Maybe you two can be friends?" Cao Pi asked the stupid question completely oblivious to the look that his wife was receiving from the lady warrior.

Zhen Ji's eyes grew wide. _Oh no…_"Lady…."

"Lu Ling Qi." Dun waved his hand with the introduction. "Is my wife."

Ling Qi narrowed her eyes and gave the woman a glare as a warning to keep her distance. Then she heard her husband's voice.

"You did pretty good Pi. The rumors didn't do her justice." Dun nodded his approval. "Much better than what your father would have come up with, that's for sure."

Yuan couldn't believe his ears, but Ling Qi's clenched jaw told him that what he did hear was as bad as he thought. With a nervous chuckle, he tried to salvage the situation for his idiot brother. "With two pretty faces in camp, we're certainly going to give Wu a run for their money."

"Wouldn't go that far," Dun scratched his head and yawned. "I'm going to get dressed, I'm sure you'd appreciate some first hand reconnaissance of the area..."

"Oh! Tonight my father's going to marry us again…to make it really official." Cao Pi gloated.

Ling Qi couldn't help but let her mind race back to her own wedding. How convenient that they marry her in a hasty unattended ceremony, but reward Zhen Ji with not one, but two, public weddings so that she can be fawned over. "I have to attend to my horse, sore mouth and all. Hope you understand if I can't make it."

"You're going." Dun said with a touch of annoyance. "You don't get to weasel out of shit."

"GREAT!" Cao Pi squealed.

"Yeah, great." Ling Qi watched the other woman continue to fidget underneath her heated gaze. How blessed some people were.

Zhen Ji looked away. This would be much worse than life in seclusion with Yuan Xi, this was going to be life on a pedestal with Cao Pi. Possibly the only person in camp that could see her for more than just a body and a face was the one who instantly hated her. Women were always jealous, hating her for something she couldn't control. How she wished for one day she could know what it was like to be a common girl. She looked back at the girl who was at least five years younger than her and wondered where she heard that name before.

* * *

"General Zhang!" Cao Pi hailed his general. "We are going to be…." With a curious glance he looked to see the troops had already settled in to the spot he was going to order them to camp. "camping here."

"I'll see to it then." Liao looked at Xiahou Dun's smiling face; obviously the man was amused by his nephew's confusion.

"Well, it would appear I'm not the only one capable of reconnaissance." Dun laughed.

"Welcome home Uncle Liao." Ling Qi bounced out of the saddle and greeted her only family member with a warm hug. Finally she wasn't alone anymore. There would be someone to sympathize with the problem of Lady Zhen Ji and her seductress ways.

"Uncle Liao? You must have missed me; you haven't called me that since you were ten." He smiled for the first time in days. It was good to be back and she actually seemed happy.

Cao Pi was still struggling with the concept of his army being camped where he wanted it well before he actually wanted it. Shaking off his confusion he looked over at Liao. "Father is going to marry Ji and I tonight, at dinner."

"Again?" Liao felt a pang of sorrow for the beauty. What hell she was having to endure, just so Pi could have his exhibition.

"Well, it's not as if that beggar's word was worth anything. Not the way he dressed, that freak."

"I'll be sure to attend, sir." Liao noticed Ling Qi wasn't letting go of him, poor kid. She was obviously in desperate need of comforting. Things must be going well if Dun was smiling, Ling Qi was accompanying him and Firestorm was back in her hands.

* * *

Xu Huang smirked as Guan Yu grumbled under his breath. Guan Ping was telling some wild tale that involved his friend and sworn brother, Zhang Bao. Cao Zhi, thrilled to have someone of intelligence to talk with was having the time of his life; Guan Yu however was being quickly embarrassed by his son's behavior. "Ping, don't make me regret adopting you."

"Yeah, I definitely see what I'm missing out on." Xu Huang laughed as Guan Yu's hand smacked him on the head.

Cao Zhi stopped snickering and cleared his throat. "General Xu, how long do you think it will be before we reach the main unit?"

"Thanks to this pass Guan Yu told us about…a few hours." Huang looked back and Cao Zhi who now glowed with anticipation. He had been away from his family too long, in a position he never really wanted. Secretly he hoped Cao Cao would accept his son's pleas and keep him with the main force. He didn't have the leadership qualities that a commander needed and it showed. Huang suspected that his lord already knew Zhi was destined for something else, but he didn't blame him for trying. Once Cao Ang returned, there really wasn't going to be much time for the other sons to try their hand at generaling the eldest Cao would volunteer for anything and everything. The heir to the Wei throne was a good young man, although a bit overzealous at times, and he would easily overshadow his siblings on the battlefield. Cao Pi knew it, he always had, that's why he tried so damned hard to win people over. Where did Cao Zhi fit in the grand scheme of things? He had his talents…would their lord let him use his intelligence for strategy?

"Looks like your scouts are returning." Guan Yu gave his friend a curious glance; he was obviously lost in thought. Their arrival in the Wei camp would be interesting, last time he got a horse out of the bargain. What would Cao Cao try and give him next?

* * *

"That is ridiculous!" Chen Hong slapped his teacup down on the table and ignored the searing hot tea that splashed on his exposed hand. "I don't understand why you are pulling the majority of the men out of Guan Du! If we're outnumbered then we need to take a defensive position and maintain it!" Chen Hong hissed as Zhang He played with his nails.

Yuan Shao looked up from his map and looked at Zhang He. "Did I miss something? When did we lose the numerical advantage? Did Cao Ren come with reinforcements?"

"Actually, I told a tiny fib…sorry." Zhang He glanced up as Chen Hong's face turned a brilliant red.

"WHAT!"

"If you thought we were outnumbered you'd ensure the city was heavily fortified and perhaps take other measures that you may not have if you thought we had the advantage."

"You question my loyalty or my intelligence?" Hong screamed.

"I do not question either. I took measures to ensure you did your job to the best of your ability. Besides, despite your rants about your son-in-law ignoring your late brother I see incredible similarities in the strategies you suggest and the ones used by Lu Bu in his short campaign. Considering your granddaughter is working for Wei she is probably schooled in the same methods of thought. Besides, Cao Cao is no fool. He has read the same reports I have and you better believe he knows what to expect from you." Zhang He saw Yuan Shao's cocked eyebrow, the man was impressed.

"I agree. Cao Cao and I have known each other for years, you can never underestimate his ability to profile someone with stunning accuracy." Yuan Shao sipped his tea.

"So why am I here if you do not think I am capable of handling my given task?"

"I didn't say you weren't capable…you just needed some motivation. And you have preformed brilliantly, it's a shame there won't be any troops to occupy the city when the enemy arrives."

* * *

Guan Ping stared at his father as he came out of the tent wearing his old tunic over the new one that Cao Cao just gave him. "Well father, it's been a nice knowing you."

"I can not disrespect my brother…no matter how I think Cao Cao will react."

"Can I ask you something?" Ping sat down on a crate and looked up at the giant.

"You always do." Guan Yu smiled. He had grown fonder of his adopted son once they started to fight along side one another more. The kid had talent and he was doing better with a role model to look up to. Ping was brave and intelligent and now that they established a good relationship, he was opening up a bit more. By 'a bit', Yu mused, he meant that there was absolutely nothing the kid wouldn't ask. It was good he made friends fast, like Cao Zhi and Zhang Bao, and he voiced his opinion. And they said arrogance was a bad thing.

"I don't understand how or rather why we're still alive. You looked the man in the face and told him you were going to leave him for Liu Bei the first chance you got."

"Son, being a man of honor goes a long way in this world. You just need to have faith in people and do the right thing."

"How did my question suddenly turn into a 'life lesson'."

"It was a stupid question."

* * *

"Isn't this just perfect." Ling Qi sat on a split log bench flanked by Xiahou Dun and Zhang Liao as she glared at the beautiful bride in front of them. Zhen Ji was getting married…again. Every eye in camp was on the beauty as she stood before them in her tight little dress, even had a bit of leg showing. The slut! How she could even get into the damned thing without being sewn in was beyond her. Then again Zhen Ji wasn't burdened by huge breasts that needed to be bound every morning just so they would fit into her shirt. And to Ling's annoyance, the damned things kept getting bigger. Pretty soon she'd have to stay off her horse for fear of being knocked unconscious with her own breasts at a gallop. If Dun would be more accommodating when she was tying them up instead of seeing it as an opportunity to fondle her, maybe she could get the binding tighter. Perhaps he was right; she was overdo for a wardrobe change.

"Ling, you're being a bitch. Quit it." Liao snapped and slapped her on the hand. Ever since his return to camp he was having to hear about how Zhen Ji had tried to steal away her husband and a whole slew of nonsense that he had ignored. He had managed to shut her up until the ceremony by simply saying, 'Ling I am so happy that you are growing to like your husband. Jealousy like this can only mean your care for him more than you even know'. Yes that was a stroke of brilliance. For a while he thought she was going to implode she was so angry with him…but then she went off to tend to Firestorm. He shook his head remembering the story that accompanied the horse. How easily she could create trouble for herself, another trait she had inherited from her father.

Dun laughed out loud getting stares from nearly everyone. He offered his cousin a grin when he got the annoyed glare and nothing more. Liao was growing on him thanks to the impressive list of accomplishments that Yuan had reiterated. The man was a great general and he was the only one who could shut his wife up, truly a man he wanted to get to know better.

Cao Cao took a deep breath, "And finally….as King of Wei I pronounce you wed." He watched Cao Pi yank his wife into his arms and kiss her. How obnoxious his son was being, just so he could show off his new prize. First it was running up to everyone to show them personally who Zhen Ji was, on the guise of introducing her and inviting them to the wedding. Then he had interrupted a correspondence with an intelligent young man interested in joining Wei as a strategist, only to present him with the elaborate ceremony he expected performed. Cao Cao wanted to kill him right then and there. Obviously his discontent had been apparent because Pi had stopped blabbering immediately and disappeared. At least Cao Zhi had returned ahead of schedule and with Guan Yu, but the younger son was obviously unhappy with his post. Something to deal with later.

"What do you find so funny?" Ling didn't look at Dun, she didn't want to see him smile. Ever since Liao had stumped her with his comment she had been trying to figure things out. Irritated with her feelings, she only became more confused as she thought about it. Yes she liked Dun. Yes she was being a bitch to Zhen Ji. But why? What did she care if another woman was in camp? Was she really that threatened by her? Good looks didn't mean she could fight. But then there was the involuntary smile that she felt creeping across her face every time she looked at Dun….was Liao right? Did she really fall for a man so quickly and forget about her duty to her father. There were men who had to pay for his death, but now she was willingly joining their family. Cao Cao had to pay but she didn't want to kill him now because it would hurt Dun. _You stupid girl, make up your mind!_ Later, after the battle, then she could see how worthy he was of his crown.

"Your surrogate father keeps you in line better than your real one did." Dun laughed as both of them gave him a nasty look.

Liao watched Ling's eyes dart to the ground, she was still having a hard time accepting that Lu Bu was gone…not that anyone would know. If she'd only tell Dun how much she cried…he gave her hand a squeeze. No he was lucky enough to have her faith as much as it would help their relationship he needed her to come to him. The surrogate father knock was more truth than anything, he had mentally adopted her the instant he accepted Cao Cao's offer. Let her cry in his shoulder, it wouldn't do any harm. "You missed out on knowing a good man, Dun."

"Wouldn't have liked me anyway." Dun shrugged.

"No…he would have thought the eye thing was neat." Ling said quietly. "I'm going to check on Storm." _Would have told me to be happy too…wanted me to love the man I married. And I am happy…and I am falling in love with him. But those things don't happen so quickly...so what's wrong with me? Daddy, I need you._


	20. Prelude to Disaster

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 20

**Prelude to Disaster**

* * *

Warm tears began to trickle down her cheeks as Ling trotted down to the rundown stables towards the rear of the camp. Two months and she held back her tears, save a few mishaps, but now it was too much. She wanted him to tell her what to do, she wanted him to say it would be alright and most importantly she wanted to hug him one last time. In some ways she was happy he wasn't here, he would genuinely hate Dun. Lu Bu would never see past Dun's callous exterior and would immediately dismiss him as a complete asshole who belittled his daughter. Being two stubborn individuals they would argue and fight until a duel was demanded and she knew she'd never be able to split that fight up, even with Liao's help. It was a stupid thing to think about, it was something that would never happen. The other reason she was happy not to be under her father's watch was that she was genuinely a bad commander. She knew it, Hua Xi knew it and she figured Dun did as well. No matter how many times he tried to teach her, she couldn't figure out when to use these formations. How ashamed the mighty Lu Bu would be of a daughter who would never make it past Captain. She wiped away some of her tears so she could focus a bit better and find her horse. He never minded when she cried into his neck and he didn't insist things were going to get better. Liao was always trying to make her feel good, but sometimes it was best just to cry. She scratched her horse's ears before putting her head against him and sobbing. Her eyes closed and memories flooded back of a happier time; a time when she was unaware of her father's mortality or her own failings.

"_Ling…wake up." _

_Ling shuffled herself further into the blankets and threw the tigerskin over her head. By god, if he wanted her out of bed he could drag her out. It was too damned cold!_

_ "Ling Qi…do you want to miss your foal's birth? A bad way to start off with your horse if you ask me."_

_ Immediately her eyes shot open and she sat up in bed, fully awake. Lu Bu stood wrapped in his silk robe with his unbound hair flowing over his shoulders, holding a candle in his hand and smiling knowingly. "It's time? Really?"_

_ "Yes, now get dressed. It's cold outside." Lu Bu turned and left leaving her to scurry around looking for her clothes._

_ She was no more than eleven at the time and it was a freezing cold night in the middle of March. It was eleven months after her father had one of the Emperor's prize broodmares bred to Red Hare and the foal that was coming was going to be hers. It seemed all her life she had waited for this, her own warhorse! It only meant that she was coming of age and would finally be allowed to fight with her father. Sure it was a few years down the road, but this was the start of it! This foal was going to be her partner, and together they were going to make her father proud. One day the world would fear the names of Lu Bu and Lu Ling Qi. As she fell over trying to get her foot into her boot she couldn't help but say a prayer that her horse would be grey…or pure white! Every girl's dream._

_ "It's about time; I was about ready to go back to bed." Lu Bu's wry smile made her pull his hair. Instead of showing his discomfort he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close. Still seated and sipping his tea he chuckled at her frustration. "Drink something warm before you go out into the cold. We may be out there a while."_

_ "Daddy, I don't want to miss it!" Ling tried pulling away but her meager attempt at resistance to his hold achieved nothing. _

_ "You will miss it if you don't drink your tea like I told you."_

_ Ling slumped down into her chair and began to blow on the searing hot liquid. How her father managed to tolerate drinking the stuff when it was so hot was either a testament to his high pain tolerance or sheer insanity. She tried to drink it but only ended up burning her tongue then looked up to see her mother emerge from the hallway. With a disappointed grunt she greeted her, "Morning mother."_

_ "Is it?" Chen Mei looked around and squinted at the faith hint of light from the candle. "Is something wrong?"_

_ "Ling's foal is about to arrive." Lu Bu explained._

_ "Oh." Mei frowned. "You're not going to let her touch it while it's still slimy are you?"_

_ "If there are complications, I fully intend on sending Ling in there to pull it out." _

_ "Oh…no! Fengxian, that's not right for a girl!"_

_ "Mei, she's got smaller arms than anyone out there in the foaling barn. If it comes down to it, she'll be able to readjust the foal better than anyone…" He looked up and saw her clutch at her stomach. "Don't worry dear, I'll take care of it. Go back to bed." He said dryly._

_ "Yes, I do need my rest." Mother quickly retreated back to her chambers._

_ After finishing the tea, Ling looked up at her father expectantly and he gave her the approving smile. Throwing her cloak on she raced out the door into the snow and down to the barn. Beating her father to the stall by two minutes, Ling was engrossed by the scene in front of her. The mare was lying down in the straw looking back at her rump and was breathing heavily. A few times she stretched out flat and grunted, but returned to the same laying position. Ling looked over at the worries faces of the stable boys…something was wrong._

_ "General, the foal's not coming out right."_

_ "Ling, roll up your sleeves you're going to have to help him out." Lu Bu helped her take her cloak off and pulled the mares tail out of the way. "Now put your hands in there and feel for hooves." _

_Ling obeyed and put her hand in the mare. It was a bizarre sensation, but she didn't think on it too long; her baby needed help. "I found it! But they're only one…"_

"_Push him back in and try to grab the other one. Then wrap your hands around his fetlocks and get ready to pull."_

_She nodded and readjusted the baby so his feet were properly positioned. The mare began to push again and Lu Bu helped her pull. Once the mare quit her pushing, they stopped for fear of hurting her uterus. Each time she started to push, they tried to get the baby out. "What's wrong?"_

_ "He's stuck. Happens with the bigger ones, the shoulders are too big to get through her hips. I hope he doesn't crack his ribs on the way out. Here let me take over." Ling gratefully let her father do the rest of the work while she stood back and watched. Once he got the baby's shoulders out, the little horse just shot out of the birth canal and landed in the straw covered in birth juices and placenta. Lu Bu pulled the birth sack away from the baby's face and ran his fingers down his nose to dislodge the nasal plug. Ling began to worry, he wasn't moving that much but once her father began to rub the little one he gave a squeal of protests and jerked his head around. Her foal was going to be just fine._

Firestorm could offer little consolation as his lady began to bawl and soak his coat with tears. He took a step back and relocated himself so she could cry into his face instead. Nothing was nicer than having her hold his head and pet his cheekbones and in this position he could easily nudge her without causing problems. He noticed Red Hare across the way staring at him jealously. Good.

"Are you alright?"

Ling looked up and was slightly startled to see a young and handsome, yet completely unfamiliar, face looking at her. His captivating eyes were wracked with genuine concern and he moved closer to give her a reassuring touch on the arm. She looked him over and wondered who the hell he could be. Obviously a young man of stature, his ornate armor proved that. "I'm ...fine. Thanks."

"My mistake." He reached out and scratched Storm's head. "He's a good looking stud...is he yours?"

"Yes." She continued to stare at him. "Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Ma Chao, I'm here with Pang De. My father, Ma Teng of Xiliang, sent us to assist."

"Oh." Ling began to wrack her brain._ Ma Teng, why is that name familiar? Must have been mentioned recently._

"Can I have the privilege of knowing your name?" Chao asked as he watched her think something over. It was so rare to find a girl, especially that well endowed, hanging around the stables. She obviously was the daughter of someone influential with a horse like that.

"She's my wife and that is all you need to know."

Ling looked up to see Dun glaring at them both. _Now_ he decided to get concerned? She looked away from both of them, feeling guilty for getting the handsome man in trouble and embarrassed by her puffy red eyes. "He was just being nice, Dun."

"Which is why he's alone with you in the barn a foot away from your cleavage." Dun strode up to the stall and place himself between the two young warriors. His angry stare never left the stupid kid's eyes and he watched him back up a few steps.

"I was simply concerned when I heard her crying." Chao explained.

"You were crying again?" Dun asked and watched her wipe her eyes. What was wrong now?

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"I can see how much you care." Chao said bitterly. No wonder she was crying, this guy was an ass.

"Why don't you mind your own business _boy_?"

"Dun..." Ling said nervously. How the hell was she going to break this up?

"Forgive him General," Pang De entered the barn and pushed Chao back giving him a warning glare, "He's the youngest and most inexperienced of the Ma Clan. We only just arrived, he doesn't know anyone here. An honest mistake."

"Then you might want to keep him on a short leash or he might end up castrated. Ling, come." Dun turned and walked out of the stable. He finally unclenched his fists and began to wonder if her interest was that easily swayed. Was she simply humoring him because there were no available men? Why the hell was he so upset by it?

Ling let herself out of the stall and gave the two men an apologetic smile. "Thank you for your concern and I'm sorry about him...he's always bitchy." She looked out of the barn and saw him waiting for her and thought better of saying anything else. As irritated as she was with his primitive show of jealous, she had to admit she was surprised by his vehement defense of her. Yes, he was treating her like his property...but she knew better. If he actually felt that way he would have shown this unseemly side of his personality already, instead he only did it when he felt threatened by someone. She looked up at him as she approached and he turned to continue his journey back to their tent. Suddenly it struck her. Ma Teng was the man her grandfather referred to when he was trying to arrange her a marriage...and it was his youngest son that was the subject of that conversation. She looked back over her shoulder as the two men walked away from the facility to their camp. Was he the one she could have married?

"You idiot." Pang De growled. "Do you have any idea who that was?"

"The pissy guy or the girl." Chao looked up the hill as she gave them another look. "God, I've never seen a woman that big before."

Pang De smacked him on the head. "And if you're smart you won't see her again. That is Xiahou Dun, Cao Cao's cousin and his right hand."

"He's an asshole is what he is."

"This isn't your father's army, you remember that. Cao Cao will see to his cousin's interests well before any respect due to your father or Han Sui so don't start any of your shit."

"I was just talking to her! She had big breasts and a nice horse..."

"That's Lu Bu's daughter. General Xiahou got her as a reward after her father was eliminated. They took him down and no one thought that was possible. So stay away, I'm not dragging your corpse back to your mother and explained how I failed to keep her stupid baby alive."

"I didn't know he had a daughter." Chao suddenly felt bad for trying to use her grief to his advantage. She was more than likely crying for her dad and he could understand that. If he ever lost his family to something so savage he'd have a hard time accepting it too.

* * *

"Why are we abandoning our strongest defensive position….if you don't mind me asking?" Chen Hong spat as he surveyed the troops alongside Zhang He. "Perhaps you have a passage from Sun Tzu you can reference for this….decision? I obviously missed it the first two thousand times I read it."

"Tell me Lord Chen…" Zhang He stood upon the terrace level of the small palace at the center of Guan Du. He struck a handsome pose holding his elbow with his free hand and inspecting the ornate claws that were his signature weapons. He didn't bother to look at the elder advisor; instead he chose to view the troops leaving the city between the blades of his weapon. "Is this resentment of competence the reason you despised your son-in-law?"

"Competence? Lu Bu? You must have read some interesting fairy tales."

"I have read court reports, observer statements and letters written by men that were actually there. No one it seems, save that pauper Liu Bei, slandered the man as much as you. It intrigues me…especially knowing that you so readily abandoned him to his fate. Makes me wonder…."

"Questioning my loyalty again?"

"Questioning your values." Zhang He sighed as if he was on the terrace alone and an enraged man was not fuming three feet from him. "But that is in the past…as Confucius said, '_Study the past if you would divine the future'_. Who do you serve, Lord Chen? Lord Yuan Shao or yourself?"

"It is I who should be questioning you! How dare you…"

"'_The essence of knowledge is, having it, to apply it; not having it, to confess your_ _ignorance_'."

"Considering Confucius was a man of peace…where does that leave his follower on a battlefield?"

"In command here." Zhang He lets the words roll off his tongue like honey. "Yuan Shao has entrusted me with my post because I am a very open-minded. I don't just quote one dead man."

"Then enlighten me as a champion of knowledge." Chen Gong ground his teeth.

Zhang He finally turned to look at the man, and his move was as graceful as ever. "Why would we trap our excessive numbers in this stronghold? I understand that your have worked hard to ensure it is secure, but is it more solid than a mountain? I am moving our troops to hidden fortresses in the hills, along with our Lord. When Cao Cao arrives he will set himself up to lay siege to Guan Du and we will have him flanked. With his back to the mountains he will set up his supplies behind his lines, and we will destroy them first. He is cocky, thanks to the false rumors regarding his numerical advantage and he has not enlisted the assistance of an advisor. He will have himself stretched very thin and will make mistakes….one of them will be keeping his back to the enemy. If you require a Sun Tzu quote to approve of my orders…then fine. I am a rational man; you may have one to chew on while you wait for the enemy to invite your attack."

"Don't belittle me…"

With a beautiful smile and a graceful walk, the dramatic general practically sang his quotation, "_A military operation involves deception. Even though you are competent, appear to be incompetent. Though effective, appear to be ineffective_." With a smug smile and a wink, Zhang He floated off the terrace in graceful steps. Why the foolish man cannot accept his place was beyond him. As one final jibe at the arrogant old man he chose to end their discussion on a sour note…with a Confucius quote. "_Do not worry about holding high position; worry rather about playing your proper role_." Yes…that will eat at him.

* * *

Dun waited until they were within the tent to turn and snap at her. "What the fuck was that?"

Ling looked away from him he'd only get angrier when he saw her red eyes. "I was just trying to…be alone." She said quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't catch that." He growled and watched her fidget

"I wanted to be ALONE!" Ling screamed and began to cry once more.

"Why are you crying again?"

She looked away and wiped her tears. "I…..I miss my Dad."

He took a deep breath and watched her tears stream down her face. Calmly he asked, "Why all of a sudden? You haven't had any problems since it happened."

"I just never said anything."

"He's not coming back." He said it without thinking then wanted to kick himself. He couldn't fault her for being upset; he himself had days when he wished he could see his mother one last time. Uncomfortable with her crying he handed her a handkerchief and cleared his throat. He had already proven himself to be the wrong person for this situation and he wanted to help her somehow. "Perhaps you should go see Liao."

"Okay..." She bit her lip and darted out of the tent.

Dun hung his head after she left, he felt horrible and useless. Finally he was beginning to stir up some sympathy for her because of her pitiful 'I miss my dad'. Before he was agitated because it was all focused on revenge and anger, however she was finally admitting to him her true feelings. He clutched his hands and cracked his knuckles, why did he suddenly care so much? He knew the answer. He was defensive about her, possessive even, and he wanted a way to make her feel better. Cursing himself he absentmindedly toyed with his eye patch. Two months. Shaking his head he left the tent to see how things were progressing at the main tent. Cao Cao was determined to exact revenge for his son's irritating demands and was doing his best to prevent the youngster from running off to screw his not-so-new wife. Hopefully it would keep his mind off his own spouse.

* * *

"My lord…you are leaving as well?" Chen Hong queried as he watched Yuan Shao usher away one last servant with his things.

"Yes, Zhang He believes it is best for me to be relocated. I agree….you don't need me hampering your escape."

"We will be able to hold out in Guan Du for months." Chen Hong said proudly and watched his lord slam some scrolls together nervously.

"Not quite….we moved the grain stores into the hills. The supply depot needed to be closer to the troops…..I left you with very few supplies here." Yuan Shao looked up and saw the rage. Why Zhang He insisted on keeping so much from him….

"Excellent. Anything else my lord?"

"Hong….this is nothing against you."

"Mmm…" The elder Chen turned to the window and watched the city bustling with panic. The army was leaving and they feared the reputation of Cao Cao. The man had, after all, taken the life of the mighty Lu Bu.

"We will win and after Wei is defeated I hope that we may renew our discussions from earlier."

"Regarding my granddaughter?" Hong said hopefully. Upon his arrival in Yuan Shao's court he had tried to work out another marriage arrangement for Ling Qi. She shot down the chance at that Ma boy, however he saw a chance with one of the young Yuans. They were ambitious and would happily accept an easy alliance with Lu Bu. Once Fengxian found himself in a bind he would undoubtedly come looking for allies and Hong would serve them up on a silver platter. Sadly his granddaughter was the only marketable asset he had….and he had been distraught when he discovered she was now property of Xiahou Dun. What good with that do? The man would never make it back to fighting form and it was doubtful that he could do anything but fight. A wasted opportunity, or so he thought.

"If we eliminate Cao Cao's army…his family will never bow to another lord. I believe Yuan Tan is more than capable of taking on a second wife."

Hong smiled and bowed, "My lord is too kind." Yes, that would work fine. He was lucky he could secure her a post as a second wife…but Shao was obviously doing him a huge favor.

"That and Yuan Shang would like to claim Zhen Ji as his own. Always was jealous of Yuan Xi….they'll make a beautiful couple"

* * *

Cao Cao leisurely sipped at his wine while keeping a watchful eye upon his son. Cao Pi was trying to sneak away once more and he let the newlyweds get to the tent flap before he raised his voice. "Son, I was hoping you might stay a bit longer….I believe your brother has composed some poetry in honor of this event."

Cao Zhi felt the jibe of his Uncle Yuan's elbow and let the realization dawn on him that the last comment involved him. He had been absorbed in his thoughts since the last boring story his father told was about his wife-stealing days with young Yuan Shao. How his father managed to live this long with half the shit he pulled…"I have?"

"Yes." Cao Cao stated and gave him the eye.

"I have!" Zhi sat up quickly and grinned to his elder brother who looked like he was going to cry.

"I'm sure, with a battle tomorrow, that the officers would like some rest?" Cao Pi tried and saw the twinkle in his father's eyes. Oh gods, how long was he going to pay for this? He let Zhen Ji's hand slip from his and fought the urge to rub the bulge in his pants.

Zhen Ji quickly took her hand back and wrapped it around her flute, she was thankful for the amusing spectacle even if she suspected Pi would be rougher later because of it. She honestly liked Cao Cao, he seemed to be an extraordinarily intelligent man and he was kind to her. She hid a smile when her father-in-law answered her distraught husband, with the sharp hiss of mockery in his voice.

"Son, you said yourself this is a victory for Wei! By bringing Lady Zhen into our ranks the enemy will froth at the mouth with envy and lay down their arms well in advance of our arrival. It should be fitting that you allow your brother to read his historic poem to you before we utilize it as a propaganda weapon and utterly demoralize Yuan Shao's force." The Wei lord sipped his wine and smirked. Tormenting his children was defiantly something that needed to be seen to more often. A pang of regret hit him as he realized how much more enjoyable this would be with Cao Ang here, the eldest boy always was phenomenal at mocking people.

"I wouldn't go that far…" Cao Zhi stuttered and started rapidly jotting down verse. Why was this always his punishment for winning that damned contest way back? Sure he felt good at the time, showing up all the brothers did that, but now it seemed his father always wanted prose on the spot. Training his mind, the old man would say. _Driving me insane is more like it._

"Nonsense! I am ready to have it carved into a stele, I was that inspired by it." Cao Cao watched Xiahou Yuan shake his head and laugh as Zhi frantically tried to compose said poem.

Xiahou Dun ducked into the tent and brushed past his nephew, "Leaving so soon Pi? This is your party after all, that's sort of rude." He saw the smile on Yuan's face, they were defiantly enjoying themselves at Pi's expense. Good.

"No…we were just getting ready to sit down." Cao Pi shuffled back to his seat and plopped back down into his chair.

* * *

"Are those wine jars?"

"Yes sir."

"Bring me two…or three." Chun Yugiong's mouth began to water as he watched the little subordinate trot along and fetch the tankards of sweet nectar. Yes, it would be an easy victory and it would be wise to start celebrating early. Who was going to stumble upon the storehouses? Hell, he was even stuck here and he never heard of Wuchao before.

"General….shouldn't you be posting guards?" Ju Shou looked around and toyed with the reins in his hands. The entire army's food and it was just sitting here without so much as a sentry!

"Nope." Chun Yugiong shook his head emphatically. "I was assigned enough men to guard the place…not patrol the mountains."

"And Lord Yuan Shao is aware of this oversight?" Shou stood in the saddle and looked around, it was practically deserted.

"He was the one who gave me the order."

* * *

"Join us, General Xiahou!" Guan Yu waved to the one-eyed man and pointed to a seat.

Dun looked around the campfire at the small gathering. He had left the tent after Cao Zhi's little poem and opted to look for his wife. He hated to admit it, but he was worried. He took a mental tally of the members of the gathering Guan Yu and his son Ping, Xu Huang, Zhang Liao and Ling and Mao were all there. He smirked, there was a theme going here. "Mmm…looks like there's an odd man out."

Guan Yu busted out laughing, aided by the full bottle of wine he had ingested. "See Gongming! You need to just adopt someone! Give into peer pressure!"

Ling smiled as Huang finally let his playful side shine through and tackled the giant. Initially amazed at how well Liao had fit in with the two friends, and how willing they were to accept him into their circle, she knew he had seemed as out of place as she was and it was good to know that he had found some friends. She had been leaning on his shoulder, but when Dun sat down next to her she felt obligated to sit up. Looking to Mao who was hogging the wine, she queried "Are you going to share that wine?"

Ping began to giggle, "Better do what your mom tells you or you'll get a whoopin!"

"Oh don't start that shit." Mao snorted, more than a little tipsy. "If you do…you gotta go sit with my cousins! They think she talks out of her cleavage!"

"You do too you little pervert." Ling leaned forward and grabbed the wine jug from him.

"Damn! Where's Uncle Fei when you need a whip!" Ping laughed and began choking on his wine.

"Not my fault you come bouncing up everywhere! I'm looking out for my safety…I could lose an eye." Mao fell over cackling as Ping started with renewed fits of laughter.

"What a good influence you are on them." Dun grinned as she sat down and poured him some wine.

"Those two are the ones at fault." Ling pointed to Guan Yu and Xu Huang still wrestling on the ground.

"I just beat the living shit out of Yuan…didn't see my spin attack coming." Dun grinned and drank to the personal victory.

Ling rubbed his leg. "I'm glad." She genuinely was happy for him; it had been a long arduous journey to get him back into fighting form. He was being warm and friendly now and it made a smile work it's way across her own face. Maybe there was a chance that they wouldn't end up like her parents: married, but only in title. No…she wanted more and she wanted him. "Dun….do you want to go to bed?"

Dun's eyebrows raised. After the day's events he figured she'd be turned off to him…instead she found it arousing. Women. "It depends on whether or not you're tired." A seductive grin accompanied his reply and her hands wrapped around his.

"Not tired in the least, I'm ready to learn something new."


	21. Accidents Will Happen

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 21

**Accidents Will Happen**

* * *

Li Dian grumbled obscenities as Xun Yu left him to fumble with all the newly acquired scrolls. As Xun Yu showered Cao Cao with compliments, Li Dian turned and found an empty table. He had been escorting the valued advisor to the Guan Du vicinity to provide a man to fill Guo Jia's position. There was something that could be said about Xun Yu, he definitely was good with words. Looking around the large tent he couldn't help but feel like there was something being celebrated. Perhaps if he could hear what young Cao Zhi was saying, he might have been able to decipher something from the poem. Instead, a familiar voice caught his attention and forced him to smile.

"So you still do work for us."

Dian's sharp eyes lifted to see the smiling face of one of his favorite comrades, Xiahou Dun. The able man always seemed to adapt to any circumstance and he was thrilled to see that now was no exception. He looked healthy and he appeared to be escorting his happy wife somewhere; things were going well indeed. "Not my fault your cousin sent me off on trivial matters after Xia Pi." He answered and watched the expression on Lu Ling Qi's face briefly show her discomfort. Poor girl, the wounds were still so raw.

"At least you left Xu Chang." Dun muttered bitterly. He was now chafing at the bit for battle, word had reached his ears of men calling him the "Blind General" and it grated on his every nerve.

"There is no dishonor in healing your body Dun." Li Dian handed him a scroll. "I thought you might like something to read tonight."

Ling snorted and both men looked at her. "I think I keep him entertained enough."

"I don't think he was implying that you didn't." Dun chuckled and nodded to his friend. "Ling this is an old friend Li Dian. Both of us have been with Mengde since the beginning. We share a passion for learning. Maybe with his help I could beat some strategy into your head."

Ling turned away and growled. Wasn't it bad enough that she couldn't learn how to be a good commander? Did he really have to advertise it now? "Maybe I just need a better teacher."

"We'll soon find out." Dun frowned. How anxious he was for battle and how uncertain of the outcome. He may have knocked Yuan on his ass, but he still had yet to best Ling. Her fighting style was unfamiliar and he knew that was a more realistic fight. No surprise that he could topple Yuan, he had been sparring with him since he was old enough to carry a weapon. Then there was the doubt that lingered on his wife's capabilities. At least she wouldn't be seeing action, only rearguard. "Why don't you take this back to the tent and get ready for bed. I want to train before breakfast tomorrow; we're getting up extra early."

"Alright." She flashed a fake smile and took the scroll. She hated waking up early.

Li Dian watched the pretty teenager wander off and disappear into the darkness beyond the edge of the tent. "How is your student coming along?"

"Horrible, Mancheng. She just doesn't get it. How could she fight as well as she does and not know how to use it for anything practical?"

Dian laughed. "You'll find out when you're a father. Come now Dun….do you not see it? Lu Bu taught her how to defend herself and that's it. He wanted his beloved daughter to be safe incase something went wrong…"

"Well at least he got something right."

"He probably only took her along to keep her safe. I wouldn't be surprised if this is the first time she's been exposed to these tactics."

"Mmm." Dun adjusted his eye patch and thought it over. It made sense…so where did that leave her? She'd never be happy with normal life, that much was apparent, plus he enjoyed having her with him. He could see the envy in the other men's eyes when they saw her with him. How many times did he hear Yuan whine about missing his wife….or Cao get bitchy because he had been away from Lady Bian too long? Yes, he enjoyed her company, but he also liked knowing she was happy; it would crush her if she failed at military matters. The only Lu remaining and she wanted to honor her father; a man that had been executed for treason and mutilated afterwards. "Up for a challenge then?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Li Dian grinned. It would be like old times and hopefully with a bit more entertainment. He had wondered about Lu Bu. The man had killed his two fathers, betrayed countless others…..yet those close to him were so loyal. He watched Dun walk off and saw the man genuinely happy for the first time in ages. Dun was always capable of enjoying himself, but it wouldn't take much to get him back into a dark brooding mood. Now he seemed….at ease.

"General Li!" Cao Cao walked over to him rolling his eyes. Why did Xun Yu have to be so long-winded? Kissing his ass was one thing…but to launch into a whirlwind of comparison between him and Yuan Shao was something else. He just wasn't in the mood; thanks to Xun Yu's distraction Pi managed to sneak out of the tent. At least he still had Zhen Ji entertaining Xu Zhu with a folktale; he knew damned well the portly general would never let Pi snag his storyteller until she was done. "You almost missed the party. We're celebrating my son's marriage to the beautiful Lady Zhen…and tormenting him because he thought it wise to bother me with something so trivial."

"My lord, you're the one who chose to send Ang to Wan Castle…not me." Dian smirked as Xun Yu continued his speech on Yuan Shao's failings.

"Yuan Shao has never shown initiative while you sir are always firm and decisive with each action you make…"

* * *

"Worried?"

Wen Chuo laughed and the echos of his hearty outburst only made it sound more like thunder. "Of WHAT?"

Yan Liang closed his eyes as a handful of rice flew into his face. With a dramatic sigh he cleaned the sticky grains off his eyelids with his right hand. "You're so obnoxious."

"Worried. Sounds like you've been listening to that Lord Chen!"

Liang took his hand, now covered in rice particles and wiped it on Wen Chuo's beard. "You looked thoughtful. Never known you to be the thinking type."

"I want to make a name for myself here…and I was trying to figure out which officer I was going to kill first." Wen Chuo boasted. He was Yuan's Shao's best fighter. Men feared him….and he enjoyed that feeling.

"Well, my friend, I think you'll have your pick. Cao Cao brought the whole family along….there must be one of them worthy of dueling you."

"Nope." Wen Chuo declared. "Not a damned one. So let's drink to me…"

"You're such an ass." Yan Liang chuckled and toasted to the best warrior in Yuan Shao's army.

* * *

Dun sat down at his desk and jotted down a few notes in his journal. He was about ready to touch the brush to the paper once more, when he felt Ling's fingers running through his hair. For such a tom-boy she certainly did obsess way too much about hair, however he wouldn't complain since it felt so damned nice. She had found one of her brushes and began to run it through his hair and he closed his eyes. How bizarre that this was now a comforting practice of hers, two months ago he would have cracked her head open with the brush if she decided to fuss with his hair….now it relaxed him. Her touch was gentle recently, as if she had finally grown accustomed to the desire to touch him and then there was the way he looked forward to the night. Ling's routine had swiftly become law, but they were hardly in disagreement about it. No…..she did her part to take care of him and it was transforming the way he looked at her. His brush never made it back to the journal page and he put it down in order to give his wife some attention. She had earned it. "What would you like to try tonight?"

Lings let his hair cascade through her fingers and thought it over. Her husband was incredibly sexy when he was relaxed and it made her decision easier. "I want to play with you again."

He thought it over. Gods that would be nice. "Sure."

"Really?" Giving him an inviting smile she leapt upon the cot and waited.

"I don't make a habit of refusing a woman access to my body. Especially after she promises to molest me." Slipping out of his pants he knelt on the cot and crawled over her. They had come so far since their first night together and he was fully aware of how much he now had to lose. Drawn in by her playful smile he leaned down to kiss her.

His lips met hers and his mustache tickled her upper lip, all a part of his irresistible sexual appeal. Running her hands over his bare chest while his tongue danced in her mouth, Ling finally realized how damned happy she was with this arrangement. Knowing now who she could have married only brought her situation into a much clearer light. In their brief meeting, Ling had already determined that Ma Chao was a momma's boy. Sweet, innocent and adorable only meant she could walk all over him. Watching Diao Chan, she quickly learned how to use her charm, and cleavage, to her benefit and it worked wonders when she employed it. It irked her however, she didn't like resorting to feminine skills to win….a warrior didn't sink so low. There was no need for that with Dun; it would have never worked anyhow. As her hands drifted lower they paused to explore his abs causing his kiss became more intense. Yes this had worked out well. Suddenly life as Xiahou Dun's wife didn't seem so bad.

Pulling away from the kiss as her hands inched closer to his aching erection he had to ask, "What are you smiling about?"

"I thought you said you were going to let me play?"

He grunted and closed his eyes as her hands reached their destination to emphasize her statement. "Enjoy your conquest Lady Lu…."

She giggled as he rolled over and lay beside her. "That's more like it. Cook my meals, offer you body to me when I want it…..another month and I'll have you completely trained."

"Your family likes to set unobtainable goals don't they?" He scooted up to a sitting position and reached over for the candle. Trained? He was blowing out the light now, he never did that before. Well if it made her comfortable…

"Leave it." Ling readjusted and rested her head on the inside of his left thigh. Taking a deep breath she looked at his penis and thought about her next move. The bodyguards she worked with in the capital always said they enjoyed oral sex better than anything. There were mixed emotions here in camp. Cao Pi seemed to have a fixation with anal, Xiahou En would never keep quiet about having his shaft licked, Xiahou De refused to comment and Xiahou Mao was happy as long as he was in a woman. "I want to see what I'm doing."

Dun pulled his hand away from the candle and watched her concentrate as her fingers delicately traced his genitalia. While she held his hard shaft in her left hand her right toyed with his scrotum, tenderly rolling his testicles in her right hand. He knew what she was going to attempt and he wanted it more than he cared to admit to himself. To encourage her he ran his fingers through her soft sienna hair and asked, "And what might that be?"

Suddenly nerves began to get the best of her. What if she hurt him? What if she did it wrong and he no longer thought her worth bothering with? If she choked on it….would he make fun of her? "I…"

"Relax." He whispered. He could see her panicking and watched her hands stop their ministrations. He rocked himself into a better position and moved his right leg further away to give her better access. Unable to resist any longer, he reached out and fondled her breast. "Do what you think will feel good."

"Sounds like one of your lessons." Ling continued playing with him, his touch and voice worked wonders on her. She quickly forgot about her worries and began to stroke his shaft. "You'll tell me if I am doing something wrong….right?"

He tweaked her nipple and laughed when she yelped in surprise. "Yup."

"That was mean…"

"You liked it." His breath began to fluctuate as he saw her tongue reach out to take a taste of him. Cautiously the tip of her tongue rolled over his engorged head and pulled away the tiny bead of fluid that had seeped out. Gods, let her be one of those few women who actually liked the taste.

As the first sensation of the salty fluid hit her taste buds, Ling contemplated whether or not she was going to enjoy having a mouthful of the stuff. It wasn't bad….certainly wasn't enough to make her want to gag. Now she wanted to know what it would feel like. To the touch the skin seems so soft…wonder how it would feel to her tongue? Without any more hesitation she ran her tongue along the underside of his shaft following the path of the vein and swirled her tongue around the head, playing with the retracted foreskin.

* * *

Cao Pi snuck around the backside of a supply wagon and checked for any sign of relatives. His father was being such a vindictive prick! Of all the people in China, the one person that should have understood his need to slam his new damned wife should have been his father! Hell, at this point he and Ang were placing bets on how many new siblings would be born a year! It was only a matter of time before he would have his revenge….rumor was that Ling was going to fetch the Qiaos for him. How would Cao Cao like it if his night of squeaky Qiao pleasure was put on hold for hours? Dammit! He rubbed the bulge in his pants as he thought about the two little Qiaos watching him enter Zhen Ji. Why was life so cruel? Why did his father have to claim all the hot concubines as his own?

Seeing no one around he opted to take care of his need himself. Knowing the party wouldn't be over for another few hours he unbuttoned his pants and allowed his poor throbbing penis to pop out. All that work to get a beautiful woman and he was reduced to masturbating behind a wagon. As he spit on his hands and began to work his hands in the familiar rhythm he heard a moan. A deep throaty sexually gratified moan. He peered around a stack of crates and saw a tent and shadow of a man. Curious who would be all the way out here in a secluded then he crept closer to the flap. The candlelight flickered within, but there was no moon out tonight and it kept him perfectly hidden. He was more than ready to watch the show and provide him with more than just imagination to find his release.

Not quite prepared for who his eyes would fall upon first he cringed. Uncle Dun naked….ugh. Then he saw them….Ling Qi's oversized breasts in his Uncle's hand. Well that turned the situation into something salvageable. He really did appreciate his aunt's body before…but now she was naked. His hand returned to its previous activity as he realized what was making his Uncle moan. Ling's head rested upon his leg as her tongue and lips teased his penis…preparing to take him in her mouth. Fixated on her mouth Pi no longer was bothered with the image of his Uncle naked….instead he stroked himself in rhythm with Ling's bobbing head as she discovered how to give head.

* * *

Guan Ping opened his eyes slowly as the sun broke over the horizon and began to illuminate the former campsite. He shifted uncomfortably, not terribly excited about the morning coming so soon since he had stupidly had way too many drinks and now his head was protesting a bit. Why did he always let himself get lured into the pre-battle drinking binge? Never had that inclination until he met Zhang Bao. With a grunt he sat up.

"Mornin' son." Guan Yu held out a cup of tea and smiled. "Something wrong?"

"No sir." Ping mumbled and took the cup of tea. _No, not going to bitch about the hangover. Not worth it. Smile and nod._

"Morning!" Ling trotted up, upon her faithful steed, and stopped her horse two inches from Xiahou Mao's head. "Your father would like to talk with you, dear."

"Ugh…I hate you." Mao moaned.

Ling giggled; one of her guilty pleasures was getting Mao in trouble. It wasn't difficult and he had a nasty habit of reporting what she'd say with the Cao boys back to his father. It was a game they played, mainly to agitate Dun, but it had its perks. "I can drag you back if you ask nice, Zilin."

"I'm up." Mao sat up and made a gurgling noise. "Oh…I'm never drinking again."

Guan Yu scratched Red Hare's chin as the stallion nickered at his progeny. "Easy boy, no use in starting a fight."

"He looks fat." Ling observed. "But happy. I'm glad you two get along. My father would have liked to know he was well taken care of."

Guan Yu gave her a warm smile. "Thank you. He's a good boy….knows how to hold his liquor better than that one there."

"Phst…I'm fine." Ping lied.

"What was that?" Ling screamed and watched both young men winced and cover their ears.

"Problems?" Ma Chao appeared out of nowhere and gave Ling a brilliant smile. He wasn't going to hit on her anymore for fear of irreversible brain damage from Pang De's abuse. However, she was still the only one he seemed to have anything in common with around here and hanging around Pang De was boring. The Cao and Xiahou children were too united, there was no room for an outsider, and he hadn't been around long enough to discover that there where other men his age here. Too bad they both had a hangover. Maybe she would be interested in a morning ride. Nothing like starting the morning with a horse race. He really wanted to see if her horse was as fast as he looked.

"None, isn't that right Ping?" Guan Yu crossed his arms and looked the newcomer over. Something told him that Xiahou Dun wasn't going to take kindly to Ling's new acquaintance. He gave Red Hare an apple to get the stud's mind off the white mare the new kid had.

"Perfect day…perfect." Ping stood and began to stumble away. "Perfect day for a jump in the river."

"Ma Chao this is Guan Yu." Ling pointed to the bearded man, noticing his curious glances. Why was everyone so suspicious of him? He seemed nice, perhaps a bit of a flirt, but not nearly as bad as Cao Pi.

"You know…dad's not going to like your new boyfriend." Mao struggled to his feet and moaned. "But I won't tell him if you forget about me vomiting behind that rock."

"How's your head?" Dun shouted as Mao staggered toward the boulder.

Guan Yu chuckled only getting tea up his nose. "You're horrible."

Mao blindly waved a fist at his father and growled, "Why are you in such a good mood?"

"That would be my doing." Ling said triumphantly and smacked Mao on the shoulder.

"You know…things like that could mentally damage your child. See…look what you did. My brain hurts now."

"You're lucky. My father talked to me about foreplay. Do you know how horrible that was young man?" Ling handed him a cup of tea.

"Are you serious?" Dun asked. He suddenly noticed the kid standing next to her. "What are you doing sniffing around my wife again?"

"I was unaware that this area was off limits to guest generals." Chao sneered, his anger getting the better of him.

"Didn't you learn your lesson yesterday, kid? Or are you waiting for me to beat it into you?" Dun snapped.

"He just got here and I was introducing him…" Ling watched him turn his angry eyes on her and it stopped her mid-sentence.

"I wasn't asking you."

She rubbed her hands over his chest and whispered, "This jealousy…is really quite arousing."

"Later." Dun looked at Ling who was oddly content with his reaction. He had anticipated her being furious about his protective outburst; instead she was back to being turned on. No wonder they got along so well. "Time for training. We move out within two hours, get in some practice while you can."

* * *

"Here."

Ling's eyes were immediately drawn to the fancy sword before her. "It's amazing."

"It's yours. I don't want you using that spear, you're better with a sword. It's called the Phoenix Blade; Mengde picked it up somewhere or was given it as a bribe…whatever. You're part of the family now; we can't have using that piece of shit." He took the spear and tossed it aside. Zhang Liao had caught up with him earlier and expressed his concern regarding her weapons. Liao respected her ability, but wanted to keep her as safe as possible. The man also brought up a good point when he said the Lunar Spear was only going to make her fall back into the state of mind she had been in originally, doing what her father would have done. Her personal weapon of choice was a sword, and he liked Ling Qi's personality much better when she was being herself. So sword is what she would have.

"It's so well balanced…" She smiled, but not because of the weapon. Her husband had just given her a present…in front of everyone on the practice field. Including Zhen Ji.

"Well it _was_ mine." Cao Cao snorted as sipped his tea at the table behind them. "But as Dun said, we can't have you using an inferior weapon. Welcome to the family."

"Here's a lightweight piece of armor as well." Zhang Liao presented the item to her and stared her in the eye. "Which you _will_ wear. Try it on."

"Liao…"

"He's right. Save you from getting injured by your tits too. Damned things bounce everywhere when you ride, I don't know how you even stay on your horse." Dun smirked as she reluctantly put the new piece on. Slowly he was going to redress her; he knew damned well why her training sessions drew such a crowd.

"Much better." Liao gave her a sympathetic kiss on the forehead. "Behave yourself. I need to go check on the men, I'll be checking up on you before we march. Don't you dare leave this armor behind, understood?"

"Yes." She muttered and watched him walk off. He was worse than her father, much worse. Whenever the subject of armor came up, Daddy always responded with "She's my daughter Liao, of course she'll be fine!" Peculiar from a man covered in shining gold armor, but he always gave her the benefit of the doubt. She'd never been injured before and no one came close in training. Why the worries now? At least she wasn't concerned anymore that her unit would see action. Would they take the sword back when she proved to be a failure?

"Let's train. Not much time before breakfast." Dun patted her shoulder and walked out onto the practice field noting that Cao Pi was dragging Zhen Ji behind him as he searched for an empty tent. Ling fidgeted with her armor and then practiced with her new sword a bit. If he could only beat her in a duel, perhaps he'd feel a bit better about the upcoming battle.

Ling held the Phoenix Blade in her right hand and waited for Dun to attack. He was finally beginning to cope with his vision impairment and he found that circling his opponent enabled him to view the battlefield better. It was progress and the Wei army was thrilled to see it. They had a small audience: Guan Yu was enjoying his breakfast and sat watching them with a smile, Cao Cao was chatting idly with his guest general and Xu Zhu looked lost now that Zhen Ji disappeared. At least he had twenty meat buns to help him cope with his loss. Ling decided to press him; Dun would circle her all day like a buzzard if she didn't do something.

Dun smiled, he knew she wouldn't be able to resist attacking him. She inherited a lot of things from her father and the ability to sense an opponent's determination was one of them. He met her downward slice and kicked her back with his left foot. Once she was on the defensive he chopped at her with a sideways motion. She countered with a dodge to his left side and he blocked her blow. It was the first time he was able to do that on his blind side and he smiled. She was caught off balance, not expecting him to be able to defend himself, so he spun and slashed at her torso. His blade made contact with her new armor and sent her flying across the dirt patch into a clump of crates.

Cao Cao clapped and shouted happily. Finally, on the day of battle, his cousin was showing his old form. Guan Yu smiled at him and raised his chopsticks in a salute while Xu Zhu whooped. Dun grinned and looked over to Ling, she was bound to be the happiest of them all, but his wife wasn't there. He turned and he saw she hadn't even gotten up yet. As the hairs on the back of neck went up, he watched her struggle to get herself out of the crates. Her face betrayed her pain and then he saw the blood across her side. Looking down at Kirin Fang, still firmly gasped in his hand, he saw the blood on the blade. "Ling?" Dun's voice shook, getting the attention of everyone within range.

Guan Yu looked over at the girl and dropped his plate. She was struggling to stand and clutched her side while using her new sword to lean against. With a grit of her teeth she stood briefly before collapsing into Dun's arms. He immediately ran over to help. "Where are you hit?"

"Oh gods." Dun held her, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize…." He looked at his hand covered in her blood and felt her clutch at his jacket and gasp. What happened?

Ling gasped and slumped against him. Suddenly breathing was such a labor. Why was that? Unable to take a good breath she quickly became fixated with breathing and blocked out her surroundings. Only thing she was aware of was Dun's arms and they felt so good….so safe.

"Where are you hit?" Guan Yu repeated and began to unfasten her armor.

"Ling, hang on." Dun helped pull away her armor as she let her hand slide down his chest streaking it with her blood as she gasped for air.

"Someone get a medic!" Cao Cao screamed and ripped off his cape, using it to stem the flow of blood. Suddenly the little bit of pressure gave her a chance to take a good long breath.

Guan Yu tore apart her tunic to allow a better view of her wound when the doctor reached them. The sword had cut her right where the lighter breastplate stopped, halfway up her ribcage. Thankfully the cape was doing a fine job of acting as bandage. "Easy kid, we can fix this."

Dun held her helplessly, "I'm so sorry…." He couldn't believe that now…now was the first time he allowed himself to show her he actually cared about her. But she wasn't even paying attention, she was about to pass out from lack of air. He looked at his cousin who could provide no comfort. His eyes betrayed the grave situation that was before them. She couldn't breathe….he had done some serious damage. "Hang on, okay?" Dun took her hand and kissed it.

"Still whining like a woman." She squeezed his hand lightly and closed her eyes. For the first time, she felt weak. How nice it was to have a strong man to protect her…

"What happened?" Hua Tuo was on the ground next to the patient instantly. Thankfully Cao Cao had sent for him two days ago to tend to his migraines, otherwise the famed physician would have been miles away in Chang An. He suspected the Wei ruler had intensions of keeping him as part of his army, but he knew better than to damage his practice by having only one paying client. An assistant came up behind him with his medical bag in one hand and he waved to the lad. "She's cyanotic….you must have punctured her thoracic cavity."

"You can…fix it right?" Dun asked cautiously as the surgeon pulled away Cao Cao's cape and inspected the wound. She gasped for air immediately and Xu Zhu came over to look, blocking out the light briefly.

"Dammit…" the surgeon looked around him for something useful. He needed anything that would temporarily cover the wound and return the chest cavity back into a functioning vacuum. Only then would the woman be able to breathe again. He looked up at Xu Zhu and snapped. "Unwrap the meat bun!"

"Huh?" Xu Zhu looked down at him in confusion.

"Hurry general, we're running out of time..." Hua Tuo looked up at the man as his plump fingers unwrapped the food item "Now give me the wrapper."

Dun ran his fingers across her blue tinted face. What had he done?

Hua Tuo grabbed the meat bun coating and quickly began to plaster it over the wound. "Now, hold that in place."

Dun obeyed and to his amazement his wife began to breathe heavy breaths only to wince and whimper. "You'll be okay…"

"Please, general, bring her inside. I have a lot of repairs to make."


	22. Blood is Thicker

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 22

**Blood is Thicker**

* * *

_"Surrender now! It is over!" _

_ Ling Qi heard the dangerous pitch to her father's voice that noted he was enraged by her insubordination. Slowly she lowered her weapon and felt it ripped from her hands as Xiahou Dun knocked it from her grip. In an instant she was straining for breath under his hold. His arm was firm against her throat and he turned her so that his cousin could see his triumph. Her eyes immediately locked on to Cao Cao's as he stood regally before her father. His rage was evident and his fingers gripped the hilt of his mighty sword tighter. She looked down at her father, afraid to see the look of defeat, but instead he gave her an apologetic look. His eyes were filling with tears…for her. It was hard to concentrate now…her breathing was difficult. A pain began to form in her lungs, they screamed for air... Dun's arm must have been tighter than she thought. She sucked in a huge gasp of air and then her vision became clearer._

_ Cao Cao looked her in the eye as Xiahou Dun restrained her. "She is yours then Dun, payment for the eye Lu Bu stole from you."_

_ "What?" Lu Bu hissed. "That wasn't what we…"_

_ Cao raised the Wrath of Heaven and it came down in a swift hack that severed her father's head from his neck. His head fell to the floor as blood from his still pumping heart shot a fountain of blood into the air. The head began to roll, unhindered by the beautiful headpiece and pheasant feathers that had once perched proudly upon his head. As it rolled she saw the look of surprise frozen upon his face, then heard his body hit the floor with a clank. It couldn't have been happening…no…he was the mighty Lu Bu. No one could kill him! He was invincible!_

"_Liu Bei you can have Diao Chan." Cao Cao's voice drew her attention away momentarily and she saw the blood splatter upon his chest…the blood dripping from his sword. For the first time she noticed the pheasant feathers had also been chopped in half. They had been in the way and now lay in a puddle of blood around Lu Bu's massive headless body._

_ Ling Qi tried to turn to look at her father's head again, not believing it wasn't a part of him. That pain returned, that deep pain in her lungs. An ache for air and she gasped. Dun's arm became stronger as she struggled for oxygen. Another gasp and the vision was replaced by black dots and finally darkness._

* * *

Xiahou Dun paced back and forth clenching his hands. This was his fault; he didn't have to hit her so hard. He knew he'd catch her off-guard, but he was so excited about sensing her hit. Now he was going to lose his wife in exchange for his ability to fight. He looked over at Cao Cao and Xiahou Yuan who watched him nervously with sorry eyes. "What's taking them so long?"

"There's a lot of damage…" Xiahou Yuan explained. He knew Dun had grown attached to her but even he didn't realize how much. His brother had finally fallen in love…only to have it ripped away from him.

"You mean _I_ did a lot of damage." He ran his hand through his hair. The hair she had combed for him this morning. _DAMMIT!_

"They're the best doctors in China." Cao Cao reassured him.

"You just told me last week they didn't know shit!" Dun looked back at his cousin.

"Not about my condition, but they are good surgeons." The Wei King stroked his goatee, a nervous habit. He always fiddled with his facial hair when he was anxious. Now he was about ready to pull all the hairs out. If he had only known back at Xia Pi what she'd do to him and how this would turn out…he may have let her die there with her father.

"Father?" Xiahou Mao walked up cautiously and looked around. When Guan Yu found him he really thought the man's words were being manipulated by his own hung over state. Why else would someone say Lu Ling Qi was injured…perhaps mortally wounded? Now seeing his father's anxious, almost panicked look, he knew he was wrong. Something terrible had happened, but how?

"I killed her." Dun lamented and sat down on a chair. The blood would never wash off his hands, not now. Not after the past two months. How the hell had this happened? The first time he saw her he wanted to kill her and had tried. That duel had ended with her surrender but he had gained respect for her ability and dignity. That brief few minutes had changed his opinion of Lu Bu's spoiled brat into one of respect. Two months later she had managed to convert that respect into something far deeper. Ironically when they crossed blades in friendly practice is when it cost her her life. He rubbed his hand over his eyes and sighed.

"I find that hard to believe." Mao touched his father's shoulder, "It takes a lot more than one man to bring down the Lu bloodlines."

"He's right Dun, she's got a lot of her Daddy in her and it took a lot more than a measly scratch to take him down." Yuan finally spoke up. He had arrived on the scene much later than the others and could say little to help. He hadn't seen Dun so rattled since their mother passed on, almost fifteen years ago. The man before them was hardly the Xiahou Dun anyone was accustomed to seeing; he usually reacted to emotional situations with his temper. Yuan looked out across the field to a few officers gathering. Word had spread quickly and it was going to damage morale if it wasn't stopped soon. Fortunately, the loquacious Xun Yu was arriving on the scene and the crowd quickly dissipated as the man began to use analogies and rattle off a list of glowing praises directed at their lord. He turned back to Dun and saw his brother's watery eyes look to him. If she died, then Dun's hopes of happiness would go with her. He would never allow another woman to get that close to him as long as he lived. "Ling's a very tough girl, she'll make it."

"Yeah." Dun looked away. How good were the chances of someone surviving when they couldn't breathe?

* * *

"What happened?" Ma Chao looked up as Pang De returned from his information gathering trip to the main camp.

"Your new friend got hurt."

"Is she alright? What happened?" Ma Chao was surprised, from what he had heard she was a great fighter. Guan Yu had told him the story of Xia Pi and how she had taken on his oath brother, how could she get hurt in practice?

"They have that fancy surgeon working on her. Apparently Xiahou Dun hit her when..."

"That asshole hit her?" Ma Chao snorted indignantly. He knew that man was rotten

"They were practicing..."

"I was unaware you needed to practice beating your wife!"

"Mengqi!" Pang De snapped and smacked the kid on the helmet again. "Listen instead of creating some mythical quest to avenge wrongs. They were practicing. She got a new weapon and new armor and wasn't expecting him to have improved so much since his last spar. He is recovering from losing an eye you know. She just didn't move fast enough."

"Still no better in my opinion." The young warrior ground his teeth.

"This is none of your business, get on your horse and get ready to move. She's his wife."

"Which means he should be protecting her!"

"When you get married, you'll find out how very hard that is. Now go! Keep your mouth shut about this too." Pang De watched his apprentice ride off. One of these days that kid was going to get himself in trouble with his noble intentions.

* * *

_Ling Qi looked around confused. Everything was foggy and unfamiliar. Then she heard a familiar tune, the one Diao Chan always played for her Father. Holding her breath and walking out of the fog, she saw something out of place. There before her was Diao Chan on a marble slab, playing a sweet melody for her favorite lord, Lu Bu. "Daddy?"_

_ Lu Bu rolled over and looked at her surprised. "Ling, what are you doing here?"_

_ "I don't know."_

_ "You don't belong here." He said harshly._

_ "But, I don't understand. What's happening?" She backed up, partially retreating into the fog._

_ "You're scaring her!" Diao Chan put her instrument down and reached out for his arm._

_ "Sorry, I just wasn't expecting you." He looked at his daughter. "You're not supposed to be here."_

_ "Then I'll leave." She wanted to cry, but the tears wouldn't come. All that existed was a hurting sensation in her chest._

_ "Ling," Lu Bu wrapped his arm around Diao Chan, "Just take care of him; you have to let me go."_

_ "But I don't want to!"_

_ "Lu Ling Qi, you have done enough for me!" He snapped, "Now go enjoy your life. You love him; I always wanted you to love the man you married. We'll meet again, but now's not the time. Go, do your duty." He turned away from her and the fog enveloped her again._

_ "But he doesn't love me!" She screamed into the fog. "Daddy! Come back!"_

* * *

Zhang Liao held his hat and slowly approached the small group of men. His heart was in his throat as he looked for a quick answer from Cao Cao. "Sir?"

"No word." The Wei ruler gave a weak smile and pointed to a chair.

Liao shook it off and looked down at Dun who remained quiet, staring at the ground. "What happened?"

"It was an accident…" Cao Cao began before his cousin interrupted.

"I killed her, that's what your asking isn't it? You want to know who's to blame for the pending death of your daughter…it's me." Dun stood and stared into Liao's eyes. "Happy?"

"No." Liao looked Dun over. His face showed little emotion, but his body spoke volumes. His hands were shaking and his shoulders slumped. Did he actually love her? "I know Ling and she doesn't get hurt in combat. If she was…then she was trying to let you win. One thing she's never done….is try to lose. That's why she's in there, because she wanted you to win."

"Well that makes it all better then doesn't it? My wife pities me and I cut her to pieces…thank you for that revelation."

"I was trying to point out that she loves you, you idiot. Don't fail her now."

A quiet cough alerted the men to the presence of a new figure. The famed Hua Tuo stood before them with eyebrows raised. "Are you planning on burdening me with two more patients so soon?"

"What news do you have?" Cao Cao snapped impatiently. He hated doctors; they always lorded their education over him yet never did any damned good.

"Good and some not so good news actually, as usual." The doctor stretched and listened to his bones pop.

. "And?" Cao Cao prodded allowing his cold and dangerous tone to put an edge to it. He hoped the doctor wouldn't test him again.

"She'll be fine. A bit of blood loss, nothing to be overly concerned with. Her gash has been sutured, so she won't have difficultly breathing. You wife should be just fine, quite a resilient little woman."

"That's great news!" Yuan smacked Mao on the back and jumped up ready to give his brother another smack.

"What's the 'not so good' news?" Cao Cao's sharp eyes rested upon the doctor once more.

"As far as I can tell the child is still doing well. Only time will tell if her system goes into shock, she was having a hard time breathing for a while, but all signs indicate the baby hasn't been harmed. Unfortunately I won't know for another few days."

Cao Cao looked up at the surgeon and blinked. Did he just say child? He looked over to the equally stunned Xiahou Yuan. They exchanged glances then rested their gaze upon Xiahou Dun who was staring at the ground. "Dun…why didn't you say something?"

"What do you mean 'baby'?" Dun looked up at the surgeon. Was he hearing things? Who was he talking about?

Liao blinked. What the hell was going on? He scanned the other astonished faces.

"She is pregnant….I'd say about two months. I assumed you had intended this considering the convenience of the timing. You were married almost two months ago, were you not?" Hua Tuo sighed. This family was so much worse than the Suns.

* * *

Chen Hong waited for his daughter to stop fussing with her bags. "Mei! You should have been packed days ago. You must hurry if you are going to make it to safety."

"Oh nonsense!" Chen Mei picked through her jewelry box once more looking for the perfect necklace to accompany the sage colored dress she was wearing. Of all the jewelry her husband had given her….was there not a single emerald strand amongst them?

"Mei!" Hong grumbled. "You must leave now…"

"My lord!" A guard captain raced in. "We're under attack!"

"WHAT?" Hong almost collapsed. How?

"Cavalry sir, they've attacked the last supply train that left."

"Mei, stay here. I will tend to this."

Chen Mei barely heard her father as she compared the look of the teardrop necklace to the pendant. With a tired sigh she put them both down and began to look for something else. Why couldn't she find the one she wanted? She knew it was because what she wanted was a new fashion and her husband had selfishly left her alone….without any means of receiving the latest jewelry trend as a gift. Annoyed she slammed the jewelry box shut and thought about her daughter. Ling was probably being showered with precious gems that she would never appreciate, the girl married into a very wealthy family.

Chen Hong followed the young captain up the stairs to the top of the gate. Before his very eyes the enemy cavalry was attacking the two Yuan children, Tan and Shang. "Those aren't Wei troops…whose flags are those?"

The Guard captain's eyes strained to read crest on the battle flags, "They read…Pang and Ma."

Chen Hong's heart began to pound harder. Ma Teng had allied with Cao Cao? His old and weary eyes easily picked out the shining gold armor of the one warrior and watched him chase down Yuan Tan. The two were instantly engaged in a duel. His heart sank into his stomach. They were now trapped. Could this be because he had not followed through with the marriage arrangements? Did it matter? The city would fall to a heavy siege and the men inside would be killed or taken prisoner. It mattered little to the main force, their plans did not hinge upon his units returning safely. So…he was going to have to make a choice now? Surrender to Cao Cao and let the man do as he please with Mei….or save her from the humiliation that his granddaughter had endured. Mei had little value to the Wei lord, so it was doubtful she'd be more than a toy. His thoughts were interrupted by a fire arrow striking the archer next to him. "Men, hold your fire! Save what arrows we have until the main force arrives, this cavalry is harmless….they alone cannot take down our defenses."

* * *

"But I didn't want…" Xiahou Dun stopped mid-sentence and returned his eye to the ground. He was going to be a father? "I didn't want that…no….I didn't intend that."

"You gave her the herbal remedy…right?" Xiahou Yuan asked curiously.

"I…thought she knew. They're supposed to know that aren't they?" Dun asked as his mind processed the information. _I'm going to be a father?_

"Who would have told her that?" Zhang Liao suddenly growled. How dare Dun try and shirk the responsibility…Ling was going to be devastated by this. She was in no way ready for motherhood. "Her father would have never dared. Her mother is afraid of sex. This is entirely your responsibility!"

Dun shook his head, "She knew about this and didn't say anything. How could she not know she was pregnant?"

"Do you always place the blame on everyone else?" Liao snapped.

Cao Cao stepped forward and tried to defuse the situation. "Dun, you're going to be a father and your wife is safe. What is the point in arguing?"

"It's fairly typical for a girl her age to not have a regular monthly cycle. If she missed two then she probably didn't think much of it. She's not showing at all yet, I could only tell from palpating. I doubt she knew either." The doctor looked at them and shrugged. "You can ask her when she wakes up. However for now she is happily sleeping in a drug-induced world, so my services are no longer needed."

"We better get our units ready to march." Yuan announced and gave his cousin a nod. Dun was going to need some time alone to digest the news.

Liao hesitated; he so desperately wanted to see her. However Dun hovered near the tent flap and he couldn't interfere. She loved him…her actions today proved it. She never in her life tried to lose a fight and it was no wonder that when she did she was easily wounded because of it. He would bring her back the Lunar Spear; he could do that much for her. This incident reassured what he already knew; Ling was much more to him than just his friend's daughter. He wasn't going to hold back in treating her like his own anymore, life was too short for that. The advice and reassurance were meant to help her with Dun and not impede their bonding, but she needed more adoration. Especially with a child coming. He marched back to his horse. _Fengxian…get her through this. _

Dun watched them all disappear and pushed the tent flap back. He frowned instantly; the tent was huge and gaudy. Mengde had insisted that she be tended to in his own tent since she'd be more comfortable there. How could anyone be comfortable in such a lavish tent that reeked of perfume? He stepped inside and made his way to her. She looked pale but her chest was rising and falling, even he knew that was a good sign. A few men were cleaning up the mess from the operation and scurried to get out of the tent before he saw them. Once they were gone he allowed himself the chance to sit down and take her hand. So she'd miss the first battle….then he'd have to tell her she'd be missing many more. His eyes drifted to her abdomen and he drew back the sheets. The wound was bound well and as he ran his hand over it he inched further along till it rested over her womb. So his child was in there? His child…he was going to be a father. He shook his head and retracted his hand. She looked fine and there was obviously nothing he could do to help her. So he'd do what he did best, he was going to slay the enemy.

* * *

"Alright our focus will be on the city of Guan Du. We lay siege to it and seize it as quickly as possible. I doubt Yuan Shao will be in there, so be prepared for anything. "Cao Cao tapped his finger on the battle map. "You know your orders, go fight."

Xiahou Dun looked over the map once more then strode over to his horse. Cao Pi was waiting for him. "What?"

"Why is my father allowing Guan Yu to escort him onto the battlefield?"

"He's what?" Dun spun around and watched Dian Wei grumble as Cao Cao leaned down off his horse and issued him new orders. Sure enough, Guan Yu was on top of Red Hare immediately to his cousin's right. What the hell?

"Father, certainly today is not the best day to change your routine."

"Son, don't question me. Especially when you opted to abandon your duties to chase a women in your last battle." Cao Cao's eyes narrowed and Cao Pi backed down. "Do not disappoint me again."

"Yes, sir."

"Then perhaps I can question your decision." Dun looked up at Guan Yu who towered above them all. "I know you respect him but surely…"

"I am going to do what Yuan Shao least expects, and that includes changing my bodyguards." Cao Cao adjusted himself in the saddle.

"Mmm…" Dun looked away. Was he not thinking clearly? Why did this seem like such a bad idea….and why was Mengde suddenly so adamant about it?

"I will see you on the battlefield then." Cao Cao spurred his horse into a canter and moved out to the front lines. He needed to raise morale; the men were certainly affected by the news of Ling's accident. Why, he was unsure. From what he gathered they didn't like her much, but obviously the Lu name was far more effective than he thought. Or was it that they feared the wrath of Xiahou Dun?

"What is his problem?" Cao Zhi asked his sibling and was startled when his Uncle Dun stepped into view._ Damn! He was hiding behind the horse…now I'm in for it._

"I sure as hell don't know." Pi answered and looked to his Uncle. He had been present when his father ordered his new wife to stay behind and guard Ling Qi. At least she was alright…so why were they all so rattled?

"The men have taken the misfortune of your Aunt's injury to be a bad omen." Xiahou Yuan answered and checked the string of his bow one last time. He had walked over when he noticed the two young Caos had been left alone with his pissy brother. Never a good decision. "Your father is riding to the front to boost morale. He took Guan Yu because the man is the 'god of war' and has the best horse in China….we need to show who is on our side that can kick some ass."

"Ah." Cao Pi made a mental note; the old man was a crafty bastard. That could come in handy one day.

"So go out there and try and make a name for yourself. Let's not rely on prisoners to make our army feel better about themselves." Dun swung himself into the saddle and slammed his heels into his colt's sides. The jet black horse shook his head and whinnied before launching into full gallop and tearing across the camp.

"And stay away from him and Liao." Yuan gave the boys a stern look. "They're both out for blood."

"Good advice as always Uncle Yuan." Cao Zhi nodded and noticed the ambitious look in Pi's eyes. It was weird that his brother was beginning to look more and more like their father, but he still acted a lot like grandpa. That was annoying. Too bad they could cut his balls off and complete the transition, Pi was an asshole where his new wife was concerned. Poor Lady Zhen, she deserved a nice man that wouldn't tote her as a trophy.

"Good luck brother." Cao Pi gave Zhi a pat on the back. "You're the one who will need it. Now where is this Ma Chao? I'm supposed to join up with him and head north down the western road."

* * *

Lu Ling Qi opened her eyes and sat up quickly regretting the decision. Searing pain swept over her and momentarily blinded her. Slowly she adjusted to her surroundings and located her clothes. The tent smelled weird…and it was bigger than she remembered. The realization hit her that this wasn't her tent. Memories came back and she remembered being hurt. Had the battle already begun? It was her duty to fight next to Xiahou Dun and she wasn't going to abandon him now. Not in his first battle after Xia Pi, no, she was going to be there for him. Just like her father told her to. Struggling she tried to get herself out of the bed. All she could think of was getting back to Dun, it was what mattered. She didn't want to be left alone again. Not like after Xia Pi.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Ling's eyes slowly adjusted to the elegant woman standing next to the tent flap. "Lady Zhen, shouldn't you be _under_ Pi on the battlefield somewhere."

Zhen Ji frowned momentarily. Why couldn't the other woman just cut her some slack, even when she was recovering from a severe injury? No, she wasn't going be get frustrated with her. Her orders were to ensure that Ling Qi did not leave the tent. "You are not well, you should be resting."

Ling Qi was in no mood to play with the pretty woman. She wrapped the sheet around her and stood up. "Get out of my way before I shove that flute up your pretentious ass."

"Let me play a song for you."

Ling Qi was about ready to smack her but then a horrid, ear drum shattering tune floated out of the flute. Such a wretched sound all she could do was cringe and cover her ears. Unable to take it she sat back on the bed and winced. The action proved to be a very painful one when your side is cut open. She groaned and layed back down. How could it hurt so much?

"Now that you are a touch more respectful of my talent, shall I have a servant fetch us some tea?" Zhen Ji shined the flute with her sleeve and smiled.


	23. Battle of Guan Du

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 23

**Battle of Guan Du**

* * *

"I cannot thank you enough, Lord Yuan. Cao Cao will end up a tyrant, just like Dong Zhuo, if we do not put an end to him soon. I have seen his methods and they are ruthless." Liu Bei said, and then flashed his most sincere smile. "I am honored to be of assistance to you."

"You forget that Mengde and I used to be friends." Yuan Shao sighed and sipped at his tea. "Long time ago."

"Hardly, he did suggest you for command at Hu Luo gate! I too used to be quite friendly with him, but his moods are like night and day. We are simply obstacles on his path to conquering the land."

"How quickly he turns on those who threaten him." Yuan Shao sighed. "He will not succeed against out superior numbers, especially now that you have joined us Xuande."

"As a loyal servant of the Han…I cannot allow him to continue on this path." Liu Bei sipped his tea once more and thought about the man they were discussing. Truth be told he admired Cao Cao; the man was incomparable but also a master of deceit. He now feared him and rightly so, the former comrade in arms had sent out units to try and hunt him down. He had escaped, but at what cost! Guan Yu had been captured along with his family. Would he ever see his brother again?

* * *

Yu Jin stood calm and collected as the enemy general, Yan Liang, tore through his lines. His men looked to him as a slew of arrows embedded themselves in the matted grass around them and the Wei general noticed the look of despair in the eyes of the new recruits and frowned. Without making a move to avoid the projectiles flying around him, Yu Jin spoke. "Send a messenger to Lord Cao and inform him that Yan Liang is attacking at Li Yang."

A courier appeared, also unfazed by the havoc around them. A veteran of many campaigns, Fei Yan was the general's favorite courier. Fast and reliable, fearless and determined, he never failed to deliver his message. The gruff old soldier bowed before his commander, today would be no exemption. "Anything else sir?"

"That will be all." Yu Jin nodded as the man saluted and galloped away. "Regroup and push them back. I want to roll out a red carpet when our lord arrives and if it must be made of blood, so be it."

* * *

Lu Ling Qi made her way through the Wei camp slowly, pausing every few feet to get a deep breath. The wound was impeding her progress and she was getting frustrated with herself. Pain was never an issue for a real warrior! Did her father let wounds stop him? No, he never even stopped to bandage them. Did Dun let his wound stop him from fighting? No…so how could she nurse a wound and still be worthy of either man? Her watery eyes looked around, worried that Zhen Ji may have managed to alert the guards somehow. No, the woman was more than likely still unconscious. It was doubtful a lady like her had ever felt the impact of an uppercut. Foolish bitch, who the hell did she think she was? Only an idiot would try to use a wind instrument to contain a Lu! She hated that aristocratic whore more and more each day, her arrogant attitude…her pretty face….her proper ladylike manners…everything about her was sickening. Ling smirked; she had taught her a lesson.

A few sentries passed by and she gave them an authoritative glare. Both men saluted and continued on their way, not commenting on her presence in the main camp or her unfashionably long cape. Unable to walk all the way back to her own tent, she had to settle with rummaging in Cao Cao's trunk for more clothing. Her top had been ripped and she needed something to cover up the damage, as well as hide her bandage, all she could find was a royal blue cape that looked more ceremonial than functional. Stealing the King's clothes seemed like a bad idea, but considering she was going to return it and her orders from said King were to protect his half-blind cousin…it didn't seem half as bad. The cape however was heavy and way too long for her. She sighed. Perhaps having Lady Zhen tied to his bed would put him in a better mood. She let a wicked smile cross her face, that had been a nice touch.

Realizing that she was only stalling, Ling took a deep breath and continued on her journey to the stables where her horse awaited….along with the daunting task of saddling him and lifting herself into the saddle. Why did she have to get hurt?

* * *

The Wrath of Heaven fell on one more victim, clearing a path for the Wei lord. He urged his favorite stallion, Shadowless through the maze of bodies that lie before them. The stud snorted and began to prance, easily caught up in the excitement of the moment. Cao Cao sheathed his weapon and patted the animal on the neck; there really was no replacement for the black stallion. Firestorm may be the son of Red Hare but he lacked the experience of a veteran warhorse and he had to admit, he was happy to see the animal back in the hands of his owner; they had strikingly similar personalities and only a handful of people could tolerate them.

"Enjoying the scenery?"

A wry smile crept across Cao Cao's face. "Yu Jin, I thought you'd have Li Yang secured by now!"

"Been sitting on my ass so long in Xu Chang, I thought it would be nice to savor the moment." Yu Jin approached his lord, snapping off a smart salute.

Cao Cao gave the officer a wide grin. Yu Jin had been with him since the beginning and he could count quite a few times when they had fought side by side…long before he was King of anything. In fact Yu Jin joined him when he was fleeing from Luo Yang after a failed attempt on Dong Zhuo's life. One thing never changed, Yu Jin always remained composed no matter what the situation. "Xun Yu advises me to pull back to Guan Du, the city has fallen….only a few reserve forces were there to defend it."

"I'm surprised at you Mengde." Yu Jin said straight-faced. "I didn't think anyone actually listened to Xun Yu…or were you in need of a self-esteem boost?"

"I should make him a diplomat….he'd bore the enemy into submission."

"But like the great phoenix you soar above the heavens and digest your prey…dropping your mythical avian creature shit upon your enemies and fertilizing the land for when you eventually seize it." Yu Jin snorted. "That guy is so full of shit."

Cao Cao cackled and slapped Yu Jin on the shoulder. "Come old friend; let's make ready to feint across the river."

* * *

Chen Hong dodged down a hallway as the first wave of Wei soldiers began scouring the city. He hobbled down the small passage into the kitchen, his old and weary legs no longer capable of running away. He slipped into another small corridor, a servant's route to the well outside, and made his way back to his daughter's quarters. Fate had been cruel to him, giving him the makings of something great only to never be given the opportunity to make something of it. Somewhat like giving a farmer fertile lands and the finest seed to plant, then never allowing it to rain or seating it underneath a volcano. He gripped his sword in his hand and took a deep breath before entering Mei's room….there was one last duty he still had to perform.

Chen Mei looked up as her father entered. "I'm finished packing papa." She pointed to the stack of luggage in the corner and smiled. "I hear a commotion; hopefully they aren't stirring up too much dust? I knew I should have worn this saffron dress! It will get so dirty outside, even for the briefest moment!"

The elder Chen kissed his daughter on the forehead, lingering longer than he had intended. Thankfully she didn't think much of it. He thought back to the day he watched Lu Fengxian marry his beloved daughter…and the hopes he had then. As time passed it because evident that Lu Bu's ambition would undo him, if he could have only been a loyal servant to his masters! The glory, the riches…everything would have been his. The fool, he had to get greedy and destroy it all.

"Papa?"

"I got you a present…" Hong choked and handed her a small box. She turned to the window to get some better light. "I love you Mei…I always have done what I thought best for you."

"Of course papa! Oh…so beautiful! It will match my dress perfectly!"

Hong raised his weapon as she unclasped her old necklace and bent her head forward to untangle it from her hair. She left herself exposed for his merciful blow. Choking back tears, Chen Hong ensured that his daughter would not suffer the humiliation of defeat.

* * *

Xiahou Dun raced forward, unaware that he was deep in enemy territory and his bodyguards were a quarter of a mile back. He was on foot, attacking everything that moved. He had heard Xu Huang yelling at him, "You're in too deep! Pull back!", but he ignored him. He wasn't interested in logical moves at the moment, however as he got closer to the gate, the men kept coming and he was getting bogged down.

Xu Huang galloped up, clearing out men. "Dun, god dammit! What the hell are you doing?"

"Killing." Sweat dripped down his forehead and into his eye. He blinked away the momentary visual impediment and hacked into another man

"Pull back to our lines. You need to advance with the men!" The axe-wielding general spun his mount around and cleared out a few more men. He knew he didn't have to authority to order Dun to do anything, but he hoped his audacious actions would snap the man out of his drive to kill every last man himself.

"They're veterans, they'll be fine."

"General, please!"

Xiahou Mao wove his horse through the mess of bodies and approached his father. He paused before making his announcement. "Sir…"

"Fuck off kid, if you know what's good for you."

Mao sincerely wished he could. "I think you'll want to hear this."

"What!" Dun wheeled around and pointed his blade at his adopted son. "What is so goddamned important?"

"Ling is here….looking for you."

"What?"

* * *

Zhang Liao's brisk strides easy outpaced the bodyguards assigned to him. He was perfectly aware that Chen Hong was in command of the defenses in the city and was going to ensure Ling's last remaining relatives got fair treatment from the men. So far they were behaving well, taking up defensive positions and securing the prisoners….but he needed to quickly determine if anything of value was inside the walls of the palace. No thief would break ranks now to find a prize; they would wait until the battle was the main focus then slip away. He looked around, trying to take note of any rooms that looked important. Most were empty; the enemy had time to prepare for the siege. Now that they were inside of the castle it was obvious this was a diversion. He was perturbed by this. If they were going to give up a fortified city….they had plans for getting back into it. The enemy was out there across the field, but the mountains easily hid their numbers. Something wasn't right.

Liao's thoughts were put aside as he noticed some luggage sitting in the hallway. He recognized those bags and baskets all too well. How many times had he been forced to carry them and help Fengxian load those boxes of clothes onto a carriage? What human being needed that much clothing? Ling could be very picky about her looks when she wanted to be, but she never was as bad as her mother. Liao sighed and walked around the stack of boxes and noticed the door open a crack. He knocked gently and called out, "Lord Chen, its General Zhang I'd like to escort you and Lady Chen to safety." He paused and waited. "Lady Chen?"

He pushed the door open and looked around. Slowly he rested his spear on the ground and let his shoulders slump. There before him lay the headless Lady Chen and her father with a sword in his chest. Liao shook his head and walked between the two bodies, he was not surprised at all by this scene. Instead of lingering on the corpses, his eyes scoured the room for anything he might be able to salvage. There on the dresser was a familiar necklace and he grabbed it. She had just taken off a jade pendant that Fengxian had given her for her birthday in favor of the new one now stained with blood in her hand. Liao stared at the necklace, recalling a simpler time, and tucked it away in his tunic. He calmly walked out of the room and noticed his bodyguards staring at him. "See if you can find someone to tend to them…a simple burial before things get too hectic."

"Of course sir."

* * *

"Ling you stupid fucking woman! What the hell is wrong with you?"

Ling turned her horse's head around towards the sound of the voice. She had already learned that turning her body to look at people was painful, however asking her horse to move in that direction saved her the agony. She was happy to hear him, even if he was furious. "Dun?"

"Get your ass back to camp!"

Firestorm turned and she finally saw him. Angry, covered with splotches of blood and racing towards her, Xiahou Dun was a welcome sight. "I am supposed to fight with you and I will!"

"Bullshit!"

Xiahou Mao caught up with his father and debated whether or not he should interfere. He knew all too well what a lecture from Xiahou Dun was like and he didn't envy her. He had been berated for merely making stupid decisions...never anything this severe. He wisely kept his mouth shut.

"You selfish goddamned bitch! Don't you dare try and pass this off as something for me! You fucking pity me and think I can't protect myself."

"Selfish? I'm doing my duty..." She let the words trail off as he smashed a crate and caused her horse to jump. Pain rocked through her and she did her best to suppress the wince.

"You're endangering your life for your stupid pride, how is that not selfish?" He pointed his finger at her. "And not just your life, my child's life too! You're ignoring your duty as a wife and mother just so you can live out your ridiculous dreams of being like your daddy. Just like your worthless father, throwing away your family to find glory."

Mao's mouth dropped open. He looked up at Ling who was now showing the confusion that signified she had picked up on the mention of her pregnancy. This wasn't the place to tell her that! Not like this! He felt like he was witnessing a catastrophe happen as his father destroyed two months of progress with a simple tirade.

"Mother…child? What are you talking about? I'm supposed to stay way from the field just because you suddenly want children? Why should I be left behind because of something that might happen years down the line? That isn't going to scare me off Dun! You don't even want children!" Ling snorted indignantly. He was stressed if he was throwing such weak accusations at her.

"Might happen? HA!" Dun let his rage carry forward with the momentum he had going, ignoring the vigorously shaking head of Mao. "You've been pregnant for two goddamned months and never knew it! Gods help us both when you become a mother and have to take care of the kid. How the hell could you not know that? Something's growing inside of you and you can't tell?"

Ling would have brushed his comments off if it wasn't for Mao standing off to the side doing his damnedest to get his father's attention. Flagging his hands in the universal signal of 'No!' she let Dun's words sink in. "What? I can't be pregnant! You took care of that! You did…didn't you?"

The panicked pitch of her voice brought his fury to a grinding halt. In a split second the noise of the battlefield was nothing but silence, as his entire consciousness was focused on her. Nothing was happening at that moment, save what was going on between them. "Ling…"

"You got me pregnant!"

"It was an accident."

"Accident!" She squeaked, her nerves choking the words in her throat before they could be voiced. "Two months….you did it on our wedding night. You wanted to claim your prize…you didn't care about anything else. You asshole."

"You never objected!"

"What choice did I have? You married me! I would have done anything to avoid thinking about my father's head on the ground….you …you would have forced me to anyway! I wasn't going to let you have that satisfaction!"

"I didn't want this. I never have lied to you, so believe me or don't." He looked around and noticed Xu Huang had set fire to a supply wagon. Things were getting heated and there was no time for this discussion. "Just get back to camp. You're in no condition to be out here."

Ling started to say something then stopped. It couldn't be true! Then he reached for her hand….and she promptly pulled away from him. He gave her a brief agitated squint before storming off.

"Mao, take her back to camp and make sure she stays there." He called back then continued down the slope. She'd calm down later…damn his temper. That wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Ling ground her teeth. "I'll find my way back, hopefully you forget yours."

Dun resisted the urge to turn back and fire off another insult. It suddenly struck him how happy he should have been to see her alive and moving around…instead he started yelling. No, it had been the right decision; he couldn't go condoning her actions. She needed to be somewhere safe, she couldn't defend herself. Any kind words would have made her want to stay…and his harsh statements had driven her away. He'd deal with it later; there was no going back now. _ Dammit Dun, why the hell did you have to blurt out that shit about the baby? _

"Ling…" Mao watched her gaze turn to him; that damned Lu Bu look! "He only gets nasty like that when he's worried…you have to believe me. You didn't see him when he thought he was going to lose you. You have no idea how much happier he's been now that you're with him."

"Yeah, that's what I heard." She muttered sarcastically and turned her horse around. Her eyes fell on the city of Guan Du and the flag of Wei fluttering from the north gate. Then she saw another guidon….Liao's.

Mao stood on the hill and watched the two head in separate directions. He felt utterly helpless…and knowing how they genuinely felt for each other made it all so much worse. Nothing could be done now; the opportunity had passed to handle the situation right. Not that either one would have chosen that path, it made them too vulnerable. They would go their separate ways and fume all damned day, converging at night to rip into each other again. This time Ling would be prepared and it wouldn't be a one sided assault, however next time he'd have help. He swung himself into the saddle and trotted after Ling. Next time he'd have his crafty uncles and the equally stubborn Zhang Liao on his side and wouldn't have to stand there with his mouth hanging open.


	24. A Little Help from Our Friends

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 24

**A Little Help from Our Friends**

* * *

"Have you seen my wife? Did you get a chance to come to my wedding?"

Ma Chao shifted in the saddle and searched for any sign of Pang De, his only way out of this boring, shallow discussion with Cao Pi. "No, I'm sorry I missed it. It seemed like a personal event…"

"Hardly! I want everyone to see what a beautiful wife I have, that's why we were married twice." Pi beamed proudly.

"Ah." Chao struggled with something, anything, to say to the man. "So…you're anxious to start a family?"

"Hell no! Ruin her figure? Are you crazy?" Pi snorted. "No rush, my older brother is the heir anyhow. No one's going to care if I wait to have kids. I'll find a suitable concubine and let her bear my children."

"I see." Chao fiddled with his helmet. So all of these Wei people were assholes….though this one seemed harmless in comparison to General Xiahou. "Perhaps we should advance…."

"Yes, let's attack and take this fortress."

"Yes sir…" Chao saluted and gallop away from the talkative Cao Pi making a mental note to steer clear of him for the rest of the battle.

* * *

Han Meng shifted his eyes to the ground as the small vein on Yuan Shao's head began to throb. "I'm sorry sir…"

"Sorry? You allowed the enemy to set ablaze the supplies you were escorting to our lines…and that is all you can come up with?" Yuan Shao snarled.

"I can not offer anything other than my life sir…"

"Worthless as that is!" Yuan Shao jerked on his horse's reins and began to move away. "Consider yourself demoted Han Meng. You are as reliable as a new recruit, so that is where you shall end up. Good day, Private Han."

Ju Shou stepped forward as the outraged Lord passed. He watched Han Meng look around with a blank stare of disbelief and wondered if he was really coming at a bad time. "My Lord, I just came from Wu Chao depot…I have to advise you to reassess the defenses of that position!"

Yuan Shao halted his horse and waited for the adviser to approach. He was in a bad mood. Cao Cao had already tricked him and slipped across the river. Xu Huang had burned their supply train. Guan Du fell before Chen Hong could evacuate. Despite the odds being in his favor, the enemy was boasting too many small victories. "What else do you advise, Ju Shuo?"

"Attack Cao Cao now….all these maneuvers are to buy time!"

"So you think that both of the strategies I have approved, the one regarding Wu Chao my own call, are incorrect? That they should be abandoned because you say so?"

"My lord…" Ju Shao called after him as the horse began to carry his rider away.

"Think about that while you sit in jail. Don't question me, ever. Guards, escort Ju Shou to his new quarters"

Zhang He retied the bow that was in his hair and sighed. Yuan Shao was much more irritable and he wasn't listening to anyone's advice. How difficult can you make a battle for yourself if you have such overwhelming numbers in your favor? His hazel eyes watched Yan Liang battle Xu Huang as Cao Cao led his men to safety. Obviously someone else was listening to his advisors.

* * *

"Need some assistance?" Guan Yu's bold voice carried across the river almost as loudly as his steed's hooves pounding across the pontoon bridge.

Xu Huang stumbled backward and took another swipe at the enemy general, Yan Liang. He was definitely going to have to practice some more…this guy was good. "My men are spent…"

"So are you!" Yan Liang's spear crashed down on the axe-wielder's weapon and sent the man flying into a tree. "Who else dares fight me!"

"Not even a challenge…" Guan Yu met the first parry and then lashed out with the Blue Moon Dragon, imbedding the weapon in the man's throat. "Not for the God of War."

Xu Huang sat up and spat out some blood as Yan Liang's body was removed from the spear by a dutiful Guan Ping. "Where have you been?"

"Chasing this man all over the battlefield, thanks for keeping him occupied."

* * *

Ling Qi rode into the main fortress with her head held high and did her best to show no signs of discomfort. Truth be told she was in misery, whatever drugs they had given her were wearing off as was her determination. Her watery eyes searched for any sign of Liao and all she saw was a bunch of grave diggers mucking up the flower garden.

Zhang Liao stepped outside the palace and looked for his mount, instead he saw a curious Ling Qi staring at his bodyguards as they dug the graves for her mother and grandfather. He was instantly on his way to her side, shaking off any surprise in seeing her. "Ling, what are you doing here? You need rest…"

"I'm here to fight with my husband, but he doesn't want me."

Liao raised an eyebrow and looked over at the approaching Xiahou Mao. What happened now? "I'm sure he…"

"No, he yelled and cursed and called me a selfish bitch. All he wanted was to get me pregnant, task accomplished." Ling looked down at him and saw his features soften.

"Now Ling, I told you he was just trying to protect you." Mao desperately tried to explain.

"Mmm…a few months too late." She felt Liao's hand wrap around hers.

"You need to rest; you have to protect your baby as well as yourself."

"I don't want his baby."

"Ling!" Liao snapped. "I hope you never know what it's like to lose your child, never say anything like that. You're tempting the gods with that kind of talk."

Ling looked away from him. Why was everyone so angry with her? She knew better than to say something to Liao, he lost his own kids to a fire… something like that would upset him. Probably not the best idea to say it in front of Mao either. Who else could she talk to?

"Please, go inside and take care of yourself. We'll sort everything out tonight. Alright?" Liao saw her nod and stepped back as Firestorm walked towards the palace. "Alright kid, what happened?"

"My father destroyed everything…"

"Then go back to him and make sure he doesn't come in here tonight and make the same mistakes. Go, fight and we'll fix this later." Liao slapped the young Xiahou's horse on the rump and sent him on his way. What the hell was wrong with Xiahou Dun? Could the man be that stupid?

* * *

The ground was soaked with blood everywhere he went, a burgundy blanket that allowed such senseless primitive actions to masquerade as heroic. His young eyes searched for something worthwhile in the carnage, something that would explain his family's carnal needs to kill. The young Prince found nothing; instead he cast his eyes away and urged his horse into a trot. Cao Zhi had seen enough.

Since his father had insisted that he participate in the family affairs, he had been the most miserable he had ever been. He was honest, why did his father insists on pushing him? He didn't want to be here, this was not his strength! If he was the only son he'd understand…but there were dozens more back home that would love the chance to prove themselves. _Hell, Cao Ang would build a macaroni temple to the ancestors if he could be here right now._

Lost in thought he let his troubled mind and conscience lead him away from the fighting. He knew there was paperwork to be done back at camp. Reports that had to be written, correspondences inked, promotion paperwork…a mess of administrative duties that he would enjoy. He'd just admit that he was a failure and not a soldier; the old man would have to understand that. Maybe while he verified supply numbers he could come up with a plausible explanation for his absence. Too bad he was terrified of his father's reaction. No one told Cao Cao how things were going to be….he could only hope he could make some progress with the paperwork.

Zhi was expecting to encounter Lady Zhen in Cao Cao's tent, she was supposed to be guarding Ling Qi, however he seriously doubted she was doing that while tied to the bed naked. His mind, always filled with thoughts and ideas, went blank as he stared at the beautiful and perfect body of his sister-in-law. "Lady Zhen?"

* * *

Cao Cao galloped through the gate as Xiahou Mao left, and he looked back over his shoulder to see what his nephew was up to. The young man was tearing across the field back to his position; perhaps he was only delivering a message? As he entered the city he looked for Zhang Liao and hailed him immediately, "General Zhang."

"Lord Cao, the city is secure. No supplies, not many men stationed here, just a decoy as far as I'm concerned."

"So Shao has us where he wants us then?" Cao Cao slipped out of the saddle and let a bodyguard take his horse away to water him. "Must be looking to flank us, cut us off from Xu Chang."

"I can take my men and secure…"

"No need, I finally got some good news." Cao Cao grinned, excited to tell someone about Cao Ren's arrival, then let his smile fade when he noticed someone very out of place. "What is Ling Qi doing here wearing my clothes?"

* * *

"My lord, Cao Cao is now in complete control of Guan Du." Zhang He announced and watched the warlord sigh in relief.

"Finally something goes right! Send orders to Wen Chou to prepare the explosives….we have them exactly where we want them!"

Zhang He chose his words carefully. He did his best to not talk down to Yuan Shao as he did Lord Chen; he saw how well that went with Ju Shuo. His airy voice made it more of a polite question instead of advice. "My lord, why not use our superior numbers to attack Xu Chang while it is not heavily defended. I know plans were made to take Guan Du, but Cao Cao is no fool. He is preparing to defend that castle; we will lose a lot of men."

"No, we attack him and pin him down. He cannot keep his entire army in that city forever and supplies will not last." Yuan Shao voice was definitive.

"Yes my lord."

* * *

As his horse picked its way through the shattered fences and broken corpses all Xiahou Dun could think about was his son's babbling. What had gotten into that kid? He was finding all the inappropriate times to start talking about life and happiness. Sever a man's arm, "Father, isn't it nice to know you have someone to patch you up at home? Even with accidental injuries, I mean insurance like that isn't something you can buy. I wish I had a wife who wasn't afraid of blood!" Run a man through, "Wow, That was really impressive! A stalwart hero indeed, but wouldn't it be nicer to show-off for your wife." Dun finally told Mao to shut up when the kid announced, "I bet that man would have liked to go home to his wife and BABY!" Yeah, he fucked up but he didn't need his son reminding him of it every ten minutes. Everyone was being so helpful, everyone was involved, everyone except him. He wasn't oblivious to the scheming or encouragement, however he wasn't going to stop being himself for the sake of a woman. She had to conform to him, and she did….so she'd just have to understand he was bad with certain situations.

Xiahou Mao was trailing behind his father, afraid of what another comment would do to his health. There wasn't much more he could say or do, it was going to be up to his uncles now. The men that Dun couldn't kill and get away with. Normally he'd be relieved to see the end of the day, excited to swap stories over a bottle with his friends, but he was dreading what lay ahead.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting." Dun narrowed his eyes as his wife materialized by the main gate of Guan Du.

"I'm fine." Ling lied. She couldn't stand the anxiety of waiting for him. Why had he taken so long to come back from the field? Unable to sit and wait she made her way to the main gate to look for him. Now he was pissed again. "Do you always take your time coming back from battle?"

"I do my duty, no matter how long it takes." Dun replied too tired to really choose his words.

"That applies to me too then? And this….spawn of yours?" Ling asked, annoyed at his tone. Why the hell did she have to deal with him like this? It was her that was injured, she was pregnant, she came to protect him! He shouldn't be so nasty, he should be thanking her!

Dun ground his teeth. "Stay out here as long as you'd like, I'm going to make my report."

Ling watched him brush by her on his sweat covered stallion and stood outside a moment. Mao opened his mouth as if to say something but then thought better of it. He gave her a smile and then walked away to drink with Guan Ping and Ma Chao. Liao had insisted that Dun was simply worried about her and was a moron. Perhaps he was right; perhaps she was getting defensive over nothing. Now more than ever she longed for his arms to hold her while she slept and she needed to know exactly what Dun felt about his baby. She shuddered as a cool breeze blew in off the river. Even thinking the word scared her, maybe it was best to mend things. He'd be honest, that's what she could count on.

* * *

Xiahou Yuan trudged into Guan Du castle leading his horse with his bow in hand. It was a damned long day and from what he could tell, little progress was made. A few couriers and bodyguards scampered up and down the stairs that lead to the main entrance to the palace. Knowing such a communication line could only exist where his Lord was, Yuan made his way into the abode to make his report. He was actually surprised to hear laughter and a smile tugged at the edges of his lips as he recognized the voice.

"Damn Yuan, did you put on weight?"

Removing his helmet, Xiahou Yuan growled his reply. "Nice to see you too, Ren. You shrank; did the wife wash you in warm water again?"

Cao Ren beamed gleefully as his cousin slumped into a chair. "New armor! You got rid of the nipple rings?"

"They weren't nipple rings." He gave the man a shove and reached out for a drink.

"So where's that bitchy brother of yours? He's the only one who hasn't shown up yet." Ren poked back and caused Yuan to spill wine on his pants.

"Screaming at his wife more than likely." Cao Cao mumbled and shook his head.

Yuan looked up and frowned. "What happened?"

"She came to be by his side….and he cursed and spat out a whole mess of shit including the part about the baby. "

Cao Ren's eyes glistened. "Baby? Dun? You're kidding?"

"Nope." Yuan shook his head. "He's got a wife and a kid on the way…he was happy."

"Still is, but they don't understand each other well enough yet..." Cao Cao added. He was by far the most frustrated with the entire scenario; all his schemes and plans gone to waste just because the fool had to lose his temper. Of course Dun had to marry the one woman in the world who would have the worst reaction to all of it. Not that he had the time to deal with the mess now…nor for that matter did Dun. He needed all of his generals to be focused now more than ever.

"You don't think she'll do anything crazy…do you?" Yuan asked, not quite sure what to make of Mengde's statement.

"No." Cao sighed. "But this needs to end now. We need to be thinking about destroying Yuan Shao and nothing more."

Cao Zhi walked into the room with the gorgeous Lady Zhen on his arm. He now understood his brother's pathetic need to show off his wife, escorting her made his own cheeks flush. Unlike Pi, he admired her beauty and sophistication and wasn't just proud of toting a trophy around. He looked away as an exuberant Cao Pi leapt out of his seat and led his wife to the table. Zhi found the most distant seat he could and sat down, avoiding eye contact with Cao Cao. He knew the questions were already formed in his father's head and he didn't need to get into a discussion at dinner.

Cao Ren looked up as his cousin Dun entered the room. "Hey, I like what you've done with the eye."

"So you finally drug your ass out of bed for the war, huh?" Dun sat down.

"Ah, you know Mengde. He's a pain in the ass when he wants something." Ren grinned cheerfully.

Cao Cao smiled. "You'll thank me one day."

"Wow…" Ren looked up as Ling Qi came in and took her seat between him and Dun. "This must be your new wife, eh?"

"Yes." Dun answered without a hint of emotion.

"Shit. At least you and Pi have Mengde to give you pretty women; otherwise you two would be screwed." Ren reached for his cup but felt a plate crack against the back of his head.

Ling stood up and pinched his thick throat with a chunk of plate shrapnel. "Don't insult my husband…."

"Ling!" Dun stood up and grabbed the plate shard out of her hand and threw her back into her seat. "Stupid fucking woman! He's my god damned cousin! It was a joke and I don't need you to protect my honor. "

She looked down as Dun returned to his seat. She thought she heard him mumble 'Don't need you for anything.' She shifted a little, her wound was hurting again. He must have jarred the bandage when he pushed her. She whispered to Ren. "Sorry."

Ren rubbed his head and leaned in to her. "No biggie." He whispered back. "He must really like you. Any other chick would be on the floor with a broken jaw right now."

"Thank you." Sure didn't feel like it to her!

"Ji, sweetie, you can hit my uncle with your flute if you want." Pi smiled. "Either one of them."

Lady Zhen sat still as the night, still aching from the punch the girl had landed on her jaw. Why the hell was that woman still alive?

"Pi, don't encourage this ridiculous behavior." Dun hissed and turned to his wife "You'd think you were raised by wolves. Second thought I guess you were."

Cao looked up and gave his cousin an astonished look that was completely ignored. "There was no harm done Dun."

"Yeah. I have a hard head for a reason." Ren laughed it off.

"My horse has better table manners." Dun gruffly replied.

Ling gritted her teeth and said nothing. Her side hurt, but that could be looked at later. She would not let him have the pleasure of seeing her discomfort. Calmly she sat up and began to eat. "Still three steps above you."

* * *

"You wanted to talk to me?" Dun asked with a yawn as he made his way into Cao Cao's new office. His cousin was always quick to lay claim to whatever space befitted his work center.

Cao Cao looked up as his closest friend entered and slumped into a chair. This wasn't going to be easy. "Yes, about you and your wife."

Dun laughed, "That was all your brilliant idea, Mengde. A girl for an eye…."

Cao Cao replied, "You married her, I just gave her to you."

"Whatever…" Dun waved it off, stood up and started to leave.

"I'm not finished." Cao Cao snapped.

Dun cocked an eyebrow and turned to look at his cousin who was now playing the role of King and commander. They had never been formal in private, so what was going on? "What's the problem?"

"I'm growing tired of these dramatic episodes; I need you to concentrate on the battle."

"When have I failed to do my job?"

Cao Cao sat back and tried a different approach. "You're twice her age Dun, you'll have to swallow your damned pride and make things right."

"Save your fucking advice for that whore of a son you have, I'm not going to sit here and get lectured by you."

"You will because you love her. You haven't touched another woman since you got married, you love her."

Dun ground his teeth. Damn Lady Bian and her network of concubines. That woman knew everything thanks to those damned sluts! He hadn't been with any of them because he was busy training or with Ling. Or was it something more? He hadn't even considered bedding another girl since Ling came into his life. What the hell?

"I want to see you happy Dun, I want more than anything to see you go home to your wife and children and fight for something other than just me." He watched Dun clench his hands, this wasn't working. It was only making him defensive. The Wei lord looked out the window and cleared his throat; it was time to change tactics again. "I need you focused on this battle; if necessary I'll send her away."

Panic rushed him as he thought about the long journey to Xu Chang; the rough roads, ambush parties, the possibility of her wound getting infected…"No."

"Then stop this nonsense. You expect a sixteen year old girl to make rational decisions?"

"I'll take care of it. Anything else you want?"

"No, that's all."

"Goodnight then." Dun stormed out. He was furious with Mengde for doing that to him…reprimanding him, making him feel like a fool. Unfortunately he knew damned well that his cousin was right. He marched down the hallway towards the room she had chosen. His mind fumbled over what to say, knowing full well that the first thing he would think of would be the worst. _ Sorry for yelling at you when you obviously were coming to be with me despite your agonizing pain…and I'm glad you're the woman having my kid?_ He frowned. No…those words would never even leave his throat. Turning the corner he looked up to see Zhang Liao handing her a necklace in the hallway, then her arms wrapping around him happily accepting the gift. Fantastic. Now he had to compete with him spoiling her with presents? That was going to have to come to an end, he had a hard enough time competing with her dead father, last thing he needed was Liao stepping into Lu Bu's place and doing everything right. He watched them walk down the hall towards the garden, Liao's arm affectionately looped around her shoulder. He needed a drink anyway, this could wait till later.

* * *

"I tried to protect them, but your grandfather…"

Ling stared at the jade pendant in her hand as they walked together. "I know…he wouldn't want my mother's honor tarnished."

"There wasn't any chance of that, he jumped to conclusions. Lord Cao would have seen to it that they were treated well, more so since they were your family." Liao rubbed her arm, she was taking this well but she always had a delayed reaction to these catastrophes.

"Nothing we can do about it now." Ling wrapped her hand around the pendant and sighed.

Liao stopped and looked down at her face. "Ling, I'm so sorry. I failed you twice now…if there was any way I could have exchanged my own life for..."

Ling covered his mouth. "No, they all did what they wanted and it ended up getting them killed. I'm glad I have you, I don't know what I'd do without you." She took her hand away and hugged him. Putting her head on his chest and enjoying the safe feeling she got when around him. So much had happened in the past few months, so much more than in her entire life, and she was tired. She was tired of being strong and for a little while she wanted to let him be strong for her.

Liao placed a gentle kiss on her head and hugged her back. How much more would this poor girl have to live through? His hand rubbed her back and moved over something wet. The deep blue dress easily concealed the blood seepage "Ling, you're bleeding."

She shook her head, knowing how much she preferred the physical pain to the emotional damage that Dun loved to inflict. This was easy to cope with, just like the slaps or spanking from her father, she had grown accustomed to dealing with pain. She just never knew what it was like to have her feelings trampled before, no one had ever treated her like her husband did. Let blood fall instead of tears. "It's nothing. Just needs to be rewrapped."

"Nonsense, you're going to see the doctor now."


	25. An Interesting Turn of Events

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 25

**An Interesting Turn of Events**

* * *

"Some things never change." Cao Ren grinned as Xiahou Dun materialized from the palace. His cousin was always pissed about something and it made him realize how good to was to be back with the family, he forgot how much he missed these crazy bastards.

Xiahou Yuan sighed. "What now?" He had hopes of a nice relaxing evening but that all vanished as his brother stormed across the courtyard, his scimitar clanking noisily in it's scabbard announcing it's owners less than jovial mood.

"Stupid bitch." Dun muttered and grabbed his brother's mug, drinking the contents before throwing it into a nearby building. "Why the hell does she have to be so difficult?"

"Because she's a girl." Yuan suggested as he found himself a new mug and filled it for himself.

"Well she should act more like us, then she wouldn't have these problems." Dun retorted

"Then you should have married a guy." Ren chuckled and handed Dun his own mug before he got grabby again.

"She does act like us." Yuan poked his brother in the arm. "The reason you don't get along is because she acts  
like you."

"That's ridiculous."

"No….I do see what he's getting at." Ren nodded. "That plate thing was definitely something you would have pulled back in the day and you are impossible to get along with."

"I don't have a hard time recalling those uninhibited days Dun." Yuan took another drink ignoring Ren's smart-ass comment "Maybe the problem is you're forgetting she's only sixteen."

"Let's not talk about my immature wife anymore." Dun refilled his mug. "I came to drink with friends to get away from her."

Yuan cleared his throat, "Why?"

"I just don't want to deal with her right now, so stop asking." Dun gave his little brother a death glare and began to drink.

"I can't believe you're married Yuanrang…that's a miracle in itself." Cao Ren refused to drop the subject. He was confident in his ability to fight his older cousin if need be.

"It would have happened sooner or later." Yuan admitted. "Mengde would have used him to secure some alliance…a brief one probably."

Dun ignored the distraction attempt and refilled his mug once more. He was sick of dealing with this shit and it was impossible to get away from it. He needed to set things straight and put his foot down, but someone was always in the way. Everyone knew his business and that would have to end.

* * *

"Liao…I'm fine. I don't need to see a doctor, I'm sure he's busy…" Ling Qi plead as Zhang Liao's strong arm guided her towards the last known location of Hua Tuo. She didn't need another announcement of how unfit she was to be here.

"Enough." Liao's stern reprimand stopped her complaints. It may have been years since he had to use his paternal commands, but they were no less effective. "Ling, when did this happen? Did it happen at dinner? I heard you and Dun had another argument."

"I guess." She walked along side him keeping her head down. She was so sick of the stares people were giving her, like she was incapable of taking care of herself.

"You need to stop fighting with him, you're his wife and a mother-to-be, you have to step up to this challenge Ling. I know it's not easy, I know these past few months have been difficult and your marriage wasn't under the most desirable circumstances, but enough is enough."

"He started it!" Ling pouted. Why was she getting yelled at! Dun was the one acting like a child!

"I don't care." Liao guided her towards Cao Cao who was talking with Guan Yu as the giant groomed his prize stallion. Why did there have to be reminders of Lu Bu's demise everywhere? "You are his wife, you even love him….you must try to work things out instead of carrying on with these ridiculous displays. If you want to keep your position in the army, you can't be showcasing how much you love to disobey orders and provoke high command. You're an adult now Ling, you have to start acting like it."

Ling bit her lip. Liao's lectures were always the worst. He never raised his hand like her father did; instead he told her the truth and expressed his disappointment. His words always hurt so much because she knew they were true. He made her see things she didn't want to see and it was never easy. When her father was alive, Liao's talks were limited to training….now she knew he was more than capable of transitioning to life lessons. He'd do a better job of it than her father did too, Lu Bu never made her cry.

Cao Cao's sharp eye caught Liao's approach and he knew from the way Ling was walking that she was in need of a doctor. He also could tell from Liao's face that he was lecturing the girl. So he wasn't the only one who was sick of the Xiahou-Lu feud. "General, is there a problem?"

"My lord, I was hoping your physician was nearby."

Guan Yu looked up and fed his steed a treat. He dared not ask what happened, but he honestly hoped her husband hadn't hurt her. He wasn't that impressed with Xiahou Dun, the man let his emotions dictate way to many of his actions. From what his son had gathered from the talkative Xiahou Mao, some events had unfolded at dinner that may have lead to this. Poor child, how quickly she turned from a spitfire to an injured doe.

"I'll send him to your quarters, you need your rest." Cao Cao touched her shoulder. He had a difficult time seeing her as a mother…and an equally hard time seeing Dun with a baby of his own. For once, even the great Wei lord was unable to guess what the future held for the couple.

"Father, you wished to see me?" Cao Zhi approached seeing an opportunity to have his father distracted. He'd been putting off the discussion with him regarding his disappearance from the battlefield for hours and now that the old man was occupied with Guan Yu, Zhang Liao and Lu Ling Qi, it seemed like the appropriate time to hail him.

As Liao escorted Ling back to her room, Cao Cao turned to his son. He really wasn't in the mood for discussing his desertion, so why bother? Zhi already knew what he'd done wrong and had tried to make up for it. He was more interested in what the latest turn of events would hold for Lu Bu's daughter than how apologetic his young son could be. So, for efficiency, he just skipped to the punishment. "Zhi, go tell your Uncle Dun that Dr. Huo is reassessing Ling's condition and that he should probably be present."

Cao Zhi's eyes grew wide. "But….Uncle Dun's been drinking…"

"Yes. However that doesn't excuse you from the task nor does it excuse your utilization of a transition to initiate a sentence. Shame on you son, your grammar is far better than that."

Cao Zhi went pale as his father walked away to find the doctor and Guan Yu had to turn away to hide his smirk. Oh, he couldn't wait to use that technique on Ping one day.

* * *

"I can't help you if you don't listen." Hua Tuo snapped. "Do you understand how difficult that surgery was? You would have died, young lady, and now you're all over the countryside pretending to be a soldier."

"I _am_ a soldier!" Ling Qi shot back. She wasn't going to let this crazy doctor bully her around, not while Cao Cao and Liao were in the antechamber. She knew they were listening to everything, and she hated it. She made sure her robe was tied tightly, not wanting the pervert to see any more of her naked form. Doctor, sure. Disgusting geezer!

"You are a _woman_." Hua Tuo waved his old wrinkled finger at her. "And women do not run off to war. You can see what happens when they do. Where is your husband? Perhaps he has more tolerance than me in dealing with you."

Ling ground her teeth. "I'll show you tolerance!" Before she could ball her fist Liao was in the bedroom and striding towards her.

"Ling…you need to let him help you."

Ling only wrapped her robe around herself more tightly. It was bad enough she had to sit here naked while the nasty old man prodded her. At least she got her robe back on immediately. Nasty old man!

"I'll speak with General Xiahou when he arrives, since she's hardly capable of comprehending the nature of her injury." Hua Tuo huffed and swished out of the room, snapping his fingers at a boy to carry his medical bag out.

Zhang Liao sighed and sat down on the bed. "Insult him _after_ he gets you healthy. Ling, he's the best doctor in the country."

"He's disgusting and rude."

"He's old." Liao whispered. "Men his age aren't used to seeing girls fighting."

"Men his age shouldn't be seeing girls at all. I need a bath; his cold crinkly fingers touched me." Ling stuck out her tongue in disgust.

Liao rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath. _Fengxian, she's just like you._ His thoughts were interrupted by the door opening and slamming shut. Xiahou Dun had arrived. Ling knew it and jumped off the bed, trotting as fast as she could to meet him. She still ran to him….perhaps they really didn't need all this help after all.

"General Xiahou, we must discuss your wife in private. I have better things to do than fix her after a foolish jaunt across the country." Hua Tuo began rattling on and gave the young woman a look of distain as she emerged from the bedroom.

Ling grumbled, the old doctor pissed her off more and more. "I'm feeling better…."

"No you're not. You need to stop riding as well, stupid notions in your head. You are a mother, you're irresponsible. You have to rest."

Dun played with her hand as she came over and tugged on his arm. He was hardly concentrating on anything that was being said. Way way too much wine. "How long will she be laid up?"

"Eight weeks…maybe ten."

"I have responsibilities!" Ling hollered.

"Yes, as his wife. Your responsibility is to bear him a healthy child! I am not impressed with your high pain tolerance, so you can stop being stupid." Hua Tuo glared at her, how difficult was this going to be?

"Eight weeks?" Dun asked as he looked her over. She didn't look hurt, what was the problem?

"Yes."

Ling pulled away from Dun and sat down, how the hell was she going to deal with eight weeks of doing nothing? Cao Cao took her hand and squeezed encouragingly. "Sir?"

"It will be fine; he is the best doctor out there." He hated seeing anyone who loved to fight taken off the battlefield, especially when they were fighting for him. Hua Tuo was piping up for another announcement, great.

"Perhaps General, you should take this opportunity to remove her from the fighting and teach her how to be a proper woman. Thankfully you have already forced her to conceive usually it helps to calm them down a bit" The doctor looked down at his annoying patient and huffed. That should show her.

"Don't tell me how to treat my wife." Dun snapped.

"I was only saying that ordinarily…"

"Ling is no ordinary woman. Is she was, she would not be my wife." Dun glared at the doctor, who the hell was this asshole to tell him anything?

Ling picked her head up and watched her husband defend her. "Dun…"

"I've heard enough, haven't you? Come on." Dun stormed out of the room promptly followed by his wife.

Cao Cao raised his eyebrows and looked over at Liao who was leaning against the bedroom doorframe. An interesting turn of events.

* * *

"Dun…." Ling grabbed his arm.

"Don't listen to him. I swear all these damned doctors want is to retire the fighters and patch up the cowards. Bastards."

She looked him in the eye. "Did you mean that?" She smelled a hint of wine on his breath…was it just alcohol talking?

"Ling I married you to fight next to you, not send you off to some village to reproduce." Dun clenched his fists, why the hell did a doctor think he had any right to tell him what to do! "Treating you like a common peasant, doesn't he know who you are?"

Ling watched his eyes cloud with a bit of rage before being washed away by the watery blur of intoxication. He defended her… "I love you." It was blurted out before she could think it through. She wasn't supposed to like him, she wasn't supposed to fight for Cao Cao….she wasn't supposed to lose everything and ever be happy again. Against all odds and against her own will, she genuinely did fall in love with him. All it had taken was one night in the palace kitchen slammed against the wall. Liao was right, they provoked each other and she wanted it to end. She wanted Xiahou Dun and knowing it made her feel complete. She was still terrified about the baby and being left behind, but as long as she had him it would be alright. She bit her lip as he looked at her confused, instead of repeating herself she wrapped her arms around him and put her head on his armored chest. _Please don't let me regret this…there's no going back._

Dun blinked and wrapped his arm around her. He wasn't expecting that…ever. What the hell had just happened?


	26. Change of Plans

**Chapter 26**

Change of Plans

* * *

Dun looked around the corridor as Ling clung to him, his mind struggling with the situation. He wasn't quite certain how they had arrived at this moment but it was better than the way things had been going so he wasn't about to ask questions. "Hungry?" 

Ling nodded and squeezed him before releasing him from the embrace. He wasn't looking her in the eye and she began to panic. Was he embarrassed? Did he just want to forget that she babbled those words? Food was always good though and she knew how relaxed he was when cooking. "Always"

Uncomfortable with the silence he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her down the hall towards the kitchen area. She seemed to be content with that and nuzzled closer as they walked.

* * *

Hua Tuo had left as soon as he could, muttering about disrespect and degeneration of society as a whole. Cao Cao didn't move from his seat and instead poured himself a cup of tea. After inspecting it to make sure it wasn't some special blend the doctor concocted, he took a sip. "They were meant for each other."

Zhang Liao scratched his chin and then carefully smoothed out his perfectly cut beard. "Thank you for your patience."

Cao Cao waved him to the seat beside him and poured a serving of hot steaming liquid into the empty cup. "I had great respect for Lu Bu and he deserved a better death than I gave him. I didn't expect this to work out how it has…even I could have not expected Dun to marry her. He has always had an incredible talent of judging people. He is my closest friend and officer, but in all these years I have never been able to find a token of my appreciation. He doesn't care for money or land, horses, women, titles…it's frustrating."

Liao sat down beside his lord and bowed his head in thanks for the honor of being served tea. He was still slightly uneasy with the man's obvious trust in him but it appeared Cao Cao was unfazed by their short acquaintance.

"Purely by accident I handed him the one thing he never really seemed to be able to obtain." Cao Cao mulled over the ironic thoughts. "Too bad she still wants to kill me."

Liao tried to avoid the look Cao Cao was giving him. "Sir…"

Cao Cao sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I understand better than you think. My own father was slain and I could see nothing more than vengeance."

"I do recall taking advantage of that." Zhang Liao smiled and drank. It seemed like ages ago, the army of Lu Bu was still a force to be reckoned with. No one warlord stood out and the country was ripe for the taking. Now so few were left and empires were quickly being forged. If Ling knew half of what she had missed out on while being left to guard insignificant supplies she would have saved Cao Cao the trouble of decapitating her father. Lu Bu knew his weakness; he knew too well that his family could bring him to his knees. Why he allowed them all to be cornered in Xia Pi….

"Yes. What a bizarre war we are fighting. Friends becoming enemies and enemies becoming friends." Cao Cao recalled several instances when he had narrowly avoided death by the hands of Lu Bu. Then another man's face jogged his memory "The one who seems to change his tune all too quickly is that whore Liu Bei. Now he is fighting for Yuan Shao."

"Does Guan Yu know of this?"

"No. I trust you will not mention it either. If they happen across each other, we will deal with it then. Until that time I do not believe we can afford to lose him. Yuan Shao is hiding something in those mountains and I believe it is his actual numbers. He gave up Guan Du too easily, he wants us here."

Zhang Liao nodded and drank more tea as he tried to figure out how they had arrived at a strategy discussion from talking about Dun and Ling. "Understood sir. I have sent out scouts to try and determine more information on the enemy position."

"Good." Cao Cao finished the last of his tea and toyed with the fine cup. "I do wonder where he is hiding his supplies."

* * *

Zhang He was finding it extremely difficult to concentrate. There was just something so very, very wrong about Zhang Fei not wearing a shirt. Perhaps it was the fact that the man found endless enjoyment in making his chunky man breasts dance to the music for his drunken son's amusement. It wouldn't bother him that much if they didn't have the same surname. Too many officers were assuming they were related and it was just offensive.

"You would agree, wouldn't you General Zhang?" Liu Bei asked. "The people are the foundation of this country?"

"Damn fucking right."

Liu Bei frowned and sighed. "Not you Yide. I was speaking to the _other_ General Zhang."

That was it. As if the drunken oaf was even worthy of the title 'General'. A mere butcher? What the hell was the world coming to? Not that Liu Bei was much better. Everything that came out of his mouth was worth less than the damned grass sandals he used to make. "Lord Liu Bei, forgive me for cutting our conversation short but we do have orders to discuss. General Wen Chuo is waiting for you on the southern road to Ru Nan. Please, you must move under the cover of night in order to be ready to attack by morning." Zhang He smiled graciously and gave a delicate bow. "Good luck gentlemen, this will be a beautiful victory if executed correctly."

Liu Bei jumped out of his seat and nodded emphatically. "Indeed. We will not let him escape."

Zhang He turned and walked away. Somehow speaking with Liu Bei made him feel dirty. The man talked such bullshit, it seemed like a listener was bound to be coated in the spray.

* * *

Xiahou Dun opened the door to his room and half expected someone to be waiting there. Thankfully everyone had taken the opportunity to leave while he fed his ravenous wife. Even better, there was a hot bath waiting for him; the perfect excuse to avoid talking with Ling. "I'm talking a bath."

"Okay…" Ling watched him trudge off towards the bathtub, dropping articles of clothing as he went. "Can I join you?"

Dun tossed his breastplate aside and looked at her. "What about your bandages?"

"I'll put new ones on after." She reached out and tugged on his shirt. "You're mad at me…aren't you?"

"No, you can be clean too. Won't bother me." He avoided her pitiful eyes and continued to strip.

"You're going to leave me behind…aren't you?"

"What's with these questions? I thought feeding you made you horny not paranoid."

Ling sat down and watched his clothes hit the floor. His slender body slipped into the steaming water and he dunked his head to get his head wet. Needing to touch him she stood and took some shampoo in her hands, meeting him as he emerged from the water. "Can you stop avoiding the questions?"

"Ask what you really want answered then." He lathered some soap and washed his face off, before submerging it momentarily.

When his deep brown eyes were upon her again she played with the soap in her hands and finally asked, "How do you really feel about this baby?"

Dun tapped his fingers on the side of the bathtub and glanced down at the water. "It's sudden and unexpected but it's nothing we can't handle."

Ling began rubbing the shampoo into his hair. "I'm scared."

Dun leaned back into her and tilted his head back, giving her a reassuring smile. "Of a kid? What kind of warrior are you? I'd expect that of Zhang Jiao's daughter…not Lu Bu's."

Ling traced a soapy finger around his ear and bit her lip. He was irresistible when he was playful like this. "I didn't even know I was pregnant…how can I be a mother?"

Dun reached a wet hand up and touched her face. "If you treat my kid half as well as you treat your horse, you'll be great."

"You mean that?"

"Finish washing my hair and get in the bath with me. We're going to be fine Ling." Dun watched her worries wash away from her face and her adoring smile return. How had he been so blind to this before? Damn, he really was an idiot. "Even if we fuck up we can just trade it for one of Mengde's unnamed kids in the harem and no one would ever know."

Ling let him have his hair back to rinse and slipped out of her robe. Before he could wash away the soap from his eyes she was in the bath with him and her lips were on his.

* * *

Ju Shao nervously looked over his shoulder and nudged his mount onward. He had managed to bribe the guard into letting him out of the barracks he had been confined to. The guards had begun drinking as soon as the sun set and he waited several hours before making his proposition. The important thing was he was out of jail.

Now he was going to have to find a way into the Wei camp without being killed. Once there he could rest easy knowing his defection was successful. Cao Cao would surely understand the importance of Wu Chao Depot's current state of defense.

"Who the hell are you?"

Ju Shao pulled the reins so hard the horse squealed, drawing the attention of an entire squadron of men. "I must speak with Lord Cao immediately, I have information that is vital to the upcoming battle."

"Doesn't listen very well to questions, does he?"

Ju Shao gulped. Now two generals were eyeballing him. "My name is Ju Shao, I used to be one of Yuan Shao's advisors."

Yu Jin cocked an eyebrow and glanced over at Cao Ren. "Is that a satisfactory answer for you?"

"I didn't hear him mention his style name." Cao Ren smirked.

Yu Jin watched the advisor tremble. It was too damned easy to scare strategists. Maybe one day he'd live to see a strategist actually fight. Even women rushed into battle before they did. He definitely had too much damned wine if he was getting all philosophical. However his mental tangent was enough to rattle the advisor even further.

"Yuan Shao refuses to listen to reason. He has left his supply depot in the hands of an idiot! You must strike soon, or this opportunity will be gone! I must speak with your lord immediately!" Ju Shao took a chance. He had to divulge some information in order to stir some interest. Certainly these men were not fools; they could clearly see the rewards in delivering such valuable information to their leader. As long as he was the only one who knew the location of the supplies, his life would be spared.

Cao Ren stretched. "This sounds more interesting than listing to my nephew brag about his wife again. Let's see what trouble we can get ourselves into, huh?"

"Disembowelment holds far more appeal than a conversation with your nephew." Yu Jin put his helmet on and smiled. "Come with us Lord Ju, we'll make sure you have an audience with our lord."

Ju Shao nodded and watched the two general's bodyguards form a ring around him and his mount. They herded him towards the west, and the gates of Guan Du. He noticed the men in the fields around the city were in good spirits, confident and proud. The two generals didn't seem to fear speaking to their commander, as most of Yuan Shao's men had. This was good; this was an army that could overcome the odds.

* * *

Dian Wei emitted a throaty growl as he heard his lord speak his intentions. "Sir, why can't you send someone? We finally have a huge army and you want to fight by yourself."

"I want to set fire to Wu Chao with my own hands. I want to have that acrid smoke burn my nostrils and the smell of victory embed itself in my clothes so I can remember this triumph for the rest of my life." Cao Cao replied.

"And you wonder why I stayed away so long. Killing us all with your prose." Cao Ren played with the horsehair on his helmet.

"I think it's inspiring." Xiahou Yuan nodded. "Makes me envision my dog rolling in the guts of his kill." He sighed. He missed his puppy.

"Wait." Xiahou Dun rubbed his temples. "You're seriously thinking about riding off on some midnight raid? What the fuck is wrong with you?"

Cao Cao crossed his arms and looked at his cousins. "Thank you all for your support."

"It's probably safer out at Wu Chao than here." Yu Jin added. "You heard what's waiting for us when the sun rises. Yuan Shao's men are crawling all over those hills like ants…and we just poked them with a stick and stirred them up."

"I can't believe you just called our lord a coward!" Cao Ren hooted. "Shame! Shame! No flanking attack for you tomorrow Yu Jin. Bad general."

Zhang Liao stood quietly in the corner and watched the Wei high command mock their leader while Xiahou Dun and Dian Wei fumed. He knew it was only a matter of time before Cao Cao asked for his opinion, he was here for a reason and it wasn't to observe the antics of Cao Ren.

"You didn't answer me Mengde, what the hell are you thinking? You can't pull this shit now. You're not young anymore and you have a lot to lose if you get caught. I know you love doing stupid shit like this to get off, but now's a bad time. Hell, it's always a bad time. You're luck's going to run out eventually." Xiahou Dun slammed his fist on the chair and jumped out of his seat to begin pacing. His cousin always loved living on the edge. Insane stunts that would cost him his life if he got caught. Stealing a man's bride with Yuan Shao, trying to assassinate Dong Zhuo….

"What is your opinion General Zhang?" Cao Cao turned to the man standing stoically in the corner.

"I think you've already made up your mind, my lord."

"Stubborn bastard." Xiahou Dun muttered and got a grunt from Dian Wei in support.

Cao Cao rolled his eyes. Normally they would convene for an official strategy session where his over-protective cousin's protests were limited to polite objections. However they all knew this was a more relaxed gathering and were more than happy to provide the dramatic outbursts and smart-assed replies. "My mind _is_ already made up…"

"Holy shit! Liao can read minds! We've all been mistaken…he's really Zhang JIAO!" Cao Ren snorted and got smacked by Xiahou Yuan for his joke.

"How would you know? You slept through the Yellow Turban rebellion too." Yuan dodged a kick from his stubby cousin.

"Lame pun. Looks like you're the one staying behind now, General. Enjoy picket duty." Yu Jin commented.

Cao Cao continued where he left off. "_However_, I am curious what you think."

It was a test. Liao watched the eyes in the room look to him. They all wondered if he would speak his mind or cave in and side with the others. Had this whole meeting been purely to determine his ability? "Sir, I agree with the others that this is a dangerous endeavor and I fear for you safety. It is none-the-less the best option we have. Only your unit can slip away unnoticed and destroy the depot. If anyone else leaves, the enemy will notice immediately."

Xiahou Dun scowled as he noticed Cao Cao's appreciative look. Damned perfect Zhang Liao. "Go sniff your fucking victory smoke, but Dian Wei is going with you."

Dian Wei jumped to his feet and nodded. "I will disobey any order you give me to stay behind. I'll suffer your wrath, if it means you live to order my execution."

Cao Cao sighed. They were all so damned dramatic. "Very well. So we have our orders. Dian Wei will accompany me to Wu Chao where we will set fire to the supply base in the morning. Cao Ren and Yu Jin will harass the enemy's rear and allow them to think we are hunting for their supplies still. Position your men in the field and prepare to abandon Guan Du. Dun, Yuan and Guan Yu will cross the river and draw the enemy out of the mountains. Xu Huang and Zhang Liao will remain on our side of the river to protect the town while we still occupy it and await whatever attack they are planning. Let Xu Zhu protect the west gate with my two delinquent sons. He seems immune to their stupidity."

* * *

AN: Sorry for the wait. Happy New year! 


	27. Rise of Wei

* * *

Legacy of the Lunar Spear

**Chapter 27**

_Rise of Wei  
_

* * *

"What is bothering you?" Liao asked as Ling shuffled closer to him. He lifted his cape up and wrapped it around her protectively since the night air was crisp. 

"Every morning I wake up and think that all of this was just a bad dream. That my father will be yelling at me from outside to get out of bed and get to training. Then I open my eyes and I panic, thinking Dun might not be there. I can't have both. It's only been a few months…how can I have forgotten him?" She put her head on Liao's shoulder and closed her eyes.

"I doubt anyone would ever accuse you of that." Liao felt her shoulders slump and then added. "You're too much like him; you both fall in love quickly. It's quick…but true. I watched him fall for Diao Chan instantly, the whole time I begged him to see through her ploys. He insisted that she did love him, and he her, and I couldn't understand it. It was true, what they had was genuine."

"She didn't…well…I guess…."

"Help kill his father?" Liao smiled as he finished her sentence. "Ling, what happened was your father's own doing. He was a warrior and he knew the consequences of failure."

"He...protected me from so much…didn't he? I never saw half of what I have seen in these last few months. I thought war was going to be fun, I thought he couldn't die…I thought I was capable…"

"When your baby comes, you'll see what it's like to want to protect someone. He might have done too good a job. Ling, don't be angry at yourself for loving your husband. Your mother was so devoted to her own father that she never let herself love anyone but him. She was a wife and mother just to please him and provide him with connections. There was never any love in your father's life with her, just duty." Liao wondered if this was making any sense to her. She was more distraught now than ever. Injured and pregnant, she was experiencing vulnerability and for the first time she was panicking.

"So he did keep the truth from me then. To spare my feelings?" She toyed with the cape. "I'm a bad officer…aren't I?"

"You need experience and an education." Liao said firmly. "You need to take your oath seriously. You swore allegiance to Cao Cao and I know you're still contemplating killing him."

"It's harder now." She wrapped her arms around her knees. "He means so much to Dun."

"He means a lot to more than just Dun." Liao took her hand. "He's not perfect, but no one is"

Ling interrupted him. "He killed my father."

"That was not the point." Liao snapped. "Enough of this revenge! It is selfish! Your father is dead, he will never come back. You have a life here and now. You are a soldier of Wei and the wife of a good man, soon to be a mother. You will fight for the living and honor the dead. Understand?"

"Yes sir." She avoided his eyes.

"Stop underestimating yourself, Ling." Liao patted her on the back. "Go, be with your husband. Remember what you're fighting for."

She frowned. She wasn't done sulking. "Liao…"

"I'm done listening to you feel sorry for yourself." Liao stood and whipped his cape off her shoulders. "Your father cast a huge shadow over all of us. We have to step outside of that shadow, taking with us what was valuable and move on. The world doesn't need another Lu Bu. However Wei could very much use Lu Ling Qi to support their cause."

"I'm a terrible officer." She admitted.

"Only if you do nothing to change that. Learn from the men around you." Liao pointed towards the palace. "Start with the man you love."

* * *

Cao Cao spurred his mount and galloped down the dark road with Dian Wei at his side. They were moving quickly, with only a few scouts ahead of them to detect any ambush that awaited them. He knew this was risky, but what wasn't? As much as Dun protested, the fact of the matter was that he did need to participate in this battle no matter what. The odds were against them and every man counted. If they lost, what did his life matter anyhow? They however, were not going to lose. 

Dian Wei looked up at the stars as his horse struggled to keep up with his lord's mount. He felt confident, perhaps gleaning it off his king's aura. This night would ensure that Wei survived…he could feel it in his soul. He then glanced to his right as a red stallion surged past him. He growled, the foreboding feeling had returned.

"My lord, allow me to accompany you." Guan Yu saluted with his halberd.

"Not giving him much choice…." Dian Wei muttered.

"Guan Yu!" Cao Cao grinned cheerfully. "We will certainly secure a victory with you with us!"

Dian Wei fell back as the two pulled away from his burdened war horse. For an intelligent man, Cao Cao could make the dumbest mistakes. Most of them seemed to revolve around that damned red horse.

* * *

"Where are you going?" Ling demanded, her hand clutching the hilt of his scimitar as she held the sheathed blade close to her body. 

Xiahou Dun wondered how long this paranoia would last. "There's a war going on, remember? I have to kill people and tell others to do the same."

"But…"

"Where the hell is the woman I married?" He growled. "You've turned into a whiney child…"

"Dammit! I don't want you to die!"

"I can protect myself!" Dun hissed.

"I need to be by your side!" She wanted to cry. He was right, she was being so weak. Somehow her mother's death had rattled her, having Chen Hong ease her of her pain made her feel helpless. She couldn't save anyone so far and she wasn't about to lose anyone else. "DAMMIT! I will protect you with my life! I failed my parents and I won't fail you."

"You're hurt Ling." He watched her brow furrow with indignation. He scratched his chin and thought about what she said. What the hell was this about? Getting pregnant? Lady Chen was allegedly shallow, so maybe something about getting fat? Nah, only Cao Pi was really that shallow.

"I'm fine."

He admired her for her stubborn resolve. He didn't admit how much his eye was bothering him when that happened and his wife was now doing the same. The gash in her side was seeping blood and she took such short breaths to avoid the pain from fully expanded lungs. It was evident that it was affecting her. He picked up the cup of tea that sat on the table, a remedy from the doctor, and offered it in exchange for his weapon. "Drink your tea and get some rest. You have to protect our kid. That is your duty for the moment."

"Fuck the tea! I have to protect you!"

"I can protect myself." Dun growled and grabbed his weapon back. He was sick of this shit from her. She had made the mistake earlier of admitting she was worried because her father was invincible and met his end. "Stay here and defend the damned city if that will make you happy. Just stay in bed!"

She frowned as he handed her the cup and she drank to appease him.

"The more you fight this the longer it will take to heal." Dun squeezed her shoulder. "You have to heal up before we go home. We might not have the time to rest later."

"Just come back to me." She said and looked up to him and the image of her father dangling from the gate at Xia Pi stirred in her mind. She knew how much it angered him that she was worried because of what happened to her father. He was proud…that's why she loved him. The fact of the matter was that Lu Bu was invincible…and he was dead. So she would always worry.

"I'll be fine." He snapped and left.

She stood in the empty room looking at the closed door. Her eyes looked down at the gown she was wearing. So this was what it was like to be a typical warrior's wife? Watch him leave, worry that he would ever come back and just wait? This is what it felt like to be helpless. She shook her head. No matter how hurt she was there was no way this situation would do. She looked around for her armor and began to prepare for battle. Defend the city, that was something she could do. At least from the city walls she could see where he was. Yes. Defend the city was an option that had a lot of potential.

So this was what it was like to follow orders. She grinned.

* * *

Liu Bei nudged his horse forward. "General Zhang, I was not aware of these reinforcements." 

"Bah!" Zhang Fei snorted. "What does it matter, I'll kill them all."

Liu Bei sighed, the appearance of troops meant their surprise flanking maneuver was ruined. He wished his brother Guan Yu was here, he always seemed to make the most miserable odds a bit more tolerable. "Send the skirmishers forward, see what Cao Ren has backing him. We'll attack near dawn and try to gain the upper hand."

"I thought we wanted to attack Xu Chang."

"Zhang He wanted to attack Xu Chang and I thought it would be a good place for us to gain a foothold. But even with my support his proposal fell on deaf ears. Yuan Shao is quite arrogant."

"We still can."

"Yide, we cannot defend ourselves against Yuan Shao. If we disobey orders and take Xu Chang, after the battle is over and Wei crushed, he'll destroy us. We'll play by his rules, for now. Once our scouts are finished with their reconnaissance, inform General Wen Chou of their findings."

"He can scout for himself." Fei grumbled.

"We are the scouting unit, remember?" Liu Bei sighed.

"Who the hell is that?" Zhang Fei snorted. A warrior was approaching them under an unfamiliar banner.

"Zhao Yun!" Liu Bei exclaimed. He recognized the guidon and quickly turned his horse to meet up with the former acquaintance.

"There go all my fangirls." Zhang Fei growled. He remembered all too well how pretty the young general was from the days when they romped around with Gongsun Zan.

"Lord Liu Bei!" Zhao Yun, the pride of Changsan, saluted smartly. "It has been almost a year since we parted ways, but I have recruited a fair number of men to contribute to your cause. If, my lord, you allow me to serve you."

Liu Bei grinned. "My old friend, I am not worthy of your dedication."

Zhang Fei rolled his eyes. The formal ass-kissing was beyond his appreciation. "But we'll take what you got anyhow. Welcome to our army."

Liu Bei blushed out of embarrassment. "Thank you Zhao Yun, I will do what I can to be worthy of your loyalty or die trying."

"Hey kid, you didn't happen to see our brother around, have you? Big guy, long beard, red horse, mini-version of him nipping at his heals? You remember him, right?"

Zhao Yun raised an eyebrow. Kid? "No, can't say I have. I mainly have been in the North, recruiting men from Gongsun Zan's former army."

"Yeah Yeah, you already bragged about that. Wouldn't hurt to be more humble about those lost causes…" Zhang Fei rolled his eyes as Liu Bei showered Zhao Yun with praise and thanks. The two wandered off leaving the portly general to finish the scouting mission and report the findings to the bastard known as Wen Chou. He scratched his beard and moved forward, without supervision he was free to carry out his orders in whatever manner he saw fit.

* * *

"STOP IT!" 

Zhang Liao recognized the voice and looked over his shoulder at the latest argument brewing between Ling Qi and Dun. He redirected his attention to tightening the girth on his horse's saddle, that he had some control over.

Ling reached up to adjust Dun's collar again only to get her hand smacked away. "Stop being so stubborn and let me fix it!"

"It doesn't matter!" Dun growled and turned around to stare at Mao. "Why isn't that horse saddled?"

"Because I want you to take Fire Storm instead."

Dun looked back at the source of the voice. She had said it cautiously, as if it was difficult to voice. He knew what the animal meant to her but he also knew it was another way for her to try and protect him. "I don't need your damned protection…yours or your horse's."

Zhang Liao shook his head. _What an idiot._

"Stop being an asshole and ride my horse. He's faster and a much more aggressive warhorse than yours is. I don't care if you fight on foot, you need a horse that will follow you when you need to get back on and ride somewhere. I thought you were supposed to be a General, you shouldn't have to have a meager Captain tell you something so obvious." Ling snapped back and smacked Dun in the head as she descended the stairs.

Liao swung onto the back of his own steed and smiled. For a mere captain, she barked orders like her father. For an idiot, Xiahou Dun finally figured out when to stay silent.

* * *

Xiahou Yuan nocked another arrow and selected a man in the assault towers, then let the arrow fly. The enemy was certainly showing it's more aggressive side now…and he hoped that his cousin was well on his way to starting a damned fire. It was little after dawn, and they had hit them with a full assault. 

"I'm not pushing my men to advance, not in this mess." Yu Jin sighed. "The men are being picked off the damned city wall faster than we can replace them."

"Shit." Yuan watched an enemy archer fall from the tower, followed quickly by another. He looked up to see who the lucky soldier was that had pegged two in a row. He raised his eyebrows. "My brother's on the other side of the river…right?"

"Yes…" Yu Jin looked up to the wall and snickered. "Well, her daddy did put an arrow through his halberd. I suppose we should have expected this."

Yuan watched Ling Qi move for a better shot with her crossbow. "And Mengde thinks she's stupid. The girl can find a weapon that she can use even with her injury."

"She is stupid. Your brother is going to be pissed." Yu Jin warned.

"He's the one who ordered her to defend the city." Yuan pointed to the bridge. "Let's push to the river; the only way we'll make progress is if we cut off their retreat."

"It's just us, Yuan. There are no reserves." Yu Jin cautioned.

"Leave Ling to defend the city, she'll be fine."

"Yes, because that tactic worked so well at Xia Pi." Yu Jin sighed. "I'm not going to leave a half crippled pregnant child to defend our only fortified position. I don't care who her daddy was."

"We have no choice." Yuan put his helmet back on. "Let's move on the river and hope Mengde can start his bonfire soon."

"My lords!" A courier raced towards them.

"Eh." Yu Jin grumbled. "Just when we made a decision."

"Generals!" The courier dismounted and bowed. "I bring news from General Cao Ren."

"Oh him?" Yu Jin waved his hand dismissively. "We only rely on the observation skills of select Caos. He is not one of them. Try Cao Pi."

"Sir?" The courier asked nervously as an arrow skipped across the ground, narrowly avoiding the two high ranking officers. The men before him didn't seem to notice or care.

"Ignore him." Xiahou Yuan checked his bowstring and asked. "What is it? We have plans you know."

"General Cao sends his regards and is asking for support. He has encountered Liu Bei's cavalry and they are trying to flank us by way of Ru Nan." The courier was perturbed when neither man reacted.

"We're busy. Tell him to go take care of it himself." Yuan huffed.

"Nah…I like him better than you. I'll go help." Yu Jin stretched and smiled. "You have your sister-in-law remember? You don't need me."

"Since when do you have a cavalry unit?" Yuan asked.

"I think our lord left his Elite Cavalry here somewhere….perhaps I can borrow it for a bit being his favorite subordinate. You can ask him when he gets back."

"They're only scouting the enemy position for weaknesses, why do we need them?" Yuan muttered sarcastically.

"Exactly! Just shoot anything that moves from that direction." Yu Jin grinned "Can you handle that or do you want me to have your blind brother check up on you later?"

"I'll tell him you said that." Yuan shrugged. "In the same sentence that I tell Mengde you stole his horses."

* * *

Zhang He blinked as Chunyu Qiong babbled about an assault on Wu Chao. The man was a bloody mess. He was missing his ears, nose and hands and had been tied to a horse and sent back to his own lines that way. He looked to his lord and ignored the pitiful man on the ground. "Sir, we must attack Cao Cao now." 

"No. It is what he wants." Yuan Shao snapped.

"Sir, he wanted to demoralize us and drive us from our position by destroying our provisions. We must attack him, he has a raiding party and that is not enough to protect him!" Zhang He exclaimed, he couldn't believe how ridiculously stubborn he was being.

"He has Guan Yu and Dian Wei to protect him, he is no fool." Yuan Shao spat.

Zhang he wondered why his lord could be such an idiot when under stress. They outnumbered the Wei army, and a meager raiding party would never survive if they threw a division at them. However, like so many men of his time, Yuan Shao was intimidated by the mere mention of a revered warrior's name. "Then I will see to it that Guan Yu is no longer beside him to protect him."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll send Wen Chou to attack him. Then his big mouth can be of use to us when he tells the giant Liu Bei is here. Then he will defect. Perhaps then we can attack Cao Cao and salvage what supplies are left?" Zhang He stepped away as Chunyu Qiong begged for some wine to ease his pain.

"No. We don't need the depot! Stay focused on the forces near Guan Du! And would someone please execute this damned fool? Worthless drunk…"

Zhang He rolled his eyes as a few lackeys jumped forward to do their master's bidding. He looked away, not all that eager to watch an execution, and looked for someone he could trust. He was going to do what he could to disrupt Cao Cao, since his Lord was apparently not going to use their massive army for what it was intended. He turned to his bodyguard. "Go to Wu Chao. Make sure Guan Yu knows his brother is working for us. Redirect Wen Chou to that area under my orders."

The bodyguard bowed. "Yes, General."

Zhang He watched his bodyguard race away to deliver the message. Yes it would mean that the flanking maneuver would crumble, but the chances were good that Guan Yu would rejoin his brother. They could still win this with Guan Yu on their side. Wei would be demoralized and their King would be behind enemy lines when it happened. He looked back to Yuan Shao who was babbling about the prestige of the Yuan family. Even though he was adapting their strategy to meet Cao Cao's moves, he was alone in this. He was more than capable of matching wits with the man, but he would have to deceive his own king to do what he wanted. He smiled. There was such beauty in deception.

* * *

"Cao Cao, your head is mine!" 

Cao Cao smirked as the braggard Wen Chou fell in one swipe of Guan Yu's halberd. What an incredible warrior he was. He recalled how Guan Yu had been the one at Shi Shui Gate to topple Hua Xiong. This man never stopped impressing him. He smirked as he thought about how things would have changed if Lu Ling Qi did take Liu Bei's life. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and side passed his horse over to Red Hare and shouted, "Well done!"

Guan Yu turned his horse towards Cao Cao when he heard a shout from a soldier.

"Retreat! We must fall back to General Liu Bei! Retreat!"

The giant stopped his horse and the stallion took the opportunity to lash out a hind leg at the nearby Shadowless. Liu Bei? Was his brother here? He looked at a soldier and watched men turn to flee. He looked back to Cao Cao who seemed perplexed. "My lord, I must leave you."

Cao Cao blinked as his fantasies vanished. "Excuse me?"

"My brother…he is here. I cannot fight my brother."

"Perhaps it is just a ruse by the enemy." Cao Cao suggested. He couldn't lose him, not now! The Wei lord moved his black stallion closer to Red Hare and the animal reared as the red horse struck out at him again. "That man looks like no ordinary soldier, he is a bodyguard! He was sent here to deceive you; no bodyguard would assume command like that. He should be thinking of his failure, not of his own life. Surely you see this?"

"I must find out." Guan Yu signaled to his son. He looked at Cao Cao and dared him to challenge his simple request.

"Very well. I respect your decision." Cao Cao nodded knowing he was lucky the man didn't find out before now. He only hoped he didn't suspect he withheld the information from him. He nodded politely, knowing the time would come when Guan Yu would once again be without a lord. "Thank you for your help."

"Thank you, Lord Cao Cao. Your kindness will not be forgotten." Guan Yu saluted and turned his horse around towards Guan Yu. Without another word he rode off at a canter to avoid panicking anyone. To the men, it looked as if they were merely redirecting an attack.

Guan Ping rode alongside his father in silence until they were out of earshot. "Father…"

"If you earn a man's respect, he will not hold it against you when you do what you believe is right."

"We're technically his prisoners." Ping looked to his father.

"Some men respect you more for exceeding your authority." Guan Yu pointed towards the Northern gate of Guan Du. "We must find our lord's wives. Check the Northern Gate and I will look for them in the palace. Find a carriage so that we may escort them safely home."

"If we encounter resistance?" Ping asked, imagining the Wei officers would not look kindly upon them leaving.

"Tell them Lord Cao has granted us our leave." Guan Yu said and tapped Red Hare on the rump with his weapon.

"Easy for you to say." Guan Ping shook his head and directed his mount to the Northern Gate.

* * *

Zhang He did his best to rally the troops. Without supplies and coupled with the loss of Wen Chou, they were beginning to panic. They still held the high ground and Liu Bei's cavalry was in position to flank Guan Du, but that mattered little to the men. He cantered towards the front lines in an attempt to lead by example. If he could take out a few of the enemy commanders on his own there was still a chance. Cao Cao was an admirable foe; there wasn't a single weakness he didn't exploit. 

Xiahou Dun cursed as he attacked yet another archer unit. He looked up as an officer galloped towards him on a horse. He grinned. Was Yuan Shao letting his wife fight? "I am Xiahou Dun, come if you want to die!"

Zhang He laughed. "It is not tasteful to fight the handicapped." With that he spurred his horse and splashed mud on the general he knew to be Cao Cao's cousin. Let the man's temper get the best of him, he had already shown a tendency to fight too far ahead of his men.

"You son of a bitch!" Dun growled and wiped the mud from his face as the officer galloped away. Now where the hell was that damned horse?

Zhang Liao watched the enemy officer approach. They must have been desperate if this fool was on a suicide mission to inspire his troops. "A duel? Very Well…"

"Let us proceed gracefully…" Zhang He saluted with his claws and prepared for the general's attack.

Xiahou Dun looked over his shoulder and cursed again. He was going to have to cut that damned fairy into pieces for that, but not until he found his stupid horse. He finally heard the nicker that alerted him to the animal's whereabouts. He ran over, intent on mounting and racing back to the duel that was now taking place. The stallion pawed at the ground and pinned his ears and Dun was about to punch him for the gesture, until he saw who it was targeted at. Another familiar red stallion galloped across the battlefield carrying his rider back to the city. "Now why is he leaving when we're winning?"

* * *

Lu Ling Qi turned to the nearest officer. "We need to redirect those catapults towards the river." 

"We'll put them in danger of enemy ballista fire." The young Colonel smiled apologetically, he backed up a few steps before continuing. "Captain."

Ling growled and watched the man wander back to encouraging his men. If she was healthy she'd have thrown him over the wall and assumed command. However she was now reduced to leaning against the archer tower. How damned long was this battle going to take?

Her eyes could see the plumes of smoke rising from the mountains, obviously the Depot that Cao Cao was after. She saw her husband galloping back across the bridge. She frowned, why was he in such a hurry? She moved to the front of the wall and saw Zhang Liao salute to an enemy officer before turning back to Guan Du. Why the hell was everyone coming back when they were finally about to rout the enemy?

* * *

Zhang He knew all was lost. He galloped back to his own lines determined to salvage what he could of the army. Just because their leader was a fool did not mean any more men had to die. If he could save a few lives, it would ease his conscience. He headed toward the main camp; there he would find a prize that would possibly put Cao Cao in good spirits. If he could deliver the Lunar Spear to the warlord, perhaps it would buy a few of his best officers their lives. He owed them that much.

* * *

Zhao Yun smiled brightly, his youthful face stood out amongst the other officers. "I will be happy to assist, perhaps…" 

"Perhaps you can drop the pompous shit." Zhang Fei scratched at his armpit.

"Yide!" Liu Bei plead.

"Pompous shit?" Zhao Yun asked and maneuvered his horse around to look Zhang Fei in the eye. He wasn't used to being harassed by other officers. Well except when Gongsun Zan had been drunk that one time, but his former lord swore it was only because he had pretty hair and he mistook him for a woman in his drunken stupor.

"Yeah. You got the job, just relax and quit kissing ass. My brother used to make fucking sandals, he's not your normal lord. Now that Cao Cao or Yuan Shao, they'd like that formal shit."

"In the company of officers…yes." Zhao Yun looked around and noted the many non-commissioned officers around them. "In the presence of the common soldier I will behave accordingly. "

"Mmm…your choice." Zhang Fei shrugged. "Let's get going before the battle is over. Wen Chou just gave Cao Ren a hell of a headache before running off. I sort of want to get into this fight before it's over with."

"Why is he retreating and leaving supplies?" Liu Bei asked as they watched Cao Ren's men begin to pull back.

"It appears as if Wen Chou's army is more interested in those supplies than pursuing the enemy." Zhao Yun frowned. They were going to have to find better allies. Reports stated that the commanding general, Wen Chou, had left on a private mission to attack Cao Cao leaving his own force to do battle with only subgenerals commanding.

Liu Bei looked up as he thought he heard thunder. He blinked. "Cavalry!"

"Let's go give them hell then! You're a cavalryman, aren't you kid?" Zhang Fei smiled and whooped, then galloped off to face the newly arrived opponent.

"That's Cao Cao's Elite Cavalry…" Liu Bei looked to Zhao Yun and then to Wen Chou's command. "He's going to be annihilated by the charge to his rear. It's a classic pincer attack."

"Then we should do what damage we can and see if we can save any of his men." Zhao Yun nodded to his lord. "Perhaps they are also frustrated with Yuan Shao's leadership as I once was. They will be seeking a new, more worthy lord soon."

"So much for outnumbering them…" Liu Bei muttered as his new officer lead a small regiment of cavalry into the fray. "However I believe I have several warriors worth more than a thousand men…"

* * *

Guan Yu closed the door to the carriage and nodded to his son. "Get moving." 

Ping knew his father was growing anxious. He feared for the safety of the two ladies and everything had gone too smoothly. None of the lesser officers dared challenge Guan Yu. He slipped into the driver's seat of the carriage and clicked to the horses. They were quickly up to a trot and heading towards the southern gate.

"Leaving so soon?"

Guan Yu looked around to see Zhang Liao looking down at him. He listened to the carriage rumble away and turned to his friend. "I will rejoin my brother. Lord Cao has granted me that request."

"In the middle of a battle?"

"Liao, he is my brother. I will not fight against him."

"You're a prisoner." Liao reminded him. "Who agreed to assist us in our cause."

"I will rejoin my brother." Guan Yu mounted Red Hare. "I'm sorry; I fear that when we meet again it will be on opposite sides."

Liao nodded. "Take care of yourself, my friend. Next time we meet….we will not have the choice of both walking away."

* * *

Dun clenched his fists as he bent down to look at the carriage tracks. Of course he had to be the 'blind general' that had to get off his horse and practically put his nose on the ground to see tracks. He wanted to rip off his eye patch and crush something but then Firestorm started nudging him. He stood up and growled, "Fine, let's go." 

He had to take one last look at the battle coming to a close behind him. Yes, everything was progressing fine. They had enough good generals that could see to it that things were finished up around here. Hell, the great and glorious Zhang Liao was on the field so who needed anyone else? He ground his teeth and trotted through the gate to find the runaway prisoner. He reached the center of town with its worthless produce carts and had to dismount to find the tracks again. Once found he looked up to see Zhang Liao sitting on his horse, conveniently blocking the path of the carriage tracks. "You traitor." Dun hissed and grabbed Firestorm's reins.

"I am a man of honor." Zhang Liao narrowed his eyes at the General but did not move. "He spared my life, so I spared him. My debt is repaid."

"Just like him." Dun spat. "Changing sides just to keep your damned head attached. You should have gone with him."

"He'll kill you." Liao warned.

"I'll kill _you_ when I get back." Dun swung into the saddle. "Just like I should have done to the War God when I saw him last."

"Selfish asshole." Liao turned his back on him and walked away. "Condemning your family to death with you."

Dun drew his scimitar and turned the stallion towards Zhang Liao. No…not now. Guan Yu was running away, Zhang Liao would be here when he got back. "I'll deal with you later." With that he kicked the horse into a gallop and flew out of the gate.

* * *

When they were in need of reserves it seemed like she couldn't find men anywhere. Now that they were clearly winning, archers were piled so deep it was impossible for her to get down the stairs. Perhaps reserves did come. Or perhaps she was panicking because she feared for Liao and Dun. She spotted her adopted father leading his horse toward the East gate to return to battle. She tried to hurry but found that descending stairs was extraordinarily painful. Each step jarred her and she couldn't even force herself to move any faster. "Liao!" Ling hollered to get his attention before she had to chase him elsewhere. "Where's Dun?" 

Zhang Liao looked to her, and then looked at Cao Cao who rode up from the North Gate. "He went after Guan Yu."

"You let him?" She gasped.

"He's a grown man. If he wants to die so bad, let him."

Cao Cao raised an eyebrow. He had yet to see Zhang Liao so angry. "He has gone to rejoin his brother then?"

Dian Wei returned to his lord's side after switching horses with a bodyguard. He missed the first part of the conversation, but if Ling Qi was so flustered it meant her spouse was missing. He remained quiet, there was no tactful way to tell Cao Cao, 'I told you so.'

"Yes."

"What the hell!" Ling shouted. "What's wrong with you!"

"There is nothing wrong with honor, Lu Ling Qi." He glared at her. She refused to back down, her nostrils flared and her muscles tensed. He knew he was going to lose her.

"Then give me your horse, because I'm going after him." She snapped back.

"That's not honor, it's stupidity."

"Dun is my husband and I will be by his side no matter what decision he has made!" She fumed.

"How unfortunate for you and your child." Liao sat down and slammed his halberd into the ground beside him. He knew this would be her reaction, he knew her too well.

"Fine. Maybe you're content to just watch everyone die, but I sure as hell am not! I'll be the one to challenge fate and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose this time!" Ling turned to Cao Cao. "My lord, I need to borrow a horse."

Cao Cao shook his head. "I can't let you…I owe Dun that."

"You're the one who ordered me to take care of him!" She said incredulously and looked to the faces around her. Cao Cao just gave her a sympathetic frown, while Liao's fury burned in his brown eyes. The only one who looked at her with the slightest bit of understanding was Dian Wei. She looked back to Cao Cao, annoyed with herself for playing the part of bodyguard so well that her lord's lapdog could sympathize.

Cao Cao put his hands on her arms, figuring she was bound to take a swing at him if he didn't. "Ling, you already have. Stay here and protect his child, that's all you can do. He has already made up his mind…"

"Father, already moving in on her?" Cao Pi giggled, slightly tipsy from the victory keg of musou wine he had finished off. He leaned in towards his fathers shoulder and whispered loudly enough for all of Nanman to hear, "Uncle Dun's not even cold yet!"

Cao Cao winced as Ling's fist connected with Pi's lower jaw. He hadn't anticipated the girl having a nasty uppercut, which seemed to make his previous brilliant idea null and void. He released her arms and she hit Pi again. The young Cao dropped to his knees and spat out some blood. The kid deserved it. The notion of Dun being dead made his stomach turn. "Take Shadowless, his gait is smooth; he won't be as unpleasant for you to ride."

Ling looked up to him and saw the worry on his face. Everyone thought Dun was going to die! "Thank you."

Cao Cao avoided Liao's eyes as Ling tried her best to hurry to his horse that was now being watered by a nameless aide. "I can't deny her request. No more than Guan Yu could deny Diao Chan's."

"It's her decision." Liao fumed. "I just taught her better."

"Doesn't feel like much of a victory any more, does it?" Cao Cao poured himself some wine and did the same for Liao. He looked up as Ling struggled to mount his horse. She was weak and in pain, but her resolve was firm. She paused before throwing herself into the saddle and doing her best to retain her composure.


	28. A Matter of Honor

Legacy of the Lunar Spear

**Chapter 28**

_A Matter of Honor_

* * *

Xiahou Dun staggered backwards and spat out blood. The fight was not going well; Guan Yu was one hell of a warrior. No wonder his cousin was so damned determined to keep him by his side. This duel had been going on now for almost an hour and the giant had been slowly working away at him. Without any other option, Dun took his defensive stance and looked for a weakness. He already knew there wouldn't be one.

"General Xiahou, our reinforcements are coming." Guan Ping announced from behind his father. "I would advise a retreat."

"Shut up, kid." Dun growled. "You're next."

Guan Ping frowned. He was about to say something when his father opted to attack the Wei officer. He looked towards the mountain pass and back towards the fight as Xiahou Dun was tossed twenty feet backwards by Guan Yu. The Wei general landed on an abandoned produce cart and it shattered beneath him.

"I will send my apologies to Cao Cao for having to kill you." Guan Yu spun his halberd and ground his teeth, this fight had gone on long enough. He looked up as an arrow hit his blade.

"I'll apologize for having to kill you!" Lu Ling Qi clenched the saddle pommel and tried to look imposing. She knew it was a joke; she was hardly able to reload the crossbow. "Then again…pissing him off has been one of my priorities."

"Lady Lu, this I between your husband and I. Please, stand back." Guan Yu nodded to his son. "Son, don't hurt her."

"I'll try father."

"Ling, go home." Dun stood up, slowly, and wiped the blood from his lips. Either the attack or the landing had cracked a few ribs in addition to embedding wooden shrapnel in his already battered body. The situation had quickly escalated from bad to horribly bad. The last thing he wanted was Ling here to see this.

"No. You are my husband and I will fight by your side damn it!" With that she slid from the saddle and steadied herself next to the horse. "Stupid man, when the hell are you going to get that through your thick skull?"

"Damn it woman. Can't you just listen once?" Dun readied himself for a musou as his newly broken ribs screamed in protest.

"No." She turned to Guan Ping who was advancing on her. "I will not be without you."

Guan Yu rushed the one-eyed officer, knowing his enemy's only move was to musou at this point. He slammed the blunt end of his halberd staff into the man's chest and sent him flying in the direction of his wife. He waved to his son and called for his horse. "We need to go."

"Yes father." Ping nodded and seeing Ling lower her crossbow, he turned his back and trotted over to his father's side. He looked up at the man who never ceased to amaze him.

"I cannot take her from Zhang Liao." Guan Yu whispered and then swung into the saddle. He watched his boy leap onto the carriage and slap the reins on the horses' rumps. The lad had a smile on his face; he was learning that a good warrior knew when to kill.

Ling knelt next to Dun who grimaced from the pain and took a deep breath of air. The Shu officers rode off and she ran her hands over Dun's chest before unstrapping the armor plate. She saw no major damaged and began to cry in relief. "I'm sorry I'm so weak. I can't protect anyone I love."

Dun sat up and groaned as she wrapped her arms around him and sobbed. She looked pale and she felt clammy. He struggled out of his jacket and wrapped it around her. Guan Yu would have to wait. "Stop crying. We need to head back to camp, neither one of us is in any condition to pursue them."

"You need to be bandaged." She sniffled.

"I can do it." He stroked her cheek. "You're in worse shape than me."

"I'm okay."

Dun shook his aching head. She was clinging to him and shaking. He looked back to the pass where Guan Yu had disappeared. He needed to practice, that son of a bitch had beaten him easily. He kissed her forehead and stood up. "Stop whining and get ready to ride, alright?"

"I'll be worthy of you someday."

He lifted her up and she hugged him. He closed his eye. She had saved his life and he couldn't say thank you. He wanted to holler at her and tell her to quit protecting him however he couldn't do anything but let her cry on his chest. Who wasn't worthy of who? "We'll ride a little ways and make camp. There is an old supply base where we can spend the night."

"Why aren't you mad?" She asked and rubbed his chest.

"I am." He grunted as she decided to clean a wound.

"I am your wife; this is what I am going to do." She said and looked up at him defiantly. "No matter what you want."

"I know." He rubbed her hip and sighed. He was going to have to remember that when he opted to do something irrational and stupid. Unfortunately his life up till this point was made up of stupid and irrational decisions.

"I love you Xiahou Dun." She ripped the lining out of his jacket and began to bandage his arm. "I may have failed my father but I won't fail you. I will get stronger and I will learn how to be a good officer. I am not a child anymore, you will only have a woman by your side and I won't shame you, my father or Liao."

He remained silent and cursed himself for doing so. It wasn't her fault, nothing was. The men she loved failed her. He closed his eye as he fought to form the words to tell her that, but once again…he failed her.

* * *

It was already dark when they came upon the ravaged supply base. Dun unsaddled the horses while Ling looked for some supplies to bandage him up. He had argued with her already on the subject, but she would not be deterred. Food, water and shelter were more important than bandages for bruises, but what did he know? He was just the ranking officer. "Just tend to your horse and I'll scavenge."

"Why?"

"I'm better at it."

She sat down next to the small fire as she heard crates and pots being crushed under the swing of his scimitar. She knew he was hurt from the sound of the slow attacks and the delay between them being destroyed. He could easily clear them out with one line of attacks…if he was able to do more than a weak swipe. Who was she to criticize? The crossbow was hanging from her saddle pommel, having grown too heavy for her to carry. He was out of danger now, so her main concern should be what Zhang Liao was going to do when they returned. He wasn't going to let her get away with anything just because she returned from a battlefield triumphant. Her father would have overlooked whatever military infractions she was guilty of, but Zhang Liao would court martial her if the grievances were that severe.

"See..." He dropped his spoils next to the fire. "Food, wine and some extra clothes to serve as blankets."

"I bow to your superior skills, oh mighty hunter-gatherer." Ling gave him a weak smile as he tossed a meatbun at her.

Dun flopped down on the pile of clothes and groaned. Damn, he was going to be hurting in the morning. Hell, he was hurting now. "I'll get him some other time."

She furrowed her eyebrows. "Who?"

"Guan Yu."

"Are you trying to make me jealous?" She asked with a coy smile and crawled over to him eager to kiss him again after he reminded her of his defeat. She rolled her hands over his body, searching for more splinters.

"No. That son of a bitch…"

"Had Cao Cao's permission to leave." She curled up beside him and began stroking his beard. "Just forget about it."

"It's not honorable to even ask to quit in the middle of a damned battle…."

"Dun, the battle was over. We won." She sat up and looked into his dark brown eye. "We won. Doesn't that make you happy?"

"I suppose." He brushed her hair from her face and pulled her down into a kiss. "I meant to get you the Lunar Spear. Sorry."

"It's okay." She laid down again, nestled her head against his shoulder and draped her arm across his chest. "I have you."

He kissed her forehead and tried to come up with something to say. She spoke her mind and the words always conveyed her love for him. He never doubted what she felt, her words were always sincere. So what did he ever do to tell her how much he cared for her and what she did for him? "Ling?"

He looked at her contented smile and knew she was already sound asleep. He sighed and covered them both with some extra tunics and then looked up at the stars. He had just been soundly beaten in a duel and had been saved by the woman who loved him. This war was drastically changing his world.

* * *

They rode into Guan Du and were met with an eerie silence as the soldiers looked at the weary and tattered General and his wife. Xiahou Dun was thankful that he was at least riding his cousin's horse and not Ling's; his already bruised ego wouldn't be able to take another hit. He looked at the men packing for the journey home and it irked him that he had been missing since the previous day. There was much to be done in the aftermath of battle and he should have been the one to take care of it. From the looks of things, someone else had done the job as well as he could have. He suspected he knew who that someone was. Of course the first person worth mentioning to show up would have to be that someone. He glared at Zhang Liao as he rode past and turned his attention to his cousin, Cao Cao, approaching them with a broad smile. If he was smiling, it meant he had assumed he had seen the last of him. Just great.

Ling Qi had to kick her horse as he habitually stopped when he saw Liao. Firestorm pinned his ears and walked on as she simply greeted him with a salute and a cold, "Good morning, General Zhang."

Zhang Liao expected no less. She knew what she was in for when she left. He, however, wasn't going to let her get away with it. "When you're done reporting to our Lord, Captain, find your way to my tent so we can discuss your insubordination."

"Hopefully we can also address yours." She snapped back.

Dun turned back to look at the interaction with his own eye. He wouldn't believe it otherwise. Zhang Liao's face was red, but his expression revealed nothing. Ling Qi's face was all business as well. What the hell had happened? This was the first time he had seen them act at all cold and professional. Usually Liao was even soft spoken with his official reprimands when Ling was the recipient. Even Firestorm flickered his ears at the confrontation.

"Don't worry Captain; we'll also straighten out your confusion in regards to the military hierarchy." Liao growled and took a step in her direction.

Dun blinked. It looked like he was about to drag her out of the saddle! He turned to his cousin who was petting his horse, happy to have his treasured steed back home unscathed. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I'll tell you later." Cao Cao watched his cousin dismount; it was like watching an accident in reverse. "You look like shit."

"Thanks." Dun said dryly. He looked back as Ling turned her horse to confront Liao. "LING QI! ENOUGH!" He regretted it instantly as his ribs hollered with the expansion of his chest.

She flushed with anger as Dun's reprimand echoed off the walls of the already still fortress. She bit her lip and used every ounce of strength to get out of the saddle and onto the ground. She steadied herself and locked onto Liao's glare with her own. "Lord Cao, General Xiahou is alive and well. That's all I have to report. Thank you for the use of your horse."

"You'll have a proper report when we're through, sir. I can assure you of that." Liao held her stare and crossed his arms. Damn her! Damn her for having the same defiance to authority and stubbornness that her father did! This had to be curbed here and now. They were all lucky this hadn't ended in disaster.

Cao Cao nodded and grabbed his cousin's arm to signal he need not get involved. "Dismissed."

Dun watched in disbelief as Liao escorted Ling away. "What the fuck…"

"Liao will deal with it, just leave it to him."

"I still have a score to settle with him." Dun recalled.

"Later." Cao Cao began to walk away. "Come inside, I need to know what you think of my newest officers."

"Not if they're already your newest officers. You already made your decision, it doesn't matter what I think." Dun snorted. "However I do need some damned wine and bath."

"We've achieved a great victory today. Wei is officially established and a force to be reckoned with. They outnumbered us more than we even imagined. However the victory has been achieved and I must turn my attention to internal affairs. I have to strengthen my empire from within and I'll have to start with my son and heir." Cao Cao sighed knowing he was going to be tested by his eldest son. "We march for Xu Chang tomorrow. I want you to restructure the armies when we return and I will go to Wan Castle and prepare Ang for his role as my successor."

"So you're retiring? I can't imagine that task taking any less than the rest of your life." Dun tried to keep up with him as the ascended the stairs. He glanced over to look for Ling and Liao and almost ended up tripping.

"Do you need help?" Cao Cao snorted in amusement. "I wasn't aware we needed to provide handicapped access."

"Fuck you." Dun hissed as he followed his cousin into the palace as the man chuckled at his own joke. "King or not, I'll make you feel some of the pain I'm currently feeling."

"Wait till we meet our new officers before you threaten to kill anyone." Cao Cao smirked. "You're going to be pissed."

* * *

"Sit down." Liao tossed a chair her way and placed his halberd on his cot.

"I'll stand." She coolly replied.

"Sit DOWN!" He repeated with a voice that he preferred to use only on the battlefield.

Ling righted the chair and sat down as directed. She looked up at him and crossed her arms. "Why did you let him go?"

"I'm asking the questions, damn it!" He snapped. "You have to quit being such a child! This immature shit almost got you killed! Any other warrior would have happily relieved both you and Dun of your heads!"

"If I didn't go he would be dead. I regret nothing."

"Do you want to be an officer in this army?" Liao stood over her and looked down at her. Any other soldier would be shaking, but not her. Now he understood Lu Bu's frustrations.

"Yes."

"Then drop your insubordinate, indifferent attitude or you will be stripped of rank and dishonorably discharged from the army. I don't care who you are, I won't be giving you any more special treatment."

She closed her eyes. Liao was serious and wouldn't go back on his word. He would take away what little she had and send her packing. Dun wouldn't interfere, as far as he was concerned it was her business to become the officer she wanted to be.

"So? What will it be? Will you prove the world wrong and be a soldier or will you give them the satisfaction of saying Lu Ling Qi is just like her father."

She looked up at him, hurt. "That's not right Liao…"

"It's the truth." He leaned over her, placing his hands on the arms of the chair. He was only inches from her face. "You can have any attitude that you want. Do whatever you want to establish yourself but, you _will_ follow orders. Do you understand how long I beseeched him to listen to me when he ran off just as you did yesterday? To be a soldier, to be an officer in this army, you will have to stop acting solely for your own purpose. You're not only going get yourself killed but will get your men killed. I will have no part of that. Make your decision, now."

She knew he was serious. If she didn't agree to his terms, she would be done. "Liao…"

"Ling. Yes or no?"

"I'll do as you ask." She replied quietly.

"Good. Now, there will not be a next time. Understood?"

"Yes, sir." She knew he was right. She had been out of line. Hell, she didn't even deserve this chance. "Technically I was ordered to protect Dun and I was also ordered to protect the city. My orders were very vague, so I wasn't really overstepping any bounds."

"Don't think our Lord and I haven't already discussed this." Liao smirked. "Cao Cao was very quick to pick up on your ability to decipher your orders to your own liking. _Technically_, you were still insubordinate when carrying them out by ignoring advice from your Lord and commanding officer, trying to commandeer an archer unit from a superior officer, assaulting your Prince, pursuing a guest general that was released from service and…"

"I see your point."

"We are both very lucky to serve under Cao Cao. Instances as these are viewed by him in a different light. He appreciated your manipulative skills. However, he will be careful with the wording of your next assignment, I guarantee you that." Liao stood up and looked her over. "Can you stay out of trouble, please?"

"Where are we going next?"

"Xu Chang." He thought about it and then added, "Home."

She nodded and looked to the tent flap. Right now she really didn't want to apologize for what she said, she really wasn't sorry. She believed in only saying things she meant and apologizing just to ease some tension between them wasn't right. It bothered her enough she pledged allegiance to Cao Cao when all she wasted to do was kill him. In her mind it was probably doing him a favor since he was bound to get himself assassinated anyhow. "Can I check on my husband now?"

"Be sure to write a formal report on what happened and submit it to Cao Cao. It is what is expected of you, Captain."

She nodded and gave him a salute. "I will."

He didn't move as she left. He would let her digest their conversation and come back to him later, when she was ready to admit he was right. Until then, she would probably avoid him. He began to pack his personal effects and allowed himself a sigh of relief. He was glad she came home and that he had a chance to vent his frustrations on her. He was also thankful that Guan Yu was such a righteous man.

* * *

Zhang He chuckled as Xiahou Dun's tirade echoed down the hallway. He knew the one-eyed general would not take kindly to him after their introduction on the battlefield so he had approached Cao Cao while he was away. It secured him a job; the Wei Lord knew talent when he saw it. It didn't hurt that he had also presented the man with the famed Lunar Spear from Yuan Shao's collection.

Cao Cao seemed pleased; Xiahou Dun was anything but. The myopic fool could not see past his attire and mannerisms and immediately threw a fit. He didn't care; it meant that life in Wei would be as sweet as it was in Yuan Shao's service…if not better.

"Zhang He…" Zhen Ji reached out for his hand. "I'm so glad to see you're alive!"

He looked up at the delicate face and purred, "You look ravishing as always. Are you happy here…do you need me to make you happy here?"

Zhen Ji blushed. The one issue with having her former acquaintance here was that he was evidence that she was a tainted lady. He was discreet, that was part of his success. "Already starting your philandering?"

He held up the Lunar Spear and smiled at her. "Do you really think this was for Cao Cao?"

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" She squeezed his hand. Of course he would go after Lu Ling Qi! Zhang He's addiction was not the sex and seduction; it was the excitement in the possibility of getting caught. "Xiahou Dun will kill you if she doesn't!"

"What about your husband?"

"He'll kill me!" She gasped.

"Does he satisfy you?" Zhang He slipped his hand under her dress and watched her jump. "I take that as a no. He just uses you and scares you. Figures."

"Be careful!" She warned. "If anyone will see through your masquerade it will be Cao Cao! He's smart and from what I hear a master of seduction. You're going to be competing against him and he'll see that these clothes of yours are just to have men put down their guard!"

"Mmm…all the more exciting!" Zhang He purred.

* * *

"You're going to teach my wife strategy." Dun took a drink and put his cup down. "I can't, she wants to fuck me. It distracts her."

Cao Cao rested his head on his hand and looked at his cousin. "She just wants to kill me, how exactly will that not distract her?"

"You're the genius, you figure out how to use that against her." Dun shrugged. "You trick Cao Ang all the time. She's like him."

"Talk to Liao then, I'm not going to parent your wife. That is his job."

"Just take her with you to Wan Castle." Dun rolled his eyes. "If it's for Art of War lessons she'll stay put. Otherwise I have to keep hollering at her to stay in bed."

"Dun…"

"You're the only one who's going to convince her to stop hating you, Mengde." Dun sighed. "I can't have her hating you and take the chance my kid will too. Just do one fucking thing for me…alright?"

"She will only ally with Ang and together they will drive me insane." Cao Cao snorted. "However, I accept the challenge."


	29. Home Sweet Home

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 29

**Home Sweet Home**

* * *

Ling tapped the brush shaft against her lip as she looked at her report for the battle and aftermath of Guan Du. She had summarized it in a bullet point fashion, leaving the eloquent battle summaries for men like Xun Yu. She wanted it to be short and to the point, it seemed like the best way to record what happened; it's not like anyone would ever want to read about this later. Her eyes looked past the paper and up through the window of their room. There before her was the main courtyard of Xu Chang palace. It was nothing compared to the splendor of the capital, but its charm was in the lack of ceremony. It was just tranquil and pretty. She shook her head, knowing that she was procrastinating. It had already been a month since the battle. How much longer could she put this off?

Dun's documentation was already approaching novel status and she genuinely enjoyed reading it. Not only did it give her an opportunity to see what she had missed, but it also gave her an understanding of what had really happened. They had been outnumbered, heavily outnumbered. She assumed that those details had been kept secret by Cao Cao and his close officers just to keep the morale high and troops calm. To her it made little difference, she'd destroy them all no matter what troops they had brought, but she could see in Dun's words how a good officer should feel about numbers like that. Her training was going to have to be more involved than she thought, it was going to have to change the way she looked at everything. Just as she was about to add another comment on her report, she heard an almost musical tap at the door. Who would knock in a song format? No one she knew.

Happy for a release from her obligatory paperwork, she got up and opened the door. She didn't really know what to think of what she saw. "Who the hell are you?"

Zhang He bowed dramatically and held out the Lunar Spear. "I am General Zhang He, I recently joined Wei and with our new Lord's permission I am returning this to its rightful owner."

Her only reply was the Lu glare.

He fluttered his eyes and smirked. "What's wrong, my lady?"

"What is this bullshit?"

He stood up straight and gave her an appraising look. "I underestimated you. From what your grandfather said about you I expected you to be a pair of tits with a bad attitude. You're definitely far from that."

"You keep bad company." She snorted and turned her back on him. As much as she wanted her father's spear she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of taking it from him. She saw his appraising eyes; he was like every other officer that ogled her.

"MMM…and a beautiful ass too."

Her foot was already midair before she turned to see his stupid grin. She wasn't expecting him to catch her kick without much effort. "I'll tear you to pieces."

"You're just the way I like my women. A little spicy…" He ran his hand up her thigh. "Hot and uncontrollable like a wildfire."

He let her foot go and gave her a playful smile. The pervert was actually enjoying her rage! "What the hell is your game?"

"Your husband reacted about as well as anyone else I've encountered. His masculinity is offended by my silky voice and feminine moves and attire. He's subconsciously afraid that I'll be fondling him….when in reality my true motive is to fondle his wife after he labels me as a queer. They always keep their eyes away from me, never considering me a threat. Human nature is so predictable."

"So, you're a whore." She shrugged. "Get yourself a harem."

"What's the thrill in that?" He toyed with the Lunar Spear as he talked to keep her attention. "Do you know the intensity of an orgasm when you're body is reacting to the situation as dangerous? Mmm…the adrenaline coursing through you because at any moment you could be discovered and killed for your carnal desires? It is like a drug, the cravings will continue to lure you back for more…begging you to take it to the next level of excitement. That is my addiction…the danger."

"Are you hard now?" She growled. "Because you are in a hell of a lot of danger."

"Not while I have this gift…" He smiled. "You won't take a chance of losing it again. I have your full attention, I know that. Besides…to see your rage only makes me want you more."

"Keep talking. The more you talk, the closer you come to being a eunuch."

He giggled as she balled her fists. "I have you outmatched in mind, body and talent. Attack me and you will be defeated. I will outsmart you, out maneuver you and shred your clothes into ribbons." He emphasized his threat by clicking together the blades of his claws.

"Cute toy." She scoffed. "Now I know why you won't hand over the Lunar Spear. It must feel good to hold a real weapon for a change."

"I'm already tingling with excitement, my sweet wildfire." He tossed the spear at her and winked. "This dance has been….sensational."

She gripped the spear in her hands, trying her damnedest to not let her weakness show. It was heavy and too much for her to bear injured. As soon as he disappeared she let the blade fall to the floor. She dragged it into the bedroom and hefted it onto the bed and collapsed beside it. Some people obviously just had too much time on their hands. She, however, knew she needed to take some time and recuperate. That kick was foolish and she could feel her wound screaming.

* * *

Xiahou Dun was in a decent mood despite his throbbing injuries until he saw Zhang He sauntering down the hallway. "Fucking fairy."

Zhang He gave him a delicate wave and smiled. The gruff general's mood went downhill and his strides grew longer and faster as he headed back to his room. "That's right General Xiahou, go take it out on your wife." _Sometimes, this is too easy._

Xiahou Dun swung the door open to his room and his eye was immediately on the Lunar Spear. The icon of everything he wasn't. "Happy now?"

"I wanted to get it myself." She shrugged. "I'm certainly not happy that Zhang He gave it to me, I'm sure he'll never let me forget it."

He wanted to get the damned thing too, but instead he was more interested in chasing Guan Yu and getting his ass kicked. "What? You think he'll want to borrow your clothes?"

"No, I think he wants to take off my clothes."

"He's gay. He's not interested in woman."

"According to who?" Ling snorted. "He hit on me!"

"Right. Stop trying to make me jealous."

"Excuse me?"

"So he brought you your damned spear. That's all. I am not threatened by that. Nice try."

She glared at him. "Doesn't sound that way."

"Look, I'm getting tired of everyone showering you with fucking gifts and you expecting the same from me. Like this…" He wrapped his hand around the necklace Liao had given her and ripped it off. "If you're going to wear jewelry you'll wear something I give you or nothing at all."

"Give that back!" She jumped at his hand as he tossed her mother's necklace out the window. "DUN!"

"Here. If you must have something." He put the blue necklace that he had bought in her hand and crossed his arms. "While we're on the topic of attire, perhaps we can also see if we can change your battle dress."

"You are the last person on this earth who should be giving fashion advice. Those gold pants are from the Qin dynasty!"

"At least I'm wearing clothes!"

"You don't have to tell me! I have to take five hours to take them off you when I want sex! Speaking of, it's been a while!"

"You're also knocked up."

"So? You think your dick is going to hit the baby in the head? You're not that big."

"Well then you shouldn't miss it too much for the next few months. When Mengde goes to Wan Castle, you're going to accompany him. I'll be here, in Xu Chang, reorganizing our armies. Try to learn something while you're away. " Dun marched out the door and heard her slam it behind him. Not big? In comparison to who? Lu Bu? He probably could have handled that differently anyhow. He groaned and looked back at the door. She'd be fine…he had other things on his mind. Mainly, who he was going to recommend as Grand Commander.

Ling went over to the window and looked down into the murky Koi pond. She frowned. Perhaps it was safer there.

* * *

"Liao?"

Zhang Liao looked up and smiled warmly at her. "Yes Ling?"

"I'm sorry about what I said at Guan Du." She sat down next to him. "You were right."

He stopped sharpening his weapon and grabbed her hand and squeezed. He had missed her, even if it was only a few weeks since they talked. "I just want you to understand that your actions affect more than just you now."

"Can you stop lecturing me? Can we go back to the way we used to be? I need a friend not another father."

"No." He shook his head. "I simply can not. The moment your father died I swore I would protect you and that is what I intend to do. Why should it matter? You were friends with your father, were you not?"

"Yeah, but you're very…stern. You don't let me get away with anything."

Liao smiled. "Your father was a big kid, I always took my parenting and military duties seriously."

"You miss your family still?" She asked.

"Of course."

"Why haven't you married again?"

"I blame myself for their demise. I can't imagine not protecting another family…"

"Liao, when was the last time you had sex?"

Liao cocked an eyebrow at her. "I thought you hated that talk with your father."

"I ran to you about it, remember? It's not disgusting when I talk to you about it. So tell me!"

"Ling…"

"I'm worried about you! I want you to be happy and for as long as I have known you, you've been alone and brooding."

"I appreciate it Ling, however I think I'm old enough to look out for my own well being."

Ling frowned as he went back to sharpening his blade. He shouldn't be lonely. She patted his shoulder and kissed his cheek. "Fine, ignore me."

"I intend to. What did you want to talk about?"

"I'm just confused by Dun. I don't get why he's so pissed right now. He was so quiet after we chased Guan Yu, and on the way back here and now he's pissed off."

"He's jealous." Liao laughed. "Are you blind?"

"Jealous of what? That damned Zhang He! He thinks he's gay!"

"No, of me."

"Tough." She snorted. "I'm not giving you up."

"Ling, perhaps you should talk to him about it instead of just reacting the same way." Liao looked over at her.

"No. He's the one with the problem."

Liao shook his head as she kissed his cheek and continued on his way. He knew a confrontation with Xiahou Dun couldn't be avoided and it would happen when she was away at Wan Castle. With neither Lu Ling Qi or Cao Cao to mock Dun's anger, he would undoubtedly take up the discussion that they had started in Guan Du. He hoped he could be rational about it, but if the conversation turned violent he'd just have to break Dun's other ribs.

* * *

Ling looked around the harem and wondered who was in charge here. Wouldn't there be someone who coordinated the concubines? There had to be someone, after all who could tell which women were relatives or whores? She set her eyes on a well dressed woman and figured she would do. She was pretty and aloof, that seemed like the right type of woman to interest Liao. Decision made, Ling walked over and leaned across the table. "Hello."

"Are you trying to flaunt your breasts in my face?"

"No." Ling frowned. "I'm looking for a whore."

"Just skip the foreplay; I suppose you aren't much better than the men."

"For my father." Ling crossed her arms and stared down at the woman. The Lu glare was completely unnoticed and ineffective. This was the woman Liao needed! "Look, I want you to be the one. The others will get scared of him when he refuses."

Cao Qing He looked at the young woman again. "Who are you?"

"Lu Ling Qi. My father is Zhang Liao."

Cao Cao's eldest daughter smiled to herself and looked over her Uncle Dun's new wife. So her menacing Uncle settled down for this busty child? "Given up on Lu Bu already? I though he was your real father."

"He was, but he didn't need help getting laid. My new father apparently does. What's with all the questions? Can't you just go to his room and do your job? You're all bought and paid for; I don't have to explain anything other than who you need to fuck, right?"

Qing He was tempted to tell the girl exactly who she was, but she had inherited way too many characteristics from her father. All the manipulative and political drive were hers, whereas her twin brother Ang received all the charisma and leadership skills. She would gain more by staying quiet and using this against the girl later. It would do more damage. Besides, after being married to an impotent old man for three years, she really wanted to have some good sex. Another inherited trait. "Of course not."

"Okay then. Be in his room after dinner. Don't be discouraged, I think he'll be annoyed at first but he'll get over it." Ling smiled. Liao should be okay, right?

Qing He smiled and watched the girl leave, her task complete. Zhang Liao. It was curious that he didn't use any of the girls; however he was a new officer. Perhaps he just wasn't comfortable with that idea of utilizing the harem yet? Maybe he preferred to have his own personal concubine? She shrugged. Did it really matter? She was going to be in bed with him tonight and he looked delicious enough to eat. If he didn't want to play along, she'd just have to rape him. No reason for her to have to wait until her father found a new husband for his recently widowed daughter.

* * *

Zhang Liao looked at the woman wrapped up in his sheets and immediately knew how she had got there. He closed his eyes and regretted not seeing this happening while he was avoiding the sex talk with Ling. "My Lady, I know who sent you here. She means well, but…"

"General, why don't you just take off your clothes and forget about how I got here and just enjoy it?" Qing He smiled as he blushed a bit. He was gorgeous and slightly modest. Why couldn't she end up married to a man like this instead of some defective shriveled prune?

"My lady…"

"General, I am not leaving. Especially not now that I've seen you for myself."

Liao watched her stand up in bed, the sheets slipping off to reveal her perfect body. She was a mature looking woman, probably a few years younger than himself, and she had a familiar look about her eyes that he couldn't quite place. He was so distracted by watching her that he didn't realize she was upon him until she was peeling his armor off. "This just isn't right…"

"You're one of Lord Cao's most valued officers….I do think it is more than acceptable that you be rewarded for your service." She ran her hand down his chin and leaned up on her toes to kiss him. She liked that she was foiling her father's plans to marry her off again; the bastard deserved it for sending her off in the first place. Screwing his best general was even better. Letting Lu Ling Qi give him a taste of his own 'reward' system….that was just a bonus that only she was aware of. "I just hope you're good. Your daughter says you're out of practice."

Liao smiled, he was actually looking forward to lecturing her about this. Before he could protest she kissed him again and he felt the excitement begin to hinder his good intentions. Perhaps this woman was right. He wasn't out of line by enjoying the privileges that his lord had bestowed upon them all. It might be nice after all, it had been a while. She was much better looking than anything Dong Zhuo had available to his officers. "Maybe against her standards…she has a libido like her father. Doesn't help her husband isn't much better."

"Enough about them…" _Before I gag. Uncle Dun and his child wife…yuk._ "Tonight is about you and how you're going to give it to me. You have a reputation to establish here."

* * *

"Why is it that I have to hear from local gossips that my son was married? Why the hell can't you just write a damned letter, boy? Would it kill you?"

Xiahou Dun rubbed his neck and sighed. "Well I was busy."

"Busy?" the elder Xiahou snorted in disgust.

"There is a war on you know?" Dun answered his father.

"Thank god your mother isn't here to see this. You marry some girl that Mengde finds on the battlefield, get her pregnant…eat your eye. Eat your eye? For gods' sakes what the hell inspired you to do that? Where in your upbringing did we teach you to devour body parts you lose? You think your mother would be happy to know you swallowed an eye for her? She'd vomit."

"Well Father, I'm not surprised that it doesn't please you. Hence the reason I didn't bother to write." Dun slumped into a chair and poured himself some wine. The old man was getting so much worse with age.

"Well you better take my advice on this baby of yours, don't let your woman go breast feeding that kid till he's two. Look what happened to Yuan, I should have never let your mother keep that up…" Xiahou Qin shook his head.

"Fucking hell, this again?"

"What? You still don't believe me. How else did that kid get so plump? Same thing with cows, you want the calves to get fat you milk feed em. Yuan is the veal of our family."

Drowning out his father's nonsensical lecture on the effects of breast feeding his brother too long, Dun poured himself another drink and waited. Soon his wife would arrive and save him from the crazy old son of a bitch.

"Are you even listening?"

"No, when have I ever?" Dun replied and smirked as Ling Qi appeared in the doorway. His father was immediately distracted and began scrutinizing her. "Meet my wife, Ling this is my father."

"Like I said, that breast feeding is going to be an issue. Going to end up with another chubby Xiahou."

Dun rolled his eyes and watched Ling react to the way she was being scrutinized. Eyes narrowed, shoulders back nostrils flaring…good. His father deserved to get a tongue lashing.

"Well, I guess she'll due. A bit young, didn't realize you were so interested in bedding children, Dun."

"Are you just here to insult your family or does your visit have some other purpose?" Ling sneered. "Because I don't want to hear you taking cheap shots at Yuan's weight or my chest size."

"Has the same lack of respect for her elders that you do as well." Xiahou Qin sighed and looked at his son.

"Anyone who wants my respect has to earn it." Ling shot back.

"Oh…" Qin smirked. "So I haven't betrayed or murdered my family so I don't have a chance of ever being appreciated by you. Shame. Suppose it's good that I don't respect woman who think it is acceptable to be on a battlefield."

Ling Qi ground her teeth. "You prick. If you think you're so much better than me then prove it."

"I have. My life is not in question….however I do have to wonder what morals you will impress upon my grandchildren. Certainly not the right ones. My son may find you amusing, but I don't think you're good for much other than breeding stock. Impressive bloodlines, but hardly much else."

Xiahou Dun smiled at his brother as the man's entrance was unnoticed by their father. Yuan was obviously not pleased by having to endure his father's ridicule. "Have some wine."

"What's going on?" Yuan whispered as his father hobbled towards Lu Ling Qi on his cane. The woman's face was as red as her warhorse and her fists were clenched.

"Our father is being himself."

"Dun…he's getting up there in age. He's going to break a hip if he tries to defend himself against her…."

"Eh." Dun shrugged.

"I'm sure you'd love to challenge me, yes? Over a few remarks that are pure truth? "Qin pointed his finger at her and poked her in the shoulder. "You are a hot-tempered, one-dimensional girl who relied on her father for everything. You have not defined yourself as an officer, only the destructive spawn of a very talented, but foolish warrior. I know my son well, so he must see something great in you. I, however, think you a disappointment and a distraction."

Zhang Liao didn't want to interrupt, but Cao Cao highly suggested that he put in an appearance when Ling finally met her father-in-law. He overheard the last statement in the hallway and was surprised when he turned the corner and Ling was still restraining herself.

"You…" Ling hissed. "Are right….for the moment. However I will overcome this minor setback and I will shove your own words back down your throat you condescending, narrow-minded asshole."

Liao grumbled. "Ling Qi."

"Why should I let him throw all the insults?" She snorted. "I'm sure he can take it like a man? He's spent his whole life teasing Yuan, certainly he doesn't have anything he needs to compensate for."

"Good, just what my youngest son needs, another mother to baby him." He shook his head then looked to the newly arrived officer. "May I ask who you are, General?"

Ling protectively sidestepped in front of her mentor, "Allow me to introduce my adopted father, General Zhang Liao."

Liao smiled as she said it with the most hostile crack to her voice. He stepped up next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Obviously Dun was just going to watch the entertainment. "An honor to meet you General Xiahou."

"General Zhang, it is I who is honored to meet you. My nephew is very lucky to have a man of your caliber in his service."

"Thank you sir." Liao bowed his head respectfully.

"I don't recall hearing of an official adoption…however I think that very noble of you to take in your old Lord's child."

"I have loved Ling as my own child for years. Nothing has to be officially declared."

"I'm hardly a child either." Ling snorted.

"Really?" Xiahou Qin chuckled. "It is amusing what the young perceive to be true."

Liao squeezed her arm. "Ling has outshone many warriors her age on the battlefield so far. We concentrated on skills during her training before but now it is time to progress to strategy and leadership."

"Mengde agreed to help. He's always been better at lecturing." Dun finally joined the conversation. "She's accompanying him to Wan Castle."

"Oh…send her to school with your perverted cousin and his delinquent son. Brilliant Dun." He turned to mock his son and noticed that Yuan had arrived.

"When did you sneak in? I must be going deaf if I didn't hear the floor squeak with your entrance."

Ling tensed as she saw Yuan's hurt expression. "You bastard! Don't talk to him like that! I don't care who you are!"

"I am his father, which gives me the right to scold my son for his obvious lack of regard for his body."

"Father, just get over it." Dun rolled his eyes.

"You mark my words son, she's going to turn your baby into veal."

"What the hell are you talking about now?" Ling balled her fist.

"Breastfeeding." Xiahou Qin turned his attention back to Ling Qi. "How long did your mother breastfeed you for?"

"I don't know. Why would I know that?"

"I bet it wasn't two years, you look like a very trim young lady when you're not knocked up. You should ask her."

"She's dead. You want me to have a séance just to ask her about breast feeding?"

"What the hell is Mengde up to these days? He's killing men, plus their wives and concubines?" He turned back to his two sons. "That cousin of yours is letting power drive him mad."

"No…" Dun looked at Ling. "Your mother's dead?"

"Yeah. My grandfather made sure neither one of them would be captured at Guan Du." Ling hoped he wouldn't be mad. She should have told him, but when was the right time?

"Impressive son." He crossed his arms in disapproval.

"According to who?" Dun scoffed as he ignored his father's comments. He figured someone just told her that to upset her, she could be gullible.

"Me." Liao answered.

Dun looked at him and scratched his beard. _Shit._ "Why the hell didn't you say anything? I mean we could have buried them…"

"It was a bad time. I buried them in the garden. It wasn't something I thought should be publicized. I took care of the burials and ensured Ling got her mother's pendant."

Ling bit her lip. This was going from bad to worse. She knew old Xiahou Qin was soaking up every word.

Dun sat back in the chair. "The pendant you gave her in the hall."

"Yes." Liao wondered why that mattered.

"Ling…damn it! Why the hell didn't you say something?" Dun stood up and kicked the chair.

"You were upset and we had just finished arguing about the Lunar Spear…" Ling shook her head. "I don't want to talk about this now."

"Too late for that." Xiahou Qin noted.

"I'll find it." Dun watched her eyes dart away from him and Liao's encouraging squeeze to her arm. He really was a bad husband.

"My father's body and armor is all over the country in pieces. One pendant won't matter." She shrugged and kept her eyes off of Dun to avoid him reading her lies. "Forget it. I like this one just fine."

Yuan stood up and punched his brother's arm lightly to get his attention. "I'll help you look." He didn't have a clue what was going on, but it meant he could get out of being around his father and that was a bonus.

"Thanks…" Dun looked at his father. "Sorry Father, we don't have time to talk."

"You fucked up, didn't you?" Xiahou Qin shook his head. "You always do when you have something good."

"I must get it from you then." Dun followed his brother out of the room and cursed himself for his stupidity.

"What did you do?" Yuan asked quietly as he tried to keep up with his elder brother's long strides.

"I'm a fucking idiot." Dun sighed and ran his hands through his hair. "At Guan Du I saw Liao giving her this stupid necklace and she hugged him…so I thought he was giving her presents. I just hate that he's so damned perfect….fuck. It wasn't a present it was a damned memory."

"What happened to it?" Yuan asked, not wanting to know how badly his brother had screwed up.

"Last night we fought about the Lunar Spear and while I was on a roll I ripped the necklace off her neck and threw it out the window. I told her she was my wife and the only jewelry she was going to wear was what I gave her. I threw it out. It's all she has that is her mother's..."

"Oh." Yuan wondered how his brother could be so damned intelligent and always let his anger ruin that. "I suppose this is a bad time to mention the necklace you gave her is a fake, huh?"

Dun snorted and kept walking. "Funny."

"No…I'm serious." Yuan trotted after him, having to speed up to compensate for his sibling's fast pace. "It's a fake…even Dian Wei could tell."

"I bought it from the market…"

"You don't buy jewelry in the market, Dun." Yuan shook his head. "You find it on a battlefield or in a castle…never in a market. Bazaar…maybe. Market…"

"I get it." Dun ground his teeth.

"Sorry. What window did you throw it out of?"

* * *

"Perhaps you'll show me to my nephew, now?" Xiahou Qin asked as if the argument hadn't just abruptly ended with his son running out of the room to look for a priceless amulet. He looked at the necklace on Ling's neck. A cheap piece of sea glass? Some observant general his son was.

"This way General." Liao bowed and walked out of the room.

"Welcome to the family Lu Ling Qi. I hope for your sake my son has learned from my mistakes."

Ling looked at him. "He's smarter than me…and I've learned from my father's mistakes."

"Have you?" He asked. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me you don't want to take Mengde's life for taking your father's head?"

"No." She replied. "However I think he's supposed to prove himself worthy of that when I go to Wan Castle and endure his lectures."

"Maybe you're not so bad at strategy after all." Qin smiled. "However seeing through Dun's ploys are one thing, avoiding Mengde's….well that's something I don't believe anyone really capable of."

"I don't pretend to be a strategist. I know my strength is in my blades."

"You were not born that way. So perhaps you can learn the way of a strategist as well. You do not have to be one, but understanding them is quite useful."

"What do you want from me?" She asked, annoyed by his sudden change of demeanor.

"Live up to who you are. Prove me wrong."

She blinked as he left the room. She toyed with her necklace and sat down. The Xiahou clan was definitely hard to understand.

* * *

Xiahou Dun was on his hands and knees in the Koi pond feeling in the muck for what just didn't seem to be there. Yuan was sitting on a rock as the fish swam leisurely around his feet. "How the hell could it have disappeared?"

"Maybe they ate it." Yuan offered and shrugged. He saw that glint of realization in his brother's eye and tried to take back what he had said. "No, Dun, they'd just spit it out…"

Dun already had the first fish in his hand and slapped it on a nearby rock. He reached over to grab his scimitar and quickly had the fish decapitated and sliced open. He frowned and threw the ornamental fish over his shoulder and reached in for the next one.

"Dun, they're Koi!" Yuan tried to protectively shove some unsuspecting fish over behind him as his brother continued to gut and search. "They're just here for decoration! They didn't do anything wrong!"

"They're just fish, Yuan." Dun threw another fish over his shoulder and grabbed another one. "Fish who ate my wife's necklace."

"That you threw into _their_ pond." Yuan stood up and sighed. "I won't be a part of this waste."

"Then send over Xu Zhu and tell him to bring some rice and seaweed."

"Stop blaming the fish and just go admit you were wrong." Yuan suggested and received a decapitated fish in the face for his suggestion.

"I'll find it."

"You'll still be wrong, Dun." The flying fish guts were enough to convince Yuan to just go find Xu Zhu and let him have a snack while Dun carved up the beautiful residents of the Koi pond.

As Xiahou Yuan marched off wiping fish guts from his uniform, Lady Bian looked at the necklace in her hand. Her refined eye had spotted something bizarre in the pond earlier when she was walking with her husband. When he left her to go do something official, she returned to inspect her findings. Now it all made sense. Xiahou Dun had once again tried to sabotage his own marriage by overreacting to something insignificant. It gave her an opportunity that she wasn't going to pass up. If Lady Lu was accompanying Mengde to Wan Castle, he was in danger. Cao Cao had waved off her concern. He was an excellent swordsman and Dian Wei was never far from his side. She knew how foolish men could be and often preyed upon that, even where Cao Cao was concerned. Certainly Lu Ling Qi would override any obligations to her husband or adopted father in order to have her revenge. She was no ordinary woman.

Lady Bian stood up and grasped the necklace in her hand as Xu Zhu ran over to the Koi pond with a picnic basket. She turned her back to the ridiculous scenario and made her way back to her room. This necklace might be useful someday. Her own feminine instincts detected a lot more from Lu Ling Qi than she had shown thus far. There was ambition there, much like her own, and any ambition in this palace was a threat she would deal with. For now, she would wait and see.


	30. Wan Castle

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 30

**Wan Castle**

* * *

"I don't understand why you agreed to do this. You know I want you dead."

Cao Cao was glad Dian Wei had stopped to take a piss. "Ling Qi, Dun is like a brother to me. He's been by my side since we were kids, but I have never been able to come close to repaying him for everything he has done for me. He asked me to train you, so I will do that."

"He'll always choose you over me." She paused to look up at the stars as they rode.

"You've known each other for just a few months…"

"He'll _always _choose you over me." She repeated and looked at him. "So do I choose my father over him? Lu Bu, who chose me over Dong Zhuo? If he hadn't killed him to protect me…"

"He would have killed him anyway. Dong Zhuo was a piece of shit. Your father finally made the right choice then. He chose his daughter over his bastard lord. He chose his family at Xia Pi instead of his life. However, he is dead and you are now responsible for making your own decisions. Do you set aside your anger and serve me, or do you destroy your life again and kill me? What will you have then? Dun would cast you aside. Liao would be destroyed; he is your biggest supporter. You'd be without family, forced to run to a new lord who would be less than excited to hire Lu Bu's girl who is proving to be just like her daddy."

"I know!" She snapped. "Do you not think I haven't played this over in my mind? Do you think I'm a fool?"

"I think that you had your one and only chance to do it at Xia Pi." Cao Cao nodded as Dian Wei rode up. "Though I do hope you regret not killing Liu Bei while you had the chance."

"Did he really convince you to kill my father? I have a hard time believing anyone can convince you to do something you don't want to do."

"Your father would not have been as sensible as you are right now." Cao Cao looked up as the gates of Wan Castle opened. "I would have never had this discussion with him, do you disagree?"

"No. He would have thought you were an arrogant asshole and resented you for it."

Dian Wei looked across at her as a rider galloped out to meet them. "What is it that you think, kid?"

"I think you're an arrogant prick…but somehow I respect you for it."

"Sounds like about the way I feel about you too, Father." The one-man welcoming committee said with a grin.

"Ling, meet my son and heir Cao Ang. Ang, this is your Uncle Dun's new wife, Lu Ling Qi." Cao Cao relaxed a bit. He hated Ang's carefree attitude most of the time, but when he wasn't trying to get the boy to accomplish something…it was actually kind of relaxing to be around him.

"Nice to meet you!" Ang smiled jovially.

"Ang, you behave." Cao Cao warned.

"I didn't inherit the pervert gene from you father, Pi did." Ang stuck out his tongue.

"You know what I mean."

"You mean actually grovel at your feet and fear you?" Ang chuckled. "Not a chance! You have ever other kid you made for that."

Ling smiled. "Can we trade Pi for him?"

"Please daddy!!" Ang jumped up and down in the saddle and clapped like a child. "Please!"

"Get inside you fool!" Cao Cao hollered.

"I'll give you a tour of my personal prison, Lady Lu! Perhaps you can tell me what's going on in the rest of the world."

"Sure."

"How about we plot my father's demise while we tour?"

Dian Wei grumbled. He hated his lord's eldest son's attitude. "Shut your mouth boy."

"Oh, hey Fluffy." Ang took out a scroll from his saddlebags. "Don't make me smack you on the nose for being a bad doggie. I don't want to step in any pee puddles in the morning."

"I'll rip your tongue out brat."

"Will you be my bodyguard?" Ang asked playfully and batted his eyelashes at Ling Qi. "Please?"

"She's your Uncle's loyal bitch, too late for you." Dian Wei winked at Ling Qi.

"Woof" Ling replied. "At least my bark isn't worse than my bite, jackass."

"Son, it's too late for your shit." Cao Cao nudged his horse into a trot. "We've been riding all damned day and you want to play your juvenile games. We are both too old for this shit."

"Don't leave me cooped up for so long next time." Ang pointed towards the stable. "Do you wanna race?"

"It's cute that you think you have a chance…" Ling smiled as the young Cao took off at a gallop. Perhaps this vacation wouldn't be so bad after all! She urged her horse into a gallop to catch up with the Wei heir, though she felt like she had seen his face before. As Firestorm gave chase, she dismissed it as his resemblance to his father.

* * *

"Liao…" Qing He gasped and moaned before she could finish her sentence.

"Am I neglecting something?" He asked playfully before reaching around to fondle her. He grunted as she drove her seat bone into his groin.

"I'm never leaving your room…" She panted and buried her head in the pillow as he moved in deeper.

"Good, I don't want to share you."

"You feel so good…" She began to feel the tingle that signified an orgasm building. "Harder…please deeper and harder."

"Qing He…" He felt her hand slap his leg as if she was whipping a horse to move faster. "As you command…"

* * *

Xiahou Dun tilted his head to the sky and looked at the stars. He leaned back against a column, pressing his back against it and stretching out his left leg. He placed his right foot on the column to ease his aching knee. Damn Yuan, he should have known that he was too big to try and slide under him. About all it achieved was twisting Dun's knee and making fools of them both on the training ground. He rested his left hand on his scimitar out of habit and rubbed his neck. Apparently he also strained his neck while being plowed under by his younger brother.

Xiahou Qin decided to join his son on the balcony overlooking the west courtyard. Xu Chang was a beautiful palace; Cao Cao had picked an excellent capital city. "Certainly you understand now why I'm concerned with his obesity."

"He's not obese." Dun snapped.

"He doesn't even realize how big he is or else…"

"Fucking hell..." Dun gripped the pommel of his scimitar. "Leave him alone. Why the hell do you ride his ass?"

"Do you think he would have done this well without it?" He clasped his hands behind his back and changed the subject. "To be perfectly honest, I came out here to critique you instead."

"Great."

"What do you picture in your mind when you think about your future? Do you see a happy family? Do you see a battlefield? What?"

Dun gave him a glare of annoyance. "Just ask what you want to ask. I've never been amused by your fucking riddles."

"You hate me for how I hurt your mother but you're following in my footsteps."

Dun shifted uncomfortably. He hated this topic, it was his weakness and he despised being vulnerable. "I idolized you as a warrior. I respected you as a father. Just be happy with that."

"We've never been able to talk about this Dun and as I get older…I know it is a battle I cannot avoid. You hid your marriage from me and I suspect you had every intention of keeping my grandchildren from me too."

"You have Yuan's kids." Dun stepped away from the column and crossed his arms. "Like that matters. Do they even know what you look like? Can Yuan's wife ever be in a room with you without crying?"

"This isn't about your brother." Qin snapped. "It's about you! You, who holds my decisions against me like I'm some sort of infallible god! I regret the time I never spent with your mother….every day I wake up alone. I put off my marriage until it was convenient for my career and suddenly I didn't have that option."

Dun's mind quick went back to the memories he had buried for so long. Two boys, holding their mother's hand as she lost a battle with a baby she should have never been carrying. "She wanted that baby to try and get your attention. If you had even put the slightest amount of effort into loving her she would be alive." Dun balled his fist and shook it at his father. Finally, after years of holding back the accusations, he just didn't care about being respectful anymore. If the old man was going to push him, he was going to hit back.

"You were still a boy! How the hell can you know that?"

"That's what she told me! She cried every night you were away. You think we didn't know that? You think we didn't look forward to you coming back from a campaign because it meant she wouldn't cry for just one night. One fucking night when she could be happy? Just so you could stagger in after drinking and celebrating with your men and pass out on the floor? You never deserved that devotion, you never appreciated it! " Dun's anger was reaching a dangerous level and he had his father lifted off the ground before he really knew what he had done. He let go and turned his back to him to try and calm himself down.

Qin was quiet. The words stung, even though he knew for years how poorly he had preformed as a husband.

"You convinced us your damned career was for the benefit of us, that things would get better because of your accomplishments and dedication. You fucking lied to us, just because you were too selfish to admit that you liked your job better than your family. I would have never cared if it didn't cause my mother so much pain. Then she died trying to win you back. She wanted that passion you had for battle to be hers. She did the only thing she knew how to do, the only thing you were proud of. She wanted to give you another child….and it killed her."

"In the years since her death…I tried running from that truth and gave myself completely to my work. I couldn't run forever. Now I am paying for my stupidity. This empty, meaningless life I have now. Just counting the days before I die, knowing I serve no purpose to anyone anymore."

"You certainly don't have any problems making yourself feel better by ridiculing Yuan." Dun scoffed.

"Son, keep you mouth shut for a single damned moment." Qin growled. "I'm not dead yet and I am sick of feeling sorry for myself. All I can do to make up for how I neglected your mother is to make sure her boys are taken care of. That means I have to stop you from going down the same path I did. The same exact path that you despise me for!"

"Me?" Dun threw his head back and laughed. "God, you never quit finding something you can degrade us for can you?"

"I said, shut up." Qin's hand whipped across his son's face and he shook with the Xiahou rage that had been buried for so long. His son seemed shocked; never fathoming the old man would hit him this late in life. The elder Xiahou didn't care how old his son was, if he deserved to be smacked…he would get just that. "You spontaneously married a woman after you helped kill her father. You let her tend to your wounds and impregnated her. You have her so madly in love with you that she risked her life and your baby to come save you from your stupidity! Now keep your mouth shut and listen to how I met your mother. I raided an enemy outpost and killed the rebellion leader only to find that he had a young beautiful daughter there with him. I took her and made her my wife; she was the only thing of value he had left. On the way home I was attacked by bandits and injured, this limp I have a reminder of that. She tended to my wounds and I eased my pain with her body. That month of recovery was nothing but time spent with my beautiful new wife and she fell in love with that strong warrior who came to put down a rebellion. We came home and I bought a small farm for her and our soon to be family. However I couldn't let go of the fun I could have carousing with my men…and I got drunk a lot. We went on a rampage and burnt a few villages. In the flames of destruction a lone woman came to us crying, begging for us to stop before the Imperial cavalry arrived. That woman was your mother, and she saved us from getting butchered for our stupidity. Do you see now? Do you see how you're on the same fucking path? Damn you, Dun, you're supposed to be better than me."

"We are not the same..."

"Like hell we aren't." Qin hissed.

"I think you left out the part of the story where you get bored after your second child and only come home for three days a year."

"I'll come back in two years and tell you that then." Qin replied. "You're lucky. You have your cousin watching over you, he loves you like a brother. I can see how well you self-destruct and the fact that you have a marriage still intact after this long is a testament to his genius. He can't watch over you forever though, and the trying time will be coming. You, your wife and your baby…and a war raging. How long before you push them aside? Mengde needs you to establish his empire and his ambition will come before your marriage. Not just in his mind, but yours. How many times a year will you get home? At least my war raged over a few provinces…all border campaigns. Now this war will rage across our entire country."

"You've underestimated my wife in your assessment." Dun smirked. "She'll be more willing than me to push aside a family for war. She takes pleasure in fighting, knowing she's the daughter of the best. Lu Ling Qi will not be left at home, I can guarantee you that."

"So you're bringing an infant into battle? Or leaving your brother's wife to raise your child…or worse your cousin's? Who will raise your child?"

"Not you, that's for sure." Dun shrugged. "I don't have all the answers. There's a huge difference between you and I. I can actually admit I don't know the future."

Xiahou Yuan rested his head against the wall of the hallway. He had been listening for a few minutes from inside the palace. It hadn't taken long for word to reach him that Dun and father were arguing and Dun had already grabbed him by the throat. Patricide was becoming an epidemic and Yuan raced to the scene to ensure that tempers didn't get out off hand. By the time he had reached them, things had calmed down. He couldn't intrude; he wasn't about to interrupt this battle that was years in the making. Yuan would never confront their father, but Dun could never _not_ do it. This conversation was long overdue and his intrusion would only cause it to be delayed another fifteen years. There was a lot being said that he never wanted to hear, or for that matter remember. Neither Xiahou boy had ever forgotten their mother dying in childbirth while their father was away nor her tears of heartbreak and loneliness as she told them how much she loved them and to be good boys. Dun had decided to never love, knowing he was so much like his father he hated. Yuan had chosen to love his wife and family with every ounce of his being. Now the Xiahou family problems were out in the open, unhealed wounds all raw and bleeding again. He felt like a kid again, a vulnerable boy crying at his mother's deathbed as she begged her eldest son to not be angry at their father. This wasn't his fault. Yet here they stood, grown men, and the same scene was being played out. His big brother was fighting the battle and Yuan was too emotional to help. He looked away and closed his eyes. _Sorry brother, only he's going to be able to help you now. As much as you hate it._

* * *

Cao Cao sat in a comfortable robe with his hair down and a cup of wine in his hand. He wanted this to be informal; he didn't need her mind clouded. He was also enjoying himself immensely, the Art of War was amazing to read but discussing it enhanced the enjoyment. Teaching someone often brought more insight than debating about it. "Are you ready to begin?"

Ling rested her head on her hand and looked him over. "I can't believe you're actually this attractive."

"Excuse me?"

"It's weird. You're actually handsome."

He smiled at her, her way of delivering startling news was very much like Dun's. "Thank you."

"Hmpf." She shook her head in disbelief and looked back down at the scroll. "I'm ready teacher."'

"Let's begin then…

_According to sun tzu_

_Ask: _

_Which ruler has the Way, _

_which general has the ability, _

_which has gained Heaven and Ground, _

_which carried out Law and commands, _

_which army is strong, _

_which officers and soldiers are trained, _

_which reward and punish clearly, _

_by means of these, I know victory and defeat!_'"

Ling stared at the words on the scroll before her eyes and looked up at Cao Cao as he continued to read it off to her.

Cao Cao noticed the odd look on her face and stopped. "Something wrong?"

She hesitated and looked back at the words on the paper. It was him. Sure he didn't have a happy go lucky "Way" like Liu Bei had, but the Shu mission statement was a joke. They cared for their people all right, but waging a losing war against more powerful kingdoms and leaving behind nothing but bodies was hardly a positive for the peons. Wei was strong, their cities prosperous and the kingdom healthy. It may be Cao Cao's ambition, but he wasn't selfish like Dong Zhuo. He had the ability…he was intelligent, a born leader and an excellent swordsman. He gained territory, established laws and commands, had a sizeable and capable army with trained and competent soldiers and officers but wasn't afraid to punish those who made mistakes. He took care of those who were dedicated, like Dun. She couldn't be bitter anymore about being Dun's reward…he never treated her like that. Even in defeat she and Liao had been treated well. They had been given a second chance.

"Ling?" Cao Cao said and touched her hand. What the hell was with her?

She jumped as he touched her. She looked at him and was surprised to see him looking concerned.

"Are you alright?"

"What do you think of this line about 'gaining heaven'?" She wanted to honestly know.

So this was about him? "I think it's heaven and earth. Yin and Yang. To master both opposites and balance them. No matter what it. A leader cannot be imbalanced. He must be able to see the positive and negative in each situation and act with that in mind."

"Oh." She read it literally, thinking about conquering the heavens and the ground. It made sense. You had to balance everything properly. From what she could see…he seemed to have a firm grasp on that. It hurt to think of it in such terms, but he eliminated her father but in the same stroke gave his most treasured officers a prize from Lu Bu's demise. What did anyone gain from Dong Zhuo's death? Lu Bu got Diao Chan…that was all. He was gone because he acted for himself and his men received nothing. The balance was not there and they betrayed him. _Daddy, why didn't you read this? Would you have listened if you did?_

"This is hardly a lesson if you keep all your thoughts to yourself." Cao Cao reminded her. He was curious; he wanted to know what these words meant to her.

"Sorry. I just have to think on things a little while." She tapped her fingers on the table. "How does this affect me though? This is all about you."

"A general is only as good as his cause. It is very important to determine if your lord is worth serving. You are assisting him to gain territory and power. Generals are who keep a man in power."

"Then what of loyalty and duty…"

"Loyalty is not an excuse for overlooking wrongs. You must dedicate yourself to something you believe in; simply fighting for the hell of it serves no greater purpose. Too man men just fight because they want to win. What do you want to fight for?"

"To keep my family alive." She said and nodded an affirmation. "I will not fail them as I failed my mother and father."

Cao Ang stretched as he sauntered in. The Wei prince seemed to have no problem interrupting. "He's not acting inappropriately is he?"

"No." Ling was happy for the distraction. She didn't want to get too personal with Cao Cao, he made her nervous. He could so easily use anything against her.

"Amazing." Ang shook his head. "So are you bored yet?"

"No, this is actually interesting. Unlike the formations."

"Your father wasn't into the book learning huh? You lucky girl." Ang sat down and took his father's wine glass.

"Quit whining." Cao Cao grabbed his glass back and smacked his son on the back of the head. "You're going to be a damned King one day."

"Sure make me do all the work so my brothers can write poems and piss people off by stealing their wives. Oh wait…Pi got that idea from you."

"Mmmm…I doubt it." Cao Cao smiled. "He doesn't listen to anything but his crotch."

"So you steal a guy's wife with Yuan Shao back in the day and then Pi comes along and steals Yuan Xi's wife…huh. Just a coincidence." Ang took the wine bottle and drank from it.

"She's beautiful. He doesn't really think past that." Ling shrugged.

"Why did he get married before me? Hell, Uncle Dun got married before me…that's like hell freezing over. When can I get out of this hostage situation and out into the world so I find a woman? I need to do it now! You've already slept with and impregnated 78 of the population. Two more years and I won't be able to find someone in China that isn't a relative. Do you want your kingdom to be known for that? Incest?"

"I'll find someone worth allying with. What about Ma Teng's daughter?"

"Is she hot?"

"She's not related to you and she's too young to be married already. Sound like a match?" Cao Cao asked.

"Sorry, try Uncle Dun. He likes marrying someone half his age." Ang smiled at his aunt.

"I like men, not boys anyway."

"Ohhh…you should spank me for my inappropriate behavior Auntie Ling."

"Son, I'll write your Uncle and tell him what you're thinking about his wife…" Cao Cao kicked the kid's chair.

"Sorry!" Ang threw up his hands in defeat. "It's just the wine talking!"

"Why is everyone afraid of Dun?" She asked slightly amused.

"He's mean and fucking violent." Ang almost choked on his wine.

"So am I."

"But you're hot." Ang said. "That makes it acceptable."

"So is he."

"You really must be one hell of a couple. I can't wait to see you two together…I can't imagine it at all. What are they like together, father?"

"Yelling, destruction, sex in my damned kitchen."

"The kitchen? That's unsanitary!"

"He told you about that?" Ling asked.

"I walked in on you two." Cao Cao shook his head. "I just wanted some damned tea."

Ling giggled. "Sorry."

"I'm sure they walked in on you too dad. Like all of us young impressionable children have."

"No." Ling said. "I'm surprised though."

"I am discreet." Cao Cao gave his son a nasty look. How the hell did this conversation get on the topic of sex?

Cao Ang burst into laughter. "Like when you brought Lady Bian home and laid her on the table and shouted how great it was to be in a nice warm pussy instead of mom who was so frigid your cock froze?"

"You were a child. I was…"

"A whore?" Ang suggested.

"Young and impetuous."

"Now you're old and a pervert. I hear you want the Qiaos now. They're even too young for me! Hell they're probably all in a group orgy with Zhou Yu and the Sun family, how the hell are you ever going to get them?"

"I'm going to deliver them straight to his bed." Ling Qi piped up.

"You?" Ang was flabbergasted. "Are you serious? Why the hell would you do that?"

"They escaped after Hu Lao Gate and Dong Zhuo blamed me…and my father. So the bastard figured he'd take me and Diao Chan instead. So he ended up decapitated. It was my duty to watch the prisoners and they escaped. I will correct that."

"Ended up decapitated?" Ang asked. "That just, happens?"

"Happened to my father, happened to two of his. Might happen to yours. It happens." Ling cool reply came without hesitation. Her eyes flashed with a rising anger and they fixated upon the young Prince.

Cao Ang wasn't too thrilled with the change in her. "Ah…now I see how you and Uncle Dun get along so well. That dangerous edge that can just be triggered by saying the wrong thing."

"It's a sore subject. I failed to guard them. I failed to protect Diao Chan. I failed to obey orders. I failed to save my father….are you seeing a trend?"

Cao Cao spoke up, his voice clam and soothing. Ang was rattled, but the boy didn't understand people as well as he did. While he feared his Uncle's rage, Cao Cao knew how to utilize it. The young woman before him was no different. "Ling Qi, you must balance your failure with victory. 'Gain heaven and ground'. You can only reflect upon your past and see failure, but there is 'light' in that darkness as well... The Qiaos escaped, but Dong Zhuo would have torn them to shreds and started a war with Wu. Diao Chan needed to be stronger, to protect herself in the event she was in trouble. You disobeyed orders to leave at Xia Pi, but you would have never met Dun otherwise. Your father…has made a tremendous impact on your actions now that you see the results of his poor decisions. Yin and Yang. Keep that in mind Ling Qi. There is always light and dark and if you only see dark you will fail."

Ang raised his eyebrows as Ling instantly cooled off. He gave his father an appreciative look. Sometimes, the old man just left him speechless.

* * *

Xiahou Dun tossed aside his jacket and looked over at Zhang Liao as he practiced against Xu Huang. "When you're done, I'm next."

Xu Huang backed up a few steps as Liao used the distraction to gain the advantage. He barely got his axe up in time to deflect the attack. Liao quickly spun and kicked him backwards. "Dammit."

"Next." Liao turned on the man he knew wasn't just here for practice.

Dun threw his sheath down next to his jacket and took up his defensive stance. "We have a few things to settle."

"Don't waste my time with your insecurities." Liao met the first blow and took a swipe with his spear at Dun's knee.

The one-eyed warrior jumped back and raised his scimitar. He smirked. Apparently he was going to have it out with everyone this week.

"Gentlemen, this is just a sparring match. Practice only." Xu Huang reminded them.

"What is it you want General Xiahou?" Liao asked. "You want me to step back out of Ling's life so you can be a bad husband unchallenged? Do you want me to ignore the needs of this growing army for an able commander? Or do you want me to relieve you of your agony since I refuse to do either?"

Dun stuck his scimitar in the dirt and snorted. "I've heard better insults from my wife."

"She's a teenager." Liao reminded him. "They like to test the line of vocabulary."

Dun liked that he slipped that age difference in there as a small slap in the face. "I may have not made the best decisions were she is concerned but I will rectify that. I don't need your interference."

"Family is hardly interference." Liao reminded him.

"You really haven't been around here long." Dun chuckled. "Around here, they do nothing but interfere."

Liao frowned. He was prepared to pound Xiahou Dun into the ground but it seemed like the other officer did not come here with the intention to fight. "What is it that you want, General?"

"To talk business." Dun leaned on his scimitar and scratched his beard. It was quite the role reversal, Liao was fuming and he was calm and collected. The difference was that he had been left in charge and he had to prove to himself he was capable of the task. He also knew the recent discussions with his father had prompted this; he was not going to be like his old man. "You a damned good officer and even I have to admit the best candidate for grand commander. However, now isn't the time. Right now Wei needs to rise to power under it's King. When he returns I'll inform him of my decision."

Liao was surprised. He didn't expect Xiahou Dun to be able to think that clearly when presented with an opportunity to settle a score, but it was obvious the man could be capable of a lot when emotions were set aside. "I agree that Cao Cao should remain at head of our army. When the empire becomes larger than the position of grand commander can be reassessed."

"No. You're the one." Dun shook his head.

Liao nodded his thanks. It was an overwhelming compliment, especially for such a new officer, and he knew it was extremely difficult for the man to admit and carry thru with. To remedy the awkward silence he lowered his spear and looked at the officer with sincerity. "You're lucky you're dealing with me and not Lu Bu."

"I'm far from perfect, Liao." Dun sheathed his sword and turned away. "However I'm a better man than my father and I hope Ling will decide she's going to be better than hers. In the meantime you should probably start looking for a woman of your own before Mengde comes back and makes the decision for you."

"Why? So you can criticize my marriage?"

"Yeah." Dun smirked and began walking towards the palace. "Grand Commander and bachelor are just two titles that don't mix."

Liao frowned and Xu Huang handed him a ladle of water. "He's behaving oddly."

Huang watched the one-eyed general walk back up the stairs and into the palace. "According to the servants he's been arguing with his father and almost killed him one night."

"He misses his wife." Liao smirked with the assessment.

"He hasn't taken any concubines, according to the girls."

Liao handed the ladle back to Huang and shrugged, trying to dismiss the topic. His own mind was never far from Qing He who had so quickly captivated his long neglected heart and he was glad he didn't have to compete with Cao Cao or Xiahou Dun for her time at the moment. Every night was spent with her and he admonished himself for wishing the days were shorter so he could spend more time with her. "Smart move on his part. If Ling comes home to hear of him toying with another woman, it will ruin any progress our Lord makes with her."

"It hasn't been that long." Huang chuckled oblivious to Liao's eyes darting over to the harem and watching Dun's progress across the courtyard. "Dun isn't that capable of controlling his impulses."

Liao put his hat back on and patted Huang's arm. "Time for lunch."

"We did work up an appetite."

Liao waited for Huang to gather up his things and knew his appetite had nothing to do with food. He had to see her; he had to reassure himself that she was not in another man's bed.

* * *

Qing He tried in earnest to keep a straight face as Liao paced back and forth ranting about how she was too good of a woman to be used by some sexually frustrated officer for a little relief. It was heart-warming and adorable and had quickly turned to putrid as soon as he admitted he was concerned about Xiahou Dun being the officer in question. "He has no interest in me."

"You have no idea how dominating he is. He'll get off on that and he'll look for someone who isn't meek."

She made a sour face. Despite having her living quarters in a harem, the girls were tactful enough to not relay stories about men she was related to. It bothered her to think of her Uncle like that, he was always a presence in their lives growing up and it was just weird.

"Qing He I am serious, the thought of you with another man is not sitting well with me."

She smiled and stood up to disrobe him. "Then let me take those thoughts out of your head."

"I have to be back soon…I'm sorry I took up all our time with a jealous rant."

"Your jealousy is adorable."

He frowned. "That's really not what I wanted to hear."

"Oh?" She pet his lips with her finger and grinned. Her body pressed up against his and she gentle rubbed her pelvis against his crotch.

"I just can't stop worrying that one night I will find my bed empty and you'll be in someone's arms. I can't share you, I'm not that type."

She stepped back, annoyed that her erotic actions did nothing to distract him. "Like who? Who the hell are you so worried about?"

"Cao Cao for one…Xiahou Dun for another."

She didn't think that anything could kill her arousal, but then again she didn't think her lover would accuse her of jumping in bed with her father or uncle. She was too appalled and annoyed to give him a break for not knowing she was who she really was. "Get the hell out."

"What?" He asked innocently.

"OUT!" She snapped with the authority of a princess, not of the concubine she was trying to portray.

"I see."

She growled at him as his shoulders slumped in defeat. Now he did think she was with them! "Damn you Zhang Liao! I have never and will never be in bed with either of those men!"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I am…" She caught herself. No, now wasn't the time to tell him. "Yours."

He smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "I wish you had the power to make that decree."

She slapped him. "Just go back to work and I'll be waiting in your bed tonight to punish you for being an idiot."

He blinked and watched her storm out of the small library. He took a deep breath and wondered what the hell that was about. Now he actually felt a bit of remorse for being so hard on Xiahou Dun, women were so damned complicated.

He put his hand to his cheek and felt the heat begin to rise where her hand had made contact. It actually felt good to have a woman mad at him again.

* * *


	31. A Heavy Burden

Legacy of the Lunar Spear

_Chapter 31_

A Heavy Burden

* * *

"What are your plans?" Cao Ang asked as he felt his father's presence before he announced himself. He didn't bother looking over his shoulder to check, instead he continued to toy with the branches of a bamboo tree as he leaned over the balcony rail. "Other than playing schoolteacher."

Cao Cao smirked, the idea of him tutoring Lu Bu's daughter was amusing still. "I wonder what her father would have thought about all this."

"Did he think at all?" Ang asked curiously.

The Wei King sighed as he joined his son and placed his hands on the railing. "For all his failings, he did know how to treat his child."

"This conversation is going to get weird, isn't it?"

Cao Cao was distracted by a carriage entering the courtyard. "A friend of yours?"

"That would be Zhang Ji's widow. Her nephew brought her here to keep her safe from bandits not realizing _you_ were going to be here."

Cao Cao watched the woman step out of the carriage and look around. "Hmmm…"

"Back to my original question, before you changed the subject twice." Ang stood up and stretched, alerting the newcomer to their presence on the upper balcony and spoiling his father's voyeuristic fun. "What are you plans, _with me?_"

"Come back to Xu Chang and start acting like my successor instead of an obnoxious, disrespectful brat."

"Yeah, I can see that position has already been filled."

"Ang, more than anything I need you to keep me in check." Cao Cao looked up at the sky. "I find myself losing control sometimes and everyone is content to just clean up the mess. "

"So I have to play the devil's advocate so you don't ruin my empire, is that it?"

"Precisely."

"Does that start right now or when we get back to Xu Chang?" Ang asked and looked down at the pretty widow's curious glances.

"Mmm."

"Right." Ang shook his head.

"I was speaking of my ambitions, son. My ambition burns…"

"That's the various venereal diseases, father, not your ambition."

"Ang, why don't you go socialize with your aunt Ling some more? Certainly you'll need her strength in the future to avoid having your throat slit."

"I figured that's why you really agreed to bring her along. Don't trust me to find my own devoted officers?"

"Not with your attitude."

"Glad to hear my generation of Caos and Xiahous aren't as promising." Ang scratched his head and yawned. "Maybe I'll best you yet…I'll surround myself with all women officers since I can keep my ambitions in my pants."

"Goodnight." Cao Cao snapped as his son walked away with a smug grin.

* * *

"Did you walk into something?" Xiahou Yuan asked as he noticed the red mark on Zhang Liao's face.

"No…" Liao wasn't expecting to run into someone so quickly after being assaulted by his lover. He wasn't the best at lying and couldn't come up with an explanation so he just glared at the stout officer and hoped the intimidation would silence the discussion.

Yuan chuckled. "No reason to try and intimidate me into submission, just say you don't want to talk about it. You don't seriously think that tactic will work on me, right? Have you met my family?"

"Sorry." Liao felt bad now; the man was always cordial, even to the point of being overly friendly.

"Sad state of affairs if my brother is happily married and you're getting slapped by women." Yuan shrugged. "Good luck with whatever you're up to."

"Thanks…" Liao sighed and ran his hands through his hair. This was getting out of control. His thoughts were always drifting to Qing He when they should be on other things. He wasn't a man like Cao Cao who could juggle his political, military and personal matters flawlessly. He was a man who wanted to devote the time he had to the task in front of him at the time, he hated having his mind cluttered with…lust.

"What the hell happened to you?"

Liao grimaced as he saw Dun's scrutinizing eye checking out his cheek. This was really turning into a very bad day. "Nothing."

* * *

"Where do you think you're going old man?"

Cao Cao cocked an eyebrow and glanced over at his son who was sitting on a stone dragon statue while Lu Ling Qi smiled at him in amusement. "I answer to you now?"

"Just trying to start a conversation. You wanted this to be a bonding experience."

"Son, quit being an ass."

"It wouldn't happen to have anything to do with that sweet young widow…would it?"

Ling Qi smiled and asked, "So this is Cao Cao in seduction mode?"

"You thought he was cute." Ang reminded her.

"I said 'attractive', it was meant to be a statement of 'I didn't realize you could actually look relaxed and human…you're not too bad to look at.'" She smiled. "I think he gets it from the Xiahou side of the family."

"He _is_ a Xiahou." Ang leaned on the head of the statue and rested his head on his hand. "Grandpa was a bigger political whore than him, so he got adopted by a eunuch and changed his name. I think it was just so he wouldn't have to compete with his own father for the affections of the women of the entire country."

"I thought your grandfather was the eunuch. That's what Pi or Zhi said."

"Pi. Zhi isn't that stupid. Pi, probably was trying to impress you and have you associate eunuchs with father." Ang shook his head. "He never paid attention to family history. He never paid attention to anything except how to be an asshole, just like daddy."

"I see you're enjoying Wan Castle so much you're trying to ensure your stay here for eternity." Cao Cao mumbled as his son rolled his eyes and continued his story.

"The truth is that grandpa was actually killed on his way home by some ex-Yellow Turban General and my father vowed to kill the man who was ruling the province where it happened. So he marched off to slaughter a bunch of peasants and Tao Qian ended up dying of old age and gave Liu Bei everything on his death bed."

"So it's really _your_ fault Liu Bei's running around and causing problems?" Ling Qi smirked.

"No." Cao Cao replied. "I think that blame still sets on your shoulders. _Your_ father failed to kill him at Hu Lao Gate and _you _lost an opportunity to finish what the mighty Lu Bu started by letting him live at Xia Pi."

"Ling, don't argue with him. You're going to lose and he gets off on these little pissing matches." Ang cautioned.

"Are you done with me now?" Cao Cao gave his son a mocking bow and glared at him.

"Dismissed." Ang said with the voice he used to imitate his father.

"I'll find another castle to lock you up in until you're 50."

"I'll lock you in a castle without any women when you're old and grey."

Ling Qi giggled and both men gave her a curious look. "I can get used to this."

"Goodnight, children." Cao Cao muttered and continued his journey to the last know whereabouts of Zhang Ji's widow.

"Can I ask you something?" Ling watched her lord stroll away and enter the main building.

"Sure." Ang waited, curiously.

"Something's been bothering me for a while. At Guan Du, we went into battle thinking we were outnumbering them, but it turns out that Yuan Shao really had the advantage. Did he know that and keep everyone in the dark?"

"If I were to tell you that we're going into battle tomorrow with 10,000 men and we're going to lay siege to a force of over 100,000 that is firmly entrenched with an abundance of supplies, how well would you sleep tonight?"

"We were that outnumbered?" Ling asked surprised. She had been behind the front lines and the view of the battle was limited, it very well could have been that bad. From what she gathered from Dun's reports, it wasn't good, but he kept to the facts of his own command and not the overall army. She hadn't wanted to ask Liao, since the last thing she wanted was a lecture about her actions during that battle. She didn't feel comfortable asking anyone else until now, Ang was not oblivious to her lack of strategic understanding and he didn't hold it against her. "Why…"

"I don't pretend to really understand my father, but I do try to study his actions and learn from them. He used to be good friends with Yuan Shao, so he knows him pretty well. The guy is a real arrogant, self-absorbed ass who likes to hear people say his name. He used his money and prestige to put together a sizable force, waiting for the right moment to take power of the country he thought he deserved to rule. So he's feeling really good about himself, lots of troops, good officers and nobody can really come close to overpowering him. His ego got the best of him, and father knew it would. So before Yuan Shao could come after us we went to him and used that confidence against him. Like the old fairy tale of the Tortoise and the Hare. By attacking he deceived everyone, his men thought they were in a better position than they really were and Yuan Shao's men probably began to doubt what they had been told. "

"Still, shouldn't he have told his officers?"

"I'm sure he told some, but why bother? A confident officer will lead his men and they will happily follow him. Like I said before, it's crazy to ask anyone to go up against odds of 10 to 1 unless they're some real badass. Yuan Shao wanted our forces to be embarrassed and decimated; it would make anyone else think twice about attacking him. My father is brilliant and crazy, he knew his foe and took a huge gamble to take advantage of that. The other thing is,he's very very lucky. The man has skirted death so many times it's unthinkable. I've been prepared to hear that my father was killed since I was old enough to walk."

"I can't imagine preparing for that. I still can't believe my father's gone. The image of his head rolling across the floor is so vivid, but I haven't really accepted it."

"Another prime example of how I just don't see how the great Cao Cao is still alive." Ang was truly enjoying the conversation, as it was completely unguarded and honest. How long had it been since he could enjoy a conversation like this? "Now it's my turn to ask you something."

"Sure."

"How…" Ang wasn't even sure what he wanted to ask. How could she be near his father without wanting to kill him? Why did she marry his uncle? How the hell could she live with that image in her head? "Knowing what I know about you, I just don't see you being able to work for your father's killer. Hell, even further back than that, I don't see why you accepted a marriage to my Uncle days after Lu Bu's execution."

Ling hadn't really talked or thought about those days since they had happened. Sure, she would play out the events, but she never really examined her own actions as it seemed to blur in her memory. "I wanted to kill him for what he did. For so casually taking my dad's life. I saw Dun as my only chance to do that, I could get close enough to kill him and that was all that mattered. I married Dun to stay close to him, for as long as it took to get the job done. I welcomed the wedding night as a distraction; I guess it was for both of us. He wanted to forget his eye and I wanted to stop thinking about my dad's headless body pouring blood all over the floor and the look…frozen on his face. I wanted to best him at something; I really wanted to score some little victory over one of Cao Cao's generals even if it was in bed. He could have been horrible to me, but for all his insults and teasing, Dun was kind. He had the opportunity to just use me and he didn't, I suppose that is where it began for us. I guess… I needed someone else near me who was suffering. It made me feel better and it helped me keep my mind off of what happened."

Ang nodded. He couldn't begin to understand what happened and he definitely couldn't see his uncle being 'kind' in any respect. "You had a chance to kill my father, but you didn't. I'm sure you've had plenty more opportunities as well, he's pretty skilled at putting himself in the path of danger. Do you still want revenge?"

"Yes, but…it's so much more complicated. I didn't kill him then and I haven't…because I damn everyone if I do. Liao will pay for what I do, he's my father now. He means so much to Dun too, more than I can ever replace or try to. I…"

"So he's cheated death once again? Not that I want to lose my father, but I can't help but begin to think there is some divine intervention here. Like he truly holds the Mandate of Heaven and has the protection of a god. You're the first person who I've ever had the opportunity to ask."

"I don't feel like he's manipulated me, though I'm sure it's what the whole purpose of this side trip was. I just see the situation a bit differently now. It's so easy to want to kill someone, but then it gets so much harder when they're gone. I guess I see that there are a lot more people who would be lost without him….so many more lives destroyed than when my father was taken from me. " Ling began to feel tears welling as she finally came to admit something very painful. "The world kept going without missing a beat when Lu Bu died, but I think without Cao Cao there would be chaos. Now that I see what he is capable of, how many people depend on him….."

Ang knew it wasn't proper, he shouldn't slip off the stone statue and wrap his arms around her to comfort her as she began to cry, but he didn't care. It just seemed like something a friend would do. "Ling, you have to know how proud he would have been of you. You won't repeat his mistakes, that's what any father wants his child to learn from them more than anything."

"I feel…like I'm…giving up on him." Ling put her head on Ang's shoulder. "I broke my promise."

"Starting the killing spree again isn't the way to change anything." Ang rubbed her back, knowing he couldn't stop this discussion or she would bury her pain again. It had to hurt in order to get better. "I don't want to have to hunt you down for killing my father and that is what would have to happen if we keep down this path. So let's make a deal, huh? Why don't you fight for me? Help me make this empire something worth the sacrifices that have been made? Like you, I don't want to see what happens if my father's luck runs out."

* * *

Ling's eyes slowly opened as she heard the commotion in the courtyard. It had been difficult enough to get to sleep and she groggily sat up and stared out the window. With a few blinks she was able to focus on the flickers of light in the window. A deep breath of annoyance alerted her senses to the sharp bite of smoke in the air. Now fully awake, she stood and cautiously went over to the window.

The entire courtyard was in flames and shadows of soldiers could be easily seen everywhere. She stepped back and ran over to her clothes, quickly shedding her nightgown for her battle attire. The stupid breastplate Liao gave to her wouldn't fit around her now enlarged belly. Annoyed with her poorly timed pregnancy, she threw the damned thing against the wall. It wouldn't stop her; nobody would even get close enough to touch her again. Her heartbeat began to race as she thought about the previous night's discussion and an eerie sense of déjà vu tugged at her.

She grabbed her sword and looked up as intruders kicked her door down. "Not again." She growled. "I won't fail AGAIN!"

The sergeant backed up to prepare for her attack, but only ended up bumping into the soldier behind him. He tried to raise his weapon but it was already too late. A sword materialized and sliced his throat open.

Ling plunged her now bloody sword into the startled man as her first victim slid to the floor bubbling blood. She kicked out at the man to get him off her sword and jumped over the bodies into the hall. Soldiers turned to look at her as a man threw a torch into an adjoining room.

"Looks like one of Cao Cao's whores likes to pay rough."

Ling felt her nostrils flare as she lunged at the chuckling man and threw her sword into the closest attacker. She spun and launched a kick at his head to distract him while she reclaimed her sword. She dropped her leg at the last second to land a staggering blow in the man's side, and then spun to finish him with her sword.

"Which one of you fools wants to be the next to die by the sword of Lu Ling Qi?"

It was times like this when she wished she had her father's frightening presence, since all three men chose to take her up on the offer. The smoke was beginning to cover the ceiling and one wall was entirely on fire. She couldn't waste any more time, she had to go assist Cao Cao since this attack was undoubtedly meant to eliminate him. Annoyed, she grabbed the dying man's sword with her free hand and prepared to fight two handed.

"This won't even be a challenge!" She hollered and charged.

* * *

"Tell me what made you serve Lu Bu?" Qing He asked as she sat on Zhang Liao's rippled abdomen and traced her fingers around his nipples.

Liao reached up and rubbed her naked breast. "He was my best friend, I chose to follow him. Nobody made me."

Qing He reached up and rubbed his bearded cheek and looked into those honest eyes. They had started a long and detailed discussion hours earlier and she wanted to tell him more than anything who she really was. He wasn't holding anything back anything; if she asked he answered without hesitation. That wasn't something she ever encountered before; most men were guarded never wanting to expose their true motives. He had nothing to hide, he stood by his decisions and the truth didn't haunt him. Yet here she sat, on his beautiful body pretending to be no more than a palace whore.

"What's wrong?" He wondered if that answer disturbed her.

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how unique you are. You're so honest and that's so...different."

"Now there has to be someone you can tell me you know, other than me, who doesn't have hidden agendas."

"My brother. He's very honest, but he tends to hide behind his humor most of the time."

"You miss him?"

"Very much. I haven't seen him in years."

"If you'd like I could find him for you and arrange a visit."

She had to smile. This was it, this was the opportunity she had been waiting for but the words never left her throat. There would be another time; right now she just wanted to make love to the man who wanted to make her happy.

* * *

Dian Wei looked over his shoulder at the teenage girl and snarled. "Get out of here."

Ling attacked a young Major trying to launch a spear at the bald general. "I can fight."

"I know." Wei tossed a table against a small servant door and turned to her. "That's why you need to help our lord and prince escape. I'll hold them off, you protect them."

"Cao Cao can protect himself."

"Against an ambush? Your daddy couldn't even do that. Get out of here kid and keep them safe."

"But…"

"Do what I won't be able to do." Dian Wei looked to the door being battered by a ram from the outside. "I'll only be able to hold them off for so long. Go now."

She couldn't say anything as the door broke down and he jumped in front of her as arrows flew. His massive body took the brunt of the attack although arrows struck everything in the hall.

"GO!" He shouted with a roar and charged the men at the doorway, his axe swinging and his free hand pulling arrows from his flesh to get them out of his arm's path.

"Yes, Sir." She saluted him for the first and last time. Why was she always so blind? Why in a man's final hour was it that she finally saw what the rest of the world did? She spun on her heels and took off running, back into the burning castle. Her eyes watered from the smoke and she tried to listen to the fighting to determine where Cao Cao and Ang could be. She hoped they were together; the odds were so much better if they had met up already.

She heard crackling and snapping as furniture collapsed and textiles caught fire. The smoke was almost blinding now and she coughed as it threatened to suffocate her as well. With a quick dash she left the castle and darted into the courtyard for fresh air and discovered a squad of archers. With her momentum she spread her arms wide and charged, looking to clear them out using the two swords. They didn't notice her until it was too late.

"Fire!"

Ling Qi's swords mowed them down easily as the entire squad had just fired into the castle ahead of her and had their backs to the approaching threat. She didn't stop hacking until every man stopped moving and she spun around to make sure there was nobody else there. It took her a moment to realize that they had just fired at something….someone. An entire squad didn't just unleash a concentrated volley into a building unless they were looking to hit someone. She ran back into the smoke, praying that she was wrong.

Cao Ang lifted his head, thinking the enemy was here to finish what they started. Instead he saw a friendly face and forced himself to ignore the pain long enough to say something. "Ling..you have to protect him. You're the only one left."

"Shut up Ang." Ling tried to stop the bleeding around the five arrows embedded in his skin. She didn't know what else to do as foolish as it seemed.

"What, you think I'm going to live?" Ang smiled at her and wrapped her hand around his sword hilt, lying down was so much less painful. "Take this. My father gave it to me. I don't want them to get it. Go help him get out and go have a great life with Uncle Dun. I would have liked to see him happy, he did so much for my family. Still does."

"Ang…"

"Ling, leave me. I'm already dead. Make sure my father gets out of here alive. You would have done the same thing for your father if you had the chance, right? Well how pissed would you be if that someone was sitting here trying to prolong your agony instead of helping him escape?"

"Alright." She placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "I would have liked to fight for you."

"That means a lot." He squeezed her hand. "Guess you'll just have to fight for my old man instead, huh?"

"I guess."

"You better. Someone has to take my place. He needs someone criticizing him. Everyone else is way too afraid of him to do it. You aren't. Don't let him get too cocky, that ambition can burn you. Speaking of burning…looks like I get cremated."

"You can do better than that."

"Really?" Ang asked and closed his eyes as adrenaline began to subside and the pain became more intense. His extremities began to feel numb and cold as death's grip tightened around him. "It's not easy being witty when you're dying."

She wiped away a tear as he shut his eyes and squeezed her hand tighter. "I'll protect him, I promise."

"I really…wanted to…"

Ling felt his squeeze release and began to cry. "They will all pay."

* * *

Cao Cao sat down on the rock, his sword stuck in the ground five feet from him. He was covered in soot and blood. He couldn't believe he had been ambushed. He looked up as Ling arrived alone, riding her horse bareback. "The others?"

Ling slipped off her horse's back. She didn't know how to really tell him his son was dead. She had already passed Cao Cao's dead horse so she knew he had made it this far on foot. "Dian Wei…"

"I saw." He closed his eyes and felt the warm tears streak down his face.

"Ang…"

"I see he gave you his sword." Cao Cao nodded and looked up at her face in the moonlight; he sniffled and wiped off a tear. "I know."

"He fought well, both of them did." She knelt down in front of him. "We need to go."

"Here's your chance Ling…your chance to avenge your father. They'll never know it was you, they'll assume it was the enemy." He wiped off his tears and bowed his head. "Go ahead, do it. Take my head."

She couldn't believe this. Cao Cao was crying and telling her to execute him?

"I'm sorry about your father Ling. I respect him…but he was too powerful. I couldn't control him, so I killed him. I had no right to make him watch me give you away..or Diao Chan. I just lost my son…he died protecting me. This is how he felt…this is worse than death. I'm sorry. I should have given him a death befitting a warrior…but I despised his image. I had to make him pay for defying me."

Ling watched him sob. She walked over to his sword and pulled it out of the ground. With her left hand she picked up his chin to look at her. "You're the ruler that has the Way…my loyalty is with you. Don't let my father, your son or your devoted general die for nothing." She put his sword in his hand. "Get up and get on my horse. I am your bodyguard for now and I will not fail, not this time."

Cao Cao swallowed some mucous and was surprised when she wiped off his tears with her thumb. "How can you say that, especially after what I told you just now?"

"I cannot fault your honesty. Come, my lord, you have a long ride ahead of you." Ling squeezed his hand and went over to her horse, then lead the animal back to him.

"I'm sorry Ling."

"You will be if you don't get on the damned horse."

He placed a kiss on her forehead and squeezed her shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"I…forgive you." She couldn't believe she said it, but it felt like relief. It felt good.

"I don't deserve that."

"You're right. You deserve my foot in your ass for taking so long and trying to get yourself killed." Ling hissed. "Losing killed my father, losing got me injured, losing almost got Dun killed and I don't intend to lose anymore. Ever. So mount up and get the hell out of here."

Cao Cao hesitated with his hand on the horse's withers. It was just the two of them now, after losing his bodyguard and son how could he jeopardize his cousin's happiness by leaving her to cover his retreat. His thoughts were interrupted as the flat part of a sword slapped him on the ass.

"What are you waiting for?"

"I can't leave you here to fight them while I run away." He looked at her distended belly and thought about Dun's lost eye. He couldn't take another part of him.

"Then fight from horseback." She snapped. "Damn you, you will not take this away from me! I just swore to your dying son that I was going to protect you and I'm going to do it! I won't let one more person blame the Lu family for the death of an important man!"

"Very well."

She watched him swing up on her horse bareback and then turned to the sound of oncoming soldiers. "Though I do find it insulting you don't trust me to handle these fools myself."

"You should have killed me then." He was able to give her a brief smile.

* * *

Xiahou Dun had his ass kicked before but had never felt defeat. Today, that changed. He felt a lump in his throat as he got off his horse and the mild light of dawn revealed his disheveled cousin and his wife covered in ash and blood. The smell of stale smoke combined with the feeling of despair seemed to fill his lungs and wrap around his heart. "What the hell happened?"

"Ambush." Cao Cao said simply as he tried to compose himself before anyone other than his cousin showed up.

Ling walked up and wrapped her arm around her husband and hugged him, squeezing with the most strength she could muster. His smell made her nuzzle against his breastplate and his arms slowly wrapped around her.

The smell of smoke mixed with sweat and blood as he bent his head to kiss his wife's forehead. The sense of defeat was not there as his nose met with her hair; she would never be overcome by that. His eyes shifted back to his cousin who sat upon his wife's weary red horse. "I'll take the cavalry scouts and relieve your rear guard."

"What rear guard?" Cao Cao looked behind him and wondered if the ghosts had finally caught up with them.

"Everyone is dead, Dun." Ling whispered.

"What?" Dun could feet that defeat begin to squeeze around his heart.

"Dian Wei is dead. My son…dead. They sacrificed themselves for me. Wan Castle is nothing but kindling now."

"I actually think I was the rear guard." Ling mused, finally able to say she had accomplished some military feat.

"You let my pregnant wife protect your retreat?"

Ling stepped between them and held her head high. "I did my job; I volunteered for the task and made sure he made it back safely. It's all I'm good for anyway, Dun. I'll never be like you, I can't be a leader or a good general. I'm a bodyguard and after what I've seen today…I'm proud of that."

"I am sorry I endangered her and your baby, Dun. I hope you never have to feel what it's like to lose a child."

"As I said." Ling looked at her somewhat confused husband and repeated her earlier statement. "Everyone is dead. That applies to allies and enemies. The battle is over."

Cao Cao took a deep breath. "I need to tell my wife that I killed her baby."

Dun finally let the shock wear off and took a step towards his cousin to take a good look at him. His eyes were red, soot smeared on his cheeks where tears had been wiped away and his shoulder's were slumped in exhaustion and defeat. He had never seen him like this before. "Mengde?"

"We must prepare a funeral. We will bury them both with the highest honors. I won't have them put to rest under a charred building. We must get to them before the dogs and vultures do."

"Mengde?" Dun stepped closer, unsure what to really do.

"I killed them." The Wei King squeezed his eyes shut to avoid breaking down and crying again. "They died to protect me. You have no idea how heavy that burden is…"

"What's done is done." Dun said quietly and stepped away from the horse. "Your only option is to win if you want to honor their sacrifices."

"I want the men responsible for this hunted down and killed."

"One thing at a time." Dun grabbed his own horse and mounted, then held his hand out for his wife to mount behind him. It was only as he tried to lift her up with his arm that he realized how much heavier she had become. Her belly pressed against his back as her arms wrapped around his chest.

"They will pay." Ling assured him and watched her King nod in agreement, even if he seemed like he was somewhere else.

* * *

Author Note: Next chapter written and currently being edited. Expect another update this week.


	32. Shift of Power

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 32

**Shift of Power**

* * *

"I want to talk to Liao."

"Of course you do. You haven't seen me in two months and you were almost killed, of course you want to see your father first." Dun lamented.

"Dun, we have all damned day." She turned around and kissed him when he almost tripped over her. "Right now, I want to tell Liao I'm loyal to your cousin."

"Fine." He followed her down the hall and towards Liao's room. Relieved to hear she had finally overcome her need for revenge. "Do you at least want to clean up first?"

"LIAO!" Ling burst into the room without knocking and looked around. His armor was on the ground and he was nowhere to be seen. Zhang Liao was not a sloppy man, not like Dun was, and he would never leave his armor or battle clothes in a heap on the floor. "Liao?!"

"Guess not." Dun walked in the room as his wife ran towards the bedroom. Why was she all panicked? Why the hell couldn't she just knock? It was early morning and it was understandable that the man would be sleeping. He looked up as she yelped in surprise. "What's wrong?"

"LING QI!" Liao hollered as he opened his eyes and saw her staring at him. "Don't think that because I'm not Lu Bu I won't spank the shit out of you!"

"Sorry." She blushed as he fumbled with the blankets and sheets in order to cover himself and his lover. She grinned when she saw it was the same whore she picked out in the harem.

Qing He sat up and looked at the voyeur girl. She rubbed her eyes as Liao modestly tried to cover himself up. "Oh. Did you come to check up on how well I perform?"

"No, I just…"

"What the hell is going on?" Dun appeared in the doorway and looked at Liao's frustrated face. Poor guy. "Hey, you're the one who wanted to adopt her."

Qing He almost jumped out of her skin. She tried to pull some of the blankets back from Liao as he covered himself up. It only ended up as a tug o' war match and brought more attention to herself. Hopefully her uncle wouldn't recognize her naked and disheveled. She was wrong.

"Qing He…what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She gulped and pulled her legs up to her chest to cover her exposed breasts. "Hello Uncle Dun."

"Uncle Dun?" Liao and Ling both echoed and looked over at Xiahou Dun for confirmation.

"Yeah." He chuckled. "Nice going Liao, banging your boss's daughter."

"No….she's just one of the harem whores!" Ling tugged on Dun's sleeve.

"According to who? Oh….you did this, didn't you?" Dun began laughing.

"Sorry…" Qing He whispered to Liao. "I…just figured it would be a one night stand…I didn't expect you to be perfect."

He wrapped his robe around her shoulders. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"I'm not letting you go." Qing He shook her head and stood up. "I'll talk to my father."

"Too fucking late." Cao Cao pushed past his cousin and into the bedroom. "I already heard from the damned harem women that you've been fucking my general. You couldn't even let your late husband's body cool off, could you?"

"He was cooled off before I married him; he just waited to die until his tomb was finished." She snapped back.

"I come back to this? You whoring around just like…"

"You?" She countered. "Don't lecture me father. I take after you."

"Out of this room now!" Cao Cao hissed as she jumped off the bed.

"No! This is where I want to be!" She straightened up her shoulders and whipped the robe around regally as she slipped it on. With her head held high she turned to her father and tried to not trip on the robe that was way too big for her petite form. Her own dark eyes locked onto his and she sneered. "You will let me marry him or I will make you regret it!"

"Don't threaten me…"

"Damn you! I am your daughter! I married that old corpse to further your ambitions, now let me marry your general and enjoy some of the spoils that you shower upon your selfish children! What has Pi ever done other than give your headaches? What about Zhi? They have done nothing for you, yet they receive all the benefits! I want one thing, ONE thing from you. I want Zhang Liao." Qing He held his furious glare.

"You think he wants to marry you?"

"I do." Liao admitted. He felt like a fool doing it. He was wrapped in his own sheets and in the haste of doing so he had managed to tangle up his own feet.

"Certainly you can see the benefit in this union…" Qing He began…

"Don't start with that manipulative bullshit." Cao Cao snapped. "You have no say in what arrangements I make for you."

"Really?" Qing He asked. "Then I'll ask Ang or my mother. Surely they can help me drive you insane."

Cao Cao's shoulders slumped and his face softened. "Dammit. Qing…"

"What's happened?" She saw her father's face and rushed up to him and grabbed at his tunic. Only then did she realize the condition he was in. He smelled of smoke and looked like he had been in a burning building. Even his beard hairs were singed. "What's happened to my brother?"

"Ang died at Wan Castle, defending me."

She stared at him. His eyes shifted, avoiding her own. His whole body sagged as if he had an invisible weight upon his shoulders. She had never seen her father like this; he had never shown any weakness. "I don't understand…"

Ling explained what happened. "We were ambushed. They set fire to the castle. Dian Wei held them off and Ang tried to hold them back while your father escaped. They died protecting him."

"_You_ made it out alive." Qing He hissed as tears streamed down her face. Then she looked at the soot on her, the blood all over her clothes and the sword she held tightly in her hands. Qing He felt a pain in her heart. That was her brother's sword.

Ling held out the Sword of Truth. "He ran into a squad of archers. I tried to save him…he didn't see them in the smoke. By the time I cleared them out he was already so close to being gone. He gave me this…he made me swear I'd leave and protect your father and take care of Dun. I wish I could have taken him out of there with me, but I couldn't."

"I'm sorry Qing He." Cao Cao reached out for her and she slapped his hand away.

"What did you do? You did something to start that attack. You're never innocent." She wiped away tears and snapped, "Why did my brother die in your place!?"

"I seduced Zhang Ji's widow and that spurred their attack." Cao Cao admitted. "It is my fault."

"It's always about _you_." She turned away from him and sniffled. More than anything she wanted to order then all out of the room and bury her head in Liao's chest.

"Don't be a hypocrite. You didn't care who got hurt when you first got in Liao's bed. Of all my children, you are the only one who acts like me so don't try and tell me I'm wrong. I'll bear the burden for the rest of my life." Cao Cao growled, finally collecting himself. He turned to leave and looked back at her. "Are you coming?"

She walked over to Liao and kissed him. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to deceive you. I just couldn't help myself…you were so perfect and I knew you'd refuse me if you knew who I was."

"Qing He, you have the rest of your life to be with him, I'm just asking for an hour of your time so we can console your mother." Cao Cao left the room.

"I'll be back." She kissed him and trotted out of the room after her father, trying to adjust the oversized robe around her slim figure.

"Your family can't do anything normal, can they?" Dun asked his wife as she held the Sword of Truth close to her chest. "Congratulations Liao. Welcome to the family again."

Liao sat down on the bed and sighed. "Ling what exactly was so important that you couldn't knock?"

Ling smiled and gave her husband the new sword. She then ran over to Liao, leaping onto him to hug and squeeze him. "You finally have a girlfriend!"

Liao sighed as she clung to him and thwarted any attempt to cover himself in more than a thin sheet. "Yes, but if you ever make arrangement for me behind my back again…"

Ling kissed his cheek and smiled. "I'm so happy for you. I want you to be happy; you deserve it more than anyone."

Dun held out his hand for his hyper wife. "Come on Ling, time to go."

"But…"

"He's going to need pants if he's going to console the princess…"

"Obviously not." Ling sat down on the bed and looked at her adopted father. "Way to honor the Lu family name."

"Sometimes," Liao shook his head and frowned. "You remind me so much of your father it's scary."

* * *

"That sword looks ridiculous." Dun shook his head as he looked at her trying to wield both the Phoenix blade and Sword of Truth as a matched set.

"Then take the mate." Cao Cao held out the Sword of Light and took the now discarded weapon.

"Weapon upgrade, you must have accomplished something at Wan Castle." Dun rested his head on his hand and wondered how many more weapons she was going to go through.

"It's not the Lunar Spear, but I think it more fitting." Cao Cao eyed the Phoenix blade and looked over at his daughter. Would it be well received if he gave her the sword? "I think you also deserve a promotion to Major."

Ling smiled. The weapons were perfectly balanced together. Finally she was making progress! "I like them. I think this might just be what I fight with."

"Right." Dun closed his eye as she laughed and kissed him.

"Not going to throw a fit because he just gave me a gift are you?" She whispered.

"It's different. He's your lord." Dun opened his eye as she sat down on his lap.

Cao Cao looked back to Dun and figured he'd get his take on the situation. "Do you think I should give Qing He this sword as a wedding present?"

"Does she know how to use it?" Ling asked.

"No." Cao Cao frowned. "She's always been a pawn to me. She never needed to know anything."

"You really are father of the year, aren't you?" Ling played with her husband's hair.

"Your father was the only one crazy enough to let his daughter play at war." Dun shook his head.

"Got me you." She smiled.

Dun cheeks flushed as he realized this conversation had taken a turn that really didn't need to be within earshot of his cousin. "Just don't think any daughter of ours is going to be following in your footsteps."

"We'll see."

"Ling, this isn't something I'm negotiable on."

"Why? You told me yourself you hate women which I can only figure means you hate the ones that can't take care of themselves. So exactly why would you want to make your kid what you hate?"

"Well…" He watched that smug look begin to form on her face, thinking she finally scored a debate victory. "Won't matter anyway. We're probably having a boy."

"Then I want to name him after my father."

"Over my dead body."

Cao Cao wasn't even really listening to them anymore as he toyed with the sword in his hand. Which one of his children was capable of stepping into Ang's shoes? He had spent so much time cultivating Ang to be his heir, now he was left with a vacant position and not a single individual prepared to fill it.

"Mengde?" Dun asked, unsettled by the uncharacteristic silence from his lord.

Cao Cao wasn't about to discuss this in front of Ling Qi so he stood and smiled. "I do think the sword will be a most suitable gift. Remind my daughter that she can't hide behind her husband when that smart mouth of hers gets her in trouble."

* * *

Cao Pi left Zhen Ji with Zhang He so they could discuss fashion tips. He had to see if his sister was really back. All the concubines were abuzz about how she had slipped into Zhang Liao's bed. "So the rumors are true, you have returned."

"What do you want?" Qing He asked and tapped her fingers on the railing.

"What's wrong? Upset you'll only be half-sister to the future king of Wei?" Cao Pi sat down on the bench next to her.

"Father hasn't named a successor yet. Don't get cocky."

"Who do you think he'll name, Zhi?" Pi chuckled and looked her over. "Or you?"

She looked over at the young man who was eyeing her suspiciously. He had grown up and it seemed as if the ambition that resided in all of them had begun to rot him already. "Are you serious?"

"Well I couldn't help but notice that you're marrying Zhang Liao which not only gives you control of an army commander but also brings his family closer to you. Lu Ling Qi…and with her Uncle Dun and the Xiahou Clan. With one move you managed to secure yourself the Wei military force."

Qing He watched his eyes sparkle as he exposed the plot that he had dreamed up for her. "I have no intentions of trying to be our father's heir. Not that you believe me."

"Very well." Pi shrugged. "My advisors beg to differ."

"Your advisors?" Qing He asked. So he was dabbling in politics. That explained a lot. "I thought all you did was parade your wife around."

"You're the only one who has a chance against me." Pi stood and leaned over next to her. "Don't think that I will underestimate you."

"You're an idiot." Qing He shoved him out of her way and stared him down. "Don't think I'm not going to take you as a threat to my husband just because you're my brother."

"_Half_-brother." Pi snorted. "And he's not your husband _yet_."

Qing He watched him leave and clenched her fists. Why did Ang have to die? She turned around as her father walked up. Of course he had seen the confrontation. "Father."

"What was that about?"

"Your son has decided that I am out for his crown and has created a rivalry between us just to eliminate me. If he does anything to Zhang Liao I will rip his nuts off and shove them down his throat."

Cao Cao watched his son walk away and looked back to his fuming daughter. "So he is making his bid for heir."

"To the wrong person." Qing He fumed. "Why the hell would I try to take your place? That idiot, he has made an enemy that he'll regret making for the rest of his life. If he wants to live in a fantasy then I'll play along."

"Qing He…"

"I know there isn't anyone else to name as your heir, but you better think pretty damned hard about what your kingdom will be in his hands." She looked at her father and shook her head. "I'm talking to the wrong person. Lady Bian put these ideas in his head, not you. She wants him on the throne and any trace of my mother wiped from your name."

Cao Cao leaned against the railing as she crossed a dangerous bridge. "Lady Bian will be my queen, not your mother."

"That is your business. Zhang Liao is mine."

"You are engaged to be married, what more do you want from me?"

"I did not start this war father, Pi did." Qing He sighed. "I just want to be with Liao…nothing more."

"You're my child. What makes you think you can avoid living up to that?" Cao Cao asked as she glared at him. "Perhaps competition will even him out a little."

"He thinks I'm snagging Liao as my army commander and Ling Qi as my adopted Lu Bu. With her comes the support of the Xiahou Clan. That's not competition, that's insanity." She had to grudgingly add, "Though it would be an excellent political move if I cared about being Queen."

"He never has outgrown that stage of childhood when he whined and cried because someone else took the toys he wanted. You didn't hold back from hitting him then, why start now?" Cao Cao held out the sword he was debating on giving her. "I want you to have this as your wedding present. It's the Phoenix Blade."

"You're giving me a returned gift?" She asked, knowing he had given the weapon to Lu Ling Qi months ago. Now that she had Ang's sword, there was no use for the lesser weapon. "Sorry. I know you mean well. I don't even know how to use it."

"That's the point." He handed her the weapon. "Don't disappoint me."

"Is this what you want? Do you really want us to kill each other over your crown?"

"No." Cao Cao watched Pi return to Zhen Ji and Zhang He who had been left unsupervised. He was concerned that Pi wasn't smart enough to realize the "gay" General was having an affair with his beautiful wife. "I want to make him work for it because he now believes he is the only choice and I have no other option than to hand him everything."

"Haven't I done enough? Why can't you just let me marry your general and leave me alone?" Qing He asked.

Cao Cao looked over at Lu Ling Qi who was sitting next to Cao Ren and cheering on her husband as he trained with his brother. "I am sorry that I killed your brother, more sorry than you can possibly ever know. However he is gone and I can't help but see how unprepared I am for that. I made the mistake of not training you all equally, thinking that Ang would be my heir and you would support him. By denying you and your siblings what I forced Ang to endure…I thought I would avoid internal rivalry. Now I see what a stupid decision that was."

"I don't understand."

"That woman over there was ready to swear allegiance to Ang and chose to protect me to honor his last request. Your brother is not going to be someone I can replace."

"Are you trying to make me hate you more?" Qing He asked, wondering why he was telling her this.

"Sorry." That would be something else he missed about Ang, the candid discussion. "Pi is going to need to see that he is going to adjust his approach and I don't think he's going to see that unless there really is a chance of losing what he wants. He is my son, after all, I understand what motivates him."

"I am his sister, I understand him far better." Qing He glared at Pi as he waved at her and walked away with his perfect wife. "He may conform to what he thinks you want to see, but once you're gone that will fade and he will do what he wants. Then we will be at his mercy. Damn you. Don't do this to me."

"I also know you better than you think. I know your paranoia will keep you from that quiet life you're telling me that you want. 'Betray the world before it betrays me'….you understand better than anyone what that means Qing He. I am so sorry that is what you've inherited from me."

"To protect Liao I will do anything." She let her eyes return to her uncles sparring on the training ground and held her new sword up to look at her reflection in the blade. "Even if that means making you happy."

* * *

"Are you really going to wear that dress to practice?" Xiahou Dun asked as his niece glared back at him. "Apparently."

"Just because you let your wife run around wearing nothing doesn't mean a woman can't fight in traditional clothes."

Cao Ren snorted at the joke and felt Ling's elbow jab him in the ribs. "What?"

"You could do with a different uniform." Ling smirked. "Fangirls like to see skin."

Ren stretched and smiled. "Fangirls can't handle what I have to offer."

Yuan laughed as he restrung his bow. "Please tell me we are not having this conversation."

"Maybe that's where we're going wrong. Maybe _we_ should be wearing less clothes." Ren nodded. "Works for Wu."

Ling nodded. "I wouldn't complain."

"Really?" Yuan asked. "If there was some crazy teen fangirl groping your husband, we wouldn't have issues?"

"From what I gather, everyone is scared of him. So they can drool from afar and I would have less to strip off him. My dad's fangirls never got close to him."

"Your father had fans?" Ren asked. "I thought the 'Oh My GOD! It's LU BU! AAAHHHH!' reaction would have been a turn off."

"He had a foot long cock, women were always offering themselves to him." Ling said matter-of-factly and frowned when she noticed everyone was staring at her. "What?"

Qing He smiled. "Not quite the information a girl should know about her father."

"Tell my mother that." Ling shook her head. "That was the answer I got when I asked why I had no siblings."

QingHe chuckled. "I can't believe it's true! The _mighty_ Lu Bu…no wonder every man wanted him dead."

"PLEASE tell me we are not having this conversation!" Yuan hollered and threw an empty quiver at Ren. "Look what you did!"

Ren shook his head. "I'm leaving before my whole innocent world is shattered."

Ling frowned as Ren left and looked over at Yuan. "He asked!"

"Some things you should learn not to share, young lady." Yuan looked up as his nephew Pi approached with a mischievous grin.

"What a surprise." Cao Pi made a show of walking around his sister and checking out her battle stance. He looked around and smirked, then shoved his cape over his shoulder as he walked away. "Of all the people you decide to start training with…."

"Pi, what the hell is your problem?" Ling Qi snapped. He was becoming so much more intolerable since they returned. It was bad after he brought home Zhen Ji, but after Ang's death he suddenly stopped resembling the young man she had met a few months ago. Then again, she had also come a long way too.

"Nothing." He shrugged and smiled at her. "Just observing."

"Do your observing somewhere away from my wife's chest." Dun reminded him.

"General Zhang's not here?" Pi queried and glanced at his sister.

"Pi, I'll run you through right here!" Qing He whipped her sword around and pointed it at him.

"A challenge!" Pi snickered. "You think you're ready to take me on?"

"You two better knock it off." Dun threatened. "I'm sick of your shit, Pi."

"Sorry Uncle Dun, I didn't realize how loyal you were to my sister. I'll be going then." Pi sauntered off, whistling to himself.

Ling caught Dun's glance at her and she nodded. She'd go find out what was up with the young Cao. She already guessed it was because Cao Ang was dead and he was letting his mind be diluted with thoughts of power. She wasn't about to give up on Cao Ang so easily. She hated the fact that she didn't know him that long but it didn't deter her from wanting to compare each of his potential replacements to him. Cao Pi was hardly acting like a leader. He was arrogant before, but nothing like this. She trotted after him and hollered. "Pi, what the hell is wrong with you?"

He turned and looked at her and crossed his arms. "I doubt you'd understand how you're being manipulated."

"What the hell is your problem? I'm not going to ask you again. The next time I'm just hitting you."

"My sister is going to try to take Ang's place. She wants Wei for herself. I suppose you'll side with her since you made sure her plans succeeded by putting her in Liao's bed…convenient, no? You think she really loves him? Oh wait…I forgot who I was asking. Your fathers never see through a seductress's ploys. I can guarantee that my sister is far better at being a conniving bitch than Diao Chan ever was."

"I think I'm just going to hit you anyway." Ling snorted.

"Just keep it in mind. I'm sure you'll be spending some time together being that your baby is so close now. Trust me on this one."

"When have I ever trusted you or your family?" Ling asked.

"Chose your sides carefully Lu Ling Qi. I'd hate to see another Lu decapitated."

"Don't threaten me." Ling hissed and threw her promised punch.

Pi smiled and licked off the blood from his now broken lip. "You'll regret that."

"You won't be the first tyrant I defy." She turned and walked away from him. She heard the playful snicker of Zhang He and turned on him. She might as well settle a score with that bastard while she was throwing punches. "What do you want?"

"You're such a hellcat. You fear no one; I'd expect no less of Lu Bu's daughter."

She looked at him and ground her teeth. "I thought you were supposed to be a man of intelligence. Why exactly is it then that you can't stop pissing me off?"

"He's too forward for his own good." Zhen Ji's quiet reply came from behind him. "Can…can we talk?"

"She doesn't mean with your fists again, sweet thing." Zhang He smiled as the Wei princess hid behind him to stay out of reach of the pregnant warrior. "We would also like a less obvious location. Perhaps in the West library after dinner?"

"Fine."

"Don't tell my husband. Please?"

"Fine."

* * *

"That bastard." Qing He growled.

"Have you really told your fiancé what he's getting into?" Xiahou Yuan asked curiously as his niece tried to battle his brother and was using her frustration to add some extra power to her hits. She was sloppy and it was obvious she had never had any training.

"What do you mean?" Qing He frowned as her uncle spun and knocked her weapon from her hand.

"This shit between you and Pi that's going to get us all killed?" Dun watched her grind her teeth.

"This isn't a sibling rivalry, it's Lady Bian trying to wrap her tentacles around my father and his empire." Qing He brushed away a stray strand of hair and collected herself then bent down to pick up the sword.

"So," Yuan smiled, "Does he know what he's getting into?"

"I…don't know." She looked at her Uncle Dun and asked, "Should I tell him? Should I scare him off?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"He's sort of your father-in-law." Yuan smirked.

"Doesn't mean we talk." Dun watched his wife return and knew that was something that would have to change. His first impression of Liao had been favorable, he liked his sincerity and intelligence, it was only when he had fucked up his marriage and Liao pointed it out that things went sour. "Ling, hopefully you didn't start a war."

"I didn't." She snorted in disgust. "Pi did."

"See?" Yuan nudged Qing He.

"I'll tear him apart next time I have the chance, prince or not." Ling cracked her knuckles.

"No." Dun put his finger in her face and repeated himself. "No."

"He deserves it."

"NO!" Dun snapped.

"I'll be the one to put him in his place." Qing He said and held her head up proudly.

"Then get back to practicing." Dun punched his brother's arm and pointed to the training arena. "Ling, go get your horse and cool off."

"Only if you're coming with me."

"Of course I am. I don't trust you to not run over Pi on your way out the gate." Dun watched her smile spread and she leaned up and kissed him before trotting off to the barn to get her stallion.

Dun turned and saw his niece and brother smiling at him. "What are you two grinning at?"

"I'm happy for you, Uncle. That's all."

"Why don't you get the cook to prepare some food for you to take with you? You know she's always hungry." Yuan suggested slyly.

"Stop trying to trick me into doing something romantic." Dun grumbled and stormed off, annoyed that his baby brother had all the good ideas where marriage was concerned.

"What a pair. I would have never believed it if I didn't see it with my own eyes." Qing He looked at her sword and stared at her reflection. "Am I dooming the man I love?"

"Just tell him." Yuan shrugged. "He needs to hear it from you. He can take care of himself."

* * *

"Qing He…."

"What? Am I supposed to refrain from seeing you now that we are engaged?"

Liao took off his hat and put his halberd down. "You're naked and lying on my bed. That's…not really appropriate anymore."

"Liao…" She mewled and rolled over on her back, slowly running her fingers down her throat, between her breasts, across her stomach and up her stretched leg. "Do I have to resort to touching myself while you watch?"

He had every intention of refusing her. _Had_. "Dammit, don't do this."

"Mm…" She gave him a seductive smile and licked her finger then she slowly rolled it around her nipple which reacted to the wet touch. "I'll just have to pretend it's your calloused hands groping me…and your coarse lips making my tits swell…"

He wanted to be good; he wanted their relationship to be respectful. He wanted to be the one groping her as she grinned at him and squeezed her own breast and moaned. For a princess, she had a very provocative vocabulary. "Darling, we're going to be married. We have to wait…"

She rolled her head to the side and spread her legs so he could see what exactly he was missing. "I'm yours, you've already laid claim to my body and I just want you to keep doing it. I want you so bad Liao, I need you inside of me…I need you to press deep inside of me and let me wrap myself around you…"

He wanted to close his eyes as her fingers began to stray down to her legs. "Dammit."

She grinned as he pounced her, still fully clothed and pinned her to his bed. Her lips immediately were pressed to his and her hands worked quickly to rid him of his clothes. "Punish me, General."

"I ought to tie you to my bed and leave you here unsatisfied."

"You should let me tie you down and have my way with you."

"Later." He whispered huskily and nibbled on her ear as she hastily tried to undress him.

* * *

"I love your fiery eyes." Zhang He smiled at her and retied the bow in his silky hair.

"I'd love to set your eyes on fire." Lu Ling Qi hissed and glared at him.

"Junyi, stop harassing her." Zhen Ji sat down and offered the younger woman some tea.

"I can't resist."

"What exactly do you two want?"

"What we wanted to talk with you about is Cao Pi."

"Want to kill him?" Ling asked.

"Do you?" Zhang He asked without missing a beat.

"I want to castrate him like his great grandpa." Ling snorted. "Best idea anyone's had in this country in centuries. Castrating Caos."

"Please don't anger him; you have no idea how cruel he can be." Zhen Ji looked down at her hands and took a deep breathe.

"What she wants to say is that her darling husband seemed to really like watching you perform fellatio on your husband and the more you antagonize him, the more he really wants to have you 'kneel before him'." Zhang He raised an eyebrow. "So he's been role playing with his beautiful wife."

Zhen Ji closed her eyes. It was embarrassing but how else would she be able to convince Lady Lu of the danger she was really in. She slipped out of her dress to show the other woman her bruises, then quickly redressed. "He will hurt you."

"You need to hurt him." Ling said emphatically. "Or do you want me to do it for you?"

"No, please…" Ji trembled and tugged on Zhang He's sleeve.

"I would advise caution when dealing with the Prince." Zhang He smiled.

Ling looked at Zhen Ji and for the first time saw something familiar. Diao Chan once knelt beside Lu Bu crying about Dong Zhuo's cruelty. "My father killed his lord for treating his mistress like that."

"Mm…well I'm a bit more subtle." Zhang He smiled sweetly. "However I would just ask that you refrain from angering the young lord since he does come home and take it out on her."

"Is that all?' Ling asked, knowing the pretty general was hiding quite a lot behind his outlandish looks.

"Yes." He smiled and winked at her. "I certainly wouldn't be causing any trouble, I've only just arrived!"

"You didn't take long to make yourself comfortable."

"You just let me know when you'd like me to pleasure you."

"Hmpf." Ling rolled her eyes and made her way to the door.

"Please…don't tell my husband."

Ling rolled her eyes and left the library. As she stepped into the corridor she wondered why the woman didn't take her flute and bash the boy's brains out. Cao Cao obviously would get over it.

Her thoughts were interrupted when something strange and unexpected happened. Her water broke.

* * *

Xiahou Dun was helpless and he hated it. All he could do to help his wife was lay in bed next to her and hold her. As much as she was trying to act like nothing was wrong, he knew she was uncomfortable. "Sorry."

"About getting me pregnant or the fact that we're going to be parents?" Ling asked.

"I'm not sorry about you being the mother of my child."

She smiled and stroked his face. "I'm not sure I'm going to be good at this."

Dun shrugged. "I'm not good at this husband thing…I'll see if I can be a better father."

"You're the perfect husband. I wouldn't want anyone else."

"I'm glad you have low standards."

She had to laugh but it was quickly silenced by a wave of pain as another contraction started. "How long is this supposed to take?"

"You're asking me?" Dun shrugged. "I can ask Yuan, but I think that Hua Tua is going to be here soon.

Ling sat up and frowned. "I am _not_ spreading my legs for that disgusting old man."

"He's a doctor."

"He's disgusting and condescending and he's not touching me."

"Ling…"

"Dun, find someone else or I'm not having this baby."

"What? That's absurd." Dun watched her sit up and look for her clothes. "I guess there's a midwife in the harem. Never really thought about it, but someone in there has to have a lot of experience. _A lot _of experience."

Ling groaned as another contraction hit her. Annoyed she snapped, "Well then you lay down and I'll go get her."

"Ling, don't bite my fucking head off. I don't know any more about this than you." Dun grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back into the bed. "I'll find someone."

"Are you waiting for an Imperial Edict?"

"I'm going."

"Send someone, Dun." She grabbed at his arm. "I don't want to do this without you."

"Ling, make up your mind!" He stood and ran his hand through his hair. He was in _way _over his head on this one.

"Fine, you get down there and pull it out." Ling nodded, satisfied with that answer. "It's familiar territory for you."

Dun was finally shocked into silence. "You really scare me sometimes. That takes a lot."

"Dun!"

"I'll get a midwife, I'll send someone. Just stay put, okay?"

"Fine." Ling sighed and laid down as he left the room in a hurry and she heard some shouting in the hall. She smiled; it was comforting.

* * *

"Your daughter confuses me." Qing He admitted. "She doesn't know me and yet she's my instant friend."

Liao smiled. "The Lus are very unique. Everything is black and white, no grey area. They either love or hate you. Lu Bu was the same way."

"That confuses me all the more." Qing He mused. "With the Caos there is only grey area. If you see a definite answer, you've probably been deceived."

"Ling never really took to Diao Chan and I think she's trying to do a better job this time around."

"That must have been interesting. Daddy's little girl jealous of Daddy's special girlfriend."

"You have no idea."

"My father says she forgave him, which is something I have a hard time believing. He doesn't deserve it."

"I have a hard time understanding that myself." Liao sighed as they almost collided with a panicked Xiahou Dun.

"I need help." Dun looked at his niece. "You know about babies, right?"

"I know how to make them, but it's a family secret." Qing He smiled apologetically as she really didn't mean to be a smart ass to her volatile Uncle. She gripped Liao's arm tighter.

Dun wasn't really sure what to make of that. "Ling is in labor and I need a midwife."

Qing He bit her tongue and thought better of telling him he should look into planning things better next time. "My mother can help. I'll go get her for you."

"Hurry." Dun darted back down the hall to return with the good news.

"She must be something special to do that to my scary, bitter Uncle Dun."

"What an idiot." Liao wondered if he should buy the man a self-help book on being a human being.

Qing He laughed. "So when we get married will you continue to be his father-in-law or be his nephew?"

"He is very lucky he has me to deal with and not Lu Bu."

"Well this gives me an excuse to introduce you to my mother." Qing He took a few steps before adding, "Grandpa."

Liao raised his eyebrows. "I hadn't thought about that."

"You better. You have no idea how intolerable Xiahou Qin is as a grandparent. My cousins used to hide under the bed when he came to visit. They used to tell us how lucky we were someone killed our grandfather."

* * *

"Lady Ding is here to help." Dun announced as Cao Cao's first wife appeared and smiled sweetly at his wife.

"I need to know how to make the baby come out." Ling said with a tired sigh.

Lady Ding raised her eyebrows. "My dear, the baby is in charge here. You can't make him or her do anything until it's time. Why don't you relax and stop trying to force things."

"Who the hell are you?" Ling asked.

"I'm Ang and Qing He's mother." She replied and sat down beside the young girl who apparently liked that answer.

"You've been helping all those women make more Cao babies? Why?"

Lady Ding looked up at Xiahou Dun who was actually distraught. "He is still my husband."

"If you every get another woman pregnant, I swear to God I'll cut you."

"I'm beginning to think we're just going to limit ourselves to one kid. You're a real bitch right now."

"You're always a real bitch, what's your excuse?" Ling shoved her head into the pillow. "How long is this going to take?"

"How close are your contractions?"

"Closer?"

"Let me know the next time so we can start counting. I'm going to see about getting some water and blankets. You're doing fine."

Dun watched her leave and sat down on the bed. "I don't know what to do Ling. I'm sorry."

"My boobs are leaking."

"What?"

"This is ridiculous." She sat up and looked down her nightgown.

Dun started to chuckle and then burst out into laugher.

"This isn't funny!"

"Like hell it isn't!"

* * *

Lady Ding washed the little girl's body off as she cried and Dun cut the umbilical cord. With practiced finesse she dried the newborn off, wrapped her in a blanket and offered her to her father.

Dun looked at her like she was offering him an explosive.

"Hold her like this" Lady Ding showed him how to place the baby in the crook of his arm as the child cried. "Congratulations Dun. You have a beautiful daughter."

Ling sat up in bed as he held the baby in his arms and cautiously touched her with his finger. A tiny hand wrapped around his finger and she could see him tense. He seemed mesmerized and she hadn't seen him like this.

Dun couldn't believe how tiny she was. He looked up at Ling who was watching him and took a few steps over to sit down on the bed and show her their baby. "I don't know what to say."

Ling rested her head on his arm and looked down at the little girl. "Hello, Xiahou Feng Xian."

Dun shot her a glance. "We are _not_ naming her after your father."

"You may want to let her nurse." Lady Ding suggested as she prepared to leave. "Eventually."

"Now we're getting into familiar territory." Dun smiled and gave his wife a smile as he handed her their daughter. "I can provide instruction for that."

Ling tried not to smile but he placed a kiss on her forehead as she took the baby into her arms. This was hopefully something she could handle without instruction. Hopefully.

* * *

AN: Thanks to the FFN story traffic reports I can see there's still quite a few followers of this fic. Thank you for your loyalty. I will try to update a bit more frequently and bring this story to a close within the year.


	33. Revelations

_Legacy of the Lunar Spear_

Chapter 33

**Revelations**

* * *

"How is Xiahou No Name doing this morning?" Xiahou Yuan asked as he sat down next to his brother who was holding the new baby.

"Probably insecure because her father can't provide something as simple as a name." Ling mumbled as she shoved breakfast into her mouth like she hadn't eaten in years.

"We are _not_ naming her after your father." Dun snapped and the baby began to cry.

"Nice going." Yuan chuckled as his brother tried to shush her back to sleep.

Cao Cao shook his head as Dun finally let his brother pick up the newborn and she only screamed louder. "Why are you having so much trouble deciding on a name?"

"You took them all." Dun took his daughter back and she quieted down a little. He gave her his finger to suck on and she seemed content with that.

"You're getting a late start." Cao Cao shot back. "Not my fault all the good names are already taken."

Dun looked over as Zhang Liao entered the room with his fiancé. "Enough kids to populate a small country, but no grandkids to speak of huh?"

Ling looked over at Liao and smiled. "That's right! You're a grandpa now!"

Dun didn't bother to hide his mischievous grin. "Before you even marry my twenty year old niece! Even the great womanizer Cao Cao couldn't achieve that."

"Didn't say I haven't achieved it." Cao Cao protested. "I just haven't taken credit for it."

Qing He avoided Liao's eyes; she had led him to believe she was a bit older than she was. "Uncle Dun, I didn't think age was an issue with you."

"It's not." Ling looked over her shoulder at her husband. "He's just trying to pick on Liao. Why don't you quit being a child and let him see his nameless granddaughter?"

"You still haven't settled on a name?" Liao asked the question of the hour as Dun handed the little girl to him. He smiled down at her.

"I think we'll just call her 'No' since that is all Dun seems to say when I suggest something."

"Ling, you only suggest naming her after your father in some way shape or form. I'm surprised you don't want to name her after your horse."

"I have yet to hear any suggestions from you." Ling stood and went over to Liao as he played with the infant.

"Ling," Qing He looked at the baby and then to Liao's face. He didn't hide the joy he was feeling, he was genuinely happy to be a grandparent. "I have a favor to ask. Can you help your father settle on a uniform for our wedding?"

"You're taking her advice on clothes now?" Yuan asked.

"No. I just…" Qing He smiled. "Like him better without."

Liao could hear Cao Cao chuckling which he found somewhat disturbing. "I can dress myself."

"I'll help!" Ling smiled and gave her husband a glance. "That should give Dun plenty of time to think of a name."

Qing He smiled. It would also give her an opportunity to talk with her father about moving up her wedding date. She wasn't going to give Pi the chance to ruin the best day of her life.

"Also leave me to deal with my father by myself." Dun looked up at Ling's smile.

"Something you should be grateful for." She smirked. "One more comment from him about breast feeding and I'm going to tie him to the underside of a milk cow."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Liao asked nervously and looked back to the mirror.

"Nothing." Ling Qi smiled and brushed off a loose hair from his uniform. "You look perfect."

"I really didn't want all this fanfare."

"You're marrying the King's daughter. What did you expect?" She sat down and smiled, she had never seen him nervous. Was this how it would have been if her father had married Diao Chan?

"I hoped that she wouldn't decide to compete with her brother." Liao sighed. "I was wrong."

"Better get used to it." Ling grabbed his hand and squeezed. "I'm so happy for you."

"I'm very proud of you." Liao hugged her. "You've really grown, despite everything life has thrown at you…you've become a great woman. I have to admit I am surprised you could forgive Cao Cao."

"Losing that battle killed my father, Cao Cao just happened to be the one who won. You made me realize that. Anyone else would have killed him too. Because of his actions nobody trusted him. I don't think anyone else would have admitted to killing him because he was uncontrollable…I think they would have simply told me he deserved to die. Liao, without you I could have never seen that."

"I am very proud of you." He placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I hope you still think that when I have to kill Cao Pi."

Liao closed his eyes and rested his chin on her head as she squeezed his chest. "Qing He is afraid things will spiral out of control with him, I really don't need you two conspiring together…"

"She can't protect herself Liao." Ling took a step back and looked into his eyes. "I won't have her be your Diao Chan. I won't have you put into danger because the woman you love can't hold her own in battle. I was jealous of Chan, I saw a woman unworthy of my father when I should have seen a songstress trying her damnedest to be strong for the man she loved. I should have protected her, but I resented her and I wanted my father to see she was weak. I was a stupid child but I'm not anymore. I will protect her Liao, more so because I didn't do it right the first time."

"Ling, that's not what I am asking you to do."

"Liao, the threat is very real. I won't be blind to it this time and I know who I am. There are no more illusions of grandeur…I know I'm a bodyguard. I'll be her strength. Pi won't stand a chance."

Liao wanted to chastise her, lecture her for starting a damned war that could destroy the kingdom. Instead he saw that his adopted daughter was trying to give him a great gift, something to thank him for his support. "Thank you."

Ling gave him a kiss on the cheek and smiled. She looked at a ridiculously shiny suit of armor in the corner. "What the hell is that?"

"Something I have no intention of wearing."

Ling looked over her shoulder as Qing He entered the room. "I just got him dressed…."

"Great! We're getting married right now."

"What do you mean we're getting married now?" Liao asked as Qing He inspected the clothes Ling had chosen for him.

"It's either now or after you come home from chasing Yuan Shao around the countryside. I won't wait. We're doing it now."

"We're chasing Yuan Shao around the countryside?" Ling asked optimistically.

"You…just had a baby. I don't think you get to go." Qing He took a deep breathe. "Plus your boobs are leaking."

"Son of a BITCH!" Ling threw the bracer she was holding for Liao on the ground. "This is just dumb."

Liao took his fiancé's hands in his own as his adopted daughter fondled her own breasts in an attempt to figure out now to stop them from leaking. The things he had to deal with. "I know you're anxious…"

"Can you go make sure Uncle Dun doesn't show up wearing those horrible gold pants? I know my Father bought him something nicer, he has to have something from this dynasty in his closet." Qing He gave Liao a gentle kiss. "You look wonderful."

"You're changing the subject." Liao gave her an amused smile. "Can we talk about this?"

Qing He smiled back. "Of course. However I think I should give you your wedding present first."

Liao sighed. He loved her, but he could do without the advanced debating skills she had inherited from her father. "Qing He…"

"Wenyuan." She looked over at Ling who was rummaging through some of the discarded clothes to find something to wear over her dress. Apparently she really needed to be more obvious when she was asking her to leave. "We're going to be having a baby."

"Excuse me?" He stared at her and saw her avert her eyes.

"I fell in love with you and I knew my Father would never let me marry you…unless…" She looked over at Ling who seemed to be impressed instead of outraged. "I wasn't going to take the chance. I want you, I want this baby and I really want to get married before anyone finds out what a conniving bitch I am."

"Oh my God." Ling said with a chuckle. "It's like you're marrying Cao Cao."

Liao blinked.

"Surprise?" She said and bit her lip.

"You deceived me about who you were and now this?" Liao asked. He felt her hands grip his as he took a deep breathe.

"She'll pay for it when her boobs start to leak." Ling mumbled and slipped one of Liao's robes on.

Qing He glared at her but it didn't seem to make her leave any faster. "I love you, Wenyuan. You just have to understand that I haven't had any control over my life and when you came along I couldn't take any chances. I should have told you who I was, I shouldn't have gone off the herbal remedy and I should have been more insistent that your daughter leave the room."

"Why? You're everything I've always hoped for." Ling said and went to the door. "You won't let his good intentions get in the way of his happiness."

Liao looked up at her and she gave him a loving smile. "Not helping."

"Wenyuan, please say something." Qing He began to cry. This was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. Pi was the one she was afraid of ruining it, however she had done a much better job. "Please…."

"Ling, you should make sure your husband is ready for the wedding." He brought Qing He's hand up to his lips and kissed it. "You should stop crying or you're going to have puffy eyes for your special day."

"You're not mad?"

"I have come to accept that you are your father's daughter." Liao said quietly. "It's who you are and why I love you. I can see your good intentions behind your actions. I just hope, once I am your husband, you'll allow me some control over our relationship."

Qing He burst into tears and threw her arms around his neck.

Ling slipped out of the room and closed the door. Finally, after almost a year, she understood why Dun said he couldn't stand women. Although Qing He was exactly what Liao needed, she could see him offering his head to Cao Cao for disgracing his daughter, she also could see where the schemes and ploys would wear thin on a man like Dun. Liao was a man of honor, Dun a man of honesty. She knew that if she hadn't gone back to Xia Pi that Liao would have demanded he die with Lu Bu, just as Chen Gong did. He needed to learn how to be selfish and if anyone could show him, it was going to be a relative of Cao Cao.

Liao kissed her neck and smiled. "A baby…wow."

"I know." She leaned back and looked into his eyes. "It's really going to be hard to top that gift."

"Your family really likes procreating." He chuckled.

"Yours really likes protecting you. I'm glad. Without her I would never have you. I can't tell you how happy you make me. I love you Liao and I can't wait to start the rest of my life with you."

"Start?" He smirked. "You've already cheated."

"Like you said. I'm my father's daughter." She kissed him again. "I pray that all of our children are just like you and inherit nothing from me."

"That's going to make some ugly girls." He let her push him back onto the bed and then added. "I just got dressed…."

"Shut up and make love to me." She crawled onto him. "We can be late to our own wedding; I have all the major aspects already taken care of."

* * *

Ling continued down the hall and thought about Qing He. She never really considered how lucky she was to have her father raise her like he did. Certainly it had been a harsh transition into the real world for her; Lu Bu wasn't invincible, her horse wasn't that fast and she was a horrible officer. About all she really possessed was the skills of a warrior, but even those had been enhanced by an array of weapons that had been enhanced significantly. It took more than an adult vocabulary to gain respect and these days she was discovering vulgarity made a bigger impact when used sparingly. However, even with all of the blessings that turned out to be setbacks, she had more control over her life than Qing He. She could understand her desperation, even if she couldn't understand her tactics. She was left with doing what she could, just like Diao Chan. Ling would fight for what she wanted, but Qing He didn't have that option. How scary it must be to be so helpless.

Ling opened the door to her room and looked at her father-in-law and husband as they sat at a table playing GO. Dun was holding their daughter as she slept and the conversation seemed to be cordial. She smiled at her husband and walked over to kiss him. "What's this I hear about hunting down Yuan Shao?"

"You don't get to go." He said with a shrug. "Sorry."

"You don't get to wear those awful pants to my father's wedding." Ling shook her head.

"What's wrong with these pants?" Dun asked.

"They belong in a museum." She pointed to their daughter. "I need her to be hungry now so I can quit dripping."

"She's sleeping, Ling." Dun held the baby tightly. "Figure out something else."

"Fine." She looked to her father-in-law who was getting ready to say something about breastfeeding. "Well then let him hold her and you come suck it out."

"I can see you two are completely prepared to be parents." Xiahou Qin mumbled.

"Don't start with me old man! You have no idea what this is like." She growled. "I don't want to drown in a puddle of milk at Liao's wedding."

"I really can't help with this." Dun said as she began to stroke his cheek and pet his beard affectionately.

"What is your cousin's fascination with giving people clothes?" Ling asked recalling Guan Yu had a custom vest Cao Cao had given him.

"Are you feeling alright?" Dun asked and tilted his head to look at her. "You're planning on burning these pants, aren't you?"

"I…"She thought about it as his eye scrutinized her face. "I love you Dun. I'm glad your taste in women is as unique as your taste in clothing."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked as she went over to his closet and began to dig for a new outfit.

"I think she's finally come to terms with the idea of being your wife." Xiahou Qin said quietly so only his son could hear. "Finally buried her Father and joined the rest of us in adulthood."

Dun looked at his father as he stood and cleared his throat. "What?"

"I said I like this long tunic." Ling repeated. She didn't think he could hear her mumbling. Apparently his hearing was getting much better to compensate for his missing eye.

Qin bent down and gave his granddaughter a kiss on the head. "I want to be a grandfather to her, Dun. I don't want to have a dead man be a bigger part of her life than me."

"Good luck with that." Ling said and held up her choice of clothes for her husband to wear to the wedding. "She's going to be named after him."

"We're _not_ naming her after your father!" Dun hissed.

"Yeah, we are." Ling said and put a kiss on his lips. "He's the reason I have you. Without him, there would be no baby girl in your arms."

Qin looked at her face and knew she didn't mean that his death brought them together. "If this is the legacy of Lu Bu than I think you should be honored to bestow that name upon your daughter."

* * *

Cao Cao sat on his bed in his robe and looked at his panicked cousin and groaned. "What do you mean they're missing?"

Dun ran his hand through his hair and glared at Lady Bian who was hiding under the silk sheets behind her husband. "Ling and Feng Xian are not in our room, the kitchen or anywhere. They're _missing_."

Lady Bian piped up. "She's in the harem with Lady Ding."

Cao Cao just wanted to come home after the long and tedious hunt for Yuan Shao and go to bed. He stopped first at the bath, cleaned up and then made his way to his soft bed and warm wife. However that comfort and sleep he was longing for was going to have to wait as his closest friend stood before him after bursting into his bedroom. He looked at Dun's reaction and knew he better ask the next question before he did. "Are you sure?"

"She has been there since this morning with her baby." Bian slipped out of bed and found her own robe in preparation for the cataclysmic event that was sure to follow. "She thought the baby was sick."

Cao Cao stood and followed his cousin as he stormed down the hall and towards the harem. He didn't want to know why Lu Ling Qi felt the need to visit his harem all he knew was that if he didn't help, the screaming match would keep him up. He just wanted to go to bed. Certainly after all he had done he was entitled to do just that.

Lady Bian followed at her husband's side and waited for the inevitable.

"Why would you come here?" Dun snapped. "Who the fuck goes to a harem for help when their baby is sick?"

"Someone who doesn't know what to do!" Ling watched Lady Ding cradle the child and whisper soothing words. "I don't know what to do. I'm a bad mother. I can't do this. You weren't here to help and I needed help! Am I just supposed to know all this? Or is this my fault again like it was when we made her? I thought only horses coliced!"

Cao Cao sat down on a small couch and rubbed his weary eyes. His robe was still open and he could hear some of the dreamy sighs from the neglected girls of the harem as they ogled his chest. Normally he wouldn't come in here looking so disheveled, even his own harem needed to be kept inline by seeing him in his normal, professional attire. However he was too tired to care. "Dun, what does it matter?"

Lady Bian gave an aggravated huff and slammed the doors to the harem closed, leaving the antechamber to the small gathering to have this foolish discussion. She knew the girls on the other side were already up against the door, listening, so she kicked it. To her satisfaction she heard a startled yelp from at least three concubines. "Obviously, you're just going to have to take a concubine or second wife to raise your child."

Cao Cao flashed her a scowl before Lady Ding joined the verbal fray.

"Of course _you _would think that." Cao Cao's first wife quickly jibbed. She went back to rocking the baby girl in her arms.

"I had to take care of what _you_ were unable to provide for my husband. Why should General Xiahou suffer the consequences of his wife's inept mothering skills?"

Cao Cao just put his head into his hands and groaned.

"You fucking bitch," Ling was grabbed by Dun before she completed her sentence. "He's mine and I'll take care of him as I see fit. I just needed advice for something I've never done before from a woman who actually raised her children well. I don't even know what you're doing here, why don't you go back to bed where you obviously belong, you conceited old whore!"

"I'm too tired for this shit." Dun pulled Ling over to where Lady Ding sat and extended his free hand. "Can I have my daughter back if she's okay?"

Lady Ding smiled and placed a kiss on the girl's head. "She's beautiful. I'm very happy for you." With that she held the baby up for him and his large hand scooped the girl up against his chest. She smiled as the baby giggled, knowing she was close to her beloved father. She gave Ling's hand a squeeze, "Don't be so hard on yourself."

"That's right. You can always make more if something goes wrong." Lady Bian added and saw Dun's body tense. She retreated to her husband's side knowing very well that she had gone too far.

"Lady Ding, why don't you help Ling put Feng Xian to bed?" Dun handed his daughter off to his sulking wife and gave her a shove to the door. He saw her furrowed eyebrows and he just stared back. She raised her chin slightly and looked over at Lady Bian and back at him. He never could understand how she could read him so well, however she moved to the door with Lady Ding.

"We'll finish our discussion later, Lady Bian, if you can ever pry yourself away from scheming with your asshole son." With that she followed the quiet and proper Lady Ding into the hallway.

Cao Cao shook off his wife's hand on his shoulder as his cousin spun on his heels to target her. He rubbed his right temple with his finger as another migraine began.

"Don't think you're not expendable." Dun grabbed her by the arm and put his hand around her neck. She shivered under him and squeaked. "Your immunity won't save you from me. I'll snap your fucking neck if your meddling continues to undermine Mengde's empire. You can manipulate as much as you want where your son is concerned, but he's walking a fine line. This empire is already choosing sides and that is not what we need. Keep your hands out of politics and just run your damned harem."

"Mengde…"

"I'll protect _him_ from _you_ if it comes down to it." Dun let go of her and pushed her back into his cousin. "You better figure out what your place is before I put you in your grave. Don't fuck with me."

Lady Bian shook as he left, slamming the door behind him. She heard the giggles from the harem behind the door. "Damn you, Cao Mengde! How could you just let him…"

Cao Cao stood up and wrapped his robe tightly around him. He pushed his hair back over his shoulder and sighed. "I'll go to bed alone tonight."

"What?" She grasped at his chest and looked at his deep sienna eyes. For once they were calm and indifferent, where as most of the time they danced with the light of the passion of the moment. "Mengde…"

"I trust him more than I trust myself." Cao Cao pushed past her and moved to the door. "You are beginning to cause some very noticeable tremors within my court. I love you for your manipulative skill and political ambition…but it is beginning to interfere with my own."

"Pi is our son and I will sculpt him to be King since you wasted all your effort on that insubordinate brat of Lady Ding's." Bian backed up as he gave her a look, this time his eyes were beginning to light up with the signs of his rage.

"You are alienating him from my officers by allying him with court officials. A man is nothing without his army. You overlooked that."

"I'll rectify that."

"If he goes after anyone…he will be killed before he ever takes my throne." Cao Cao knew that tone. He himself had chosen to 'rectify' the Lu Bu issue with his sword.

"Are you threatening the life of your own son?"

"I have many children to take my place when I die, however I'm not dead yet and he is unraveling my empire as I build it. Consider it…culling." Cao Cao saw her panic. "You had better reassess your strategies on Pi, he is traveling down the wrong path for _my_ dynasty."

She could say no more as he left. She didn't want the eavesdropping sluts at the door to hear anything else. He was shrewd, the girls would gossip and word would spread that he had made a decision for the benefit of his people. His officers often had these girls in their beds and they would be the first to hear of these developments. Pi had already established a very undesirable reputation and Wei's loyal officer and officials would be thrilled to hear their lord was looking to put a stop to it. Son or not, Cao Cao would do what was right for his Empire and his devoted cousin would ensure that it was executed flawlessly. She hated them both for it, more so because she had been used and the man she loved had once again outwitted her. Even half-asleep and with his migraine he had managed to take advantage of the situation and she took his bait. He knew that would arouse her and as punishment for this whole endeavor, he ordered her to stay out of his bed. Someone was going to pay for this.

* * *

"Thank you."

Lady Ding looked up at her husband and gave him a weak smile. "Our son made quite an impact on her."

"You'll never forgive me, will you?" Cao Cao asked quietly as he sat down on the bed next to her. His hand brushed away her hair so he could touch her face.

"No." She let him wipe away a tear as it fell and then pulled her head from his grasp. "You were supposed to protect him. My baby…"

Cao Cao fought her weak attempts to push away from him as she broke down crying. He felt his own tears streaking down his face as two parents fought to survive a child's death. He knew his first wife had endured a lot from him, but she had always supported him nonetheless. They hadn't broached this topic since he had come home from Wan Castle. "I am so sorry."

"Me too." She pushed away from him and stood up. "Qing He is in the care of a good man. I…think we've come to an end. Just be rid of me, don't make me endure Lady Bian any longer. Release me from our marriage."

"As you wish." He replied as she left the room, needing to be away from him. He took a deep breath and looked around the private bedroom, not quite taking in the scenery as much as the solitude. His private life was chaotic, more so than the war-torn nation. His empress was going to need time away from him or his words would never sink in. His first wife desperately needed to get away from him to begin to heal from their son's death as his presence was a reminder of what happened. His harem was filled with women whose purpose was none other than pleasure and his children hardly knew him. His closest children Pi, Zhi and Qing He were kept at a distance while he concentrated on making his heir worthy of his empire. Now Ang was gone and suddenly he realized that Cao Cao the man was no more than a hollow shell. Without the titles of Prime Minister, General, King, Tactician, Poet….he would be nothing.

He looked at his reflection in the mirror and saw the years on his face. His life had been about achieving his ambition, but now that it was so close what did he have to show for it? If they won the war tomorrow, could he return home and enjoy it? Could he enjoy the hell that his neglect had created? Lady Bian's schemes, Lady Ding's hate, Cao Pi's mocking arrogance, Cao Zhi's pleading poems and Cao Qing He's paranoia. His immediate family was miserable and it was all because of him.

Why could he not succeed at this? How could his cousins manage to secure a happy family while still assisting him and devoting themselves to his dream? If Dun could find happiness…how the hell could he not? Perhaps it was his partner's doing and not his own. Ling Qi would demand his attention and was forgiving where he was concerned. Zhang Liao also had the calming affect on Qing He, when he was away she saw conspirators at every turn. He was going to have to force the woman he loved to quit trying to do his work for him. He was also going to have to be a father to the children he had neglected for almost 20 years.

Suddenly, he felt very old.

* * *

Ling's eyes rested on her child as she crawled over her father's chest giggling and squawking in delight. Why was it that her daughter was so much more comfortable with Dun? Was it something she was doing? Her tiny hand reached out for Dun's long black hair and clutched at it. She didn't seem satisfied unless she had a firm hold of him in some way or form.

"What's wrong?" Dun asked as he saw the look on her face.

"Nothing…"

"Come here.." He held out his arm for her and invited her to sit with him on the bed. He was flat on his back playing with the baby and really didn't want to disturb the kid. When Ling sat down her eyes never left Feng Xian's face. "Something wrong with her?"

"No…"

"Ling, tell me. I don't want to get into a yelling match with you, not around her."

"She likes you so much better than me. I don't understand what I'm doing wrong."

Dun laughed and brushed away a hair from her face. "You of all people should recognize a daddy's girl when you see one. She gets it from somewhere."

Ling rolled onto the bed and snuggled up close to his body. His spare arm quickly wrapped around her and she rested her head on his firm shoulder. She felt safe and happy now. Xiahou Dun was a good man, and she was happy to be his wife….even happier to give him a family. It felt right, and she closed her eyes to drift off to sleep.


End file.
